Teaching the Professor to love again
by An tSiog
Summary: Harry discovers that Potions Master Severus Snape is his biological father during his second year at Hogwarts, Can Harry help his father to learn to love again before its too late and what will happen once the death eaters discover their connection. Will span years 2 to 7 following the general plot of the stories but focusing on the new relationships and back stories.
1. Prologue

Harry had just completed his first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and was on the train back to Kings Cross.

So much had changed since this time last year. Back then he was just a poor orphan boy that nobody paid any interest in. Then he discovered he was a wizard and the boy who lived - twice now that he had prevented Voldemort or what now remained of him from stealing the philosophers stone. The most famous child in the entire magical world and yet here he was on the train 'home' to the Dursleys' for a summer of solitary servitude.

He couldn't keep up with his friends carefree chattering, he had that terrible mournful feeling you get when you wake up and realise all the wonderful things you had dreamed of were just that – a dream.

Still he tried to think positive. When they had gone down to say goodbye to Hagrid he had given him a photo album with pictures of his parents in it. It was like he was truly meeting them for the first time, he felt guilty that he couldn't remember them – they were not even anything like he had imagined them to be.

He had imagined his mother similar to his aunt Petunia but with softer features, a happy welcoming smile, eyes twinkling with laughter, warm, loving and altogether less bony.

In reality Lily bore no similarity to Petunia what so ever – she was far more beautiful than Harry could ever have imagined, her long red locks shone like sun, her eyes, green, just like his - twinkled like the stars. She smiled and laughed and waved in the pictures, she held her little baby close to her heart and beamed with joy. Harry could almost smell her beside him as he stared wistfully at the pictures.

The image of his father which he had held onto for so many years had been shattered the first glimpse he caught of him. Harry had always imagined him as an exact replica of Harry himself only older, stronger and with more facial hair. This idea was reinforced over the past year by so many people telling him he looked just like his father but while Harry had definitely inherited his fathers' dark hair and failing eyesight , the rest of his features seemed far more Lily.

As the train pulled into the station Harry bade a final farewell to his friends. He was really going to miss them over the summer. He would rather be going anywhere but back to the Dursleys' he had begged Dumbledore to allow him to stay at Hogwarts for the summer but the headmaster had refused. He said Harrys place was with his family and that they would be upset if he didn't return for the summer. Fat chance of that Harry had thought! The summer was going to be torturous.

The Dursleys' acted differently around him now, they treated him with apprehension and suspicion, afraid of what he might be able to do to them now he really was one of the freaks – afraid that some of that freakiness might rub off on their darling little Duddykins. It wasn't nice to be completely ignored but he supposed it was better than the way they used to order and drag him about.

Summer passed by slowly and uneventfully until Harry had his first encounter with a house elf. The small humanoid creature had apparated right into Harrys room and then went downstairs intent on causing mischief until Harry promised not to return to Hogwarts. The Dursley' locked him in his room after that and he probably would have remained there permanently if Ron and his brothers hadn't come to rescue him.

Mrs Weasley had been angry at her sons for taking the car and disappearing into the night but softened when she heard of Harrys misfortune. Ron asked his mother if Harry could come to stay with them every summer

"Please Mrs Weasley" Harry begged "I wouldn't be any trouble… and I can pay for my keep".

"Harry Dear, I was one of many who offered to take you in after parents died. You have a blood ward with your Aunt and Uncle – they might not understand you but you're safest there, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it then and he won't allow it now".

Harry was however invited to spend the remainder of that summer with them and found the Burrow absolutely amazing, it was the first time Harry had a proper glimpse into what life in the wizarding world was like outside of school. He encountered floo powder for the first time traveling to Diagon Alley where they met Hermione in Flourish and Blotts, she was surprised to see them together, they had just finished telling her how Ron and the twins had rescued Harry from little whinging and what Rons mother had said about the blood wards when Malfoy and his father slithered up to Rons little sister. It was clear to see where Draco got his attitude from; Lucius Malfoy was as arrogant and as pompous as it was possible to be. Seeing Ginnys second hand books he taunted her about the family's poverty until Arthur intervened.

Harry wished he had had a father to stand up for him when he had been similarly tormented by bullies. Oh how he longed to have a family like Rons, even if his little sister could be rather annoying at times. He wondered what it would be like to have brothers and sisters of his own. How many would he have had if the dark lord had not killed his parents. He didn't have long to dwell on these kind of thoughts. It was so busy at Rons that it seemed no time at all until they were on their way to Kings Cross to get the train back to Hogwarts again.

Harry and Ron landed with a thud right into the wailing arms of the whomping willow. For some peculiar reason they had been unable to follow the rest of Rons family onto the platform for the train and had in a fit of youthful rashness decided to fly Rons fathers Ford Anglia there instead.

They gathered up their scattered belongings as the car thundered off into the forbidden forest and hurried up to the castle. There they stopped at great hall and looked in at their fellow students and teachers enjoying the start of year feast. The first years were all still waiting to be sorted – maybe no one had even noticed they were missing. Ron looked around for somewhere to stash their things until after the feast while Harry kept watch for an opportunity for them to slip into the hall.

''Hey Ron" Harry half whispered half shouted excitedly.

"Snape isn't here anymore! Dumbledore must have finally seen sense and got rid of him. I wonder where he went"

"Perhaps he was sent to search for the two young miscreants that flouted the statute of Wizarding secrecy by taking a joy ride in a flying car"

Harry turned round to see professor Snape slither up to them, a smug sneer fixed to his ugly face. The intimidating teacher grabbed the two boys by their collars and dragged them squirming to the office of Professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor house to which Harry and Ron both belonged.

They sat quietly and mournfully as Snape towered over them ranting away about the many muggles they had astonished .They were done for. They would be expelled. They would never legally practice magic again and bad as that was for Ron it also meant Harry would be returning to the Dursleys for good.

McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived then forcing Snape to bring his rant to an end.

"Thank you Snape" Dumbledore said "if you could go back down to the great hall and ensure the rest of the students don't get too overexcited I will take over here"

"As you wish Headmaster"

Snape left and for once in his life Harry was almost sad to see him go at least he knew where he was with Snape – the man hated him, and took great enjoyment out of making him miserable. McGonagall was a different story. The head of Gryffindor house was kind but stern, and he didn't think she had ever been so angry before – she actually looked like she might explode. He gulped.

They actually got off lighter than they might have done. Detention with Filtch and a three foot essay on the necessity of the statute due at the end of the two weeks. They missed the start of year feast – but they were getting to stay at Hogwarts and they didn't even lose any house points.

McGonagall even had a house elf deliver then a bowl of soup each along with some bread and a pitcher of milk as they had missed out on having dinner.

It would be at least another half an hour before the other students would be returning to the common room Ron suddenly realised that he had missed his little sisters sorting and did not know whether she would be joining them in Gryffindor tower or not. They ate their soup excitedly discussing the adventure they had had and then went upstairs to their old dormitory to unpack their things before going back down to the common room to greet their friends.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief he was home.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Consanguineis Indicator

Ron shook Harry awake next morning. They had been celebrating their grand entrance into Hogwarts with the other Gryffindors including Ginny late into the night. He was tired now but he was also hungry.

At breakfast Ron got a howler from his mother. Harry had never seen or heard of a howler before and couldn't decide if he was glad he hadn't got one too as it had been terrifying or if he was sad that he had nobody any more that really cared one way or another what he did.

Once they had all finished eating McGonagall handed out their timetables for the year, Harry looked at his in disgust- He was scheduled for double potions with Snape first thing on a Monday morning.

It was as bad as Harry had expected. They were attempting to brew Murtlap essence but Seamus ended up blowing up his cauldron again and Snape in as foul a mood as always had taken 20 points from Gryffindor. He had judged Harrys potion sufficient enough to be bottled and added to the tray that would be given to Madam Pomfrey but had done nothing but deride him the entire lesson.

The rest of the day wasn't much better, The new defence against the dark arts teacher was a bumbling idiot, he could control neither the class nor the Cornish pixies – the subject of the lesson, that had wreaked havoc in the classroom and later that night in punishment for their grand adventure with the Ford Anglia Filtch had them scrubbing toilets – without magic. Unfortunately these particular toilets happened to be inhabited by a ghost. She was a nuisance; she kept splashing about making it impossible to finish their task. Eventually when she got bored of tormenting them they finally finished up and went back to the tower. Ron was exhausted but Harry was just happy to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts.

The following Saturday after Quidditch practice they went down to visit Hagrid, On the way back to the castle Hermione turned to Harry "I've been thinking about your situation with your Aunt Harry, when you were writing about the statute of secrecy I was researching blood wards, it seems that as long as a relatives blood flows within the house you call home the protection afforded to you by your parents sacrifice prevails. You don't have to live with the Dursleys, if we could find another relative willing to take you in the blood wards could be transferred".

"I haven't got any other relatives."

"You must have someone Harry. You mentioned an Aunt Marge once?"

"Marge is Uncle Vernons sister she's not related to me at all anyways she would be probably be even worse than the Dursleys themselves."

"There's got to be someone Harry, a great aunt, a cousin maybe? There's nothing in the literature that suggests it has to be a close relative for the wards to work. Possibly the further the blood ties the weaker the wards but it might be enough to sway Dumbledore to let you move. There must be some kind of spell to find a lost relative. Think Ron? What happens if someone dies without a will and no obvious heirs how do they find them? "

"If it was anyone of importance you wouldn't have to look! "

"Well" Hermione lowered her voice "what about when they tested muggleborns to see if they had any magical blood ties maybe we could use that to check."

I don't know how we could find out but Harry the Potters were purebloods. Nearly all the pureblood families are interrelated somehow. There's got to be someone. You might even be related to me, Mum might be able to take you in after all.

Or I might find out I'm related to Malfoy and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be safe there blood wards or not. Come on I'm hungry, we will miss dinner if we don't get back soon.

Lessons continued as normal the following week, Harry had resigned himself to the fact that he would be continuing to spend his summer with the Dursleys and had forgotten all about Hermiones idea to search for some other relatives until Thursday evening after classes . He and Ron were playing wizards chess in the common room when Hermione came back from the library and dumping a pile of books in front of them excitedly explained that she had come up with an idea.

"There's something we can do to look for relatives on your fathers side but it probably won't be of any use for your mothers. Your aunt would have probably mentioned them at some point if you had any anyways. "

"I guess" Harry agreed.

"We have to charm a piece of parchment to show the names of your living relatives, if any. Brew a special potion then recite an incantation over it three times and then add your blood just before you pour it over the parchment, then you just wait for the parchment to reveal the names of any living relatives."

"There has to be some kind of catch" Ron said "It can't possibly be that easy."

"Well it only gives names it doesn't tell you how you are related to them you have to figure that out for yourself but it's a start. The only problem is one of the ingredients for the potion is something I've never heard of before. We need to find blood from one of the sacred 28. But it doesn't say 28 what."

"28 pure blood wizarding families!" Ron supplied, delighted he knew something Hermione didn't for a change. "It's worth a lot of money. But no one sells it. You can have some of mine though. I still can't believe they locked you away all summer."

"If it's worth that much how come no one sells it?" Harry asked thinking of how the Weasleys struggled sometimes.

"Blood magic usually works the same with any blood" Ron explained "Normally you need your own or the person you are trying to perform magic on. Most of the 28 stuff is fairly dark. It helps the likes of the Malfoys feel superior if they can do things with their blood that nobody else can so they wouldn't give it away. Plus you never know when it might backfire and you could end up cursed. Fred and George tried to sell some of theirs once. Wanted to buy a new broom or something, I've never seen mum and dad so angry."

"I don't want to do it if there's a risk you might end up cursed."

"I don't think we have to worry about that Hermione stated looking back down at the book again. In this instance it looks as though the blood is only used as a reference for the sample given after. Intermarriage down through the years between purebloods probably means you have the blood of many houses in your veins Ron."

It was agreed they would brew the potion Friday night in moaning myrtles bathroom and they would have the weekend to investigate the findings.

Next afternoon in potions when Snape was mocking Neville, Harry confronted him causing enough of a distraction for Hermione to grab some of the necessary ingredients from Snapes supply cupboard.

The potion bubbled away. Hermione really was brilliant it looked just like the book said it should. Harry was excited. She added the last of the ingredients and the potion suddenly changed from a royal blue to a sunshine yellow colour.

"Quick Harry say the spell"

_" __Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__.__Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__.__Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__."_

"Quick Ron the blood!" Ron lifted the athame Hermione had prepared earlier and sliced across Harrys palm. Three drops of blood fell into the cauldron.

"Now Harry stir it with your wand three times as you say the spell again."

_" __Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__. __Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__.__Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__"_

Harry stirred as it went from yellow to orange and then red.

It had the exact colour and consistency of a pint of blood.

Ron ladled some into a phial as Hermione healed Harrys wound.

He gave it to Harry, he poured it over the parchment as he recited the spell again

_" __Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__.__Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__.__Volo_ _videre_ _familia lignum__."_

As the potion disappeared from the sheet they waited with baited breath to see what it would reveal.


	3. Chapter 2 Curiosity

It seemed to take forever for something to appear. Maybe they had done something wrong and it wouldn't work. Maybe the Weasleys rejection of their place in the sacred 28 meant Rons blood wasn't suitable. Then just as they were about to give up slowly names began to appear very faintly at first gradually becoming clearer until Ron swore in disgust-"That can't be right!"

Harry felt the glimmer of hope he had felt extinguish as he stared down at the names

_Severus Tobias Snape, Evan Severus Snape, Lily Sara Snape, Brendan Morgan Snape, Aurelia Eileen Snape._

"Maybe your grandmother was a Snape?" Hermione offered warily as she knew how he detested the potions master.

Harry felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Lily Evans would have been his mothers maiden name. Could it be a coincidence that she shared both names with some Snapes.

The weekend hadn't shed much light on how the potters were linked to the Snapes. They paid a visit to Hagrid to ask him to tell them what he knew of Harrys grandparents but it seems they had died before Hagrid had really gotten to know James and he never met them. He suggested they ask professor McGonagall as she had taught James when he was a student himself.

They were unsure of whether or not they could ask McGonagall without her wondering about their sudden curiosity, they decided to chance it but that it would be perhaps less likely to arouse suspicion if Harry approached her alone and so after dinner Ron and Hermione returned to the common room without him. He sat on a bench gazing wistfully out of a window in the corridor and waited for her to pass as she left the great hall, his positioning had the desired effect as she stopped when she saw him and asked if he was alright. He explained that it troubled him a little that he didn't know anything about his father or the Potters at all. He mentioned that she would have taught James when he himself was a student and asked whether she had known his grandparents. He was relieved to learn that she had. She brought him up to her office and over a mug of hot chocolate she explained to Harry that they had been quite old when they had married and had James, and so he had been an only child. She told him that she couldn't remember whether or not James had had any cousins, certainly there had been no Potter cousins but she promised she would try to find out for him. The most important piece of information Harry had managed to glean from her was that his grandmother had been a Black. He had almost forgotten the purpose of his visit he was enjoying himself so much.

When Harry returned to the common room Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Enjoyable as his conversation with McGonagall had been they were still no closer to working out his connections with the Snapes.

Monday morning in double potions Harry couldn't help but glare at the potions master when he was supposed to be preparing the dandelion roots for his potion. It was as though he thought he could look through him and discover the connection that lay between them. In fact he spent the entire lesson so preoccupied by thoughts of his possible connection to the snarky professor that he forgot a number of critical steps altogether resulting in Snape vanishing his potion just as it started to bubble ominously and earning himself a detention.

He made a conscious effort to pay attention in the rest of his classes after that McGonagall was going to be disappointed in him when she learned he had earned himself another detention so close to the start of term and she had been so kind to him at the weekend.

That night Snape had assigned Harry to cauldron cleaning, his favourite punishment. However he never did quite get the same satisfaction out of watching Potters attempts as he did some of the other students. The obnoxious boy always set about the task far less begrudgingly and subsequently with a far less amusing demeanour. It infuriated him and he was certain he did it on purpose. In fact the little brat was probably plotting new ways of subtle aggravation as he scrubbed.

Snape couldn't take it any longer. The mere presence of the boy in his domain was exasperating.

"That will be all for tonight potter. You may tidy up and leave. You will pay attention in my classes in future or I will not be so lenient the next time."

Hermione and Ron were once again waiting for him in their usual corner in the common room. Hermione asked if he had succeeded in garnering any information during the detention, she seemed to think that Harry had deliberately sabotaged his potion so he would have the opportunity to speak to Snape alone. Harry had never even considered it and even so he was pretty certain that he didn't want to mention their findings with Snape. The man positively despised him. Even if they did turn out to be cousins or something he would probably be better off at the Dursleys.

He went to bed that night feeling the same conflict he had had every other night since the name Snape had appeared on the bit of parchment, he had started to wish he hadn't agreed to the experiment, he would have liked to have escaped the Dursleys and he got caught up in Hermiones excitement at discovering a suitable spell. Now the curiosity was consuming him.

A second search of the library failed once again to show up any connection between the Potters and the Snapes and McGonagall had caught up with him one evening to regrettably inform him that she hadn't been able to recall anything further about James and his family and still Hermione was adamant that there was something to be found. The tireless effort to make a connection was starting to take its toll on Harry, he even started hearing things that nobody else seemed to hear and it was freaking him out and yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was torn between hope that he might never have to return home to the Dursleys again and disgust that he could be related to the overgrown dungeon bat that seemed to delight in belittling Harry at every opportunity.


	4. Chapter 3 - An old Photograph

By Halloween It had started becoming obvious to Severus Snape that the Potter boy was watching him. When he dined in the great hall, when he passed him in the corridors, when he should have been concentrating on his brewing efforts, every time he looked up there was potter -staring back at him. Glaring! The boy was up to something and he was determined to discover what it was.

Young Weasley and the Granger girl must have been in on it too whatever it was. Whenever Harry wasn't staring at him the three of them seemed to be huddled together in some corner whispering clandestinely among themselves.

He hated Halloween. The students treated it as an invitation to mischief and he was forced to spend half the night on patrol when he would much rather be left alone to brood on his thoughts. It was on this night that his one true love had been so irrevocably snuffed from existence. Her son couldn't seem to care less. He no doubt had some extravagant prank planned for later tonight and from the attentions he had received from the boy of late he suspected that he, Severus Snape would be the butt of the joke just as he had so often been with the boys insufferable father many years ago.

Snape noticed the trios absence from the feast in the great hall and after a hasty meal left to find them. Rounding a corner on the second floor he found them, standing agape in a pool of water under a chilling message painted on the wall in what appeared to be blood . The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware.

"Explain yourself potter" he drawled, just as the caretaker Argus Filch came upon them and let out a low guttural howl. Snape hadn't noticed Mrs Norris, Filches pet cat hanging on the wall beside the warning.

He glared at Potter and his little friends who stammered denials and excuses at him.

The feast had ended and other students had started to gather in the corridor, the ensuing commotion alerted McGonagall and Dumbledore to the problem.

Dumbledore took one look at his golden boy and waived fault. The cat wasn't dead, merely petrified and the headmaster insisted it was the work of dark magic far beyond the capabilities of a second year.

Snape left in disgust amid protestations from Filch regarding Potters innocence.

He returned to his quarters and sat down beside the fire, pouring himself a large glass of whiskey to numb his pain.

He reached into the inner pocket of his robes to take out a well-worn muggle picture of himself and Lily as children only to find it missing.

He cursed loudly. That was the only picture he had. He hated Halloween and he hated potter.

When they returned to the tower, Hermione pulled out a small scrap of paper Dumbledore had handed her before they left. He seemed to have thought that she dropped it. She had recognised that it wasn't hers but had accepted it all the same. She was curious to see what it was and could always return it later. He had been so adamant it had been hers after all.

It was a simple muggle photo, quite old judging from the state of it. Perhaps Dumbledore had thought it was her parents, she showed it to Harry and Ron. Ron was horrified to discover muggle pictures were stills and poked at it trying to get the children to move. Harry tore up the stairs to his dorm without saying a word.

Ron and Hermione looked after him puzzled.

"He can be truly mental sometimes" Ron rolled his eyes in the direction of the stairs before turning his attentions back to the photograph.

"The boy looks incredibly familiar" Hermione observed, struggling to place him.

"He looks a bit like Harry" Ron suggested.

"A little I suppose but his hair is a lot darker than Harrys, his skin is paler and look his eyes seem almost black."

"Hey Neville", Ron beckoned him over. Can you think of anyone with black hair, black eyes, and snow white skin.

"I don't know. Professor Snape, why?"

Hermione looked at the picture, and smiled, it was Snape it was so obvious. She couldn't understand how she hadn't recognised him immediately, Neville reached out to take a look at the picture.

Snape had a girlfriend? Ron muttered in disbelief.

Neville shrugged. "That's Harrys Mum" he informed them

They looked at him in disbelief. "There's a picture of her at home, with my mum, they were friends! He reasoned." Just as Harry returned with the album Hagrid had given him.

Harry opened it up to the section containing photos from his parents school days. "See that's my mum with Lily!" Neville squeaked triumphantly waving to one of the photos. It was definitely the same girl in both pictures.

"Look there's Snape!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly pointing at a boy in the background of one of the other photos.

"Snape?" Harry Questioned.

"Snape" Ron smirked at him pointing at the picture Dumbledore had given Hermione.

Harry snatched it from him. He recognised him now, what was he doing in a photograph with his mother? A muggle photograph no less!

Before he had a chance to react, McGonagall strode into the common room. "Och come on now, it's after midnight, you have classes in the morning. Bed now! Make Haste and no talking in the dorms, lights out, it's time for sleep." and with that the students slowly filed up the stairs to their dorms.


	5. Chapter 4- Detention

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry in the common room before breakfast.

"I've been thinking Harry, Maybe It's your Mother who was related to the Snapes maybe that's why we haven't been able to turn up any connection to the potters. There was no mention of the name Snape in any of the genealogy books at all. Perhaps he is a muggleborn."

"Maybe", Harry shrugged, he had come to the same conclusion himself but he was tired now he hadn't slept well, he had lain awake thinking for ages last night.

"He couldn't be. He's a Slytherin." Ron shook his head.

"What has that to do with it?"

"That has everything to do with it, come on I'm hungry lets go down and eat"

Next morning, fighting a hangover Snape was in an even more foul mood than normal.

The students were abuzz with talk of the chamber of secrets. Every time he turned his back there was a barrage of animated whispers across his classroom. He had already docked at least 150 points from his rival houses for lack of focus.

To the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus he assigned detention which he later regretted as it meant he would have to spend his evening in their insufferable presence. He had tried to hand them over to Filch but Dumbledore had given him a leave of absence to grieve over his petrified cat. It would take a lot to ensure the students served the detention more miserable than Snape.

When they knocked at his door at exactly 7 o clock, he frowned. He had hoped they would be late. They trudged in. He made them turn out their pockets, he had never had so many students for a single detention session before and he feared rebellion, particularly where Fred and George Weasley were concerned. He confiscated a few suspect items, however he was most startled by the picture he discovered in Harrys possession. The picture he had lost last night. He was furious but he feigned indifference despite inwardly bubbling with rage, it was possible the boy hadn't recognised him, he wouldn't want to draw attention to it!

He had set them the unenviable task of preparing some of the slimiest ingredients to be later added to potions he planned to cover in the coming week.

Neville was dismissed after less than ten minutes after he started vomiting all over the bench and the floor. He was assigned instead with a six foot essay to be handed in the following week covering the various uses of the ingredients he had had such a dramatic aversion to.

He made Harry mop up the vomit.

When all the jars were full and moved to the stores under Snapes watchful eye, he had them sit down and write lines.

"100 times- I must behave in class - 100 legible times or you will begin again."

They sat down at the desks writing furiously. All except Harry who wrote slowly, studying the professor as he worked.

What was he doing playing with his mother as a child? Had he noticed the picture when he had checked their pockets?

"Mr Finnegan" Snape barked as he walked between the desks

"Yes Sir"

"Do I appear to have grown a tail?"

"No Sir"

"Horns?"

Seamus shook his head.

"Why then do you suppose Potter is staring at me instead of completing his lines " he queried, punctuating the word Potter by walloping a book off Harrys desk to bring him out of his reverie.

" I don't know Sir"

"You don't know much Finnegan do you?" Snape jeered as he returned to his seat.

Lee Jordan who wrote with lightning speed raised his hand, breaking the tension. Snape glared at him.

"I'm finished Sir", he ventured. Snape beckoned him forward with his work for inspection. It was satisfactory and so he was dismissed, He made such a commotion on his way out that Snape threatened to keep him there until everyone was finished if he didn't leave immediately.

It wasn't long before Fred, George and Seamus had finished theirs too and were similarly dismissed. Harry was so distracted he wasn't even half way through. Ron had one line left to write but wanting to wait for Harry he too had stopped writing in favour of studying the potions master. Poor Harry, imagine the horror of discovering you were related to Snape.

Snape snatched Harrys copybook out from under him and sneered at it before turning to Ron.

"Are you finished Weasley?"

"Err not quite"

"Not quite what?"

"Not quite finished…..Sir"

" You have been working on that last one for the past ten minutes, I suggest you get a move on, you don't want to be here all night like your friend here" Ron quickly scrawled the last line and handed it to the professor glancing apologetically at Harry as he left.

"Only you and me now Potter" Snape said threateningly as he returned to his desk. Harry begin scrawling furiously across the page, Severus decided to leave him to stew for a moment or two.

"How many have you completed now Potter?"

"87"

Snape glowered at him. "Perhaps you would have succeeded in completing the assigned task if you didn't insist on continually staring at me?"

"I wasn't" he protested.

Snape rose from his chair and strode over to Harry, leaning over him.

"Do not make the mistake of lying to me boy, turn out your pockets!"

Harrys heart sunk. Snape had seen it after all, The professor waited impatiently as Harry started emptying his pockets slowly. Once the photograph had been placed on the table he was permitted to stop.

"We do not tolerate thievery at Hogwarts Potter, that belongs to me!"

" I didn't steal it " he said defiantly.

" Well then Mr Potter", he bellowed towering over the seated student aggressively " tell me how it ended up in your pocket"

"Dumbledore gave it to Hermione, I didn't steal it"

"LIES" he fumed "and its Professor Dumbledore to you!"

_"P__rofessor_ Dumbledore handed it to Hermione last night after we found Mrs Norris Petrified, he seemed to think she had dropped it, you never mentioned the fact you fancied my mother Sir", he smirked, "is that why you hated my father so much? She chose him over you!"

Snape went to haul the boy from his seat and eject him from the classroom for his insolence however he was horrified when the boy shrank away from him, throwing up his arms in pure terror.

The potions master stilled, and his heart softened to see the undisguised fear in the eyes of the usually cocky Gryffindor. The emerald green eyes he had unfortunately inherited from his mother Lily.

Snape stepped back giving the boy some space, "I wasn't going to hit you potter" he said softly

Harry squirmed in his chair embarrassed. Snape sat down.

" What makes you think I fancied your mother?"

" Harry shrugged, "you kept the picture?"

" We were childhood friends. We grew up in the same town"

"Were you related?" he asked hopefully, thinking of the parchment, now hidden at the bottom of his trunk.

"No, We were friends because we shared abilities, we understood each other in a world of muggles but that was a long time ago and since you insist upon knowing there were many people who disliked your father, he was a pampered arrogant troublemaker, not unlike yourself at times I might add."

"Everyone else seems to have liked him!"

" I think you'll find some people simply refuse to speak ill of the dead, you may consider your detention complete. It's getting late you should return to your tower"

With heavy heart Severus returned to his own quarters, he was really confused. He loved Lily so so much and yet her child tormented him so, he had taken to staring at him long before Dumbledore had so slyly ensured the photo of the two of them ended up in potters possession – he would have to talk to the interfering old git regarding that, there was no way he hadn't done it on purpose and he had made a promise. What was the reason for Potters sudden obsession? He was tempted to pour himself another Whiskey but he didn't want to fall into that trap, he had already been nursing a hangover all day. He decided instead that now would be as good a time as any to pay the headmaster a visit. He confronted him about the picture, the old man had the audacity to pretend he didn't even know what he was talking about before relenting and claiming he hadn't even looked at the picture to know it had belonged to Severus, he had picked it up from beneath Grangers feet and assuming she herself had dropped it handed it to her. He even had the cheek to imply that it might be a good thing, serving to remind Severus that Harry was Lilys child and help him see past the connection to James Potter. Snape left, clutching the bag of fizzing whizbys Dumbledore insisted he take. He ate one, frowned and put the rest of them away in the back of a drawer and then went to bed mulling over everything that had transpired that evening until he was even more confused than ever.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry was filling Ron and Hermione in on what Snape had said. They were intrigued but since Harry had directly asked if they were related and had been told no if anything it must have been a very distant connection and decided to let it rest turning their attentions instead to much more exciting mystery of the chamber of secrets. Convinced that Draco Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin they plotted ways to trick him into revealing it to them, before finally deciding to brew a Polyjuice potion, a potion Hermione had come across when looking for the consanguineous indicator and would enable them to pose as Slytherins and interrogate Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Blood Match

Harry was excited, it had been a long week, between his confrontation with Snape, and their efforts to brew the polyjuice potion but now it was finally the weekend. Today Harry would be playing in the first inter house quidditch match of the year against Slytherin, He was also nervous especially after Draco Malfoy had bought his position as seeker with a set of top of the range racing brooms for the entire team.

The game got off to a good start, Angelina Johnson scored three points for Gryffindor within moments of kicking off the ground. Then came the bludger, it was acting very strangely, it seemed intent on chasing Harry no matter which direction the twins directed it with their bats. It was getting ridiculous, it seemed impossible but one of the Slytherins must have put a jinx on it. It took so much of Harrys concentration to avoid getting hit that he nearly missed the tell-tale glimmer of the snitch flashing about Malfoys head. Unavoidably alerting the other seeker to its presence, he dived for it. Malfoy had the better broom but Harry was a far superior pilot and quickly out maneuvered the spoiled Slytherin. He reached out to grab the tiny golden ball worth 150 points, momentarily forgetting all about the rouge bludger until just as his fingers closed around the snitch it impacted with his broom, Harry tumbled through the air before landing on a bean bag which had been hastily conjured beneath him. It took him a moment to come to his senses before raising the snitch into the air victoriously. The crowd cheered. The bean bag had prevented any injury related to the fall however a large chunk of wood had flew up and hit him in the face when the bludger smashed through his broom, breaking his nose and leaving him covered in blood. Concerned about his injury a number of staff and many of his friends hurried towards him from the sidelines. Harry groaned as Gilderoy Lockhart made it to him first, offering to heal him and refusing to take no for an answer. He succeeded in mending the break but had made the bleeding worse. Blood was now pumping from his nose and he was feeling quite faint by the time Professor Snape arrived and halted the flow.

He was taken to the hospital wing to a furious Madam Pomfrey.

She prescribed a blood replenishing potion and while fetching it from the store she remarked that she was down to her last bottle and had just asked Snape if he could brew some more for her before she ran out, when all of a sudden she tripped. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered, its contents spilling.

"Never mind" Dumbledore said cheerily, vanishing the mess before the mediwitch could attempt to salvage any of the elixir "looks like we will just have to go with a traditional blood transfusion"

" Are you offering to donate Albus we have no blood bank here?"

" Of course poppy" he stepped up eyes twinkling as she ran a diagnostics spell over Harry to determine his blood type

She sighed, "you will have to lower the wards Albus, let me transfer him to St Mungos, his blood is rare enough in the general population and is pretty much unheard of in the magical one. He is already incredibly weak, I don't have enough time to check all the students for a possible match."

" What blood type is he?" Dumbledore asked making no move to cancel the wards that prevented anyone from apparating into or out of Hogwarts.

"O negative"

Snape glared at Dumbledore before offering to donate.

"Your O negative?" She asked, surprised, it was a very rare blood type in the Wizarding World, even in muggleborns.

"Clearly" he stated bluntly as she verified for herself

Ron and Hermione gasped.

Madam Pomfrey rummaged around in a drawer before finding the equipment she needed, and performing a sterility spell on it. She took a small blood sample from both Snape and Harry, mixing it together in a tube before waving her wand over it. It must have had the desired effect because after gesturing for Snape to sit down in the empty seat beside Harrys bed she ran a line from Harrys vein to Snapes artery. Harry was spelled asleep to help with the dizziness but Snape looked furious.

Procedure in progress she turned to the crowd of amused onlookers, demanding from Dumbledore the immediate purchase of some blood replenishing potion. "Harry lost a considerable amount of blood, and I can only take so much from Severus. They will both be quite weak following the transfusion." She then asked that they all leave, agreeing that they could come back after dinner.

"Albus" Snape called him back," we will resume that conversation we had the other night later."


	7. Chapter 6- Questioning Harrys Paternity

Once she was alone with her patients, the kindly matron checked on Harry, adjusted his pillows and then reinforced the sleeping spell. She turned to Severus and looked at him curiously, there was something she was dying to ask but was unsure of how to proceed. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Ask, Poppy" he encouraged.

"Is there perhaps a chance that you might be his father Severus?" she asked.

Snape nodded slowly. The witch had been expecting that answer and still she looked shocked, "Have you known he was your son all this time?" she asked barely able to disguise the condemnation in her voice as she thought back on how unkept and malnourished the boy had looked when he had first came to Hogwarts, not unlike Snape himself at the age of 11 actually.

"Lily and I were together for a time but I was getting more and more involved with the death eaters and so she ran off and next thing I knew she had gone and married Potter, the possibility that I might have fathered her child had never even entered my mind until earlier this week, however I suspect that Dumbledore must know something, this whole thing seems far too coincidental." He fumed

"So you don't know for sure? I'm sorry, I was curious, I only presumed….. given your history…..and the blood match…." She trailed off.

" Could you conduct a confirmatory test while we are in here?"

She shook her head, "not now, your blood is literally flowing through his veins, and not without his informed consent Severus"

She disconnected the line that connected them, and healed the contact sites.

" As his father I could consent on his behalf" he smirked.

"Think about it from his point of view Severus, If you are his father, everything he has ever known about himself will have changed, it will be difficult for him to process, you wouldn't want to blindside him"

He opened his mouth to object but then she woke Harry up again with another wave of her wand before he had had a chance to respond. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Better" he groaned.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"The bludger….Lockhart!

" Yes well, you lost a lot of blood ,I have sent for some replenishing potion which I will administer later, but I had to give you a transfusion in the interim." She gestured towards Snape who was still sitting in the chair beside Harrys bed but who now seemed inordinately interested in examining the masonry of the sanatorium. "I will be keeping you _both_ in for a few hours for observation."

Snape looked at them in disgust, he was about to refuse- there was absolutely no medical reason why he should be required to remain in the infirmary, but then Harry turned towards him muttering a soft thank you and his heart melted. He changed his mind and Poppy smiled at him knowingly. She went to a cupboard and took out a large bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate which she handed to the potions master with the instruction that they were to share it as they needed to keep their blood sugars up. Snape wasn't particularly fond of chocolate – he found it a little too sweet for his liking, but he snapped it in two and wordlessly tossed one half at the child.

Poppy disappeared into her office subtly leaving them to each others company. He watched carefully as Harrys eyes darted about the room, avoiding making eye contact with him as he munched on his share of the chocolate. Was the boy his Son? He had always thought he looked so similar to James Potter, If the boy was his son why had Lily ran off and married Potter, She had always known he had loved her, he could have been a great father, He would have supported her and the child even if she didn't want to be with him anymore, had she known she was pregnant when she left him?, was it why? How come she hadn't she told him?

There was no point in his dwelling on thoughts such as these the only person who could have given him the answers he wanted was dead, and so feeling frustrated and wishing to break the awkward silence Snape tossed the boy a couple more squares and spoke." Enjoy the chocolate while you can Potter, you might be craving blood soon!"

"Huh?"

"My blood is running through your veins, how does that make you feel?"

Harry shrugged, licking his fingers. "I feel a little better now"

" I'm not sure what happens to little boys who mix their blood with a vampires" Snape taunted.

Harry stopped and looked at him horrified.

" Are you a vampire?"

"Do I look like a vampire Potter?"

Harry nodded tentatively," Am I going to turn into a vampire now?"

"Contrary to popular belief I am not a vampire," he snapped " you have no need for concern."

"But you said?"

" I was joking Potter", Snape cursed himself, why did he get such delight in tormenting the poor boy, he resolved to treat him better in future, even if it he wasn't his son- and it was still highly probable that he wasn't, the boy was Lilys son. He had loved her dearly, what would she think of him if she could see him now, see the way he treated her son.

"Do you really think Madam Pomfrey would have given you my blood if I were?"

Harry shrugged again, "I wouldn't have thought so but everyone says you're a vampire and you do sort of look like the kind of vampires people dress up like for Halloween. I don't really know if I actually know anything about real vampires though, I only know what muggles think about them, and I'm sure they are probably mistaken"

Snape proceeded to lecture him about the traits and distinguishing features of the blood sucking magical beings. Harry had always been an attentive pupil and listened with great interest until a house elf popped into the room bearing two bottles of the blood replenishing potion. Without thinking he had jumped out of bed and grabbed it as it passed, mistaking it for Dobby, the house elf that had caused him so much trouble with the Dursleys. The house elf shrieked in protest, Snape rose from his chair and swiftly but gently freed it from his grasp, yelling at him to apologise and then to get back into bed before going to fetch Madam Pomfrey who came out immediately, tutting about the need for rest and administered the potion to Harry before spelling him back to sleep.

" Will we have the rare pleasure of your company tonight Severus ?"

" I am afraid I have some rather urgent matters to attend to"

She smiled and decanted a measure of the potion into a small phial which she gave to Snape. "You need to sleep after you've taken it but you should be alright to wait until tonight unless you start to feel dizzy or weak."

He took it thanking her and placed it carefully into one of the pockets in his robes, he looked down at the sleeping child, gently brushing the hair back from his forehead and exposing the jagged scar that marked him as the boy who lived. He shakily traced it with his finger as Poppy looked on in silence. He sighed and without another word stormed out of the hospital wing


	8. Chapter 7- The Guilty Party

Snape strode through the castle, robes billowing out behind him looking anything but weak to the terrified students who had the misfortune of meeting him in the corridor. Upon entering the headmasters office he slammed the door behind him while simultaneously muttering privacy charms. 'You owe me an explanation Albus, I'm Harry Potters biological Father am I not?'

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the miniature version of the Hogwarts express he had been examining and adjusted his spectacles slightly, he blinked a couple of times before smiling softly 'Ahh' he said 'I wondered when we might have this conversation'

Snapes eyes followed the older man around the room as he got up and carefully put the model train away.

'Well' Snape demanded impatiently. 'Is Potter my son?'

I believe so Severus yes.'

Snape swore loudly, kicking out at a dresser that rested against the wall to his right and then sunk into one of the overstuffed armchairs by the door, holding his head in his hands and sighed 'For pities sake Albus if you knew how come you never told me, I had a right to know!'

The headmaster turned to face him, registering with regret how downcast the younger man looked and so he tried to excuse his actions 'His true sire was never revealed to me' he reasoned 'only that it was not James Potter'

'and so what made you assume it was me?'

'What makes**_ you_** presume it's **_you _**now?' the older wizard countered, barely suppressing a smirk.

' I hardly need to instruct the great Albus Dumbledore in the particulars of human reproduction' Snape mocked.

'So you and Lily were together?'

'Don't play the innocent with me, Albus, I confessed my love for her to you myself'

They continued to debate the matter for some time. Dumbledore disclosed that Lily had been pregnant by a man she refused to name due to his associations with the dark lord prior to her marriage to James Potter and Snape confirmed that he and Lily had had sexual relations around about the time Harry would have been conceived. It still wasn't concrete evidence but the newly discovered blood match between them was a fairly strong indicator.

Snape was angry with Dumbledore. He could admit that Lily had good reason to want to keep him away from her and the baby, what with his being a death eater and all but he had already seen the error of his ways and proved himself a champion of the light before her death. If there was any chance the boy was his someone should have told him. He should have been given the chance to make things right. Dumbledore argued that he had promised never to reveal the secret that had been entrusted to him and yet he had obviously had no qualms in prompting its discovery. The picture, the convenient smashing of the bottle, and heavens knows what else, Severus was nearly certain he recalled the boy asking him – directly asking him, if they were related, what had prompted that? Dumbledore must have always presumed that he was the man with evil associates that Lily had refused to speak of, he knew they had been close and yet he had never voiced his suspicions. Not even when Snape had offered the newly orphaned Harry a home with him. He had forgotten about that but now it seemed like Dumbledore had knowingly refused to let him take his own son! What business was it of his anyways? The interfering old coot! Once again Snape found himself leaving the headmasters office far more bewildered than when he had entered it.

He went to check on his Slytherins, they would be disappointed after losing the match. He hoped that they would not be too hard on Draco. The young Malfoy had garnered his position on the team with broomsticks rather than talent and he feared the others might have turned on him now after their defeat.

He needn't have been concerned the snakes were united in their mocking of the Gryffindor star seekers fall and the ineptitude of Lockhart who had made the accident much worse than it was.

He could tell they were plotting their revenge, but he knew it would only amount to little things like baiting the headstrong lions into misbehaving so they lost points. Petty school boy high jinks- unless they were caught and Slytherins rarely were, it was of no consequence to him and so he returned to his private quarters and summoned a house elf to bring him some food as he had missed lunch and was starting to feel a little hungry.

Moments later the elf reappeared bearing a silver tray laden with freshly baked scones, clotted cream, strawberry jam and a pot of tea. Snape cheered up a little, it looked delicious. He poured himself a cup of tea which he drank but now that the food was in front of him he was disappointed to find he had rather lost his appetite. The jam tasted sickly sweet, the cream was heavy and the scones flaked and crumbled and felt dry in his throat. He picked at his food until eventually he could stomach no more.

He leaned back in his chair and looking up toward the high vaulted ceiling of his chambers, whispered to himself. 'What am I to do now Lily?'

He held his gaze for a moment before shrugging to himself; he decided to return to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was concerned he might be feeling unwell. He told her that physically he felt fine, but admitted that mentally and emotionally he was in turmoil . Harry was still spelled asleep to allow him to rest for recovery but the mediwitch reluctantly offered to wake him again providing the potions master promised not to reveal his discovery to the poor young boy.

Snape didn't want him wakened; he merely felt as though he needed to be with him, Poppy adjusted the curtains to give him some privacy and then went back to her office.

He pulled up a chair and sat down at the boys bedside and for the first time in a very long time he cried.

He felt deceived. He was furious with Dumbledore, with Lily, with Potter, everyone. His own son hated him but deep down he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He had taken great delight in bullying the boy and he felt ashamed. It would be better all-round if the truth was never revealed. He resolved that the boy need never know that he was not in actual fact the son of James Potter.

He contented himself with whispering to the sleeping child 'you may not know it but I will always be here for you Harry'

Snape leaned over and kissed the boy on the forehead, Harry stirred but he did not wake 'Good bye Son' Severus said with heavy heart as he took his leave.

Later that evening when Harry eventually did wake he found himself face to face with Dobby who proudly revealed that it was he who made the bludger chase after Harry, and who was also responsible for the barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters not letting him through. He said he had only done it in the hope that Harry wouldn't stay at the school this year. Harry was furious – how dare he! Hogwarts was the one place he felt at home, the elf had then accidentally mentioned the reopening of the chamber of secrets in defense of his plot to remove Harry from the school and had then started punishing himself by smashing his head of the bedstead when all of a sudden there was a commotion outside the door and with a single snap of his fingers the house elf disappeared once again. Pretending to be asleep Harry listened in Horror as a young Gryffindor by the name of Colin Creevey was admitted to the hospital wing – literally petrified.

This confirmed it – the chamber of secrets did indeed exist and Malfoy or whoever the heir might be had started their campaign to purge the school of Muggleborns.


	9. Chapter 8 -A Paternity Potion

Immediately upon being discharged Harry set out in search of his friends, he had much he wanted to share with them and so they went out into the grounds for some privacy.

He thought they would be interested in learning what he had discovered about the chamber of secrets but they seemed preoccupied with musings on his connection to Snape. He had been spelled asleep for the majority of his time in the infirmary and it hadn't really occurred to him that the slimy potions master who held such an obvious dislike for him was an unlikely candidate for voluntary blood donation. Hermione had even had the audacity to suggest that she thought Snape might be his father, Seeing Harrys disgust Ron had quickly countered this by pointing out the similarities between Harry and James before changing the subject: ' you're cursed for life now mate, Snapes blood, you'll probably turn into a vampire or something next full moon!'

" Don't be absurd Ron, Do you really think Madam Pomfrey would have given me his blood if he were a vampire." Harry refuted, groaning when he realised he was echoing exactly what the teacher in question had said to him the previous day.

Ron groaned, 'you sound just like Hermione now'

Harry smirked to himself, 'Perhaps Snape is Hermiones father – it would explain how she is a witch when both her parents are muggles'

'you know perfectly well Harry that is it is entirely possible for two muggles to produce a magical child' said Hermione coldly 'but if that were not the case then perhaps Snapes father is your grandfather, it would explain how your mother was a witch when both her parents were muggles'

'Bloody hell! Hermione I think that it' Ron exclaimed 'That's why we haven't been able to find anything!'

'What's it?' Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

'Why we haven't been able to find anything – there is no official connection between the Potters and the Snapes'

'I think you might be right Ronald however I think that connection is more likely to be between Harrys mothers family and the Snapes'

'It's definitely between my Mothers' family and the Snapes'' Harry stated blankly. 'Lily Evans was my mothers' maiden name and there was both a Lily and an Evan on that parchment, bit of a coincidence otherwise when you consider there were only five names on it'

'I know you don't like it Harry but I really think Snape might be your father'

Harry glared at her in anger, 'and what about James Potter – he died to save me, to save my mother, you know what this says about my mother – are you saying that she didn't really love him that she cheated on him, that she lied? I don't care what you think, Snape is not my father, no matter what that parchment said.' Harry was fighting to hold back the tears, he turned angrily to leave but as he did his heart sank as he found himself staring into the furious black eyes of Professor Severus Snape.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily before staring sheepishly towards the ground but Harry stared back at him defiantly.

Snape had decided against telling the boy anything but it seemed that somehow he and his friends had already discovered it for themselves, 'Follow me' He growled before stalking off back towards the castle ahead of them, when they reached his office he slammed the door closed muttering privacy charms as he paced up and down in front of them. 'sit' he snarled as he ran a single finger along the spines of the books on the shelf, seemingly finding what he was looking for he plucked one down and began leafing through it as the trio sat in stunned silence in front of him. After a few moments he slammed the book down on the desk before turning it around to face Hermione. It was for a paternity potion, he gestured to the door which led to the adjoining classroom. ' I trust you are competent to brew this without my supervision Miss Granger, you may take what you need from the stores, Mr Weasley may aid you but take care as your friend requires a reliable potion, if at any point you require my assistance, ask!'

They looked at Harry who managed to silently assure them that it was okay to live him there with Snape alone and then left.

'Are you my father? Harry asked sullenly.

'It would seem likely but the potion will have to confirm'

'How come you never said anything? I've always been led to believe I was an orphan.'

'I didn't know'

'But you were errr, romantically involved with my mother?'

Snape raised his eyebrows and smiled but gave no answer

Bleurgh- Harry pretended to retch. 'Your manners are atrocious Potter'

'I could say the same about yours'

'Hardly' the professor said scathingly.

'I'm pretty sure having an affair with a married woman would be considered poor behavior!'

'Do the maths Potter, either way you were conceived outside of the marriage' Harry automatically started counting backwards despite not actually knowing when Lily and James had married, there was so much he didn't know about them, and everything he did know had just been turned on its head, it wasn't fair.

'How long will the potion take to brew?' Harry questioned.

'Not long, it's a pretty basic recipe – just over an hour I'd say'

'We should help….' Harry rose from his seat.

'No WE should talk' Snape corrected,'

'What do you want to talk about?'

'How did you and your little friends discover the possibility of my being your father?' Harry shrugged noncommittally'

'What is this parchment you spoke of earlier, Who gave it to you?'

'No one gave it to me' Harry answered confused.

'Well then where did you get it from?'

'We were interested in discovering whether I had any other living relatives, we performed the consanguines indicator' Harry finally confessed.

'Who's we?'

'Ron, Hermione and I'

'And the result?'

'You and four other Snapes.'

Snape looked thoughtful, 'Was I listed first?'

'Yes' Harry looked at him curiously.

'Then we have our answer, I am your natural father – there is no doubt about it'

'Oh'

'I must say I am impressed that you managed to brew such a potion'

'It was Hermione mainly' Harry shrugged again

'I won't ask where you managed to procure the ingredients from' he continued with a hint of warranted accusation. Harry stared at him defiantly.

'Is this why you have been staring at me all term?'

'I haven't been staring at you!'

'What induced you to wish to connect with family, you already live with your aunt and uncle, do you not?' Snape asked remembering how the boy had cowered from him before and suddenly fearing that he may have been abused at home

'I was curious!'

'Is that all?'

'Yes'

'Your Aunt and Uncle never mistreated you?'

'What do you care, you hate me'

'I don't hate you'

'You have picked on me and condemned me for being James Potters son since I first came to Hogwarts – and now I discover I'm not even his son, I'm yours so all those times you derided me for "being just like my father" you were speaking of yourself'

'I saw you as a constant reminder of the fact that she chose him over me, I was wrong, I unreservedly apologise.'

'I hate you'

Snape reached out to try to comfort his son, but was once again met with a wince as though the boy expected to be struck for his sentiment.

' I hate the fact that I was never given the opportunity to be a father to you. Dumbledore knew all these years and never said anything', Snape said quietly 'I wanted to take you when your mother died, he refused, had I known you were my son I could have insisted, I could have spared you the horrors that cause you to recoil from me as though you truly believe that I might hit a child, what does that say about your upbringing.'

'You wanted to take me? , even though you didn't know I was your son? Why?

'I truly loved your mother; I didn't want her sacrifice to have been in vain.'

They continued their stilted conversation until Ron came out to tell them the potion was nearly ready. They already knew what it would tell but followed him through to the classroom where Hermione was waiting with the potion. Snape dispensed the pale greyish liquid into four separate beakers while explaining the concept of 'controls'. Using his wand to cut his palm he added a drop of his own blood to each potion, after healing himself again he beckoned the trio forward, Harry added his blood to two of the beakers while Ron and Hermione each added theirs to one of the other two. The potions started changing colour; both samples containing Harrys blood turned a brilliant white while the other two turned black. Harry was definitely Snapes son by blood.

Ron and Hermione looked to Harry sympathetically. 'Does this mean I'm Harry Snape now? Harry asked contemplating how this might change things. 'You are a Snape, but legally your name is still Harry Potter and must remain so, I must insist that you keep this strictly between yourselves, at least until I have had a chance to sort some things out – promise me'

'We promise' they mumbled in unison just before Rons' stomach rumbled loudly breaking the tension.

Snape drew a pocket watch out from under his robes and sighed, he had succeeded in missing lunch again, people were going to start talking if he wasn't more careful. He summoned a house elf who brought some food up to them and they ate together at a small table in Snapes office.

The three young Gryffindors made attempts at small talk with the professor they had just discovered was their friends father to no avail before drifting into an awkward silence. When they had finished eating he bade them farewell stating that he needed to go and speak with the headmaster, he invited Harry to call on him at any time and for any reason but reminded them of their promise not to reveal to anyone what they had discovered about Harrys paternity.


	10. Chapter 9- Processing the Discovery

Once Harry and his friends had left Severus cleared the table and then set off in search of Dumbledore. He wasn't in his office, nor was he in the staff room. He had just given up hope of finding him before dinner and had returned to his own quarters when he heard a knock on the door.

'Severus my boy, I heard you were looking for me?'

Snape invited him in, offering him a cup of tea which he accepted graciously. He told him about how he had come across Harry and his friends out in the grounds and that he had overheard them discussing the possibility that he was Harrys father. He also informed him about the subsequent paternity test that they had performed and most importantly the results.

'So you are his father?' Albus asked smiling.

Snape nodded.

'How do you feel about it now?' the Headmaster probed cautiously.

'Confused' Snape admitted wearily with a sigh.

'How did young Harry take it?' Dumbledore delved deeper.

'I don't know, He was reluctant to discuss it, we were never on the best of terms, he seemed upset about it initially but he was quite matter of fact about it once it was verified.

'All's well that ends well then eh Severus?'

'All is not well Albus' Snape retorted angrily 'What am I supposed to do now? 'How do I make up for twelve years of absence, How can I get him to see me as anything other than the snarky Potions Master he's come to know me as, How do I build a relationship with a boy who hates me?'

' I doubt he hates you Severus, perhaps if you were a little less irritable in future you might find your relationship improves….'

'Perhaps if you had told me when he was younger, I wouldn't be in the situation now!' Snape fumed.

Dumbledore had the good sense to look sheepish, 'What are you going to do now?' he asked.

'I really don't know'

'What would you like to do now?'

Snape shook his head and dolefully stated that it didn't matter what he wanted to do, as a father it was his duty to do what was best for his son.

'Do you mean to tell me you've grown to care for the boy after all?

'He is my son' Snape answered ambiguously.

Dumbledore smiled peculiarly at him and commended him for his admirable sentiments. He then advised him in classic Dumbledore fashion that just because it might not be possible for him to actually do what he would like to do it was still very important for him to know what it is that he himself would like to be able to do if fate allowed.

Snape thought for moment before replying 'I have always longed to be able to tell the world that Lily bore me a child'

'You actually want recognition for fathering the boy who lived?'

No I only care that people know I fathered Lilys child but therein lies my problem, how can I, Severus Snape, former servant of the dark lord suddenly announce that I am the natural father of the boy who lived?'

'So you understand? Surely you know that this can never be revealed Severus?'

'I want to give him his happily ever after'

Professor Dumbledore blinked in confusion as to what exactly the younger man he had meant by his remark. Snape reminded Dumbledore about the tragic death of the boys mother at an early age. The fact that he was brought up by his aunt and uncle in the muggle world, unknown and clearly unwanted, unloved and uncared for by an aunt who had hated Lily for her magic. He pointed out to him that the boy appeared un-kept and malnourished and that he had noticed how he would flinch at the slightest sign of movement – an obvious sign of mistreatment. He drew parallels to his own childhood and told Dumbledore that above anything he wanted to make things right, that he wanted to be the father he never had and simply be there for his son to help him discover his heritage and to provide him with assistance and guidance in all future endeavors . He swore that someway, somehow he would work something out that would permit him to be a part of his sons life.

Dumbledore sighed, he had feared as much. He acknowledged that while he couldn't prevent Snape from attempting to bond with his son in private he cautioned him on the dangers of people discovering it and urged that he consult him for guidance before doing anything rash. Then sensing that he had perhaps outstayed his welcome he bade farewell to the potions master and left him to ponder over his counsel

Snape was glad to see the back of him, he was fully aware of the risks but he would not have a meddlesome old man dictate to him how he must treat his own son.

* * *

Harry felt sick, it was a relief he supposed to finally know the truth but what was he supposed to do now.

Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him about it but he just wanted to be left alone. Not feeling in the mood to do anything else he suggested they go to the library to work some of their homework assignments but he just couldn't concentrate. He had been sucking the top of his quill whilst staring at the blank parchment in front of him for about fifteen minutes but he couldn't even get started. Eventually he decided that he wasn't going to get anything done and that there was no point in wasting his time even trying. Instead he started composing a letter to James Potter telling him how he was feeling now that he had discovered that he was not his son after all. He had just finished writing and had signed off when Ron, thinking it was his assignment, reached over to grab it, intending to compare answers. Harry was mortified. He snatched it back and crumbled it into a ball before shoving it into the pocket of his robes before they had an opportunity to read it. Hermione kindly suggested that he had nothing to be embarrassed about and that it was a good thing to try to get his thoughts out on paper if he didn't feel up to talking about it. She admitted that she had been picked on in primary school for being a teachers pet and that she had found it very helpful to write down all the things she would have liked to have been able to say to her tormentors. She offered to help him with the assignment but as it wasn't due until next Thursday he thought it would be better leave it until he was feeling a little more focused on his studies.

They returned to the common room where they played a couple of rounds of exploding snap until it was time to go down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry wasn't feeling the least bit hungry and so feigning tiredness after his night in the hospital wing he made his excuses to his friends and took himself off to bed early. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in concern but they said nothing- they didn't know what to say.

* * *

Snape noticed the young Gryffindors absence in the Great Hall immediately. It was so rare to see Ron and Hermione without him. He tried to catch their attention, hoping to ascertain the reason for his absence but they were doing their utmost to avoid eye contact with him.

* * *

Harry was relieved to finally find solace in the empty dorm room. He climbed up onto the four poster bed and drew the scarlet velvet drapes around him shutting him away from the world. He found something comforting about the feeling of containment they offered; he supposed it reminded him of his cupboard.

All his life he had longed for someone to come and rescue him from the Durleys, he would have went with anyone, he had overheard his Aunt Petunia once cautioning Dudley on stranger danger, but in his innocence he couldn't envisage anyone being any worse to him than the Dursleys already were. All those times where he found himself locked in the cupboard for days on end as punishment for doing something freaky he used to dream a long lost relative or even just a friend might suddenly show up and take him away to a better life. His boyhood wish had been granted and yet he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that it was too late. If Snape had showed up two or three years ago, everything could have been different. He would have been overjoyed but he couldn't imagine himself ever approaching the snarky professor for anything now and he certainly couldn't imagine calling him daddy. The man was just too moody and he clearly hated him. Perhaps it would be better all-round if they just avoided each other.

He laid there in the silence trying to make sense of all the thoughts that were rushing through his head. Eventually it all became too much for him and he started to weep. How could life possibly be so unfair?

By the time the others had returned to the tower after dinner he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

_He dreamt of being a little boy again, cowering in the corner of the back garden behind one of the rose bushes, hiding from his Uncle Vernon who was thundering about the house looking for him. Harry peeked out cautiously, but was spotted by Dudley who immediately gave him up, Vernon wrenched him out of the thorny shrubbery, and shook him fiercely as he yelled incomprehensibly at him. He shoved him down into the mud and threw a broom at him telling him there would be no dinner for him until he had swept up every single leaf from the garden and front drive. Harry swept the driveway crying silently to himself but his task was futile. Each time he succeeded in sweeping up a handful of leaves the wind blew scattering more out all over the place again but then Harry remembered he was a wizard and took flight on the broom flying high over the houses of little whinging, and then spotting the Hogwarts express chugging down the line below him he followed it to Scotland. _

_All of a sudden as he approached the castle his broom started shaking and he found himself falling swiftly through the air he landed on the ground with a thud between Ron and Professors Snape, Lockhart and Quirrell. Ron accused Snape of attacking Harry but then Harry suddenly remembered Quirrel telling him that Snape had been the one to save him from the jinx that Quirrell himself had cast on his broom. He confronted Quirrell who quivered and stammered until his turban unravelled and Harry found himself facing Voldemort. Lockhart shot a spell at Voldemort but Quirrel/Voldemort disappeared and it ended up hitting Harry instead. Snape and Lockhart turned and headed back up to the castle abandoning him in his agony. He opened his mouth to scream at them to come back but no noise came out. Papa he gasped. _

_The scene changed and Harry found himself in the dungeons, it was his first day of class again – he was diligently taking notes when Snape had started picking on him, but this time having drawn attention to his celebrity status the man pompously announced to the entire class that he was his son. Snape was oblivious to the din of everyone mocking them as he projected family photographs onto the dungeon wall. He looked down at the floor in embarrassment only to discover that even more humiliating he was completely naked. _

_He ran down the corridor away from the classroom looking to conceal his shame and opening the first door he came to he found himself standing in a hall of mirrors. He was startled to realise that he no longer had a reflection. At the centre of the hall stood the Mirror of Erised. Harry approached it tentatively and was relieved to see it still showed him as it had always done before standing with his mother and James Pottter. It started to go all fuzzy and James slowly morphed into Snape. Snape puts his hand on Harrys shoulder all the while smiling, but then the smile turned into a smirk and his shoulder started to hurt where Snape was gripping him. There was a flash of green light and his mother, Lily fell out of the picture. ' Your mine now Potter!', Snape snarled at him before throwing back his head and laughing maniacally. _

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. It was early morning and his dorm mates were all still asleep in their beds. He got dressed and slipped silently from the room.


	11. Chapter 10- A very Slytherin Attribute

In response to the attack on Colin Creevey Dumbledore decided that the students should be taught to duel. Practice turned out to be an utter disaster; Lockhart not wanting to risk tainting his (unmerited) reputation as a skilled combatant and unable to hold his own against Snape,had suggested a student was paired with Malfoy for the demonstration. It was a fair match, made all the more interesting by the rivalry between them. Potter was arguably the strongest of the two but Malfoy, true to his house, was more cunning. All was going well until the young Slytherin conjured a live snake which slithered forward towards a surprised potter. Snape had been about to vanquish it for the bemused Potter when the boy shocked everyone by appearing to verbally encourage the snake to advance on one of the Hufflepuffs and revealing himself as a Parselmouth. A rather unfortunate ability to possess in the wake of all the nonsense about the opening of the chamber of secrets and the subsequent attacks on muggleborns as it marked him as a likely candidate for the heir of Slytherin. He had taken him aside afterwards to speak with him. Once alone the boy had questioned whether they were descended from Salazar Slytherin. The naïve child was actually concerned that he might be the heir and just somehow not know it . In an uncharacteristic display of trust towards the potions master he had just discovered was his natural father, he confessed that the sorting hat had contemplated placing him in Slytherin. Snapes heart had skipped a beat on hearing this revelation, he was loath to admit it but he was starting to realise just how much the boy in fact resembled him. It would have been plain to see if only he hadn't been so blinded by his hatred of James Potter. Perhaps things may have been different if the boy had been sorted into Slytherin. Would he have tormented him so if he was one of his little snakes? Then again maybe Snape was lucky that he had been placed in Gryfindor after all – the relationship between them was strained enough already, what would it have been like if Snape had had unchecked reign to lord it over the boy. 

* * *

The next morning Harry found himself with a free period as the second year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Herbology class had been cancelled to allow Professor Sprout to attend to the mandrakes which would be required to treat Colin and Mrs Norris. Harry had a lot of homework to get done but he needed to speak to Justin Finch Fletchey the boy who had accused Harry of setting the snake on him during duelling practice to explain what had really happened. He found a group of his friends studying in the library but Justin was not with them, Harry tried to explain that he had been telling the snake which Lockhart had aggravated not to attack Justin but they wouldn't listen, feeling defeated Harry left them to return to the Gryffindor common room. On his way back up to the tower he stumbled upon the ghostly spectre of nearly headless nick but he wasn't hovering along as normal he seemed frozen to the spot and the usual shimmering ghostliness of his appearance had turned an ominous black, confused, Harry looked past the ghost to notice that another petrified student lay behind him, with a start Harry realised it was Justin - everyone really would think he was the heir of Slytherin now, he panicked and tried to flee the scene before being stopped by Peeves the school poltergeist. Having once again been found at the scene of the crime, Professor McGonagall escorted him to Dumbledores office where she left him. Harry looked around in wonder, he had never been in a room filled with such an amazing array of stuff. In a cage to the left perched a little bird which looked very poorly, Harry feeling concerned, poked his fingers into the cage to tenderly stroke the bird who after nuzzling up against him for a moment spontaneously combusted, Harry jumped back in surprise just as Dumbledore entered the room. Harry started spewing apologies but Dumbledore only smiled and explained that Fawkes – the bird was a phoenix.

Suddenly remembering why he was standing before the Headmaster Harry once again let out a tirade of apologies and excuses, begging not to be expelled. He heaved a sigh of relief to hear that Dumbledore didn't think he was the heir of Slytherin, Dumbledore had however asked Harry if there was anything he wanted to tell him. Harry thought for a moment before replying no. Then changing his mind asked Dumbledore why he had sent him to live with the Dursleys when he had known that Snape was his father. Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, he had just started to explain his motives when the professor in question came bursting into the office uninvited.

'Albus you can't seriously think the boy has anything to do with the attacks!'

'Calm down Severus' The old man chuckled to himself ' I am not accusing your son of anything – Harry and I are simply having a little chat' Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement, Snape followed his gaze to glare at the boy who gulped and nodded to the angry professor.

'What are you planning to do now that another student has been attacked?'

'We wait, the culprit will eventually reveal themselves'

'Do you have any idea of who it might be?'

'No' the headmaster admitted rather dejectedly

'And what of the students safety, what if someone is killed before the heir can be identified'

'We must discover and destroy the beast once and for all Severus it is for the great….'

'The greater good!' Severus interrupted mockingly.' I could never understand your willingness to sacrifice the innocent for the greater good'

Harry looked on confused for a moment as they glared at each other.

'Come' Snape demanded of Harry, 'Let us leave this meddlesome old fool to his scheming'

He spoke brusquely but as Harry, who he had noticed had been uncertain about following him passed he laid a hand protectively on his shoulder.

'Remember what we spoke about before Severus, it is imperative that no one can discover he is your son – his continued safety – and yours- depends on it' Dumbledore called after them in warning.

Severus Snape removed his hand before looking back at Dumbledore and sighing. He led him down to his office in the dungeons and then on through to what Harry assumed were his private quarters. He lifted a bulky package off a small table in the centre of the room and handed it to Harry, 'I think you might need this' he offered.

Harry cautiously tore the brown paper packaging away to reveal a brand new broomstick. A nimbus two thousand and one, top of the range, he looked at it open mouthed for a moment, then turned and handed it back, 'I can't accept it' he said solemnly ' It's too much.'

' I insist Potter, I owe you this much at least.'

'You owe me nothing, and I cannot be bought' the young Gryffindor remarked defiantly as he thrust the gift back at the disheartened man and turned to leave'

'Please Potter,' Snape practically pleaded 'I'm not trying to buy you, but you need a new one your other one was destroyed by that bludger – what hope would Gryffindor have in winning the Quidditch Cup with their seeker riding a school training broom.'

Harry snatched the broom back from him visibly seething.

Snape gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa, Harry did so and was startled when his father sat down next to him, Harry glared at him and awkwardly shuffled right over to the arm rest, putting as much space between them as possible.

Snape raised his eyebrows ' Are you comfortable now potter?'

Harry avoided eye contact but nodded in agreement.

'I would like if you would spend your Christmas holiday with me Harry,' Snape said gently, 'it would give us a chance to get to know each other better – please consider it'

'You said we had to keep our relationship a secret?, Dumbledore said my safety depended on it, what excuse could I possibly give for hanging out with you – willingly- over Christmas?'

' You wouldn't need an excuse, the other students will assume you are returning to your aunt'

'And what about the other students who are staying here for Christmas, won't they see us?'

'I was inviting you to my home Potter'

'Oh,' he paused 'I thought you lived here'

'Only during term time'

'OK, I'll think about it'

'Thank you'

'Why does our safety depend on us keeping our relationship a secret?'

'I was hoping you hadn't picked up on that'

Harry stared at him, waiting patiently for an answer, Snape sighed 'There is no need for you to worry about it, Professor Dumbledore is rather fond of being a bit are things you cannot understand, I will explain everything to you in due course but there is a slight concern so I once again impress upon you the need for secrecy, for now.'

Snape then quickly checked his watch and ushered him out the door before he had a chance to object, 'Youll have to leave now if you wish to return to your dormitory with the broom before dinner'

* * *

Upon returning to the common room Harry was disappointed to discover Ron and Hermione weren't there, after leaving the broom up to his trunk he left in search of them. They were in Moaning Myrtles bathroom checking on the state of the polyjuice potion, Hermione leapt up to envelop him in a hug ' We were so worried about you Harry, we thought you might be expelled'

Harry recounted the afternoons events to them. They debated the connotation of Dumbledores actions and inactions along with whether or not Harry should go home with Snape for Christmas -Hermione saying he should and Ron saying he shouldn't – until Ron heard about the nimbus two thousand and one! Then Ron was all for Christmas at the Snapes, he even smiled up at him when they entered the great hall for dinner, Harry and Hermione laughed as Snape scowled furiously back at him.


	12. Chapter 11 - Overwhelmed

**AN: I have had a couple of queries relating to the results of the Consanguineis Indicator which lead to Harrys original discovery that he was related in some way to Snape - It was my intention that it would show all ****living magical**** relatives within X degrees of separation.**

** The Dursleys are living but are not magical and were therefore not listed, there were no living Princes to show up as the house of Prince is extinct in the male line also Tobias Snape is/was a muggle but while Snape is not a traditional magical surname Severus Snape is not the only member of the family in possession of magic.**

**-Hope the results make more sense now. **

* * *

Harry was starting to feel really stressed out, everything felt weird now, especially potions class, he felt truly awkward around Snape. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do for his Christmas holidays and he had spent so much time brooding over their relationship that he had fallen rather behind in his homework. He still hadn't made much headway with the assignment he had been trying to work on in the library last weekend and now it was due in the morning and on top of the rest of his normal homework he had been assigned additional work to get done in lieu of the cancelled Herbology class that he had spent searching for Justin Finch-Fletchy.

It was hopeless. Even if he stayed up all night he was never going to meet all the deadlines. He had begged Hermione to let him copy some of her answers but as always she had refused. She did offer to help him but he didn't need help, it wasn't that he didn't understand the material it was just that there simply wasn't enough time left for him to get it all done himself.

Procrastinating, he made out a list of everything he had to do:

Herbology: 3 foot essay on the life cycle and uses of the Mandrake with particular focus on the Mandragora Restorative Draught - due tomorrow.

Transfiguration: Define and discuss the various types of switching spells. (2 feet) -due tomorrow

Charms: 2 foot essay on the use of memory charms including their use in preserving the statute of secrecy- due Friday

Potions: 3 foot essay on the advantages and disadvantages of sleeping potions in comparison to sleeping spells- due tomorrow.

History of Magic: 2 foot essay on magic in pre-Christian era British isles- due Friday

Defence against the dark arts: Write a poem on Lockharts travels with trolls- due yesterday (extension granted)

Defence against the dark arts: Rank 10 of the monsters faced in marauding with monsters in order of decreasing danger and give a reason for their inclusion and positioning- Due Monday.

Astronomy: Draw a star chart of the current sign of the zodiac and write a short note about it. Due tomorrow night

He supposed he would have to do Lockharts poem first. He had gotten away with not handing it in on time with sheer flattery but he didn't think it would be wise to try and push it off any longer.

Besides he could probably get away without having to read the book anyways, he could draw on his own experiences with the troll in the bathroom last year to accurately describe one and as long as he praised Lockhart enough in the poem he was sure to give him full marks. He jotted down a few descriptives of trolls in general and then added a couple of references to Lockharts prowess and jigged it all about a bit until he got it to flow properly. Satisfied that he would at least get a passing mark he moved on to the Herbology essay. It was easier going than he had expected once he managed to get started, Neville had found a good book in the library which had an entire section dedicated to Mandrakes and he actually finished up in record time but it was still almost curfew and there were still another three assignments due tomorrow. He figured he would be able to get the astronomy homework done sometime tomorrow afternoon along with the assignments due Friday and so that just left transfiguration and potions.

He returned to Gryffindor tower wondering which teacher he would rather face detention with. McGonagall was fair but she was also formidable. He also rather liked her and didn't wish to disappoint her by failing to complete his homework whereas Snape had done very little to deserve his respect but he had been trying since they had discovered that he was Harrys father. Then again he was trying and did Harry really want to disappoint his new found father either? Harry thought about the benefits of having a father, then considered the additional benefits of having a teacher as a father – was Snape likely to punish him when he was desperate to build a relationship with him?

Ron and Hermione were playing wizards chess together in the common room when he got back, he sat down beside them and having decided it was high time he tested the boundaries with Snape, whose fault it was he was so behind in his homework to begin with, took out his transfiguration book.

Everyone else had long gone to bed by the time he had finished McGonagalls homework. Rubbing his eyes he yawned as he unceremoniously scooped all his things back into his satchel before he trudged up the stairs to his dorm.

He went out like a light.

* * *

Next morning he struggled to get out of bed. He was so tired having waited up half the night trying to complete his homework and fact that he was dreading having to tell Snape he hadn't done his assignment really wasn't helping to motivate him to get up either.

Eventually, hungry for his breakfast, Ron dragged him out of bed. The mornings lessons didn't go too badly, he was mortified when in appreciation for his troll poem, Lockhart read it out to the class but at least they were not assigned any further homework. He even managed to get his astronomy chart done in history of magic when almost everyone else was having a cheeky nap. Then came the dreaded potions class….

So that he would not have to tell Snape in front of everyone that he had omitted to complete the assignment Harry had decided he would hand up a sheet of parchment bearing only a note of apology. Sometimes the Potions Master collected the assignments at the start of class and sometimes he waited until the end depending on what they would be working on. Harry crossed his fingers that it was the later as it meant he would be gone from the dungeons before his note was discovered.

As he suspected he had no such luck. Snape collected the assignments immediately and having set the class their task sat down at his desk to begin marking them. Harry looked up at him tentatively. It was impossible to know how long it would take him to get to Harrys scroll but he already seemed not to be in the best of moods as he was muttering callously to himself as he made corrections to his students work. One by one he called them up to him to go through their essays. The Slytherins as always were praised for their superior attempts but none of the Gryffindors had appeared to produce an acceptable essay, even Hermione who was by far the smartest witch in their year was berated for having included too much additional information.

'Potter' Snape boomed 'come up here now. Is this what you call three feet?' he asked gesturing to the parchment which Harry could see now contained an additional note.

'Would you hand this in to any of your other teachers' he asked with a hidden meaning that only Harry could perceive.

'No Sir' Harry answered ruefully

'This is by far the worst attempt at an assignment that has ever been submitted to me. You will rewrite the entire thing and submit it again on Monday – Sit'

Harry gulped it could have been worse, returning to his seat he opened up the parchment to look at the note Snape had written back to him – _I want a proper explanation for this, meet me in Dumbledores office at seven o'clock ._


	13. Chapter 12 - Meeting his father

At five to seven Harry tentatively approached the statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledores office. He stopped in front of it unable to proceed. He remembered being tickled to find that the password had been some kind of sweets when McGonagall had brought him up to the office before. He tried a few things but the gargoyle showed no sign of movement but then just as he was about to give up he noticed a light dusting of powder on the statue. He rubbed at it and brought it to his nose. It smelled unmistakably sugary, he cautiously brought his finger down to his mouth and quickly touched it of his tongue – he recognised it! Smiling to himself he gave the password. 'Fizzy cola bottles' and waited triumphant as the gargoyle granted him access.

He had just made it up the stairs when Snape came bursting out of the office. On seeing Harry he stopped dead in his tracks.

'You shouldn't have the password. How did you get in?'

'Fizzy cola bottles, Harry grinned. Excitedly explaining how he had come to work it out.

'Perhaps if you had applied yourself similarly to your studies you would have managed to complete your homework...'Snape led him back inside the office. The headmaster did not appear to be there.

'Wheres Dumbledore? Harry asked as he took a seat.

'Professor Dumbledore is in his quarters', Snape explained 'He granted me use of his office so as not to raise suspicion, you are not here to serve detention this time after all , now if you would please explain yourself'

Harry gulped, it made him feel rather uneasy to see Snape – his father- so calm and collected when he had expected to be severely scolded 'I have been having trouble concentrating lately. I let my homework build up, I know that that was stupid and I was up until 3 am last night trying to get all the assignments done but it was too late, there was too much left to do and too little time to do it.'

'What other assignments did you have?'

Harry listed off all the work he had completed last night, Snape was slightly impressed that he had managed to get as much done as he had but would never admit to it.

'Was mine the only work you failed to complete'

'Well for today yes'

'What do you mean, _for today_?'

'I have another two assignments due in tomorrow that I have to get finished at some stage this evening and I was late submitting a poem to Lockhart but he did agree to give me an extension'

'Professor Lockhart' he admonished 'And how come you didn't you ask me for an extension?'

Harry shrugged, he had never thought of asking any of the other teachers for an extension, how could he without being able to give them a legitimate reason? He wouldn't dare.

'I suppose you thought it would simply be easier to hand up a blank sheet of parchment' Snape continued with eyebrows raised when he saw he wasn't going to get a response.

Harry had almost replied to remind him that it wasn't actually blank but thought better of it.

'You are the first student ever to fail to hand in an assignment to me, how come you decided specifically not to complete my work?'

Harry looked up at his teacher/father in silence, holding his gaze for a minute before shrugging and looking down at his feet.

'How come you specifically chose not to complete my work Potter? Snape asked again rather impatiently.

Harry knew the mister nice guy act wouldn't have lasted for too long. 'Because Professor, Harry replied impertinently 'It's all your fault that I haven't been able to concentrate anyways'

Snape glared at his son as the boy glared defiantly back.

'How exactly is this my fault Potter? I was as much a victim in all this as you are?

'Well at least you had some choice in the matter, you could always have used protection'

'Are you saying you wish you had never been born?

'No' Harry said quietly before going on to explain that the reason he had chosen not to complete his potions assignment was that Snape would have been the only teacher who could have understood why he had been so distracted.

Satisfied that Harry had a genuine reason for not completing his homework and that he was not simply trying to take advantage of their situation Snape mellowed again in his attitude towards his son. He too had been finding it difficult to concentrate of late – the thought that if he had known all along that Lilys baby was his son that she might never have been killed plagued him constantly.

He didn't want the boy to be able to shirk his responsibilities in respect to his education but he did wonder if there was anything he could do to lessen his sons workload. After thinking on it for a few moments he came up with an idea 'I cannot disagree that there has been plenty of upheaval in your life of late so I will give you the benefit of the doubt this one time. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about cancelling all of tomorrows classes which will give you an automatic extension on the assignments due in then. You can take tomorrow off to relax with your friends, and get your thoughts in order but I expect that you catch up on all your homework, including the essay for me that was due in today over the rest of the weekend.''

'Really?'

Snape nodded solemnly and then surprised him by telling him that he had met his owl the other day

'Hedwig?' Harry asked confused.

Harry then panicked as the potions master took the crumpled letter he had written to James out his pocket to give back to him. He apologised for having read it and queried the instruction that lead it being delivered to him. Harry couldn't really remember, he could have sworn he had just thrown the letter away. He guessed he had just said it was for his father but he hadn't actually intended for it to be delivered to anyone, he had just gone up to the owlery to visit her.

Harry quickly stuttered an excuse about having to go to get back to his assignments and left Dumbledores office feeling mortified.

* * *

He actually succeeded in tripping over himself in his haste to get back to the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to fill them in on how his meeting with Snape had went. He was so embarrassed over Hedwigs mistake with the letter that he forgot completely to tell them about the possibility of classes being cancelled. He still wouldn't let them see the letter but he told them the basic gist of it. Ron agreed it was absolutely mortifying that the letter had been delivered to Snape but Hermione was just intrigued about how it had come to be delivered to Snape. Had Harry told Hedwig that Snape was his father at some point or had she always instinctively known? Had Harry ever tried to write to James Potter before? She set off to the library in a hurry to see if she could find a book about post owls before curfew, leaving Harry and Ron to work on their homework together. Bouncing ideas off each other they actually managed to complete the essay on prechristian magic before she even returned. She was disappointed, she hadn't been able to find anything before Madam Pince had closed up for the night. Harry suggested they pay a visit to Hagrid over the weekend to see if he knew anything about them – he was always a wealth of information when it came to magical creatures.

Then with a little help from Ron and Hermione who were feeling a bit sorry for him Harry managed to finally complete tomorrows assignments and still had enough time left for a few rounds of exploding snap before Astronomy.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast Dumbledore shocked students and staff alike by announcing that all classes were cancelled to allow for a career day in which a number of speakers would address them about their future options. It was usual for the only career advice to be given at Hogwarts to be a one on one meeting with their head of house in a students fifth year and this would be the first such career day that Hogwarts had ever had. Harry wondered how Professor Dumbledore had managed to organise it all so quickly or whether it had actually been planned all along.

Neither Harry nor Ron nor even surprisingly Hermione had ever paid any thought to what career direction they would like to take once they finished school. Harry had kind of thought that being a wizard in itself was a job but of course he knew about the teachers, the healers, the Ministry of Magic where Rons father worked for and of course the multitude of shopkeepers in Diagon Alley.

They spent the day listening to talks by Madame Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Charlie Weasley, An Auror named Mad Eye Moody, the Minister for Magic - Cornelius Fudge, Olivander, Ambrosius Flume the proprietor of Honeydukes Sweet shop in Hogsmeade and of course Dumbledore himself. Charlie Weasley had stayed on after the speeches to visit his family and their friends, he had some truly fantastic stories to tell them about the dragons he worked with and although Rons little sister Ginny had been acting very peculiarly all day it really was a great laugh.

Harry enjoyed the weekend, he had managed to complete the rest of his assignments, including the overdue essay for Snape, visit Hagrid and just spend time relaxing with his friends again before lessons resumed again on Monday. He was so intrigued by the magical world outside of Hogwarts that he hadn't time to dwell on thoughts of his paternity at all infact it was the best thing that could have been organised as it really helped him to focus on his education as he had a renewed desire to excel at his schooling. He had decided beyond any shadow of a doubt that he wanted to be an auror and it seemed as though you needed quite good marks if you wanted to be an auror.

* * *

During Mondays Potions class Snape sidled up to him and asked with a sneer if he had rewritten his potions essay. Harry handed it over proudly, he had spent considerable time researching the topic and even Hermione had been impressed with his effort.

Snape sat down to correct it while the class continued with their brewing exercise. When the lesson had ended he asked Harry to remain behind to discuss his essay.

'Your handwriting is deplorable and you could probably have done with including a bit about dependency despite it being a disadvantage of both but overall the essay itself is very good; its concise, well researched and structured so well done.'

Harry smiled – 'Thank you sir'

'I trust you have caught up with the rest of your homework as well?' Harry nodded earnestly.

'Good – How did you enjoy career day'

'It was actually really good' Harry gushed 'I never actually paid any thought to it before but I thought Mad Eye Moody was particularly fascinating – I would love to be an auror when I'm older.

Harry looked embarrassed he had been flattered by Snapes complimenting him on his assignment and his interest in his wellbeing but he had never intended to confide in him.

Snape considered his sons aspirations for a moment and wondered how he might feel if he knew of his fathers past as a death eater. 'An ambitious goal' he remarked 'You will have to improve upon your grades, particularly in potions, the training is supposed to be very intensive they wont take anyone with less than five exceeds expectations in their NEWTS but you are smart and you still have plenty of time to lay the foundations so it might be possible if you apply yourself to your studies. '

Harry beamed from ear to ear, he had never liked Snape as a teacher, but it was kind of nice to have him as a father, it was nice to have anyone who showed an interest in his future development.

'Thank you for having Dumbledore organise it' Harry mumbled.

'What was that?' Snape mocked?

'I said thank you' – Harry repeated blushing

'Does this mean you will do me the honour of spending Christmas at the manor?'

'Er I havn't decided yet' Harry said quickly – he hadn't really thought about it at all, he had really enjoyed Christmas at Hogwarts last year, and although all the Weasleys would be spending Christmas at home this year he was afraid it might be too awkward at Snapes house with all his family. He didn't want to be in the way. He could hear Snapes next class jostling each other loudly outside the door and realised he was going to be late for his next class – he made his excuses to leave.

Snape sighed, 'Please consider it' he asked as he handed Harry a note excusing him for his tardiness.


	14. Chap 13 - Baited into another Detention

The weeks passed quickly but quietly by, Harry managed to stay on top of his homework and there were no further attacks on the student body. With limited reasons to spend time together his relationship with Snape had remained pretty much unchanged and he still hadn't made a decision about where he wanted to spend Christmas. Until that was, one particularly contemptible potions class. Snape was in a horrendous mood for some unknown reason and was treating the Gryffindors very unfairly, he had taken numerous points for no good reason at all, even taking twenty points from Neville who had a bit of a head cold for breathing too loudly and spent a good part of the class criticising Harrys brewing attempts until finally Harry could stand for it no more and confronted him much to the shock of the class. Snape was outraged. He took a further fifty points from Gryffindor for Harrys outburst amounting to a total loss of one hundred and ten points from Gryffindor in a single lesson and ordered him to return for detention at half seven.

Harry was very subdued for the rest of the lesson. He finished his potion in silence as his fathered smirked at him from the top of the classroom. He wondered what would happen if he didn't show up for the detention.

He decided he would go to the detention in the end if only to inform Snape that he didn't want to spend Christmas with him. After dinner he thundered down to the dungeons, he didn't even pause to knock outside the classroom door just barged in slamming the door closed behind him. Snape looked up from some papers he was correcting amused as Harry flung his satchel into the corner, contents spilling out over the floor. His inkpot shattering as it made contact with the cold hard flagstones, with a wave of his wand Snape vanished the remains of the glass and the ink before turning to Harry. 'you're still angry with me I see'

'you are a total prat, '

'Im sorry I couldn't think of another excuse to speak to you…. fifty points to Gryffindor for having the courage to stand up to someone in a position of authority when they were in the wrong….'

'and what about the other 60 points?'

'Some of them were justified!'

'You still shouldn't have given me detention just to speak with me, this will go on my record now remember'

'I haven't recorded it as a detention – it won't appear on your record, so don't worry it was just for show'

'oh'

'Besides given your behaviour to date I wouldn't have thought you were too bothered about your disciplinary record.'

'No other teacher has a problem with my behaviour!'

'I didn't orchestrate this time together to have an argument with you'

'Why did you then?'

'I wanted an excuse to speak with you, privately.'

'What if I didn't want to speak to you'

'I am your Father' He glowered

'Well you're not _quite _the fatherly type are you **Sir'** Harry sneered.

'You are now the eldest of four Potter. I would consider that quite fatherly wouldn't you'. Harry stared at him opened mouthed he didn't know what he had expected him to say but it certainly wasn't that! 'I have brothers and sisters?' Harrys asked, his curiosity finally overpowered his anger towards the potions professor. His mind went back to the other names that had appeared on the parchment.

'The twins are at the manor under the care of a nurse and my mothers family elves.'

'And your mother'?

'Dead'

'Sorry'

'Add it to the growing list of our similarities.'

'What about the twins mother?'

'That is a story for another time.'

'Oh okay' Harry went quiet for a minute contemplating returning to his previous sulk when he remembered the professor had said the eldest of four. 'You said four before' he accused sceptically.

'What?'

'You said I was the eldest of four, But if you have me and the twins, then that's only three'

'Yes well you also have a half-brother, Brendan, aged 5. But he doesn't live at the manor anymore so don't expect to get to meet him but you will see the twins at Christmas… if you come'

'Lily and Evan?'

'How did you possibly know that?'

Harry reminded him about the consanguineis indicator

'That is a difficult potion to brew Snape acknowledged it seems you may have inherited some of my traits after all.'

Harry looked disgusted. He wasn't ready to be compared to the slimy potions master who had tormented him all of last year even if he was his biological son. 'Hermione did most of the brewing he offered in excuse.'

'Indeed' Snape intoned.

'How old are the twins?' Harry asked feeling a need to change the subject.

'10 – they will be joining you here at Hogwarts next September.'

'How come they don't live here with you now?'

'They are more comfortable at the manor' he snapped.

Harry began to feel a need to change the subject again. 'There were five names on the parchment sir. Do you know who the other is?'

'Do you remember what the last was called?' Harry pulled a small folded piece of very crumpled parchment out of his robes and handed it to Snape.

He looked at it and frowned - Aurelia Eileen Snape. Could he possibly have yet another child? Or is she a half-sister of his own? Severus knew the particular piece of magic Harry and his precocious friends had brewed and the names appear in order of cosanguinuity– strongest blood ties listed first in order of succession. Aurelia was either the youngest of Harry siblings or a relation from a different generation. Aurelia wasn't an especially common muggle name though and it seemed rather coincidental that a random relative of his father would bear his mothers name as a middle name. Aurelia had to be either his own sister or Harrys sister.

'I don't know the last that is a mystery we can solve together he said softly.'

'What am I supposed to be doing for my detention?'

'It isn't really a detention Potter'

'Well I can hardly just go back now can I, everyone is waiting to find out what truly horrendous punishment you give me'

'What would you like to say I made you do?' Snape asked eager to know both what kind of light his son would paint him in and what suggestions he had for the future disciplining of unruly students.

Harry shrugged and was surprised to see Snape looked slightly disappointed

'Tell them I had you stand in the corner for an hour perfectly straight with your hands behind your head, you can embellish as much as you like. No one will ask me about it.'

'What should I do now'

'Well we can either continue our conversation or if you rather you can get started on your homework.'

Harry sat quietly for a moment thinking. 'Could you help me with my Homework Sir?'

Snape looked up at him eyebrow raised

'I have to write an essay on banshees for Lockhart, I've already started but I'm getting confused, something he said the other day just doesn't make sense , he's absolutely useless!'

'That is no way to speak about one of your teachers Potter' Snape chastised 'but in this case I can hardly disagree with you'

Father and Son grinned at each other, Snape asked Harry to show him what he had done so far and to explain what was troubling him and then together they discussed the topic until Harry gained some clarity on the subject, Harry nearly stormed out again when Snape started picking on his handwriting and spelling mistakes however he was happy that he hadn't once he had completed the essay. He had never had an adult help him with his homework before, it was sort of nice.

Snape looked up from the pile of parchment he was correcting, he took out a pocket watch to check the time, 'You have another five minutes, then you may leave'

'Can I still go home with you for Christmas?'

'Providing your current guardians do not mind'

'They won't mind' Harry stated blankly.

'Very well it will be an interesting fortnight no doubt.'

Snape then chastised Harry for the way he had spoken to him earlier in the day and warned him that if he ever spoke to him or any other teacher like that again his behaviour would have serious repercussions. He then had him wait out the final three minutes standing deadly straight in the corner with his hands behind his head so he might think about what Snape had said and so that he could accurately describe his punishment to his classmates.

All Harry could think about as he stood facing the damp stone walls of the dungeon classroom was that he might have just made a horrible mistake. Who on earth would willing spend Christmas with Snape! What if Snape wasn't even his father, what if this was what Dobby had tried to warn him about, what if this was just some plot to lure Harry away from the protection of the castle and the blood wards? But then he reminded himself that it was he and his friends who first discovered the connection with Snape and he trusted them didn't he? And of course Dumbledore knew and he didn't seem overly concerned or anything, as long as they didn't tell anyone. He wondered why he couldn't tell anyone – not that he would want to but still it was all very strange. He still couldn't imagine Snape as his father, as anyones father and it seemed he had three other secret kids that no one appeared to know anything about. How do you keep something like that a secret? Especially when you consider that the wizarding world is pretty small. He made up his mind to ask Ron if he had known Snape had other kids, if everyone already knew it wouldn't be interesting, maybe It's not a secret at all, maybe it's just that no one talks about it.


	15. Chap 14 - Snapes House

It was the last day of class before the Christmas break. A party had been organised for that night to celebrate the end of term but Harry was feeling too nervous to really enjoy it. The Polyjuice potion was almost ready plus he and Snape still hadn't really bonded and he would be going home with him for the holidays. Ron had been less than helpful about this but Hermione had pointed out that he might actually bond with him easier away from the school plus she reminded him that being an only child can be very lonely and that he would be getting to meet his brother and sister for the first time.

* * *

They now needed one more ingredient each for the potions and that was a hair of the person they wanted to turn into – Crabbe, Goyle and Milicent

Looking at the putrid sludge that was essence of Goyle , Harry did consider the fact that it might not be the wisest of decisions to drink a potion that had been brewed in a toilet by three novice wizards but he trusted in Hermiones abilities and he decided that his desire to interrogate Malfoy far outweighed the risk. He had erred in his reasoning. The potion tasted absolutely vile and the conversion was agonising. Hermione and Ron had not fared much better as they transformed into Crabbe and Milicent Bulstrode.

For all their planning there was a major flaw in their plan – none of them actually knew the way to the Slytherin common room was, not even Harry whose father was head of Slytherin house. They knew it must be somewhere down in the dungeons but had no idea exactly where or how they might gain entry to it. They could not even be sure that Malfoy would be in the common room .

They had almost given up hope of finding it at all when Malfoy stumbled upon them and led them back to the common room himself. They would never have discovered it on their own, they had expected a portrait similar to the fat lady to be concealing the entrance and instead discovered it was a bare stone wall.

The password however they should have been able to guess – pure blood – How stereotypical Slytherin!

Malfoy didn't seem comfortable speaking in front of Milicent – he kept throwing Hermione questioning looks that suggested he was not accustomed to her company so she took the opportunity to see what other information she might be able to glean from taking a look around the snake pit.

It turned out that Malfoy was not the heir of Slytherin, nor did he know who was, the only benefit their conversation had had for all of the effort that it had taken to orchestrate it, was that Malfoy had revealed the location of a secret stash of dark items at Malfoy Manor, information that Ron had been quick to pass on to his father.

Hermione had not been able to discern much from her search either, seemingly located beneath the great lake Slytherin Dungeon was bathed in an eerie greenish glow, it was comfortable yet orderly, there was no indication that any of the students were masterminding a plot to undermine muggleborns, the Slytherins themselves acted no differently to how her own house did when left to their own company but she was interested to spy the notices outlining the house rules, house responsibilities, study plans , tutoring sessions and mentoring programmes that indicated that Snape was a very diligent and considerate head of house who took both the academic success and general welfare of his charges very seriously.

* * *

The next morning after the majority of students had departed Harry stuffed the last of his belongings into his trunk and then dragged it slowly down to Dumbledores office.

Snape looked him up and down. Instead of his uniform he was wearing tatty old clothes that were a mile too big for him.

Severus groaned. 'Do you live to irritate me boy. Have you no pride in your appearance?'

Harry looked down at his clothes apologetically. 'These are all I have Sir.'

Severus looked taken aback. He knew Petunia had not really cared for the boy after he had been left in her charge but he had at least assumed that she would have had the dignity to ensure he at least appeared well looked after. 'We can go shopping tomorrow there are a few things I have to get.'

With that he shrunk Harrys trunk and pocketed it before passing Harry some floo powder and gesturing at the fireplace.

Harrys first interaction with floo powder had not gone very well – he had ended up in Knockturn alley - a dark and evil place. He took a hand full with slight trepidation. Snape couldn't resist sneering at him.

'Prince Manor' he prompted.

Harry Looked at him quizzically before stepping up to the fireplace the magically transporting to a magnificent entrance hall – Harry had barely time to look around before Snape appeared behind him.

'Close your mouth Potter' Snape said with a hint of laughter.

'Do you really live here?'

'Rarely but yes, this was my mothers ancestral home. She was disinherited when she married a muggle but she was an only child and my grandfather eventually left everything to me.'

'So you're rich?'

'Like me a little better now do you Potter?' He arched his eyebrows.

'Loxie' he called.

With a crack a house elf appeared. Dressed in what appeared to be an emerald silk pillowcase. Harry resisted the urge to scoff. Snape had felt he was underdressed.

'Hello Loxie. This is Harry, he is my son he will be staying with us for the Christmas.'

'Master Harry she squealed as she shook his hand.'

'You could have told me sir. I would have organised a room for him.'

'Loxie I know you are always ready for guests. I'm sorry I wanted it to be a surprise for the twins. Harry can have one of the rooms in the nursery suite for now. He is not yet 13. Not Brendans! Give him the one next to Lily.'

'Will Master Brendan be home for the Christmas too sir?' she asked hopefully.

'No' the silence was deafening until he spoke again. 'Would you inform Agathe that I have returned, I expect she must be waiting to leave and I wish to receive her report on the twins before I meet with them.'

'Yes sir'

He took out Harrys shrunken trunk along with his own and tapped them making them spring back to regular size again.

'Also have Harry and his things taken up to his new room.' Loxie clicked her fingers and two other house elves appeared. Harry found out later their names were Cobb and Tolora.

Snape turned to Harry.

'That is my study.' He pointed at a door to Harrys right. 'Go upstairs, unpack. Make yourself feel at home. Then tidy yourself up and come downstairs and meet me in my study. I have a few things I need to go over with you before dinner.'

He followed two of the elves up the steps as they hopped up the sweeping marble staircase, the two trunks levitating up behind them. They turned to the left and walked to the end of a corridor. Where they passed through a door that opened into the middle of an even longer corridor. They turned left again. The house was absolutely enormous. He would never have pictured Snape living here. Finally they stopped and Cobb opened a door. 'This is your room Master Harry. Is there anything your require?'

'No its wonderful err thank you.'

With that the elves left. He looked around the room. The walls were covered in a dark tapestry. A large mahogany four poster bed that dwarfed his one at Hogwarts stood proudly in the centre of the room. It had sunny yellow curtains and looked very comfortable.

He looked out the window - Prince Manor where ever it was seemed to be in a very desolate part of the county. Perhaps he could go flying he grinned.

He unpacked his things but the room was so big it still looked empty. Noticing a porcelain basin filled with water on a counter beneath a mirror he washed his face and his hands before running a brush through his unruly hair.

He had intended to go straight down to Snapes office but then he remembered that Snape had said his room would be next door to Lilys. He still hadn't met his brother or sister he realised and thinking it strange curiosity got the better of him. He knocked on the door of the room beside his. No answer. He opened the door but there was no one there nor did it appear to be a room that was used.

Growing more confident he strode back past his own door and knocked on the door the other side of his. Again no answer but when he opened the door he knew it was that of his sisters. The drapes were a pale pastelly pink and unicorns galloped gaily across the tapestry that adorned the walls and a large bunch of lillies sat in a vase on her nightstand.

He smiled to himself and carefully closed the door again before heading back down to Snapes office.

He nearly got lost. He forgot he had to turn onto another corridor to reach the stairs doubling back on himself he stared at the doors. He knew Snape would be angry if he went opening all the doors. The man was fanatical about his privacy. He decided he would admit defeat and ask the elf. He did not want to anger his father the first night in his house. 'Loxie he called tentatively.

'Yes Master Harry' she curtsied.

'Err im a bit lost' he blushed,'could you show me the way back to the stairs.'

'Of course Master Harry.' He followed her sheepishly as she led him through a door that he now noticed was slightly more ornate than the others back to the staircase.

'Is there anything else I can do for you Master Harry?'

'No Loxie Thank you '

Harry descended the stairs slowly before crossing the door to his fathers study. He stood there for a moment to gather his thought then took a deep breath and knocked.

'Come!'

'Potter.' He Smiled. 'Sit'. He flicked his wand at a chair and it shot across the room to his desk. Harry sat.

'I trust you like your room.'

'Yes sir.'

'Right well I have a few rules I need you to abide by while you are here. I know you have a bit of a penchant for rule breaking but I will not tolerate such foolish behaviour in my house, Breakfast is at eight every morning. I expect you to be up, washed, dressed and seated in the dining room when breakfast is served. You will be respectably dressed at all times – we shall go shopping after breakfast tomorrow, you are in dire need of some new clothes. You shall behave impeccably infront of the twins. I do not wish for them to pick up any nasty habits. Certainly there will be no swearing in this house. You will complete your homework assignments in a timely fashion. The twins will be in the schoolroom with Tolora for an hour every week day morning over the holidays I suggest you join them. When you feel you have completed each assignment you will give it to me. I will read it and determine whether it has been sufficiently completed or not. You will respect my privacy and you will be polite and courteous at all times is that understood?'

'Yes sir.'

'Very well. Severus looked at his clock. Dinner would be ready shortly. Is there anything you wish to ask me?'

'When will I actually get to meet the twins?'

'I expect they are waiting for us now, anything else?'

'No Sir.'

'Come along then Potter.'

Harry followed his father to the dining room. Two fair haired children looking even less like Snape than Harry did, looked up from their seats at the table in surprise.

The girl had long flowing ginger locks, obsidian eyes and was dressed formally in a black velvet dress, white stockings and black patent shoes.

The boy was blonde and freckled – aside from again sharing the same obsidian eyes he was the absolute furthest thing from Snape imaginable - and he too was dressed formally; in black pants, black shoes, a cream shirt, and a green woolen jumper.

Lily, Evan I'd like you to meet your brother Harry.

'Hello Harry', 'Hello Harry.' They squeaked excitedly, beaming at each other in awe.

'Hello' He smiled at them– he hadn't expected them to be able to make him feel so welcome, his first impression of them as they sat stiffly at the large mahogany dining table in their fancy clothes was that they would be far too prim and proper to be any fun but it looked as though he had misjudged them.

Snape pulled out the chair beside Evan and gestured for him to sit down.

'Lily and Evan can give you a tour of the manor after dinner.' Suddenly food appeared on the table infront of them. It was as good as Hogwarts, better even because Ron wasn't there grabbing at all the good stuff. Harry chuckled maybe there would be some benefits to being Snapes son after all.

Harry was absolutely stuffed by the time they finished eating. He had a very small appetite after years of being underfed by the Dursleys.

'May we be excused now Father?' Evan asked hopefully. He could see now why they had been sitting so solemnly, the twins seemed as awkward in Snapes presence as he did.

Snape sighed –'very well.' They leapt down from the table each grabbing harry by the hand and leading him out to the hall to start the tour. Snape retired to the study.

'No running in the house!' he called after them jealously. They had only just met Harry and yet they seemed to care more for him than their father himself. He couldn't remember the last time they had reached for his hands.


	16. Chap 15- Settling in

Prince Manor was magnificent. The Dursleys house in privet drive would probably have fitted inside it over a hundred times. The entrance hall alone was probably bigger than the whole house. Hermione would be green with envy if she seen the library it was almost as big as the one in Hogwarts itself and while Harry felt he was rather too old for toys he couldn't get over the nursery. It was amazing it was all his childhood wishes fulfilled and more.

The twins showed him their bedrooms and then asked to see his. One of the elves had come in to light a fire and some lamps while they were at dinner. They carefully stroked his snowy owl Hedwig and asked about the rest of his stuff. He didn't have much.

'Do you go to Hogwarts?'

He nodded

'What's it like?' Evan Asked

'What's father like there?' Lily interrupted.

'Hogwarts is wonderful. How come you've never been?'

'Father prefers us to wait here.'

'What's he like at Hogwarts? Lily asked again.

'Hes very good at what he does,' Harry offered not wanting to lie but not feeling able to dis his father in front of the twins.

'Does your mother work at Hogwarts?'

'My mothers dead.'

'So is ours'

'Is that why you've come to live with us?'

'No my mother died when I was a baby. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin Dudley. They weren't particularly nice. I didn't know that your father was my father too until recently. Its been very strange. I thought my father was dead. Snape was just a teacher to me last year. He doesn't particularly like me.'

'He doesn't care much for us either.' Evan muttered

'That's not true. He spoke very highly of you. I'm under strict instruction not to ruin his little angels with my bad habits' he winked.

'What kind of habits?'

Harry gave in and told him how the students felt about Snape – you see it's probably nothing to do with how he cares for you, he just cannot relate to children. Harry told them all of the wonders of Hogwarts and his adventures with his friends but he left out all the parts about Voldemort, he didn't know whether he should mention that or not.

'What happened to your mother? Harry asked when they grew tired of hearing about Hogwarts.'

'She died too I think, shes gone now anyways.'

How could they not know what had happened to their mother he thought?, admittedly he himself had believed his parents had died in a car crash but at least he thought he knew what had happened, he decided he had better not probe too deeply, it was obviously something they didn't want to talk about so he changed the subject – 'What is the story with our other brother, Brendan?'

'His mother took him away.'

'She was evil.'

'She was our nurse. She was lovely until she and Father got married and they had a son. She didn't like us anymore after that - she was evil and jealous.'

'One day she and father had a fight and she took Brendan and left. He would only have been about one at the time.'

'He would be about six now, he was four years younger than us.'

'Father stopped coming home so often after that. I suppose it must have been our fault Aunt Morgana left somehow.

'Even when he is here he never comes to see us.'

'We get a new nanny every year now too, Father cannot stand to be in the house with them so he always sends them away whenever he's planning on coming home, Agathe has gone to France to stay with her family for Christmas, If he could leave us with just the elves he would. Tolora is the nursery maid anyways.

With that the young elf appeared. 'Master Evan, Miss Lily it's time for you to get ready for bed. Come downstairs now and say your goodnights.'

Harry looked at his watch it was a quarter to ten. 'Master Harry if you would come downstairs as well. I have been informed you are old enough to not have a set bedtime. But you may as well bid your father goodnight with the twins?'

Harry followed Lily and Evan down to their fathers Study.

'Good night Father.' They chorused

Good night Lily. Good night Evan.

'May I speak with you sir?'

'Yes.' He nodded. ' Lilly, Evan?' He opened his arms for a hug and they looked incredulously at him.

They each obliged him with an awkward hug before fleeing back upstairs.

He sighed again. 'Sit child. What is it?' He rubbed his temples.

'You haven't given me a bed time sir?'

'You do not have one at Hogwarts? I felt you mature enough to set your own bedtime as you do at school but you will be seated at eight for breakfast or there will be repercussions. If you prefer I can mandate one?' He raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him.

'No sir thank you that won't be necessary.'

Snape smirked. 'I trust you found the twins agreeable?'

'Yes sir.'

'And the house?'

'Yes sir. Hermione would be sick if she could see your library!'

'In that case please remind me not to extend her an invite' he drawled 'Loxie has better things to be doing than mopping vomit off of parquet floors.'

Harry grinned.

'Is there anything else you wish to speak of?'

Harry thought about asking if people knew about the twins or if they were a secret too – it didn't sound like they got out much and Ron when asked had said he had been as surprised as Harry to hear that Snape had kids but decided against it. 'No Sir' he replied.

'Very well, may I suggest you return to your room?'

Harry stood and moved quickly towards the door before turning around to bid Snape goodnight.

'Goodnight Son'

He addressed me as Son Harry thought as he bounded up the stairs two at a time. It was strange here, one minute he was so distant and uncaring and the next he seemed to plead for the affection of his children who seemed to have none to give him.

Harry wasn't the least bit tired, he had had quite the exciting day but after writing to Ron and Hermione to confirm that he was still alive and to let them know how he was getting on he decided he had better just go to bed. He would not dare being late for breakfast in the morning.


	17. Chap 16- Diagon Alley

Next morning Harry awoke to a gentle tapping at his door. He reached for his glasses. It was only half seven! 'Come in' he croaked. His new Brother and Sister padded silently into the room. He blinked at them.

'Breakfast is at eight Harry'. Evan prompted. 'You should get up now or Father will be angry.'

'You have awfully funny clothes Harry,interrupted Lily, he looked down at the pyjama pants and t-shirt he had inherited from Dudley. They were far too big. Feeling extremely self-conscious he looked at Lily and Evan, they were both formally dressed again.

He threw on the best of his hand me downs and hurried along the corridor to the bathroom.

Lily and Evan were sitting on his bed when he returned looking through his potions textbook.

'Come on so' Harry said, 'we better go if we don't want to be late'.

They were just sitting down as Snape strode in.

'I would expect that you would have the manners to seat a lady' he snapped at Harry and Evan as he rather aggressively pushed the chair Lily had pulled out and sat on back in towards the table.

Harry and Evan looked at each other and frowned. Snape didn't seem to notice.

He sat down and softened. That was no way to greet his children. He looked up and smiled - Good morning children.

'Good morning Father.' The twins chorused.

'Morning sir.'

'I trust each of you slept okay?'

'Yes sir' the three replied and with that they heard the distant toll of a bell and the food appeared.

Harry ate hungrily. Snape waited until they had all finished and started getting fidgety before announcing his surprise.

'We shall be traveling to Diagon Alley today children. There are a few things I need to get. Potter you badly need a new wardrobe. And we can all do some Christmas shopping.'

* * *

Harry was excited but not half as excited as the twins. They were strange for two that had been brought up in a wizarding household. Harry would have expected Diagon Alley to be a regular and mundane place for them. A niggling voice in the back of his head reminded him that their father was away at school most of the year and they probably never got to go anywhere,

Snape cautioned them about the need to keep his and Harrys relationship a secret and then sent the three of them away to wash their hands and faces and to put on their cloaks.

The twins both wore cloaks of deep green.

'Little Slytherins in training' Harry quipped. 'You must be so disappointed in me….'

Snape glared at him but did not deign to respond. He handed each of them a small purse of coins.

'I have my own money sir' Harry informed him before experiencing a moment of panic. If he wasn't James son, was that vault even his now, What if he had to pay back all the money he had already spent?

'Don't worry Boy.' Snape spat sensing his dilemma. 'Potter seems to have taken you as his heir knowing that you were not his biological son. Your inheritance remains yours. However as my son I intend to provide for you myself. You can keep whatever is in the Potter vault to spend as you wish once you have reached your majority.'

Harry went through the floo first followed by Lily, Evan and Finally Snape.

Their first stop was Madam Malkins. Harry was measured and new clothes picked out with Snapes approval. He humiliatingly bought coordinating Christmas outfits for the four of them along with a new cloak each for the twins. Pale blue for Evan and pale pink for Lily. Snape said it was because their others were getting rather small but Harry couldn't help feeling it was in response to what he had said earlier.

Snape left them alone to do some Christmas shopping together while he went home with their purchases and then returned to get some gifts of his own.

While he was gone Draco Malfoy who was also doing some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley that day spotted Harry and slithered up to him. He was followed almost immediately by his father.

Lucius began to reprimand Draco for wandering off when he realised who it was he had wandered off to talk to.

Harry groaned as Lucius joined them, he had already met Malfoy senior once the previous August when he was shopping for his school supplies with the Weasleys and it hadn't been the most pleasant of encounters.

'Mr Potter we meet again' he boomed as he extended his hand, which Harry politely shook.

'And who might your little friends be?' He turned to Draco who shrugged and then looked Evan up and down before taking Lilys chin in his hand and tipping it up towards his face. 'Pretty little thing' he cooed. Lily shuddered and took a step back. Harry put an arm on her shoulder.

'Introduce us Mr Potter please?'

Harry froze, should he lie? The twins would be going to Hogwarts next year anyways? What logical reason would there be for him to be shopping with the Snapes though?

Lily answered herself before he had a chance to come to a decision. 'Lily Snape' she said imperiously as she extended her hand in greeting. The Malfoys looked at each other quizzically before Lucius took her hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it. 'Charmed I'm sure.' Draco followed suit grinning at Harry as he did so.

Snape had just his finished shopping and had gone to find the children again. It didn't take him long to locate them but seeing that they were talking to the Malfoys he swore to himself, as misfortune would have it Lucius Malfoy was one of the very people to whom his relationship with Harry must never be revealed. He hurried over to join them just as the sleazy slimeballs started drooling all over his daughters hand.

'Lucius!', Snape interrupted before Evan had had a chance to introduce himself as well. 'How wonderful it is to see you!'

'How wonderful indeed, It must have been years since I last seen your twins. They have most certainly grown however I must say I wouldn't have expected to meet them in the company of our good friend Mr Potter here?' He smirked malevolently.

'You never mentioned having kids Uncle Sev' Draco interrupted

'You never asked Draco. Although I'm pretty certain you met my youngest Brendan a few times when he was a baby.'

Draco shrugged.

'Mr Potter was short a few essentials for school it seems. Dumbledore insisted I ensure he got them.' Snape enunciated with an undisguised air of annoyance as he turned his attention back to Lucius.

Yeah like decent clothes! Draco sneered. 'You said the potters were wealthy like us Father but just look at the stinking rags he walks round in. Weaselbag is better dressed!'

Harry scowled but stayed silent.

'Your daughter reminds me of someone Severus. I can't think who. Who was her mother again?'

'She was a muggle'; Snape muttered looking at the ground as he awkwardly adjusted his robes.

Lucius tutted. 'What of the witch you married after, Did that raven beauty ever come back again since?'

'No!'

'Pity' he replied without sounding the least bit compassionate, 'We must get together sometime. It's been a while. How do drinks sound? My house, the 26th?'

'Eight o clock suit?'

'Marvelous, come along Draco, Say goodbye to your friends. We must be getting on. Goodbye Severus. I will see you anon'

'Lucius.' He nodded.

'See you in January Potter. Draco threatened, 'Goodbye Uncle Sev. Children.'

'Goodbye Draco.'

'See you around Malfoy'

* * *

The Malfoys turned off in the direction of Knockturn alley, the dark and frightening lane that Harry had accidently found himself in last summer.

'Are you ok. He didn't frighten you?' Snape asked anxiously once they were out of earshot. 'I shouldn't have left you.' He cursed himself again.

The three children shook their heads.

'Have you got everything you need?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Come along then quick we will go home before we run into anyone else' he said hurrying them back towards the floo.

When they got home Snape looked them all over, brusquely wiping dirt of Evans collar.

'Go and change Potter he snapped. You can throw away those rags you are currently wearing along with any other of your cousins cast offs which you still have in your possession, I do not want to see you in them again'

Snape turned and stormed towards his study. Robes billowing behind out behind him, Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud.

'What pray tell is so hilarious Potter?' Snape turned and snarled.

'Err nothing sir I just thought of something funny.'

'By all means boy share it with the rest of us so that we might get a laugh as well.'

Harry stared at him. Snape was far too angry to see the funny side.

'Err private joke sir, you wouldn't get it' he stammered and turned and fled up the stairs before the professor could object.

Lily and Evan looked at each other and then their father, who looked like he was about to explode before tearing up the stairs after Harry.

'No running in the house' Snape bellowed after them.

They slowed to a walk until they turned the corner out of their Fathers sight before running again to catch up with Harry.

* * *

'What were you laughing at Harry?'

'Oh nothing much, unfortunate timing really.'

'Who was that man earlier?' Evan asked.

'Lucius Malfoy. His son is in my year at Hogwarts. Malfoy, Draco, is a whiny, self absorbed, stuck up, snivelling pig. He is a pompous, arrogant bully and his father is caught up in all manner of dark goings on, Have you ever heard of the chamber of secrets?

'No' they shook their heads intrigued, 'Tell us about it Harry please?' Harry looked up and down the corridor for any signs of their father or one of the elves before ushering them into the nursery before continuing.

'Okay so you know about the four founders of Hogwarts?'

'The houses?'

'Yes well each of the houses are named after one of the four founders. They all had different ideas about what kind of students they wanted. Slytherin – your fathers house…'

'Hes your Father too Harry' Lily interrupted.

'Err yes well Slytherin **our** Fathers house was named after Salazar Slytherin who felt that only pure blood wizards had a right to a magical education. Which meant the likes of me and especially my good friend Hermione wouldn't have been able to study magic. The other three founders didn't agree with this so Slytherin had a secret chamber built into the school. Some kind of beast resides in the chamber which can only be summoned by the heir of Slytherin to fulfil Slytherins ambition of ridding the school of muggleborns. This year the chamber was opened, a number of muggleborns have been petrified and while no one has been caught. He denies it vehemently but rumour has it that Malfoy is somehow involved.'

'Is that why Father is so angry?' Quizzed Evan

'I don't think he was angry I think he was frightened' Lily observed.

'Why would he be frightened?' Evan asked confused.

Harry shrugged, he had his own ideas on what the reasoning might be but he didn't feel as though he could share it with the twins just yet.

'I always got the impression Snape and Malfoy were old friends' Harry offered 'Draco plays teachers pet at school.'

'We have never seen him before.'

'Have you ever met _any _of your fathers friends before?'

'When Aunt Morgana lived here people used to visit but Fathers never here anyways and on the seldom occasion people do come we are generally asked to remain in the nursery.'

'Uncle Albie visits a lot.'

'Whos that?'

'Mr Dumbledore? your headmaster? And Aunt Minerva occasionally.'

He smiled at the use of their familiar names, 'No one else?' he asked.

'Not really'

'Do you get to see anyone at all?'

'Not very often. It can be very lonely sometimes. Imagine if we weren't twins. Here all alone half the tine with only the house elves for company.'

Evan kicked out at the wall angrily.

'Your 11 next birthday though right? You will be going to Hogwarts next year.' Harry attempted to cheer them up.

'Not for another nine months.' Lily grumbled.

'Will you be coming here for the Summer Harry?' Evan asked hopefully.

'Err im not sure yet. Probably.'

'I hope so'

'Me too'

'Me Three' Harry grinned. I better go and get changed now though before Father comes up and I upset him again. '

You don't worry about that, Father won't come up here. Lily informed him pointedly.

'He has never ever come to see us, I doubt if he could even find the nursery.' moaned Evan.

'Tell you what' Harry said brightly 'It's a nice crisp day, I'll get changed quickly and then we can go outside and you can give me a tour of the grounds.'

* * *

Snape was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs when they came down. 'Where might you three be off to?'

'Outside'

'We were going to give Harry a tour of the Grounds?'

'Lunch will be served shortly, you may go outside after' he gestured for them to proceed into the dining room to wait with him.'

'Who was that man we met earlier Father?' Evan asked feigning innocence as they sat down.

Harry listened with interest, he noticed that Snape described Lucius as an acquaintance but not as a friend but was perplexed by how highly he spoke of his son.

'Are you related to the Malfoys?' Harry asked remembering that Draco had addressed Snape as Uncle Sev.

'**WE** have distant connections to all of the 28, including the Malfoys, Why do you ask?'

'I heard Draco call you Uncle Sev' Harry snickered through a mouth full of bread.

Snape gave his son one of his famous looks as he toyed with the idea of telling his son that he was Dracos godfather. He decided against it. 'It is considered impolite for children to address adults by their first names, as is it for _children_ to rest their elbows on the dinner table and speak with their mouths full' he reprimanded glaring at his son till he swallowed the food, leaned back properly in his chair as his younger siblings were doing and apologised.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes, until Harry worked up the courage to ask Snape with an almost convincing air of innocence if they would really be calling on _Uncle Lucius_ as earlier discussed.

'Less of your cheek boy!' Snape snapped causing Evan to jump, Snape gave the younger boy a look of derision before coaxing his face into an apologetic smile. It was strange to see the potions master smile, when he wasn't scowling he usually appeared so expressionless.

'Are we going to visit the Malfoys Sir?' Lily asked.

'You three were not invited, but I shall be going yes' Snape replied secretly hoping that she never set foot in the house. 'Lucius Malfoy is a powerful man' he warned 'It would not be wise to cross him'.


	18. Chapter 17 - Lessons Learned

By the time they were finished it had started snowing rather heavily and Snape requested that they remain indoors, they went up to the Nursery and introduced Harry to wizarding versions of some of the games he had enviously watched Dudley play as a child. He particularly enjoyed the magical snakes and ladders game which had teeny tiny serpents slithering up and down the board hoping to catch out the players as they progressed through the game. The twins enjoyed it rather less than they had done before once Harry started speaking to the snakes, they had been shocked and thrilled by his ability at first even though they had been disappointed to learn that it was something they wouldn't be taught at Hogwarts but had ultimately decided it gave him an unfair advantage and was tantamount to cheating after Harrys sixth win in a row.

A bell tolled somewhere in the house breaking the mounting tension. The twins explained that it heralded the fact that it was time to get ready for dinner; they immediately began tidying up their games before returning to their bedrooms informing him of the need for them to tidy themselves up. He returned to his own room rather confused, he looked down at himself, he had never looked as tidy in his life, what on earth were they doing?

He noticed the washbasin was once again full of steaming hot water. He smiled to himself as he washed his hands and face and combed his hair, he had had his first ever barber shop haircut in Diagon Alley that morning and was delighted to see that for now at least it didn't seem as unruly as it had been before. He sat down on the bed contented. He was glad that he had agreed to spend the holidays here. Snape was Snape but he had to admit there were some perks to his patronage and his brother and sister were simply marvelous.

* * *

The atmosphere in the dining room was once again stifling, as Snape quizzed the twins on their studies. The French governess that Snape had engaged to look after them in his absence must have told him that they were struggling to comprehend something or other before she left to return to her own home for the holidays and he was disappointed with their progress. Harry heaved a sigh of relief when they were finally excused from the table. Gulping down leftovers as he stood over the bin at the Durleys had been less uncomfortable than eating with the Snapes.

Harry followed the twins up to the Nursery once more; they were really out of sorts now after being chastised over dinner. They confessed that they felt as though the only thing about them that their father ever paid any interest in was their academic achievements. Wanting to just forget about it they took out and attempted to piece together a jigsaw - Harry was amazed to see the picture moved just like wizarding photographs making it really difficult, but it wasn't long before they started to get bored and so Harry excused himself to return to his room to write back to Ron and Hermione again as he had promised.

* * *

When Harry awoke next morning he was excited to see a winter wonderland awaiting him outside his window, the crisp white snow lay thick on the ground under a brilliant blue sky. He quickly threw on some of his new clothes and was looking forward to getting out and exploring the grounds when Tolora knocked on his door to remind him that his presence would be required in the school room after breakfast and to bring his things down with him. Harry groaned he had completely forgotten that Snape expected him to join the twins for their lessons every weekday morning to complete his holiday assignments.

The school room was painted a bright cheery yellow and was filled with well worn little desks from many a generation of young Princes. Harry waited until the twins had taken their usual seats before selecting a seat behind them, He listened curiously as Tolora set the twins a geography assignment, he had been surprised to see such a non magical subject on the syllabus and thought it fascinating to see the tiny elf play strict school mistress.

He was about halfway through his charms essay when Snape swept in an hour or so later, he had always been a strict teacher but seeing him at home only proved that the twins were not far wrong about their evaluation of the worth he placed on academic achievement.

* * *

After lunch he followed Lily and Evan out into the grounds, there wasn't much to see, it was undoubtedly pretty but it was winter, everything was pretty much dead but then as they turned a corner Harry noticed a large hot house, bursting with curious looking plants.

The twins refused to go in, they said that Snape was growing potions ingredients in there and that they had been warned that some of them were deadly. They had a point- the scream of the mandrakes that Professor Sprout had shown them in Herbology was said to be fatal.

The house was definitely located in a secluded part of the countryside and the line of trees planted around the perimeter would shield it from any ramblers who happened to stumble upon it, he contemplated the necessity of having to ask Snape for permission to take out his broom or if he would simply just chance it and take flight. He asked the twins if they had ever been flying but they didn't seem overly interested in it. Harry looked on slightly wistfully as Evan pushed Lily on an old swing hanging from one of the boughs of an ancient looking tree. They lived a rather sheltered life, and had an angry and distant Snape as their father but they had each other which was more than he had had growing up. Would things have been different if Snape had known he was his son? Could he really not have known? Would Voldemort have even killed his mother if she had been with Snape and not James Potter?

He shook his head, it didn't help to dwell on those kinds of thoughts, he suggested a game of blindmans buff – the twins were intrigued they had never heard of it before and tying his scarf around his head he demonstrated the purpose of the game. They joined in enthusiastically and were having a great time chasing each other around the gardens until a blindfolded Lily ran straight across a frozen pond hidden under the snow towards Evans voice.

'Lily No!, Evan cried. She froze and pulled off the blindfold, confused, just as the ice beneath her cracked.

The water wasn't deep, but she was soaked through and must have fallen funny because when she went to stand up she screamed and sat down again with a splash. Harry threw off his cloak and waded in after her, shouting at Evan to run back to the house and get Snape. He helped her up and out of the water and sat her down on a stone bench.

Her teeth were chattering and she had turned slightly blue, he picked up his thick black Hogwarts cloak and draped it over her wet clothes, he felt in his pocket for his wand, stuff the ministry and their ban on underage magic, it was bloody freezing and Hermione had taught him a superb drying spell after witnessing him coming back from quidditch practice like a drowned rat one too many times. It was gone, he searched around frantically for it, before remembering his sister and deciding it could wait until later.

Snape was in his study. He was thoroughly enjoying the new book he had picked up in Flourish and Blots the previous day detailing some exciting novel uses for bindweed, relishing the silence, that he so rarely experienced at Hogwarts when he heard shouting from outside, he looked up and glaring out the window he saw Evan barrelling down the hill towards the house, Infuriated, he strode out of the study and opened the front door to admonish him for his disturbance of the peace when he realised that the boy was shouting for him. He was out of breath and crying it was difficult to make out what it was he was trying to say but it didn't take much for Snape to work out that something had happened to little Lily, the colour drained from his face 'Where is she?

Th- the-the Lily pond, Evan stammered, Snape grabbed his arm and apparated them to that spot.

Snapes heart was in his mouth as he opened his eyes, he looked around in alarm wondering what had happened and where they had gone before following Evan over to the bench where his other two children sat.

She was alright.

He knelt down in the snow in front of her, carefully brushing wet hair out of her face, he waved his wand over both her and Harry making them instantly warm and dry as he looked into her eyes, concern written across his face. He hugged her, It was the first time Harry had really noticed him behaving in a fatherly manner. It seemed he did care for his children after all.

Remembering his missing wand and feeling out of place in the touching family moment, Harry got up again to search for it.

Snape ran a diagnostic spell over Lily, when it had finished and he had healed her sprained ankle Snape turned back to him and demanded to know what on earth he was doing.

'Accio Wand' he chanted scowling at his son – he had requested the wand remain in his trunk over christmas. Harry watched as his wand whizzed through the air into his fathers waiting hand, he threw it at him with a look of pure disgust.

'I'm taking Lily back to the house', I expect to see you both in the drawing room in five minutes' and with that he was gone.

Snapes head was spinning, he sat Lily down on a sofa and called for Loxie, She asked her to fetch some hot chocolate and biscuits.

He knelt down before his daughter again, 'What happened Lily?' he asked wearily.

We were playing a game, I was blindfolded and I ran across the pond. The ice cracked and I fell through. It wasn't deep but when I had hurt my leg and when I tried to stand I fell and Harry had to help me out. Sensing his anxiety she tried to reassure him 'I'm ok, don't worry' she soothed.

'You might not have been' he replied darkly before crossing the room and leaning back against the wall. He looked utterly defeated.

Loxie came in with the tray and set it down on a side table, 'As requested master' she squeaked before dropping a curtsey and disappearing again

Harry couldn't even remember where the drawing room was, it had been an awful rush to get back to the house in five minutes, still upset and breathless Evan knocked timidly on the door.

'Come' Snape sighed, he gestured for them to join their sister on the couch and then the lecture began

'What on earth were you playing at? Of all the gardens you pick the one with the pond, did you not stop to think of the dangers, she could have drowned!'

Lily sat beside him staring stonily into the distance, Evan sat the other side of her crying 'It was my fault professor,' Harry owned up, It was me who suggested playing the game, I'm very sorry'

'Did you know there was a pond hidden under the snow? Did they tell you? Contrary to what you seem to believe Potter, the entire world does not revolve around you, how was it your fault?'

Harry shrugged. 'What were you doing outside roaming about the grounds with your wand? You are not allowed to use it outside of Hogwarts'

' What if I needed it, I would be permitted to perform magic outside of Hogwarts in exceptional circumstances…'

Snape glared at him, he shook his head and sighed, I am very disappointed in the three of you – I want you to remain here until dinner and think about your actions today.

They helped themselves to the tray Loxie had left. 'It was my fault,' Harry reiterated.

'Father was right, Harry, it wasn't your fault, I knew the pond was there, I should have suggested playing it somewhere else, I Just never thought.'

'It was my fault' Evan sobbed.

'Why are you always crying Evan?, Lily snapped. 'Stop it!'

'You could have died,' he choked back tears,

'Exactly, **I** could have died, but I didn't so I don't know what you're bawling about like a little baby'

'If you died I would have no one' he muttered. 'I would be all alone'

'You would have father, and Harry and Brendan' she countered

'I would have no one!' he reiterated,

She softened and said 'you won't ever lose me' as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry got up and helped himself to some more of the cocoa and biscuits that Loxie had left for them. Surprisingly they were still warm.

'Are you really our brother Harry?, Lily voiced her suspicion for the first time 'How come you've only come to live with us now'?

'Voldemort killed my mother and her husband when I was just a baby' Harry tried to explain, 'I always thought I was an orphan, I only just discovered Snape was my father – he claims he never knew either…'

'Who's Voldemort?

Sorry, he who must not be named…

Lily and Evan looked at each other, confusing evident on their faces. 'The dark lord?'

They shook their heads 'You've never heard of Voldemort? He asked in surprise.

'No' they said

' What about the boy who lived?' he smiled at them knowingly but again they shook their heads.

'Voldemort was an evil wizard, he killed a lot of people, he tried to kill me too but something happened that night to put an end to his reign of terror, I was just a baby but somehow I stopped him, I'm famous, there isn't another man woman or child in our world who hasn't heard my name.

'But father didn't know you were his son'

'Apparently not'

They continued to talk until Snape returned to fetch them for dinner. They promised to be more mindful of their surroundings and the possible dangers they posed in the future.

* * *

Snape joined them in the schoolroom every morning after that, setting lessons for the twins and supervising Harry as he completed his homework assignments. He was still impatient and snarky, continually criticising their efforts but it was clear that he was trying his best to improve his relationship with them, With Snape on hand to provide assistance it wasn't long before Harry had completed all of his school assignments along with the additional ones Snape had set in an effort to improve his understanding of a number of topics. He had never been free to achieve his potential in primary school as it was always a bad idea to try and surpass Dudley at anything but Harry was a smart boy and he had found that he rather enjoyed the time spent in the school room despite his initial protestations. He was almost disappointed as he handed the last one over for review – he thought that this would be the end of his time in the school room but Snape desperate to connect with his children, had other ideas, assignments complete he used the time to introduce them to the intricacies of wandless magic.

Outside of the school room however he was the same cold and distant man he had always been. Harry simply couldn't find a way to connect to him. He was attentive to his studies and behaviour but seemed indifferent to his emotional needs. Growing tired of the twins childish play and feeling particularly brave one evening Harry made his way down to his fathers study, he had tried to ask about his mother, but the man refused to speak of her and forbade him from asking again.


	19. 18 - Christmas Day at Prince Manor

Christmas morning Harry awoke with a jolt as Lily and Evan came into his room and jumped up onto the bed. It was the first time he had ever actually seen them in their nightclothes. They looked much less ridged than in their usual day wear.

He had groaned and rolled over muttering at them to get out of his room when he remembered that it was Christmas morning. His first proper family Christmas in over a decade–the twins excitedly encouraged him to get up. Christmas day was also apparently the one morning in the entire year where they were not expected to get dressed before breakfast.

Harry sat up and looked around his room. He was a little disappointed to see that he hadn't been sent any presents. Had his friends only bought him gifts last year because they felt sorry for him? Regardless he was still glad he had bought them gifts, they were the best friends he had even had and he would have loved if he could have seen the look on Hermiones face when she opened her present this morning. He had managed to stumble upon a reproduction of Godric Gryffindors own personal Grimoire in the used books section at Flourish and Blotts and knew immediately that it would be perfect for her. Harry smiled to himself as he imagined her excitement. He was less sure about Rons present, there was always a fear with the Weasleys that one might be accused of acting out of charity. Harry would have liked to have bought Ron a new broomstick , he would have had enough gold in his vault to lavish his best friend with a brand new top of the range one –and then they could have gone out flying together but Harry knew Ron would have felt belittled by it so instead he bought him a meagre collection of sweets and joke products . He had also sent gifts to the Weasley family as a whole, the Dursleys and Hagrid.

Fully awake now he got out of bed and followed the twins downstairs chatting animatedly. His jaw dropped as the entrance hall came into view and he stopped dead on the stairs. The vast room was completely filled with brightly coloured parcels of all shapes and sizes but it was the sight of his father - the formidable Professor Severus Snape in a pair of tartan pyjamas that had left his speechless

Harry had grown up thinking Dudley was spoiled. Each year his cousin would throw a tantrum if he didn't get more gifts than he had received the previous year but the pile of presents Harry had looked so enviously on as a young boy was nothing compared to the mountain that stood before him now.

As Snape and the twins passed more and more presents marked with his name over to him he was starting to worry that he should have been more generous with his gifts.

He received only a toothpick from the Dursleys to whom he had sent some Bertie Botts every flavour beans with hope that they would get a vomit flavoured one, but Ron had sent him a fascinating book about the Chudley Cannons and Hermione had given him a really fancy quill. He also received another handmade jumper and a most delicious smelling plum cake from Mrs Weasley, some treacle fudge from Hagrid and some muggle sweets from Professor Dumbledore. The twins had given him some chocolate frogs and the game of snakes and ladders that he had enjoyed playing with. He also found himself showered with gifts from his father albeit mostly impersonal ones of new clothes, stationary, books and potions supplies but in saying that his gifts to the twins were not much different and he did also give him a couple of more personal presents which Harry was delighted to discover included a golden pocket watch engraved with his initials, a muggle bicycle, some items pertaining to owl care and a chest containing his very own set of quidditch balls. The twins mostly received clothes and books too, Evan got a pocket watch to match Harrys, Lily, a similarly engraved heart shaped locket, and they also both got new bikes and new brooms with the suggestion that their big brother Harry might teach them to ride both over the summer. Lily also received a very creepy looking porcelain doll even though she was clearly much too old to play with dolls. He knew so little about his children really but the twins didn't seem to care about the presents anyways. They seemed to be deriving most of their enjoyment from the simple fact that they father was laidback and attentive for once.

Harry had struggled to find something to give his father, he had considered giving him the couple of muggle photographs Harry had of himself as a child but was afraid that Snape might see him as being self-centred if he thought that someone would appreciate being gifted a photograph of him. In the end he had settled on a potions book, a copy of which he was now sure would already be in the immense collection of books at the manor but for which Snape enthusiastically thanked him for regardless. He did notice with amusement that the Potions Master had received a lot of little presents from students although presumably only the Slytherins. Poor Harry was already feeling bad that he hadn't thought to send anything to the Headmaster and now he was worrying that he might be the only student in Gryffindor who never thought to send anything to Professor McGonagall.

Snape had been apprehensive that morning. It was easy enough to pick out present for the twins, but he hadn't a clue what to buy Harry. He had a definite talent for both quidditch and rule breaking but that was about the only thing he knew about him, never the less he seemed happy enough with his gifts, having broken their fast on chocolate and cake he sent them all back upstairs to get dressed.

The twins were enthusiastic to pose for pictures in their Christmas outfits but Harry was decidedly unimpressed with the whole affair, he looked absolutely mortified to have been clad in an outfit matching those of his new found family members. He stood at the edge of the festivities awkward and aloof regardless of how much Snape tried to encourage him to join in. One of Snapes many regrets was that he hadn't taken more photographs of those he had loved and lost to remember them by, Lily, Brendan, his mother but Harry correctly argued that a secret son shouldn't be in the family photographs. The boy would have made a good Slytherin Snape thought to himself smiling, he knew exactly how to play his angle.

Once he put the camera away the boy loosened up a bit again, they played games and laughed and joked together, he wished with all his heart that Lily could have seen them now.

Harry had a wonderful day. He had never expected much from Christmas. It was very much a day for family and he had never had a family to share it with but this was great. For the first time ever he found himself connecting with his father on a personal level, he was also starting to notice a lot of similarities between then that he had never noticed before.

It would have been the perfect opportunity to try and talk to Snape again about his mother but he was having so much fun that he never even thought of it. The potions master had even hugged him at one point!

Christmas dinner was amazing, the food was delicious, but then like the flicking of a light switch Snapes mood changed again. When they finished eating Cobb had discreetly informed his master that his owl had returned bearing parcels and Snape stood up, threw his napkin and novelty hat down on the table and stormed out of the room muttering obscenities to himself.

'What was that all about?' Harry turned to the twins in shock.

Evan shrugged ' I'd say Aunt Morgana returned the gifts he sent Brendan again'

'It happens every year – that's why we get up so early' Lily explained.

The trio waited sat in silence waiting for him to return for a short while before quietly slipping out of the dining room and returning to the Nursery.


	20. 19-A Lesson in the Prince Family History

Snape was despondent, he shouldn't have been surprised, every year he bought gifts to send to his son, for Christmas, for his birthday and occasionally just when he seen something he wanted him to have and every time that vindictive harpy sent them back to him unopened.

He looked at them, as always they were still wrapped in the same paper he had sent them in, they weren't even curious to know what he had sent. He sorted aside the obligatory package his ex-wife had sent to him and asked the elves to bring the rest of them upstairs to Brendans bedroom.

He opened it as always it was a short missive thanking him for the gift he had sent her as well as the gifts he had sent their son but regretfully informing him that he did not care to accept them. It also contained a report on the boys health and development and a single solitary photograph to add to his collection. It was a wizarding photograph, the boy looked out at him, he pulled a face, stuck out his tongue rudely and then disappeared off out of the frame.

I am a complete failure as a father, Snape thought to himself, I have one son whom I taught to hate me and another whose mother taught him to hate me. He poured himself a large glass of fire whiskey with the intention of drinking until he didn't care anymore but then after realising with disgust that he would be emulating his own dead beat alcoholic father, he poured the contents of the glass back into the decanter and pledged to concern himself with being there for the children he could be there for.

He set about developing the photographs he had taken that morning. He had managed to get a couple of nice ones of Harry in the morning when he had been distracted by all the presents. One in particular stood out to him for some reason and going to his desk took out a pile of old photographs that he sorted to until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of himself taken sometime in the early seventies. He held the two pictures up beside each other. The resemblance was uncanny. The expression on Harrys face was an exact mirror of his own as he stood immortalised in time beaming up at his own beloved mother as she took the photograph. His brow furrowed as he recognised his father slumped unconscious in his chair in the background. Tobias Snape hadn't been much of a role model for fatherhood and neither had his grandfather Elias Price but he was going to break the mould. He would do his duty as a father. He had provided the twins with everything they had ever wanted and he would do the same for Harry now. Brendan had his mother and if that was all he wanted in his life then Snape would accept his decision, but he would never turn his back on him, he would be there for his youngest child if he ever came looking for him. No one could ever say he hadn't tried his hardest to be a proper father to him.

* * *

He was brought out of his reverie by the soft sound of a gentle knock on his door.

'Come'

He was surprised to see his eldest son standing before him. 'Please don't ask me to tell you about your mother again because I'm really not in the mood'

'I know Sir, I just wanted to make sure you were okay'

Severus was shocked, no child had ever asked him that before 'Sit down Harry'

Snape called for Cobb and asked him to bring in two butterbeers.

'You are very different to the twins' Snape observed as his son sat before him looking perfectly at ease despite the tension in the room.

'In what way Sir?' Harry asked

'They are still hiding up in the Nursery out of my way!'

Harry sat in silence as he recalled the sequence of events that had led to him sitting before his sire now. He had followed the twins up to the Nursery after dinner, he had quizzed them on their fathers relationship with his ex-wife and his other son as they put away all their new things. He couldn't decide if it was concern or curiosity that had motivated him to come back downstairs but it had just seemed so wrong to be hiding out in the nursery when Snape was alone and clearly upset. The twins had thought him crazy and urged him not to go down but he went with it.

'Gryffindor bravery' he eventually answered with a grin.

'You are just like your mother Harry,

'I thought we weren't going to talk about my mother? Harry asked hopefully.

'Not today, but someday we will, I promise.'

* * *

Cobb came back in with the butterbeers along with two slices of the cake Mrs Weasley had given to Harry. Snape thanked him as he them down on the desk and dismissed him for the evening wishing him a merry Christmas.

Turning back to Harry , Severus explained that the twins seemed to see him only as their Father, they would not be concerned that he was upset only that it might affect them, and that they do not seem to see him as an actual person'

'I knew you as a person before I knew you as a father' Harry shrugged.

'True' Snape acknowledged 'But you did not like me and yet here you are'

Harry shrugged again , the habit infuriating his father and picked at the cake but said nothing. 'Did the twins tell you why I am upset?' Snape asked quietly.

'Yes' Harry replied tentatively, perhaps the twins were right, perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to come down to see Snape when he already knew he was upset.

Snape leafed through the photographs on his desk and handed the one of Brendan he received earlier to Harry. Harry looked at the small serious boy staring questioningly out of the picture at him.

The boy reminded Harry a lot of himself. They shared the same dark hair and had similarly intensely vivid eyes but whereas Harrys were a gleaming green his brothers were a brilliant blue. Evan looked more like Dudley, or Draco Malfoy than he did Harry but he could see the family resemblance between him and Brendan, even if they were only half-brothers.

'He looks a lot like you' Harry said offering the photograph back to him. Snape looked at the picture again but once again the image of the boy stuck out his tongue before moving out of the frame.

'You look a lot like me too', Snape said pushing the two pictures he had been comparing before his son had come down over to him.

He watched in amusement as Harry studied the photographs with a look of disgust on his face.' When did you take this one?' Harry asked waving the picture he had taken that morning when Harry still in his pyjamas had watched distracted in fascination as the golden snitch flitted about the hall. Severus smiled.

Harry held up the other photograph and asked if the man in the background was his grandfather. Snapes smile faded as he snatched the photograph back. His son looked on in bewilderment but was smart enough not to ask again.

He felt bad, it was natural for the boy to want to know about his family but Severus had spent his whole life trying to forget about his past. He couldn't talk about his family and he couldn't talk about Lily. It was just too hard.

* * *

Attempting to compromise Severus stood up and asked Harry to follow him. They went up the stairs, Harry thought his father might be escorting him back to the nursery suite and was disappointed he hadn't thought to bring his half-finished tankard of butterbeer with him but at the top of the stairs Snape led him off to the right.

It was only then that Harry realised he didn't know what was in this part of the house at all. His grand tour the first day he arrived had only covered the nursery suits, the observatory in the tower at the front of the west wing and the rooms on the ground and lower-ground floors. It hadn't occur to him to ask for a tour of the rest of the upper floors as he had assumed they were only bedrooms. Snape lead him up another flight of stairs to a large open gallery. Snape waved his wand and drew back the heavy red velvet curtains that covered the large gilded frames that lined the walls.

The first was a portrait of Snape himself as a teenager which he quickly passed by but they stopped before the second-it was of a gaunt but beautiful young woman with piercing blue eyes, and an air of melancholy, crowned with a mop of golden curls.

'This was my mother Eileen Lyra Prince' The woman smiled lovingly as Severus introduced her to Harry. Harry spoke to her for a few minutes as the other portraits muttered among themselves around him. Next his father introduced him to great grandparents Elias Prince and Mildred Potter. Harry was astonished to discover that he was still related to James Potter after all as his grandmother and James had been first cousins. Snape also took great pleasure in informing Harry that it was through Mildred Potter that Harry was related to the Malfoys.

The further they walked down the long corridor the further back in history they went and Harry was delighted to meet them all. It was fascinating to realise he was part of such an ancient and noble family and that his ancestors had helped shaped their society into what it was today. Snapes great-grandfather, Severus Prince for whom he had been named had been Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Others had been responsible for great advancements in various fields of magic or the discovery or introduction of novel magical flora and fauna to the British Isles. Some had been explorers, some dragon slayers, two had been minister for magic, and two chief warlock of the Wizegamot.

Are there any Princes still living? Harry asked.

'The name died with my Grandfather, but there are others who still bear the Prince bloodline.'

'Will my portrait hang in here someday?'

Traditionally family portraits were commissioned to celebrate the thirteenth birthday of the oldest child, if I can convince Dumbledore to let me publically acknowledge you as my son we will have one done over the summer.

'What do the rest of the portraits celebrate?

'The large ones at the top are of the heirs, an individual portrait is commissioned to celebrate the heirs coming of age at seventeen, this portrait is what remains in place unless the heir himself decides to replace it with another. These portraits only go back as far as the early eighteenth century when this house was built but as you can see most of the heirs updated the portraits as they aged. The older portraits were then usually moved to other rooms in the house or gifted to daughters. Underneath the individual portrait is a painting of the heir and his wife on their wedding day. This was to celebrate but predominantly announce the joining together of the influential families. Some of the heirs married multiple times and you can see that some of them have more than one wedding picture beneath their individual portrait. The bottom picture is that of the heirs own family, commissioned to celebrate the thirteenth birthday of their eldest child. This is often but not always the next heir, you can see the heir takes centre stage whatever their position in the family' he explained pointing at one painting of a tiny little boy with blond ringlets surrounded by four adorning older sisters.

Harry studied the portraits. 'Were your parents not married?'

'They were but my grandfather did not approve of the marriage, my father was a muggle' Snape swept out of the gallery and back down the stairs with Harry hot on his heels?'

'Really? but you're a Slytherin?'

'What do you mean by that?'

Harry shrugged. 'I thought Slytherin only wanted to teach pureboods, I thought that's what the whole chamber of secrets thing was about'

'Salazar Slytherin was a blood supremacist, he had a preference for purebloods and it is extremely rare for a Muggleborn to be sorted into Slytherin House however he was not adverse to the education of halfbloods',Severus stopped himself for a moment before adding, 'even Voldemort was a halfblood'

'Seriously?'

His father raised his eyebrows mocking Harrys as he replied 'Seriously!'

They returned to Snapes study and Harry was delighted to be able to finish his butterbeer. Snape told him that there were books in the library about the family genealogy if he was interested in discovering more about his ancestors.

'You care a lot about family' Harry observed.

'I do' his father admitted.

'You disguise it well'

Snape looked at his son intrigued before explaining how knowing what is important to someone makes it easier to manipulate or hurt them.

'Like your Sons mother shutting you out of his life…..?'

'Seems to be a bit of a theme in my life doesn't it?' Severus remarked smiling sadly at Harry.

Harry took this as an opportunity to ask about his own mother again but his father just shook his head mournfully.

It upset Harry that Snape refused to talk about his mother, he had a right to know his own history. He bitterly pointed out that that Snape was a hypocrite. He had said he would have fought for Harry if he had known he was his son but he knows Brendan is his son and he doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight for him.

Snape was fuming, he inhaled deeply before counting slowly to ten as he struggled to restrain himself. Harry sat rooted in fear, to see what his punishment might be.

When his father had composed himself he surprised Harry by not chastising him for his insolence but by telling him the story of Brendan Morgan Snape.


	21. 20 - His Fathers Tale

Turning to face the window, Snape began his tale.

"I suppose I should begin first by telling you how I met and later married his mother. I knew Morgana first as the whiny attention seeking baby sister of a boy I was once friendly with. I was already in my final year when she came to Hogwarts. I remember her being somewhat of a precocious prepubescent nightmare back then but she improved with age. She had the ambition, cunning and pedigree of a stereotypical Slytherin but she was an advocate of justice and equality and she was kind hearted to a fault, characteristics that were not held in particularly high esteem by the rest of the House. I was always very surprised that she had been sorted into Slytherin. She was brave, she was loyal and she was smart, she would have fitted in well in any of the houses but her proclivity for manipulation marked her as a Snake.

When I took up the post of potions master in 1981, Morgana was still only a fifth year student, she had matured a lot in the intervening years – she had to, neither her parents nor her only brother survived the great wizarding war and she worried about what she would do when she finished school. When the time came she struggled to decide on a career path and taking pity on her, I offered her a position in my household as nursery maid to the twins. It was a role she excelled in, she was grateful for the opportunity even though she could have achieved more elsewhere, and she was exceptionally kind and patient with the children.

I was aware that she had always been rather fond of me and we became rather close over the years but your mother was the only woman I have ever truly loved and it was out of a sense of duty and honour only that I ended up offering her my hand in marriage after I accidentally got her pregnant.

We should have been well matched, she was a talented young witch, loyal and loving but it didn't take long for the cracks to start to show in our relationship. I have always suspected that she had been manipulating me into marriage the entire time and in true fairy tale fashion she began neglecting the twins as soon as her own son was born. Perhaps things might have been different if your mother hadn't been killed, but try as I might I just didn't feel for her the way I did your mother and it pained her to be forced to compete with a memory.

She walked out on me just before the twins sixth birthday. Brendan was only 16 months old at the time. She was so desperate to get away from me that she spent the first two weeks in a dark and dingy little room in the leaky cauldron. I begged her to come back to the manor but she said she couldn't bear to look at me any longer. Unrequited love truly is the most painful thing in the world. I offered her a wing of this house for her own, I offered to have a separate cottage built for her in the grounds, I offered her the family town house, I offered her my childhood home in Cokeworth, I offered her money to set up a new elsewhere. I offered her everything except the one thing she longed for- my undivided love–and as it was something I couldn't give to her she insisted on making her own way in the world.

She was truly horrible to the twins when she left, I would imagine the whole ordeal has scared them for life, she refused to see me at all, but in the early days of our separation I did see Brendan on a regular basis. He stayed here every weekend, half the Christmas Holidays and all of Easter that first year but after a while it became harder and harder for him to settle here. He would cry for his mother the whole time she was gone, nothing I said or did could console him, it was as though I terrified him. Morgana became awkward about letting him visit. I couldn't blame her, he was always so distressed here, and then because he wouldn't settle, it started upsetting the twins as well to make matters worse. His visits became less and less frequent and the longer it was since he last stayed the more he made strange when he got here. I tried spending time with him at Hogwarts hoping that the change of scenery would help but it only made things worse.

There is only so many times a man can bear to listen to his two year old son plead to be allowed to go home as though he was being held against his will. I couldn't endure it any longer. I didn't want to force him to spend time with me so I stopped insisting he visit.

I still invite him to stay all the time but he always declines. He was only a baby then but he is nearly six now, I don't know anything about him at all and he doesn't know me, quite frankly I don't even know if I would recognise him if I passed him on the street and he certainly would not recognise me. I often contemplate starting to insist on him staying again but what would any of us gain from that when he doesn't want to be here with me.

I know she is poisoning him against me, at this stage I probably won't get a chance to get to know him until he goes to Hogwarts but I expect if she succeeds in keeping him from me for that long then she will probably try and send him elsewhere. I have considered fighting her for custody, I would likely get it- the wizarding world is still quite patriarchal. We were married at the time of his birth and I gave her no reason to leave. She was always well provided for, I did not beat her or cheat on her and Brendan is my only trueborn son. If I were to name him heir I would be almost guaranteed custody and yet I cannot bring myself to tear him away from the only parent he has even known and loved."

Severus sighed and turned back to his face his eldest son again, he smiled at him sadly before saying "I know I should be telling you about your own story right now, but I can't. I just don't know what's true and what isn't anymore. I loved your mother so so much and there was a time when I thought she loved me but then why didn't she tell me about you. Why did she marry James Potter of all people? Did she only do it to hurt me or were there other reasons behind it. Could I have just imagined our relationship, was it him she had loved all along? I cannot stop thinking about it. Would she ever have told me if she hadn't been killed? Would you have lived and died believing Potter was your father? What would have happened to you if he had had a son of his own? did he even know that you weren't his son? For whatever her reason, Lily didn't want me near you and Morgana doesn't want me near Brendan. It's clearly me that's at fault but I don't know what it is I could have done to turn them both against me? So you see I cannot give you the answers you are looking for because I am still searching for them myself."

Harry blinked at his father, he didn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry Harry, you are but a child yourself, I shouldn't be burdening you with all this, go back upstairs and play with the twins, I will see you in the morning'

'You weren't burdening me!'

'Please Harry' Snape pleaded before turning back to face the window again as he tried to hide the tear that rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Lily and Evan were waiting for Harry when he went back upstairs, they had been surprised he had been gone so long and wanted to know what their father had made of his visit. He gave them a brief overview of his visit to gallery and Snapes tale before excusing himself again.

* * *

Returning to his room he sat down on the bed, whispered a Christmas greeting to his mother and tried to sift through the thoughts and emotions his fathers tale had evoked when it suddenly dawned on him that despite all the comparisons between his mother and Morgana that Snape hadn't mentioned the twins mother at all. Was his mother really the only woman he had ever loved?


	22. 21- A Few Home Truths

Just as Harry had expected, his father was sullen and argumentative again the next morning. The twins ate their porridge in silence, as Harry tried to coax their father into conversation but all he got for his efforts were some rather snide remarks. Annoyed at his fathers constant change in attitude Harry pushed back his half eaten breakfast and left the dining room without asking to be excused, Snape was livid and called after him, threatening that he would not be given another meal for the day if he did not come back and apologise that instant but Harry didn't care, he had often gone without food for longer at the Dursleys.

Lily and Evan jumped as Snape slammed down his spoon before storming off himself. They had expected him to tear up the stairs after Harry but instead he returned to his study slamming the door behind him.

The twins looked at each other in shock, Harry was done for, they quickly finished up their breakfast and having pocketed some extra fruit for Harry were about to return to the nursery when Snape reappeared and advised them that he wished Harry be given time alone to consider his actions and that they could spend the morning in the library.

To ensure they obeyed, Severus followed the twins into the library hovering over them as they each picked out a book. He sat down for a few minutes drumming his fingers on the side of the chair and once the twins seemed settled he stood again, informing them that he expected them to wait there until lunch but that he would be in the study if they required anything.

He swept out of the room leaving them to their reading.

* * *

Upstairs Harry had begun to think it strange that the twins had not returned to the nursery. Where had they gone? He had to admit he had hoped his father would have followed him. He didn't understand that man at all, how was it he could be so attentive last night, so concerned about what would be best for his children and then be so detached and apathetic today.

He sat at his desk and penned a letter to each of his friends and after he had dispatched them with Hedwig he wandered across to the day nursery looking for something to do but it felt wrong being in there without the twins, almost as though he were snooping and he returned once again to his bedroom, he had just sat down on his bed when one of the house elves appeared.

"Your Father requests your presence in his study Master Harry?"

"Invitation declined" Harry drawled rudely as he kicked off his shoes.

"It was not an invitation Master Harry, your father is waiting for you"

"Let him wait"

"As you wish Master Harry" Cobb said mournfully as he bowed out.

* * *

Snape broke the nib on his quill in frustration after his elven butler relayed Harrys refusal to come down, unable to concentrate he went back into the library to see how the twins were getting on. They had failed to hear him coming and instead of reading by the fire where he left them he found them sitting under a window behind one of the stacks discussing Harry as they rolled an orange over and back across to one another.

From listening to their conversation, Snape could tell that Harry had told them at least part of what they had discussed last night. He frowned, he did not need the twins to know his troubles, nor did he like the way they seemed to glorify Harrys misbehaviour. He had heard enough.

"I thought you two were reading?" he admonished. The twins remained silent, sheepishly examining the pattern in the woodwork on the floor. They knew better than to respond when he was in that kind of mood.

"Give me that, we do not waste food" he barked snatching the orange from Evan and then stood waiting expectantly for them to get up and return to their reading.

The silence in the library was deafening – just the way he liked it. Bearing a smug look of satisfaction he took a seat and continued with his own book.

* * *

Upstairs Harry was scribbling on a piece of parchment, the more he thought about his father the crosser he got. All the things he had put to the back of his mind since finding out the sullen Potions Master was his father were finally coming to the fore again. He liked the twins. It was great to have a brother and sister especially ones that idolised him as they did but he couldn't cope with Snape. It was no wonder his mother had gone off and married James Potter instead of him, the man was impossible, how was it that he had managed to seduce her in the first place? All his relationships seemed to have ended less than amicably, the twins didn't even seem to know if their mother was dead or alive .What was with all the secrets in this family? Why all the lies and pretence?

* * *

After about an hour there was still no sign of Harry relenting and the twins had become rather restless so Snape sent them outside to play.

Not realising that their father was still punishing Harry for his behaviour that morning they went upstairs to ask him if he wanted to join them. They knocked timidly on the door.

"What?" he snapped,

Lily and Evan slowly opened the door and peered nervously into the room.

"We are going outside to play, do you want to join us"

Harry had initially declined their invitation, he was in a bad mood now but when he saw how disappointed Lily looked he changed his mind.

They spent the afternoon outside, playing in what remained of the snow, building an army of snowmen. Snape watched them from the window resentfully, How dare Potter go outside and play when he hadn't come back to apologise.

By the time the bell tolled for lunch Harry had all but forgotten his earlier grievance with his father. They went back inside, washed up for and went into the dining room to await their father.

Snape swept into the room, uncharacteristically late, robes billowing behind him.

"So nice of you to decide to join us Potter" Snape said snidely "Loxie you can take the childrens dishes away again, they will not be having anything to eat this afternoon"

The twins looked up around in confusion as Loxie reluctantly did as she was bid.

"What are you punishing them for?, it was me who walked out on breakfast this morning."

"Preventative discipline. What did I say to you about teaching my children bad habits Potter?"

"What bad habits? Am I not one of your children now too?"

Snape glowered at him, "Disobedience, disrespect, need I go on?"

"You have to earn respect" Harry responded cheekily, smirking back.

"As both your elder and your father I am entitled to your respect"

"You are entitled to no such thing, where have you been all my life. You are a hypocrite and you have no reason to be punishing the twins now you are just doing it because you can. You are nothing but a control freak.

Snape scowled at the twins, "I told them to to leave you alone to think about your behaviour, and instead they decided to take you outside to frolic about in the snow."

"I had plenty time to contemplate your behaviour, what is wrong with you?, yesterday I had started to feel as though I belonged for the first time ever and now you're trying to push me away again.

I hate you I've always hated you. Even my mother must have hated you when she went such lengths to conceal my true paternity.

You have been nothing but horrid to me since the day I started school. You have bullied and tormented me in class, ridiculed me in front of my peers. You complain about not being able to see Brendan but we are here and you won't connect with us at all. I was probably better off living Dursleys being persecuted for my magic all those years than with you. I thought it was just me but now I see you're just a terrible father"

Tears started to roll down Harrys cheeks as he continued to divulge his true feelings to his father "The twins are desperate for your attention you practically ignore them, I wanted you to come up to me this morning, apologise, comfort me, reassure me of my place in your family. I bet you couldn't even find the nursery if you tried. You left me to rot with me Aunt and Uncle, you have completely denied the twins a normal upbringing. At least I always knew what I was missing out on. They think this is normal. You cannot keep them hidden away forever. What are you afraid of? You know Malfoy was right the other day, if Lily had my eyes, instead of yours she would look just like my mother did at that age. Lily and Evan, Lily Evans even a blind man could see it and yet she died over a year before they were born. What secrets are you hiding? Who was their mother? What was she? I need to know about my past, about my family, about me. Why won't you talk to me?

Harry banged his fist against the table knocking a glass onto the floor causing it to smash. The sudden noise bringing his rant to a close

He gulped, had he gone too far. The twins squirmed awkwardly in their seats as his father looked on stony faced. "Go to your room immediately. All of you." He ordered.

* * *

Having lost his appetite Severus returned once again to his study where he took out a pensieve and transferred his memories of Harrys confrontation into it. He watched it again and again, He had always tried so hard to encourage affection in the twins but while they offered it freely to Harry they seemed so stiff towards him. Had he denied them a normal upbringing? As a child he had longed to be left alone by his parents, was that not normal?

The twins hadn't said anything in either agreement or disagreement but they had hung onto every word Harry uttered. Harry was right he didn't deserve their respect.

Having thought long and hard about what he could do to earn this he eventually got up and ascended the stairs towards the nursery suites.

He knocked first on Lilys Door.

"Come in" she said softly.

Lily was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the falling snow.

"Father!" she said in surprise. Snape walked over to her, he gently brushed her hair away from her face with his hand gazing thoughtfully at her. "Oh Lily my darling little princess, I'm so sorry" he muttered as he pulled her down into his arms. "What have I done?" A single tear streaked down his face. "There are a lot of things we need to talk about but I'm afraid I have to go to the Malfoys tonight but we can talk properly tomorrow. I want so much to be a better father Lily. Help me, please" She nodded and with that he kissed her on the top of the head and left.

He knocked on Evans door. His son answered but remained out of view when Snape walked in. The boy always had been the more emotional of the two. Snape realised he was lying under the four poster bed and didn't appear to be in any hurry to come out. Snape lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Evan" he said. "There are a lot of things about your past, my past that you deserve to know. A lot of things you probably won't understand yet but someday you will and I only hope that when that day comes that you find it in your heart to forgive me. We will talk properly tomorrow, just me and you but I need you to know now that even though I'm ashamed of some of the things I've done in the past I'm not ashamed of you, you mean the world to me." he leaned down over the side to look at his son who surprised him by scooting out and reaching up to thrown his arms around his neck. "You are much loved and were always very much wanted Evan Severus Snape"

Snare wiped a tear from his sons face, "Go and play with Lily for a while he suggested I'll see you again before I go out."

Snape knocked on Harrys door softly.

After three attempts when he got no response he opened the door sand stepped into the room with great trepidation. Harry was angry with him and rightly so. He didn't want to exasperate the situation any further but he had to talk to him.

"I am so very sorry Son, may I come in?"

Harry nodded.

Snape looked around the room. "You're packing?"

"I thought you would want me to go"

Snape shook his head "Harry, this is your home, it doesn't matter what you say or do, you are my son, you will always be welcome here, but if you want to go I will understand.

Harry shook his head and then smiled, "You managed to find your way to the nursery after all" he joked. Severus ruffled his hair. "Cheeky" he warned as he grinned from ear to ear before regaining his seriousness to ask his son if he really did still hate him.

Harry apologised for his outburst and Severus pledged to be a better father in the future. He reminded Harry that he was expected at the Malfoys that evening but promised that he would answer some of his questions the following day. Looking at his pocket watch he sighed, he was going to have to start getting ready soon.

"Remember I won't be able to answer all of your questions but I will do my best, I'm really proud of you Son"


	23. 22- An Evening at Malfoy Manor

Snape hurried to his room, he was expected at the Malfoys at seven o clock and he had a lot he had to do before then, he had laid out the outfit he had planned to wear this morning and smiled when he saw it had already been freshly pressed, as he drew a bath he summoned his house elf Loxie and reminded her that he would not be in for dinner that night while asking her to treat the children to something they truly enjoyed in his absence.

He stripped off and climbed into the old claw footed tub, he sighed as he relaxed down into warm fragrant water. He washed carefully, paying particular attention to his eternally greasy hair.

Ablutions complete he reached out for the large fluffy towel which hung beside the bath and used it to dry off his face before climbing out and wrapping it around his waist. He glanced in the mirror and smiled to himself, he looked well for a man with four children.

He had set aside two different shirts to wear with his dress robes but he still hadn't decided which would be more appropriate, The Malfoys paid a lot of attention to how a person presented themselves, they only aligned themselves with people who could be of use to them and did not usually deign to entertain the proletariat as equals.

He had never been one for paying much attention to his appearance and thought back to how his one true love Lily had been so good at things like that. His mother had been pretty good as well before his father had succeeded in extinguishing the spark in her and reducing her to an apathetic shell of a person. Perhaps it was a feminine thing? He wondered if there was any point in seeking his daughters advice? He had nothing to lose and he supposed it would be a good chance to bond, he grabbed both shirts and apparated to the nursery corridor. He could hear the children playing gaily together in the day nursery and beckoned her out.

She looked at him standing there in a state of undress in confusion as he held up the shirts for her to look at. She smiled and asked what colour robes he would be wearing, rolling her eyes when he replied black of course and pointed to the crisp white shirt with the billowing sleeves in his left hand but suggested that he should wear a waistcoat with it.

He asked her to come back to his room with him to select one, she agreed and he took her by the hand and apparated back to his dressing room where she picked out a waistcoat and a cravat. As she looked around the room and the adjoining bedroom she commented about how she had never been in there before.

"Never?"

She shook her head, her father sighed, he knew he had been distant with the children but he hadn't realised quite how separate their lives had really been.

She lay on the bed as he finished getting ready and then brushed back his hair for him.

He smiled to himself she was so kind and gentle; the children still had an amazing capacity for love.

He heard her tummy rumbling behind him and remembered with guilt that he had denied them their lunch. Turning round to face her he drew her into his arms.

"Thank you little princess" he said, kissing her on the top of her head before standing up and leading her down to the dining room.

Harry and Evan were both seated when they walked in but the food had not yet been served.

Harry looked up as his father walked in and cheekily complimented him on his makeover.

Severus sat with his children while they ate, asking them to think about what they would like to do tomorrow and going through his expectations of them in his absence before bidding them farewell and apparating to Wiltshire where the Malfoys lived.

* * *

He was early, the other guests would not arrive until eight but Lucius had asked him to come earlier as he wished to discuss something with him.

" I was hoping you might be able to enlighten me as to the situation surrounding the chamber of secrets, Draco has informed me that it has been reopened, If I recall a student died the last time , one would be a little concerned that Dumbledore did not see fit to notify the parents"

"That student was a muggleborn, you should have no cause for concern, whoever the heir is, you can be sure that they will not target Draco"

"So it is true, I had wondered if he had been misinformed"

"There have been a couple of incidences of petrification which have been attributed to the either the heir or the mythical beast but it is still somewhat circumstantial, Dumbledore did not wish to cause a panic by alerting the parents."

"You do not agree with him?" Lucius observed.

"I can see it from a parents point of view, he cannot"

"Who do you think opened the chamber?"

Severus looked knowingly across at Malfoy "There are many who believe it to have been Draco" Severus confided with a grin.

"Hmm Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir of Slytherin" Lucius scoffed "Somehow I just don't see it"

"You will have to speak to Narcissa," Snape smirked The Dark Lord was the last known heir of Slytherin was he not"

Severus was surprised to see Malfoy blanch at this remark "Is it possible the beast has simply escaped?" he asked "If it is running loose it may not distinguish between blood status, all of the students may be at risk"

Snape shook his head, "There is someone controlling the beast, if indeed there is a beast at all, it could all be an elaborate hoax"

"Does Dumbledore suspect Draco?"

"He suspects that a Slytherin is behind the attacks but as far as I am aware he has not marked any individual student as the culprit."

"How do you put up with him Severus? He has had in in for Slytherin House since day one"

"To be fair Lucius the Slytherins often are to blame, speaking of which will there be many of my students in attendance tonight?"

"Just Draco I think, he had asked that I invite some of his friends along but I didn't think it would be right, he is not yet thirteen! The young Flint boy and some of the other more senior students may come along but I doubt it."

Snape rather liked Draco, he could see a lot of himself in the young boy, he would be exceedingly proud if his own sons could carry themselves as well as he did and yet he could also see that he was destined to follow a very dark path, how could it be otherwise with Lucius as a father.

When the time came for Lucius to turn his attention to the arrival of the other guests, Snape found himself in the sole company of the young boy in question, he too cheekily quipped that the potions master scrubbed up well and that he should forgo the bat robes more often.

"One has to make an effort when one is dining with the heir of slytherin" Severus retorted sarcastically before mockingly tousling his hair and moving off to greet an old acquaintance.

* * *

The evening as a whole was rather enjoyable, despite some of Luciuss dark and controversial ideologies he was a charismatic and attentive host. The food was delicious, the wine flowed freely, conversation was stimulating and even the dancing was tolerable. He did however have to suffer the unwanted company of a youngish witch by the name of Nott whom he remembered as a student but who now seemed completely enamoured with him. She had even spent the entire evening fawning over him, it made him nauseous, and he had learnt long ago that love brought him nothing but heart ache and trouble.

* * *

It was late when the party finally ended and he was wrecked by the time he got home. It had been a long and emotional day, he kicked off his shoes and flopped back still fully clothed onto the four poster bed falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	24. 23- Morning

Over breakfast Snape discussed his evening at the Malfoys with the children and apologised that he hadn't had time to prepare anything to do with them for the day.

He had decided to spend the morning with Evan. He was a quiet, sensitive boy and most likely to feel slighted if left until last. After breakfast he led him into his study. The boy was clearly nervous.

"What would you like to do this morning? Severus asked cheerily.

Evan shrugged.

"Is there anything you wish to talk about, any place you would like to go?"

He shook his head.

Snape sighed, "You are not obliged to stay if you do not wish to do so"

Evan looked towards the door but made no move.

"Could you show me how to brew a potion?"

Intrigued by this request Severus asked the boy what kinds of a potion he had in mind.

"I don't mind, just thought it would be nice to see what you do"

Snape smiled and lead his son out and downstairs to the potions lab beside the kitchen.

As potions master he was in his element as he pointed out the different types of equipment and the characteristics of the various different ingredients. Taking down an old and battered copy of Magical Drafts and Potions he leafed through it until he came across something suitable.

The antidote to common poisons was a first year potion, useful enough to be interesting but not having the type of effect that might encourage the boy to attempt to brew unsupervised- it was perfect.

As he showed him how to prepare the ingredients they fell into an easy conversation about Snapes role as a Hogwarts professor.

Severus felt contented as Evan giggled at the tales of ill-disciplined students and beamed with pride as he watched his inexperienced son expertly prepare the ingredients for use in the potion.

* * *

An hour later after the completed potion had been bottled out and put away Severus suggested they go outside for a walk. While Evan was happy to listen to his father's stories he had yet to open up to Snape himself. As they strolled through the gardens he remembered a game he had played with Lily many years ago in the park in Cokeworth where they each got to ask each other twenty questions and you had to answer honestly, he suggested it to Evan who enthusiastically joined in.

Snape started off "What is your favourite pastime?"

"Listening to one of Lilys stories , what's yours?"

"Brewing, what kind of stories does Lily tell?"

"All kinds, it's amazing you can point anywhere on the globe and she can transport you there. "

"Really, what is your favourite book?"

"Umm Hansel and Gretel! What's yours?"

"Oliver Twist"

"What's that about?"

"It is about a little orphan boy who is apprenticed to an undertaker, is mistreated and runs away to London where he gets caught up in a gang of thieves who rob a gentleman of his wallet and leave the innocent Oliver to take the blame. Oliver is brought to court and is cleared of all charges but has fallen ill. The gentleman whose wallet was stolen brings Oliver back to his home to care for him however he then kidnapped by the gang who are afraid that he will turn them in. One of the men then forces Oliver to take part in a burglary with the intention of implicating him in their activities and thus preventing him from ever being able to go against them but it goes awry and ends with young Oliver getting shot and being taken in by the family they had targeted. In the end Oliver finds out the truth about his own family, inherits a considerable wealth and lives happily ever after."

"Is he a wizard?"

"No, it is a muggle book"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Hansel and Gretel are muggles?"

"I suppose. Why is Oliver Twist your favourite then?"

"There is a copy in the library, why don't you see what you think of it? You can write me and discuss your thoughts on it when I go back to school"

"Okay, it's your turn to ask a question now!"

"Why do you like Hansel and Gretel?"

"Because they outsmart the evil witch" he grinned.

Snape nodded "What would you like to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know I never thought about it, do you like being a teacher?"

"Sometimes"

"Is it strange having to teach Harry?"

Snape had to think for a moment before answering "It is strange, it was unfortunate that he got to know me as a professor before he got to know me as a father"

"Is he your favourite student now?"

"I suppose so"

"Will you be teaching me and Lily next year?"

"Lily and I" he corrected "and yes, I teach potions to all first year students"

"Will Harry still be your favourite then?"

Severus studied his younger son carefully, sensing that he was questioning a little more than just Snapes opinions of his students he stopped walking and stooped down before him, "I hope you understand that finding Harry doesn't change how I feel about you Evan. I would never have expected to become the father to four children but you are all my blood and I don't favour any one of you above another, okay?" Evan smiled and nodded solemnly and Severus kissed him on the forehead before rising to walk again.

"Are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?"

"I think so"

Severus had expected the answer to be more positive and waited to see if the boy would voice the reason for his uncertainty but he remained silent until his father prompted him to ask his next question.

"Will Lily and I be in the same class at Hogwarts?"

Ah so this was the cause of his sons apprehension. He experienced a fleeting flashback of himself as a young boy facing a similar concern. "When students go to Hogwarts they are sorted into different houses based on their strengths and personalities, there is a good chance that you and Lily will not be placed in the same house but that does not mean that you will not be able to see her. Classes are often with students from different houses and there are a lot of common areas. You can spend your free time with whomever you wish."

"You're a teacher there couldn't you request we not be separated?" Evan asked in desperation.

"Im sorry Evan it doesn't work like that, teachers have no input into the sorting process, If you are destined to be in different houses then altering the decision would be unfair on which ever of you was denied their fate. Which house you are placed in will have a big impact on your future. It determines who you will spend the majority of your time with, what attributes of yours your peers will admire and what they will disdain. Your house will help mould you into the wizard you will become. Lily will always be your sister, she will be part of your life no matter where you go or what you do but there will be some students in your year outside of your house that you will probably never even speak to. What if these were the students you had most in common with, what if these were the students that would help you find your true self? You have had little opportunity to associate with other young wizards, in time you might even find that you prefer the company of others, it might be good for you to be separated, it might not but it is very important that you will each be placed in which ever house is the best fit for you." Snape tried to allay his sons fears but he had misgivings about the sorting process himself. He wouldn't admit it to the boy but he often thought that students would benefit more from being grouped with students of all different abilities and so to change the subject he asked Evan about what he was looking forward to studying when he got to Hogwarts

Evan looked puzzled "What different types of magic are there?"

Severus tried to describe the various disciplines studied at the school but his son struggled to comprehend what he was talking about so he took out his wand and gave him a demonstration. As his piece de résistance he transfigured one of the stone benches into a large wooded sled and challenged his son to a race to the top of the embankment.

The questions were soon forgotten as father and son experienced the thrill of hurtling back down the bank on the sled. Severus cursed himself for willingly missing out on so much with his children, it was a truly joyous feeling as his son leaned back into his chest absolutely buzzing with adrenaline, urging him to make it go faster. It was ages since he had felt so alive.

* * *

He had had an amazing morning but his fingers and toes were seriously in danger of falling off by the time his son admitted defeat to the cold and they returned to the house. There was about forty minutes left until lunch time, Snape summoned Loxie and asked her to bring in two steaming mugs of hot chocolate to help them defrost which they drank as he thanked his son for a wonderful morning and promised to be more present for them in the future. He then asked him if there was anything else he wanted to say or do before lunch but there was not so he sent the boy upstairs to ready himself while he took down a journal and made a short entry on the morning.

* * *

While Evan spent the morning with Snape, Harry and Lily had time to get similarly acquainted.

They had gone up to the nursery after breakfast, where they had played one game of wizards chess and two of snakes and ladders before becoming totally bored. It was strange being up there without Evan. Harry asked Lily what it was like spending their whole lives with only each other for company, he imagined he would have felt pretty claustrophobic. True they had the best of everything but it seemed rare that they ever got to leave the house. Home life was hard for Harry at their age but he had always had means of escape and he had really looked forward to secondary school even before he knew that that meant boarding in a magical castle where he would be treated as a minor celebrity.

Though he had meant no offense by his question Lily had become rather defensive. She coldly told him that while it was true that they rarely had opportunity to meet other children they had plenty company. They had had numerous nurses since Morgana some of which they had become very close to and still exchanged letters with and of course there were also others who came to the house to instruct them in various different activities.

Harry apologised for his mistake and asked with genuine interest what an average week was like for them. The twins seemed to live a very structured life with little free time at all. During term time they spent every weekday morning in the schoolroom with either their nurse Agnes or Tolora. They spent an hour outside for exercise had lunch and then returned to the school room for further lessons. Some evenings they were free to do as they wish but most evenings they had some activity or another scheduled. It seemed they took regular lessons in music, dance, riding and most interestingly archery. Harry asked if he could have a go at the archery before he returned to school at the end of the week. He confided that he had never had the opportunity to do any kind of extracurricular activities as a child because the Dursleys wouldn't have paid for him to do anything like that and were also always ashamed for anyone to see him.

She couldn't understand that, what was there to be ashamed of.

He mentioned their being muggles and the fact that they were always so upset by the occurrence of anything out of the ordinary. He had always gotten the blame when anything unusual happened. He knew now that some of these instances must have been accidental magic like the time the glass between him and the snake vanished in the reptile house at the zoo just long enough for the snake to escape and Dudley to become trapped inside the enclosure but at the time had been incredibly confused by their accusations.

Lily laughed heartily as he recounted his tale. It was possibly just that she had always been aware that she was a witch but she couldn't remember any instances in which either her or Evan had had a particularly noteworthy display of magical ability. She thanked Harry for the change he had brought about in their father but asked him what he had meant when he had been yelling about her and Evan and that even a blind man could see it. It took Harry a moment to realise what she was talking about and then he remembered.

"My mother was called Lily Evans, that was her name,maybe its just a coincidence but I would guess you and Evan were named after her, she died before you were born, it was just it seems such an obvious memorial. It's a wonder your mother allowed it."

"But your Harry Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"If your mother was Lily Evans and you don't go by Snape then surely you should be Harry Evans?"

"My mother married James Potter, it seems he would have raised me as his own. I don't know what would have happened when they would have had more children though - his children."

"Be like us and Aunt Morgana Probably"

Harry shrugged and feeling the conversation at an end Lily asked if he would like to go outside and try his hand at archery now.

* * *

Taking two bows and a quiver full of arrows from the house she took him down to the stables where she introduced him to the horses and showed him how to saddle them up. They then rode gently across the gardens to the edge of the estate where a number of practice butts had been set up.

She handed Harry and arrow and eyes sparkling told him to give it a shot. He hesitated, he had expected some kind of instruction or at the very least a demonstration but he took the arrow and succeeded in positioning it correctly against the bowstring but as he released his hand the arrow fell to his feet. He looked up at his sister expecting her to laugh at him but she did not instead she explained what had caused it to drop and patiently guiding him back into position.

After a few shots he managed to hit the edge of the target, he was delighted with himself until she picked up the second bow and managed to hit the bullseye on her very first attempt but she did not boast and continued offering him advice and encouragement.

There was something surreal about being out in the snow shooting arrows with a little girl who dressed like a Victorian doll.

* * *

It wasn't long before he starting to find it physically tiring as it was exercise he wasn't used to so they rode back to the house and went back upstairs to the nursery. Tolora appeared at the door asking if there was anything they wanted to eat or drink so Harry asked for two butterbeers and some gingersnaps.

They spent the rest of the morning chatting and giggling conspiratorially until Evan returned from his morning bonding session. He excitedly gave them a full account of their exploits before rushing off to get ready for lunch.

Harry was delighted to see Snape making such an effort.


	25. 24-Afternoon

After lunch Lily followed her father into his study leaving her brothers alone in the dining room.

Harry still feeling like a guest in the house rather than an actual resident sat quietly waiting for Evan to decide what they should do for the afternoon but the boy seemed reluctant to take the lead and Harry eventually suggested they go out for a walk.

As they strolled through the grounds they spoke about Evans morning with their father and how he felt about their relationship now. Evan asked Harry again about the different houses and confided in him his fear of being separated from Lily. Harry told him about how he had started at Hogwarts knowing no one but had soon made the most wonderful friends. He told Evan all about Ron and Hermione and the other 2nd year Gryffindors and how he truly felt at home in the Gryffindor common room among his likeminded peers.

Evan then asked about the sorting itself but Harry recalled that while many of his year could correctly guess which house they would be placed in, none, not even Ron who was the sixth in his house to go to Hogwarts and whose parents and grandparents had attended before that, knew how the sorting occurred and Harry did not want to be the one to break that tradition.

They continued to walk in silence for a time as Harry secretly tried to predict which house his brother and sister would be placed in while Evan considered his brothers earlier counsel. It would be rather nice to have some more friends of his own he supposed.

Evan asked Harry again about his life before going to Hogwarts and Harry regaled him with stories of the Dursleys and how he had come to find out he was a wizard. He wanted Evan to know how lucky he was to have grown up knowing their father and yet he didn't know if he trusted his brother enough to properly confide in him about the years of neglect he had suffered at the hands of his own family.

Harry asked Evan if they had always lived at the manor with their father or if they had lived someplace else with their mother for a time but it seemed that Evan had no recollection of his mother at all and as far as he could remember had always lived with his father at the manor however he did say that he didn't recall their father being quite so distant until after he had become involved with Morgana.

It struck Harry as strange that both the twins seemed so forthcoming with information about this Morgana woman who had seemingly turned their lives upside down and yet who seemed to have no interest in what had happened with their own mother at all? Whoever she was she seemed to have been wiped from the family history altogether. Perhaps no one knew who their mother was, he thought to himself. Perhaps she was just some random woman who Snape couldn't even remember himself but who then just abandoned the twins on his doorstep nine months later. Could it be that they weren't even really twins – they shared very little family resemblance or perhaps they were not biologically Snapes at all, but then Harry remembered the consanguineis potion that had alerted him to his connection to the Snapes and how Lily and Evans names had also appeared on the parchment. Remembering too that Evan had expressed an interest in potions and had spent part of the morning brewing with their father, Harry detailed the making of consanguines potion to him and how it had led to him discovering his relationship with Snape. It had never really occurred to Evan that magic could be used for something like that and he was truly intrigued. Not just in Harrys story which in itself was fascinating but in the realms of intrigue he himself would be free to explore once he properly began his studies!

When they got back to the house Harry followed Evan to the library to search out the book Snape had been telling him about earlier but as they passed by the ballroom they caught sight of their father dancing with Lily. They hovered in the doorway grinning goofily until their father who without directly acknowledging their presence indicated that their company was not welcome by clearing his throat loudly. Harry wouldn't have picked the sullen potions master for a dancer but he was surprisingly graceful – Harry snorted to himself as he pictured his father, commonly referred to as the great bat of the dungeons as less of a bat and more of a swan.

Evan had difficulty in locating the book. He had never actually searched for a particular book before and wasn't entirely sure how the cataloguing system worked.

Eventually with Harrys help he found what he was looking for. He frowned as he turned it over in his hands, what could be special about this heavy dog eared tome to make it his fathers favourite book?

Not feeling incentivised to struggle through a boring book just to please his father he asked Harry whether he thought it would be worth reading or not.

Harry had never actually read the book himself but had explained that he had watched the movie of it at his muggle primary school and had found it rather enjoyable.

"What's a movie?" Evan asked confused.

Harry couldn't believe his brother had never heard of a movie. He tried to explain to the concept as he wondered if his friend Ron would know what a movie was.

Evan was amazed to discover that muggles had a sort of magic of their own.

"What do you think is better Harry?" he asked " Being a wizard or being a muggle?"

"Being a wizard, definitely!"

"Why?"

"Meet me outside round the back of the kitchen gardens in ten minutes and I'll show you"

Harry ran off leaving Evan standing alone. The boy carefully laid the book down on the side table beside an armchair and went off to fetch his cloak.

* * *

He jumped as Harry swooped down beside him on a broom. "Wizards can fly" he grinned before he grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him up onto the back of the broom. Evan wrapped his arms tightly around his brothers waist. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this and squeezed his eyes shut as Harry soared up into the sky at great speed.

He screamed when he peaked out and saw how high they were flying above the ground and nearly fell off the broom but Harry steadied him and he got to realise that Harry had complete control over the broom and that he could trust him. He started to enjoy himself and as they flew overhead he pointed out parts of the estate that Harry wouldn't have come across yet. He declined to take over control of the broom when Harry offered but did garner enough confidence to spread about his arms and feel the wind rush through his outstretched fingers just as the sun began to set.

Harry flew them back to the house and then having retrieved the book from the library went upstairs to the nursery to play until dinner.

* * *

It had struck Severus immediately that Lily was a lot more self-assured than Evan, he had planned on repeating the twenty questions game as it had gone down so well earlier but he quickly realised that Lily required little prompting to engage in conversation.

He didn't know what made him feel guiltier – the fact that he had starved this bright bubbly girl of his attention for so long or the fact that his distance had left her brother so shy and guarded.

Little Lily wanted to hear all about the party at the Malfoys. Who was there? , what they wore? , what food and drink was on offer and what entertainment had been laid on?

She was delighted to hear that he had been complimented on his appearance and in true stereotypical fashion it seemed his little princess had a fondness for dancing, he had engaged an instructor for her many years ago as he figured it would be a good way of instilling discipline and good posture in his children but she now confessed a longing to attend a proper dance herself.

Could she have accompanied him to Malfoys he wondered? He had an open invitation but he knew it would have been seen as uncouth to have brought a child to such a formal event. Young Draco had not even been permitted to bring a friend to the party but he would be holding a party in celebration of Harrys thirteenth birthday in the summer once he had forced Dumbledore to permit him to publically acknowledge his paternity of the boy. That seemed an awful long way away but he could think of no other opportunities for his little girl to attend a dance and if attending balls was to become her preferred pastime then perhaps there was no time like the present to teach her a dance.

* * *

The twins usually took their dance lessons in a chamber off the school room where a barre and other equipment had been erected but he lead her out of the study and across to the rarely used gilded ballroom and after winding up the gramophone turned to her with a sweeping bow and asked her if he could have this dance.

She giggled and bowed back.

He laughed but cursed himself when she looked up at him in fear and confusion. He brought his hand up to her face cupping her cheek said softly "Only men bow, you should curtsey princess"

"What's curtsey?"

He felt another pang of guilt but ignored it and instead gave her a demonstration. He caught sight of himself in one of the mirrors while doing so and rolled his eyes, how he would be ridiculed if his students could see him now!

Severus himself did not particularly enjoy dancing. As a concept he found it rather absurd but he knew himself to be rather good at it anyways and Lily definitely took after him in that respect. Her dancing master taught only ballet but she mastered the steps in an instant and had the most perfect poise and was fluid in her movements as she gracefully twirled about the room.

He then tried to teach her one of the sequence dances often performed at balls but found it rather difficult given that there were no other couples to make up the set. He grinned to himself, if only he had thought of this earlier when he had spied the boys lurking in the doorway he could have forced them to join in.

As serious practice began to give way to silliness he grabbed her under the arms and spun her round and round to peals of laughter until they both fell dizzy to the floor.

Catching his breath he asked her to tell him a story, like the ones she makes up for Evan. She looked surprised but obliged him by telling him a fantastic tale which transported him back to medieval times when wizards were both revered and feared and brave knights battled fierce dragons to save fair damsels from distress.

By the time she reached the happily ever after the sun had begun to go down, casting long shadows in the unlit ball room. They returned to his study and summoned Loxie to bring in two glasses of lemonade and some chocolates.

Lily asked her father why he spent so much time in the little room when he had so many others to choose from. He had never really thought about it before. He supposed it was because he had grown up in a small terraced council flat that he was unused to so much space. He just felt most comfortable in the study. It was his refuge.

They spoke about her hopes and fears for school next year. Unlike her brother she did not seem overly concerned about the sorting but did seem a little anxious about losing some of the freedom and privacy she enjoyed at the manor but he could understand that.

She also seemed more familiar with what the various subjects of study would entail, as she had seemingly been looking though Harrys schoolbooks and had been fascinated by it all but had no inkling about what area she might find of most interest or what she might like to do when she finished school.

* * *

The afternoon had somehow seemed to have lasted forever and yet passed by in an instant. When it was time to get ready for dinner he thanked his daughter for her company and kissed her gently on the forehead before sending her on her way. Once alone he took out his journal and documented their afternoon. Two down one to go he thought to himself.


	26. 25 Evening

After dinner Harry followed his father into his study, tensions were high they both knew that this was going to be difficult.

As Harry sat down his father thanked him profusely for giving him a second chance with the twins before it was too late. They then made some light conversation about how each had spent the day until Severus could avoid it no longer and reluctantly moved onto the more difficult topic of Lily. Harry had always wondered about his mother. What she looked like, what she smelled like, if she was kind, if she was smart, how it felt to be held, to be comforted, to be loved. Harry had always thought about Lily more than he had about James, he didn't know if this was only natural especially given that it was her family he had been sent to live with or if somehow he had always subconsciously known that he had more of a connection to her than to James. Whatever the reason, his interest in Lilys history had turned into somewhat of an obsession since learning of his relationship to Snape.

"Are you sure you want the answers to these questions?" his father cautioned "once heard they can never be unheard"

"It doesn't really matter what happened, what's done is done, my not knowing doesn't actually change anything but I think I would get a better sense of who she was, who I am, if I knew the truth of the past. It's part of my story too!" Harry replied with logical conviction.

"Be that as it may you have to remember that what I would tell you would not truly be your mothers story but mine – for I can only show you the past as I saw it myself. I am not proud of my past and I fear you telling you about it could irreparably damage our relationship and yet as you say it was what it was and If you don't hear it from me you will probably eventually hear it from someone else. It's just that I don't want to lose you again Harry" Snape pleaded.

"Please" Harry almost whispered.

"Very well" Severus sighed as he moved towards a cabinet on the sidewall and to Harrys confusion withdrew a large crystal basin etched with mysterious runes. As he set it down on the desk Harry leaned over it to see that it was filled with a strange swirling substance.

"This is a Pensieve, it is a magical vessel used for the purpose of reviewing memories. I was thinking about it last night and I believe it would be easier for me to show you my past than to try to explain but I must warn you it is a strange experience. You might find it painful to see your mother and yet be unable to interact with her. Do you think you can cope with that?"

Harry looked sceptical "Can that basin really send us back in time? What do we have to do, drink from it?"

"No Harry, it won't transport us back through time, it simply shows us a memory. It would be kind of like watching muggle television. You will be able to see things as I saw them then but no one will see you and you cannot change anything nor can you stay behind once my younger self leaves, everything would just fade away to nothingness"

"So it would be like going inside your head?"

"Not exactly, you wouldn't know what I was thinking or anything it's more of a non-participatory, third person kind of view, would you like me to show you an example?"

Harry nodded. Snape held his wand up to his temple and closed his eyes in concentration. Harry looked on fascinated as a wispy silvery substance appeared at the end of his wand. Severus directed it into the bowl and then instructed Harry to stick his head in.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and plunged his head into the fluid. As he did so he experienced a weird tumbling motion and when he opened his eyes he found himself standing in the corner of the dais in the great hall at Hogwarts. His father was standing looking out one of the windows. He went over to him to ask what they had come to see but Snape didn't seem to hear him. Harry attempted to get his attention by shaking his arm but his hand passed right through him as though he was a ghost. Harry stepped back in shock.

Snape steadied him by resting a hand on his shoulder, "I did warn you that you wouldn't be able to be able to interact with anything in the memory"

"I thought it was you" Harry stuttered.

"It was me" Snape grinned.

"What were you looking at?"

"The students approaching, it is the first day of term."

Harry watched the flickering lights from the window and then turned to see some of the other teachers filter into the great Hall. Professor Sprout approached Snape and enquired after his summer before turning the conversation to the upcoming year. Harry was happy to note that she had enquired after the twins and had listened in fascination as they spoke of the Philosophers Stone, questioning Dumbledores reasoning for bringing it to the school. Seizing the opportunity to discover what sort of things the other teachers talked about he set about wandering around the room, he heard his name mentioned a few times but he couldn't make out what it was any of them were saying. It just kind of came across as a strange humming sound.

Sensing his confusion his father explained. "Remember this is my memory, you can only hear what I heard…."

Harry wandered back over to memory Snape just as Quirrel appeared out of nowhere and stammered his way into the conversation. Harry felt a surge of anger as Professor Sprout enthusiastically asked him about his travels but noted that his father appeared to be silently studying him.

Harry turned back to the real Snape "Did you know what he was hiding?"

"No, but I could sense that something wasn't quite right"

Professor Sprout excused herself to go off and greet Flitwick leaving Snape and Quirrel standing alone. "Did you know H- H-Harry P-P-P-Potter is coming to H-Hogwarts this year?"

"Obviously"

"I met him in D-Diagon Alley with Hagrid" Quirrell continued, " H-he was d-different to how I would have Imagined"

"What were you expecting? " Snape asked impatiently just as a bell tolled in the castle signalling the arrival of the students. The staff took their seats just before they began filing into the hall. Harry watched as Snape nodded in greeting to the Slytherins while glowering at the rest of the students with poor Fred and George Weasley getting the dirtiest look of all.

Once the returning students were all seated, Harry spotted McGonagall leaving the hall to go back and fetch the new first years, moments later she swept back in with them in tow.

Harry watched himself and Ron hurry nervously after her in amusement until his father directed his attention back to Quirrell and his own memory self.

Quirrell was pointing Harry out to Snape, remarking on how small and insignificant he looked.

"He is just a boy Quirinus" Snape retorted, "Were you expecting a grand sorcerer?"

Quirrell shrugged and asked Snape what house he supposed Harry would be sorted into.

"Gryffindor no doubt" Snape relied, rolling his eyes.

Quirrell nodded in agreement, " W-which ones do you s-s-suppose you will get? He asked gesturing at the group assembled in front of the sorting hat.

Snape indicated to Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy Parkinson with a smirk before turning his attention to the hat in anticipation of its introductory song.

Harry was amazed. "How did you know?"

"Slytherin is very much a hereditary house; it would have been highly unlikely for any of them to not be in Slytherin "

When the hat had finished its verse and Hannah Abbott had been called forward to be sorted Harry turned to his father and asked whether or not he thought the twins would be sorted into Slytherin.

"I hope not" Snape muttered almost imperceptibly.

Harry looked at him questioningly "Where do you think they will be placed?"

"I have no idea" Snape admitted "Do you think they will be Slytherins?"

"No" Snape smiled at his sons response; "You don't think they will be Gryffindors too though surely, I couldn't possibly live with the shame!" he teased.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes "I could just imagine how humiliating that would be for you"

"Before I started at Hogwarts myself I feared that they wouldn't be able to sort me at all. My Grandfather had been a Slytherin and personality wise I believed that to be where I would belong but I presumed I would be excluded on account of my muggle lineage. My mother had been a Hufflepuff but I knew I did not share her disposition and I did not consider myself to be in possession of any particular intelligence worthy of Ravenclaw. I also knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was not set to become a Gryffindor as not once had I ever had the courage to stand up to my abusive father. I was terrified that they would not be able to sort me at all I would get there only to be sent back home again in disgrace."

Harry pointed down to himself as he shuffled nervously from foot to foot "I was afraid that they would realise that they had made some kind of mistake and that I wasn't actually a wizard and didn't belong here at all."

When his name was called the hall erupted in a flurry of urgent whispers. To Harry his sorting had seemed to last an eternity but he saw now that it hadn't taken that long at all. He wondered if things would have been different between him and Snape if he had been placed in Slytherin as he watched himself teeter over to the Gryffindor table amidst a din of cheers.

As he sat down the scene began to fade and Harry found himself back in his Fathers study.

"Do you think things would have been different between us if I had been placed in Slytherin?" Harry asked?

"I'd like to think so Harry, but I cannot honestly say" Snape said sadly.

"Why did you pick that particular memory to show me?"

"I wanted to show you something familiar and I wanted to know how you would react when faced with Voldemort"

"Why?"

"In my memories you would come face to face with him at the very height of his power, I wouldn't want to put you in that situation if it were to be particularly distressing for you, also I needed to see how you would react to Quirrell – true he aligned himself with the dark lord but we have no real way of know whether he did so of his own accord or if he was coerced. I on the other hand II actually thought I believed in his twisted ideologies for a time, I…" Severus faltered "I willingly and enthusiastically joined his band of death eaters, pledging allegiance to him and his immoral cause.

Harry went pale and gasped and subconsciously backed away from his father. Snape looked at him, searching his face for emotion.

"You wanted to know the truth" His father reminded him gently as he started shaking and vomited in shock.

Snape cleaned away the mess and offered his son a glass of water while attempting to console him.

Harry muttered something almost indistinguishable about the death eaters wanting him dead and Snape being able to help them.

Snape looked at him in concern, he shouldn't have said anything. He knew the boy had been too young to hear this story but he had been so insistent. "No one is going to hurt you Harry, I won't let them, Joining Voldemort was a terrible mistake, one that I regret every single day of my life, you have no need to fear me son please"

Harry looked up at him cautiously. "Was mum a death eater too?"

"No Harry, Lily was in the Order of the Phoenix – she was fighting against Voldemort and his minions."

"So then how did you…? How did she….? Did you attack her?"

"No! I loved Lily with all my heart, and she loved me, we were friends long before we found ourselves on opposite sides of the war, I should have listened to her, she was right all along, she was always right but I was so desperate to belong. My story I suppose starts with my mother, she was an only child and her father loved her like a son. She must have surprised him by being sorted into Hufflepuff but they remained close until she finished school and fell in love with a local muggle named Tobias Snape. From all accounts he was a kind handsome generous man when she met him but by the time I came along he had turned into a lazy violent alcoholic who was incapable of providing for his family and who regularly beat both me and my mother. I have always been a social outcast, no one ever wanted to play with the skinny kid with all the cuts and the bruised and the greasy hair who wore funny clothes because he was weird. No one except Lily, she thought I was fascinating."

Severus wiped a tear from his cheek and gestured to the Pensieve again, "I'm sorry, this is too hard but I can show you?"


	27. 26- Inside the Pensieve Part I

When Harry opened his eyes again he was standing in a shabby but comfortable looking bedroom filled with mismatched furniture and makeshift toys. He looked around, he could hear sounds of shouting coming from downstairs but aside from him and Snape the room appeared to be empty.

"Where are we now?"

"Cokeworth, the town your mother and I grew up in. This was my bedroom"

"Where are you?"

Severus pointed towards the bed. Harry went over to investigate and discovered a little boy no more than three years old hiding beneath it. Harry looked from the child to his father, he could hardly believe they were the same person.

"This is my earliest memory" Snape said, his face an expressionless mask. Harry looked back to the little boy again, his sailboat Pyjamas were threadbare and far too small and tears streaked silently down his grimy face as he cuddled up to a tatty velveteen rabbit, it startled Harry to realise that not only had he been the spitting image of his father at that age but also that they it seemed they had also shared a rather similar childhood.

* * *

The scene faded and Harry found himself standing in a school playground filled with children he spotted a slightly older Snape now neatly dressed in a school uniform playing with two other boys, running around arms outstretched whirring like aeroplanes.

His father tapped him on the arm and pointed towards a tiny red headed girl, "Recognise her?"

"Mum?"

Snape nodded "She and I were in the same class, but it wasn't until many years later that I got to know her."

Harry watched in awe as the little girl played ring a ring o' roses with her friends before they skipped off together around the corner out of sight.

He turned just as an older boy stuck out his foot tripping the young Severus, he fell to the ground scraping his knees. Some of the other children laughed but his friends glowered at them and helped him up. Dusting himself off he noticed he had torn his blazer and pressed at it anxiously until he spotted a woman waving at him from over by the railings.

His grandmother, Harry thought. The young Severus ran over to her and she enveloped him in a hug before whipping out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his knees.

Harry and Snape followed them in silence as they walked home hand in hand chattering animatedly to each other.

Snapes childhood wasn't as bad as his after all Harry thought to himself resentfully – he may have been poor but at least he was loved.

When they got back to the dilapidated red brick end of terrace house where they lived Eileen took a wand out from behind the bookshelf and repaired little Severus' torn blazer. He smiled and asked his mother to tell him the story about Hogwarts and how she learned magic again.

* * *

The scene faded once more and Harry found himself back outside the school. Young Snape was and his friends were sitting in the corner of the yard, at first Harry had thought they were playing with marbles but then he realised they were Gobstones.

"Isn't this a muggle school?" he asked his father surprise.

"It is but I was five years old, I had been told not to talk about magic and that my mums powers were a secret but I didn't realise the gobstones were magical, to me they were just gobstones, a game even my father would play when he was in a good mood -they were nothing out of the ordinary."

Harry passed through a few more memories where the young Snape unwittingly let his muggle friends, glimpse at the magical world before finding himself sitting at a small wooden desk in a large airy classroom where a large alphabet frieze announcing that 'A' is for apple, 'B' is for ball and 'Z' is for Zebra decorated the walls along with other educational posters and childrens paintings. The young Snape probably sat beside him looking worried. His mother was talking to the teacher at the top of the room. She was concerned that he had an overactive imagination and that his sometimes strange behaviour was starting to alienate him from his classmates. Eileen defended her young son and left the school in a huff telling the teacher that he was special and if some of the kids couldn't recognise that then it was their loss.

* * *

When the scene dissolved again the child Severus was playing at aeroplanes outside on the streets again with his two young friends. Snape took a running jump off a steep embankment and glided effortlessly down onto the road below. One of the boys had the good sense to stop and peered down cautiously before taking a step back but the other attempted to follow him. Harry heard the sickening crunch of breaking bone as the boy hit the tarmac shortly followed by the screech of brakes as a car swerved to avoid hitting him and subsequently crashed into a lamppost.

Then suddenly much to Harrys chagrin the scene changed again and now he was back at the Snapes house.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry you will get used to the scene changes after a while" Snape offered.

"Yeah but I didn't get to see what happened next" he whined.

His father raised an eyebrow, "It was important to show you that the accident was my fault but the drama that unfolded directly after it is irrelevant, this is where it becomes significant." Snape gestured for him to be quiet and to pay attention to the scene that was unfolding around him now.

The young Severus was sitting on the window sill crying, the front door slammed.

"Severus, get down here right now!" a man bellowed up the stairs.

The boy jumped to attention immediately. The man presumably Tobias grabbed him by the back of the shirt as he reached the bottom of the stairs and frogmarched him into the living room and shoved him roughly towards his wife.

"What the devil were you playing at today? The Hughes boy told his parents he saw you fly and apparently the Davies lad saw it too. The whole street is talking about us, I am totally humiliated. Little boys to not fly!" he growled.

"I didn't mean it, we were playing and it, it sort of just happened"

"Do you take me for a fool boy?"

"Please Tobias" Eileen interjected "He got caught up in the moment, he cannot help it, he has no control over his powers yet"

"This is all your fault you stupid little witch, how is he supposed to act normal when you are filling his head with all that magic nonsense, this is the third incident this month."

"You should be proud, he will be a very powerful wizard someday."

"What use is that, you don't seem to be able to do anything with your powers at all, look at this place, it's an absolute dump?" Tobias directed a tirade of verbal abuse at Eileen as poor little Severus sat on the floor with his hands over his ears, his eyes squeezed shut, as he rocked back and forth.

Tobias grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her, then still aggravated he raised his hand to strike her but she screamed and on hearing her cry Severus looked up and something incredible happened. A burst of energy radiated out of him, shattering every window in the house and knocking his father to the floor.

The young boy slumped to the ground, exhausted, his parents stared at him in shock, Eileen took out her wand and repaired the windows as Tobias picked himself up and dusted himself down.

"I can't be dealing with this, I'm off to the pub" he grumbled before shuffling warily out of the house.

Eileen picked up her son and carried him upstairs to bed, she knelt down beside him gently brushing his hair back from his face, "You shouldn't have done that Sevvie" she said sadly "Your daddy didn't mean it, he's just been having a having a hard time of it lately, I want you to apologise to him in the morning, okay?"

"Okay" he quivered.

She kissed him goodnight and the scene faded once more.

* * *

They were back at the school, Snape ran up to his friend who was showing off his new cast to their classmates to see how he was but he turned away.

"Daddy says I'm not to play with you anymore" The boy said gloomily "You're a bad influence,"

Little Severus looked after him confused.

Other memories flooded past. The young Severus sitting all alone excluded by his peers, children calling him a freak, laughing at him, his father doing the same. Then came another parent teacher meeting but this time Tobias was there too. The teacher, a greying man, thought he was an exceptionally bright student but was concerned about some of the abnormal behaviour he displayed and the resulting difficultly he faced in socialising. Snape hid under the bed as his parents argued about it afterwards, Eileen reminded Tobias that wizarding children didn't usually go to primary school, pleading with him to allow her to home school him but he wouldn't hear of it. He threatened her. Little Severus pulled himself out from under the bed and grabbed a wooden sword. He crept out onto the landing, and crouched down peering through the banisters to see what was happening, he was halfway down the stairs before he could get a proper view. Tobias struck Eileen and the young Severus gasped before charging down the stairs waving the sword wildly in the air. His father grabbed it and broke it over his knee before taking off his belt and using it to beat the boy.

Harry gasped and looked away shaking, he couldn't watch this.

A fury swept through the adult Snape as he watched his son and realised he was reacting as though he too had been subjected to this kind of behaviour. He rested his hand reassuringly on the boys shoulder.

More memories faded in and out. Young Severus watching his father drinking himself into a stupor, aiding his mother after a beating, begging her to leave him, disturbing his father and being thrown outside into the cold night, searching the bins for something to eat when the cupboards were bare, other children staring at him, mocking him, tormenting him, and worst of all simply avoiding him, poor little Snape was all alone in the world, with no one to share his troubles with, his mother loved him sure but she seemed to love his father more – she had sworn a vow to love and obey for better or for worse….and she was loyal to a fault.

Then suddenly just as Harry was starting to feel incredibly depressed the tempo changed and he found himself lying in a clump of bushes beside an eight or nine year old Severus who was displaying a remarkable magical ability by charming two toy knights to battle.

"Will you show me how to do that later please?" Harry asked.

Snape smiled and nodded but kept silent, his eyes trained expectantly on the horizon. Harry had to admit he had expected more of an interaction from him, a commentary of sorts or something, but made no complaint, he didn't want to risk having the fervently private man change his mind about sharing his memories with him.

Melodious laughter rang through the silence breaking Harrys reverie. The young Snape sat up to see who was coming.

Two little girls raced each other towards the swings.

Harry realised with a jolt that the younger of the two was his mother and that the other was his aunt. He smiled to himself when Lily outpaced her sister and climbed triumphant onto the swing. She swung forward and back going higher and faster with every pump of her legs until Harry was certain she would swing right over the bar but then suddenly she let go and sailed gracefully through the air as he had seen Snape himself do earlier.

Petunia squealed in protest, dragging her feet along the ground until her own swing came to a stop and she charged over to her sister.

"Mummy said you weren't to do that Lily" she said petulantly.

Lily tossed her head back and laughed "But it's fun Tuney, Watch!

Lily reached down and picked up a flower from the bush they were hiding in. It began to bloom in her hand, Petunia shrieked and knocked it away calling her sister a freak before curiosity got the better of her and she quietly asked her how she did it.

The young Snape stood up startling them. Harry watched as his aunt ran off but his mother stood her ground. "You're a witch" he accused grinning from ear to ear.

Lily looked affronted and stormed off back towards her sister but he followed her attempting rather poorly to explain himself.

Harry felt a pang of guilt when he saw the hurt in the boys eyes when Petunia mocked him, laughing at him for claiming to be a wizard, telling him she knew who he was and where he came from. The girls left the park to go home and the young Snape kicked out at a bin in frustration. He had clearly been waiting for an opportunity to discuss Lilys abilities with her for some time.

* * *

Then Harry found himself back inside the school again. The classroom was different, the desks were slightly bigger and maps and charts now adorned the walls instead of the childish artwork from before.

Severus sat quietly at a desk at the front of the class while the other children chattered excitedly about how they had spent their weekends.

The teacher bustled in, scowling menacingly at the students as they quickly and sheepishly took their seats. Harry grinned to himself wondering if this was the teacher Snape had modelled himself on.

She announced that they would be beginning a new project today focussing on ancient civilisations. She further explained that she would be breaking them off into pairs and assigning each pair a different civilisation to study for the next month at the end of which they would be graded on their project folder and a quick oral presentation.

Harry turned to Snape and smiled – "You got paired with mum" he guessed.

"I did, after the first three attempts at group work the teacher gave up allowing us to select our own partners, she knew none of the other children wanted to work with me so I ended up with someone new every time – there were twenty eight children in my class, this was the first time I was paired with Lily"

Harry watched his parents younger selves carefully as the teacher made her pairings, Snape looked like all his Christmases had come at once when he heard Lilys name called after his but she looked positively disgusted.

The children swapped seats until each was sitting beside their new partner while the teacher walked around the class handing out cards with the names of different civilisations written on - Lily and Severus were assigned the topic of the ancient Celts.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you said to me yesterday Severus," Lily sighed as she sat down.

Snape looked up at her and smiled apologetically but said nothing

They set to work planning their project and then suddenly Harry noticed a rubber whizz across the table as a smirk spread across the boys' face. He looked around to make sure no one else was watching before sticking out his hand and waiting for a felt tip pen to roll into his grasp. Moments later he did it again, this time summoning a different colour as Lily stared at him open mouthed. Harry watched almost impressed at his powers of manipulation. He would not upset Lily by mentioning powers again but his demonstration had definitely caught her attention.

* * *

Outside in the school yard Snape sat alone on some steps as most of the other children played red rover. Lily approached him quietly and sat down beside him, causing him to jump, he obviously hadn't seen her coming.

"Do you think it's a bad thing, being a witch?" she asked quietly.

"No Lily" he shook his head enthusiastically "It's a truly wonderful thing!"

The next few memories Harry passed through were much happier, Snape and Lily giggling together conspiratorially as they gave subtle demonstrations of their powers, talking together in the park, getting an 'A' in their project, being welcomed into the Evans home by Lily warm and caring parents – Harrys Grandparents. They asked him to stay for dinner and to Petunias disgust he accepted. He began to thrive from their generosity and when the spring came Henry Evans who was himself only a postman, offered him a job mowing their law and helping with odd jobs around the house. Severus did not tell his parents about the money but simply having him out of the house more often seemed to improve Tobias' mood somewhat.

* * *

When the scene faded again Harry found himself at the Snapes house as dawn broke and the young Severus nervously ushered Lily inside. This was the first time Harry had seen his mother here, Snape looked embarrassed but he put a finger to his lips and pulled her into the living room.

He held out his hand and offered her a handful of the greenish silvery glittery substance Harry recognised as floo powder.

"Remember what I told you his whispered"

She nodded and walked towards the fireplace trembling.

"Are you sure about this Sev?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded and she gulped before throwing down the powder and calling "Diagon Alley" The flames turned green and she disappeared. The young Snape smiled and himself stepped into the hearth.

Harry felt a strange pulling sensation as the young Snape disappeared into the flames, and when he landed in Diagon Alley he ended up humiliating himself by vomiting into a flower pot outside an ice cream parlour.

Snape looked at him apologetically, "Sorry Harry, I never thought about that"

They watched as the young Snape and Lily skipped hand in hand down the all magical street until they came to a stop outside Gringotts. Snape took a deep breath and pushed the heavy wooden doors open. They followed him in.

"Will the goblins be able to see us?" Harry hissed worried.

Snape shook his head "We are not really here Harry"

The young Snape confidently marched up to the counter and placing his muggle money on the counter asked to open an account.

The goblin peered curiously down at him and asked for his wand.

Snape fumbled about in his pockets and withdrew his Mothers wand handing it to the teller.

"You stole it" Harry accused.

"Borrowed…" Snape corrected.

"This wand belongs to Eileen Prince" the goblin stated attracting the attention of a stately looking gentleman at the next counter.

Guards began to move towards him

"Eileen Snape" the young Severus revised "It's was my Mothers wand but it's mine now"

"I sense not, master Snape" the goblin said regretfully.

"Severus?" The gentleman murmured, studying him carefully.

The guards seized him and the old man called out in fury" Unhand my grandson at once".

The guards hesitated, and looked to the goblin for instruction. He nodded solemnly and they released him.

Severus straightened his jacket and listened intrigued as the goblin apologised to the man for the misunderstanding before quickly completing the business of opening the account.

Transaction complete the gentleman led Severus and Lily across the street to a café and ordered some food.

"Are you really my Grandfather" Severus asked.

The man nodded and extended his hand. "Elias Prince" he offered by way of introduction.

"Severus Snape" Snape relied. Elias turned to Lily "And you young miss?"

"Angela Darling" she lied.

Young Snape looked at her confused while his grandfather asked him if she was a muggle. He shook his head.

"Delighted to meet you miss" he paused briefly "Darling" he smiled.

"Come on Severus she urged, we shouldn't talk to strangers"

"He isn't a stranger" he objected before noticing that she looked worried. He stood up to leave, the man reached into his waistcoat and pulled out a pocket watch, he thrust it at the young Snape pleading with him to look at it.

Snape opened the locket and saw clear as day a picture of his mother as a young girl waving excitedly back at him.

Feeling guilty he closed it and pushed it back towards his grandfather. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To get to know you, will you stay?"

Snape looked to Lily and then nodded.

Elias smiled and turned to Lily. "Elias Prince" he tried again. "Lily Evans" she replied blushing.

He was a kindly old man, he had obviously noted his grandsons neglected appearance and asked about the wellbeing of his daughter before taking them to Flourish and Blotts and letting them each select a book as a gift before bidding them farewell.

* * *

Then the scene changed again and more memories began to flood past. Lily and Snape reading from the books, other children trying to convince her to stay away from him but her ignoring them, Snape going back to the bank to realise his Grandfather had transferred a considerable amount of money into his account, sneaking out to meet him and later his grandmother again and again, him buying him an owl, Eileen crying when she heard where he got it from, Tobias livid, refusing to allow it into the house, his eleventh birthday and the arrival of his Hogwarts letter. His running to Lilys house of the morning of her birthday to ensure she got hers too, Snape and Eileen running into a much younger Dumbledore in Diagon Alley when he was escorting the Evans' around to get Lilys school supplies. His displeasure when he realised Lily was already incredibly with the wizarding world. The icy composure when the Evans' asked Snape and Eileen to join them. Snape and Lily being fitted for new robes and selecting their first wands and then their excitement as they packed their trunks to leave.

Young Snape waved excitedly to Lily and her family as he walked through Kings Cross Station with his parents. He turned to bid an awkward farewell to his father before attempting to comfort his crying mother. Tobias put an arm around her possessively and Severus kissed her on the cheek before backing off. Through her sobs she gestured to one of the supporting pillars telling him that that was the one. He then looked to Lily and smiled before they both took a deep breath and ran straight through the brick column.

Harry felt the same strange pulling sensation as he had felt earlier when the young Snape left the scene but when he opened his eyes was disappointed to find that he was back in his fathers study.

"We will take a short break here Harry"


	28. 27 Inside the Pensieve Part II

Snape summoned Cobb and asked him to bring in two butterbeers and some chocloate. Then he turned to Harry and asked if he had any questions.

Harry asked about Tobias and whether or not Snape knew what his problem was.

Snape said he wasn't sure. He had known Eileen was a witch before he married her, but also knew that she was from a wealthy family. He had always seemed rather work shy, perhaps he had thought to profit from the relationship and turned bitter when she was disinherited, perhaps he was just frightened by the realities of magic, something he could neither control nor understand or perhaps he was just an impatient violent man.

Snape tried to steer the conversation towards some of Harrys own childhood experiences but the boy was reluctant to go into it and distracted his father by turning the questions back onto him.

* * *

When they dived into the pensieve again Harry landed in a little wooden row boat, beside Snape and Lily and a timid looking boy with mousy brown hair as they floated across the black lake to the school. A much younger looking McGonagall met them at the door and lead them into a side chamber to prepare for the sorting ceremony.

He could feel the anticipation in the room. Harry noted with amusement that the speech she delivered had not changed much over the years as he looked around at his parents classmates.

He discovered the boy from the boat to be Solomon Bones and wondered if he was any relation of Susan and recognised the young James Potter standing over by the window– he could see why no one had ever had any cause to doubt their relationship. They did look rather alike. Then Harry remembered his father telling him that James Potter was his mothers cousin. He looked from one to the other. At first glance there was no obvious family resemblance at all but on closer examination Harry noticed a flicker of similarity in the way they smiled.

McGonagall let them from the antechamber into the great hall. She began calling students forward and Harry watched as they were sorted wondering where they were now. When she got to Lily he watched proudly as she was sorted into Gryffindor before noticing the disappointment in his fathers eyes and then remembering him saying that he knew he wouldn't have been a Gryffindor. She smiled reassuringly at the young Snape before skipping over to the Gryffindor table amid a din of cheer.

Snape watched over her protectively or perhaps jealously as she introduced herself to the Black boy with the fair curly hair and then to Potter.

"Did you know James was your cousin at this point?" he turned to ask his father.

He shook his head. The young Severus was called forward and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Snape was rather small and the hat fell down well over his eyes but what surprised Harry was that he could hear the hat talking.

Snape sensed his confusion and reminded him that he was witnessing Snapes sorting as he himself remembered it.

The hat deliberated for sometime over where to place the boy, contrary to the boys own assumptions the hat could sense loyalty, bravery, intelligence and cunning. It had almost settled on Ravenclaw when Snape asked to be placed in Gryffindor.

Harry gasped. His father hated Gryffindor, he turned to speak to him but he was resting up against a wall with his eyes closed, gently banging his head off it. Harry thought better than to interrupt and turned back to the sorting.

The hat asked why he would choose Gryffindor and he replied that he would like to be housed with his friend. The hat stated sadly that that was not the Gryffindor way before it examined the friendship and again cited remarkable display of loyalty, bravery, Intelligence and cunning before announcing the placement as Slytherin.

Snape was proud to be a Slytherin. His grandfather had been a Snake but he was aware of the animosity between them and the other houses and mourned for his chance to remain close to Lily.

The scene faded and Harry watched Severus and his classmates follow a young Lucius Malfoy back to their common room where they waited for their head of house - a professor by the name of Slughorn to give them their introduction to the house of Slytherin and an overview of the House rules.

He then followed the young Malfoy upstairs to his dormitory. Harry noted with interest that while the Gryffindor rooms were circular promoting equality among its inhabitants the Slytherin rooms were rectangular meaning that some sections appeared to have more space than others, the boys pushed through the doorway each vying for the best bed until halted by Lucius.

"The beds have already been assigned, Avery, Lestrange, Mulciber, Rosier and Snape" he drawled as he pointed out their beds.

There was a groan from some of the boys but they went obediently to their assigned space and noticing that their trunks were already there began to unpack.

Lucius left them to it and the conversation turned almost immediately to blood status.

Unsurprisingly all four of Snapes roommates were pure blood. '"I've never heard of the family Snape" Lestrange pointed out accusingly. The other boys rounded on Snape looking down at him as they questioned him about his parentage but he looked them in the eye and responded coolly and confidently – My father is a muggle but my mother is a Prince.

One of the boys – Mulciber, if Harry recalled correctly, guffawed but was silenced by a whack from Lestrange. The boys backed off whispering furiously to each other before wrangling Avery forward. The boy thrust out his hand. "It is unfortunate that your father is a muggle, the House of Prince is indeed an ancient and powerful line, it's a pleasure to meet you.

The young snape took his hand nodding and replied politely that it was a pleasure to meet him as well.

The scene faded and showed Snape and Lily in their first potions class.

"Does the post of head of Slytherin always belong to the potions master?" Harry asked his father after Professor Slughorn strode into the classroom.

"No but of course when professor Slughorn left both positions needed filling, and only a former Slytherin can become Head of House."

The pair defied convention to the horror of their housemates when they paired together for the lesson, particularly when their pairing resulted in the fifth Slytherin Girl having to partner with one of the Gryffindors but they ignored the stares and got on with their work successfully brewing the assigned potion and both being awarded house points for their efforts.

* * *

The next few memories showed that they partnered in all their shared classes but that Snape partnered with Mulciber or Avery when they did not. Harry could see the benefits he drew from each of the partnerships. He may have been quiet having been left to enjoy only his own company for so many years but he probably earned more points for the house than the rest of his class did put together and this made him quite popular with the other Slytherins. He was without doubt an exceptional student and Lily wasn't far behind in fact one of the memories showed Professor Slughorn holding them back after class to invite them to a dinner party he was throwing

Harry recognised Lucius, and a young Gryffindor boy he had noticed hanging out with James

When the scene changed again Snape was sitting cross-legged on his bed in a ratty old pair of pyjamas as the other boys crowded around him. At first Harry thought they were about to attack him but then he realised that he was giving them a demonstration of a spell he claimed to have invented.

Harry was sure he was familiar with that particular spell but it must have been novel at the time as the boys seemed genuinely impressed.

* * *

The next scene showed Snape return home for the Christmas holidays.

His father explained that while at school he had wrote to his mother once weekly keeping her informed of his achievements but he never asked about home and she never mentioned it so it was a great shock to him when he went home one Christmas and found his mother was extremely ill.

Harry looked around,the house was filthy and the stench of disease lingered in the air, Snapes mother clearly wasn't fit to keep up with the housework but his father sat there in the midst of it all completely oblivious to it. Harry watched as the young Severus helped his mother out of bed and into the bath to wash while we changed her bedsheets and cleaned the room. She was so weak. He helped her back into bed and told he was going to get some supplies and that he would be back soon. Taking a handful of the Floo powder he now kept hidden in his room he went downstairs and ignoring his father walked straight into the grate.

Harry felt the weird pulling sensation again when he disappeared but managed to make it to Diagon Alley without vomiting this time. The young Snape rushed into Gringotts to withdraw some of his savings before going to the apothecary. The apothecary himself was out but his apprentice suggested it sounded like a case of influenza and mixed him up a flu tonic. Severus thanked the man profusely before crossing the road to the general store where he bought some food and a bunch of winter roses before hurrying home.

Tobias was still slumped in the armchair when he got back, he started shouting at him for using the Floo but Severus ignored him and went into the kitchen to prepare some food. He heated the soup he had bought and brought it upstairs to his mother along with the flowers and patiently spoon fed her before coaxing her to drink the tonic. He waited at her side until she fell asleep, telling her all about his time at Hogwart while gently brushing her hair.

She had improved under his care but was still unwell when he went back to school. A few weeks later he was called to Dumbledores office to be given the heart breaking news that she had died. Professor Slughorn brought him home to his father and mistaking his drunken stupor for grief tried to comfort him. Harry could see that the young Severus was mortified to have his head of house in his home and when Slughorn asked him if there was anything he could do for him he asked him to ensure his grandparents had been informed.

The funeral was held at Prince Manor, the young Severus seemed rather distracted. Snape explained to Harry that this was the first time he had been to the estate. Harry was surprised to see such a large turnout for her funeral, he had supposed her to be fairly isolated but there were hundreds of people in attendance. He was particularly happy to note that Dumbledore had arranged transport of any student who wished to attend and that many of Snapes fellow students and teachers had made the effort to go and support him.

Snape explained that she had been suffering from sepsis- blood poisoning, so easily treated if it had been spotted in time. It wasn't influenza at all and so the tonics he sourced had slowed the spread of the infection but did nothing to treat it. He admitted that he did feel sympathy for his father at the funeral, for all his faults he had undoubtedly loved his mother.

After the funeral Elias Prince summoned his grandson into his study – the study that was now Snapes. He had loved his daughter so much that he had never wanted to have another child. If he had had a boy it would have been in line to inherit before Eileen and Elias didn't want his little princess overlooked just because she was a girl. When she met and eloped with Tobias he was heartbroken and disinherited her in revenge, He then tried to replace her with another child but it was too late for them at that stage.

He told Snape that he had made a terrible mistake in disinheriting Eileen and asked if he would permit him to name him heir. Snape agreed and Elias requested that he visit for a couple of weeks over the summer in order to properly induct him into the family before the scene faded away.

When it reformed, Harry saw that they were still at the manor but that the young Snape had brought some things with him. His grandparents were amiable and generous but seemed unsure of how to interact with their grandson.

* * *

In the next scene Snape sat on the cold wooden floorboards in his bedroom in spinners end going through his trunk. Harry noticed that it seemed to be overflowing with potions ingredients and supplies. He withdrew a piece of paper and glared at it before placing it down and attempted to smooth it out. He continued rummaging through his trunk until he found the small package he was seemingly looking for and stuffed it into his pocket before sighing and heading downstairs.

"What are you up to?" Tobias growled from the doorway

"Third years at school have the option of going down to the local village on exeat days, I need you to sign my permission slip" he stated standing and handing the form to his father.

Tobias grinned maliciously "What makes you think I want you going down to the village?" he asked pointedly.

"Please, Dad. You don't care where I go, just sign the form" Snape argued.

"Why don't you get your precious grandfather to sign it for you?" Tobias asked jealously.

"You are my guardian, or at least you are supposed to be, I want you to sign it!"

"What do you mean by that?" He said barging into the room.

"It doesn't matter," Severus said retreating back. "Will you please just sign it, I'm meeting Lily in half an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"Where?"

"I don't know yet"

"Get me another bottle of whiskey while you're out and I'll sign your form" he bargained.

"I have no money!"

"Don't lie to me boy, Prince has you spoiled. That should have been your mothers money. She would still be alive now if he hadn't left us destitute"

Tobias turned over his trunk and roughly rifled through its contents causing some of the glass phials inside to smash. He grabbed Severus him, patting him down, searching his pockets, he seized the small package Harry had seen him take out of the trunk sneering triumphantly but his face fell when he opened it and saw that they were only toffees. He threw them down on the ground cursing before pushing his son across the room and down onto the bed before beating him.

Harry watched the scene unfold horrified

Once Tobias was satisfied that Snape had been suitably disciplined. He thundered down the stairs before storming out of the house slammed the front door behind him.

Severus lay still for a few moments breathing heavily before attempting to sit up. He clutched at his ribs he was clearly in pain but he dragged himself up. Bending over to pick up his sweets and his form and shuffling to the bathroom to clean himself up before going to meet Lily.

He was late, but she sat patiently looking at a book, beneath their tree waiting for him.

When she saw him approaching she jokingly chastised him for his tardiness but as he neared she noticed that something was amiss.

She stood up concerned, and ran to meet him. "What happened Sevvie?" she asked.

He shook his head and apologised for being late.

"Severus!"

"Dad….." he whispered.

She threw her arms around him, he winced.

Come on she said grabbing his hand and dragging him back to her house.

There was no one home. She explained to Severus that her mother had taken Petunia shopping and her father was at work.

She carefully washed the abrasions before taking a healing salve from her trunk and gently applying it.

After a few minutes he put his arms up to stop her before pulling her towards him and kissing her.

"Sorry" he muttered pulling back blushing. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before she smiled and kissed him back.

The young Severus looked to be in pure ecstasy.

Harry pretended to vomit. Snape glared at him.

They broke apart when they heard someone at the front door and the scene began to fade. When it reformed Harry found Severus hurriedly packing his trunk. Lily came running into the house.

"I got your owl" she said "what is it?"

"I shouldn't have pushed him about the Hogsmeade trips, he won't let me go back at all now, but he can't stop me. Your parents can bring me to the station tomorrow; once I get onto the platform he won't be able to do anything to bring me back."

"But what about when you have to go home next summer? You should call your grandfather, he could sort something out, maybe he would let you live with them at the manor"

"I wouldn't be able to see you then?" Snape said sadly

Lily convinced him that despite their separation it would be the best thing to do and they sent an owl to him, giving him the address and requesting he Floo there immediately.

Severus dragged the trunk down to the front room and sat on it. Lily stood by the door. Suddenly Elias Prince appeared out the flames. "What's wrong Severus?" the man asked. "Why did you call me here?" He looked around in disgust - he had clearly never been to Spinners end before.

"My Father says I'm not to return to Hogwarts, but I want to go back, I need to go back"

"You have to fight him for guardianship you need to take him away from here Mr Prince, Lily interrupted. Tobias beats him, it isn't safe here."

Elias turns to Severus "Is this true?"

Snape looked down at his shoes nodding.

"Why?"

Snape shrugged.

"Since when?"

Snape shrugged again.

"Since when Severus?" his grandfather demanded.

"Since always" Snape muttered.

"And your mother?" he asked sadly realising the ramifications of what his grandson was telling him.

Snape nodded. "Where is he now?" Elias asked looking around the room for a hint of where he might have gone.

"Out"

"Is that all your stuff?"

Snape nodded. Elias pointed his wand at it, shrinking it before placing it in the pocket of his robes.

"Go with Lily, back to her house, I will call for you later."

* * *

Elias knocked on the Evans' front door just over two hours later. Together they walked slowly back to the house. Tobias still wasn't home. Severus yawned. He was clearly exhausted. Elias suggested he go upstairs to bed but just as he was about to protest there was a clatter outside in the street. Snape pulled back the curtains to look out the window. Tobias was lying in a puddle on the street outside having tripped over somebodies rubbish bin.

Elias went to the door.

Tobias spotted him and dragged himself to his feet "What are you doing here you interfering old man?"

Snape stepped forward "I asked him to come!"

"I told you earlier boy, you are not going back to that school, I have had enough" He stumbled into the house. Elias sat down at the table and pushed the guardianship papers over towards him.

"I want you to relinquish the guardianship of Severus, Tobias"

"No, he's my son" he protested "you leave us be"

"I know he's your son, that's why you want what's best for him, raising a kid on your own can't be easy. Let us help you"

"I don't need your help, everything was fine until you came along and messed everything up. You couldn't just let us be happy together"

"I shall be eternally sorry for that Tobias, I'm trying to make amends, I'll take the boy out of your hands for a while, give you a chance to get back on your feet, he can always come back again then." Elias took a large brown envelope out from under his overcoat and placed it down on the table, a crisp £20 note slipped out.

Tobias eyed it greedily.

"Let me help you." He reiterated.

Tobias smiled and grabbed the form, signing it with a flourish.

"You did the right thing, say goodbye to your father Severus."

The scene faded away as they said their goodbyes and reformed in the study at Prince Manor.

"Why did you give him the money, you could have forced him to sign it"

"Things are not always as they seem Severus. Remember that there is always more than one way to get what you want"

The scene changed again and Harry found himself back in the Slytherin dormitory once again. It was obviously the first night of term as the boys were excitedly discussing what they had done for the summer. The other more well off boys bragged of trips to foreign lands and quidditch matches but they soon forgot about their own exploits when Snape announced he had had his first kiss.

They probed him for details, some in curiosity but some in disbelief. "Who?" they demanded.

He shook his head grinning from ear to ear.

"It wasn't a muggle girls was it?" Lestrange asked disdainfully.

"No, Lily!" he said still grinning.

"She's a muggleborn Sev" Mulciber redundantly pointed out "you could do so much better than her."

Snape shook his head "I don't care about that .She is the most beautiful girl in the world" he said

The other boys laughed and launched a pillow attack on him.

* * *

Harry whizzed through more memories showing a widening gulf between how Snape behaved and the ideas he expressed around his friends and the chivalry he showed Lily until it seemed as though he were watching two completely different boys. He also noticed that as time went on their relationship became more and more private. As eleven year olds they wandered all over the castle and its grounds together, they had sat beside each other in classes, studied together in the library and joined the same clubs. They had the same interests and even tried to become friendly with one anothers house mates but now they were older, more often than not they limited the time they spent together in view of the rest of the student body. Their relationship was clearly common knowledge but their meetings were becoming less frequent and more clandestine. They still undoubtedly loved and cared for each other but the relationship itself was becoming rather strained and eventually It all came to a head when she tried to intercede on Snapes behalf when James Potter and his friends were picking on him. He was embarrassed and lashed out at her calling her a mudblood.

She was shocked, he tried to apologise but still she refused to speak to him.

They then passed through numerous scenes filled with grand romantic gestures on his fathers quest for forgiveness. Harry knew they must have made amends at some point otherwise he would never have been born but he could see that the young Snape was becoming very disheartened as time wore on and began spending more time exploring some of the darker arts with his fellow Slytherins.

* * *

They next scene showed Severus summoned to the headmasters office. Tobias was dead. Severus stared at Dumbledore, face completely devoid of emotion. Dumbledore tried to comfort him but he did not seem the least bit upset, if anything he seemed somewhat relieved.

The funeral was once again held at Prince Manor and was again attended by many of Severus teachers and classmates although Harry did note that Lily and a couple of friends of hers who didn't even seem to know his father were the only non Slytherins to attend this time. He also supposed it must have been a testament to Snapes popularity in Slytherin house that so many of his blood supremacist friends had deigned to attend a muggles funeral.

The service was incredibly short, no one spoke, the coffin was lowered into the ground next to Eileen and then they all went back to the house and seemed to quickly forget that a funeral had taken place at all. Snape was the perfect host, but Harry could see that despite his seemingly carefree banter there was something wrong. He slipped away after a while. Harry and Snape followed him upstairs to his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed he pulled out a box filled with crumpled photographs, as he looked through them tears began to roll down his face until to his horror there was a gentle knock on his door.

"One moment please" he stammered as he wiped his eyes off the coverlet and took a large gulp of water. Once satisfied he had regained his composure he opened the door.

It was Lily. Harry smiled. They simultaneously launched into an apology over the way they acted, resulting in a hilarious you go first no you go first bit. She sympathised with him over his loss and then hovered awkwardly on the threshold until he invited her in.

They spoke of old times and of things that had changed since their falling out. He tried to kiss her but she backed off in surprise. She said that she was glad that they were friends again but that she wanted to take things slow. They hugged and Harry watched happiness play across his fathers face.

* * *

When they returned to the school Harry saw that his parents began partnering for classes and studying in the library together again but never quite seemed to regain the closeness they once had. Lily was a prefect now and with that position seemed to come a lot of additional responsibilities, she appeared to spend a lot of her free time patrolling the castle with fellow Gryffindor prefect Remus Lupin while the young Snape was still spending almost all of his free time exploring the darker arts with his fellow Slytherins.

When school let out for the summer Snape invited Lily to come and stay with him at the manor. He was the perfect gentleman for the duration of her stay, kind, generous, attentive and without the pressure to conform they fell back into an easy familiarity, rekindling their previous romance.

The next scene showed the lavish party that was held at the manor in honour of Snapes 17th birthday, James Potter, his parents and a young friend of his were there having been invited by Snapes grandmother who was his aunt as was Lily and a couple of her friends but otherwise the guest list was comprised entirely of Slytherins. The party started off as a very formal and sophisticated dinner but quickly descended into chaotic revelry. Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway with a tall imposing man, the man looked familiar but Harry struggled to place him. He asked his father who informed him solemnly that it was Voldemort. Harry stared at him, it was inconceivable to him that there was a time that the dark lord was free to frequent parties garnering support, he was undoubtedly a charismatic man but this did not mean that Harry was not particularly horrified to note the warm reception he received from many in attendance, most disturbingly from his father and Elias Prince.

The memories became considerably darker after that and though his father was clearly not a member of Voldemorts war council at this time the soirées he attended at various estates over the summer holidays were obviously death eater socialisers. Harry noticed that Voldemort was becoming more and more interested in his fathers opinions and abilities as time went on and felt sick just listening to the vile ideologies being discussed but in complete juxtaposition to these meetings was the time he spent with Lily. How could a man so vehement in his belief of wizards being superior over muggles have such a fervent love for a muggleborn witch?

Snape took the dark mark the day he finished his Newts, Lily noticed it almost immediately and it pained Harry to see his mother looking so upset . Horrified she fled from him.


	29. 28 -Inside the Pensieve Part III

Snape spent the next few days chasing her around the school trying to explain his actions but somehow she always managed to elude him so when school let he went to visit her at her parents house in Cokeworth. Her parents were delighted to see him; they invited him in immediately, and questioned him about his plans for the future.

It was obvious that they were rather fond of him and him of them. He was just telling them about the apprenticeship he had accepted with a potion maker in Hogsmeade when Lily came down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She was clearly startled when she saw him but managed to hide her annoyance so as not to upset her parents. How could they possibly understand? They knew nothing of the war that was playing out all around them.

Lily made polite small talk for a few moments before excusing herself and dragging Severus up the stairs to her bedroom.

He grinned from ear to ear reminding her that it had been years since he had been allowed in her bedroom.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before asking him what he was doing here.

Snape fiddled clumsily in his jacket pocket before pulling out a small velvet covered box. He stared at it wistfully for a moment before shoving it back into his pocket. "I had to see you," he pressed "I love you so much Lily. It hurts that you won't talk to me. We were going to go traveling together. What changed? Why are you so mad at me?"

"You changed Severus, I am a muggleborn, how can you say you love me when you went off and joined that gang of blood supremacists. They have been attacking innocent people Severus, how can you condone that?"

"Unfortunately there are a few who have used violence as a means of achieving our end but I assure you they are in the minority. Lord Voldemort is currently legislating for proper reform. Don't you think it's wrong that we wizards are forced to live in secrecy? To have to hide our powers from our friends and neighbours our entire lives just because who we are might frighten them? There is a veritable menagerie of magical creatures that the statute of secrecy has brought to the brink of extinction, creatures muggles once revered. Your parents were delighted to discover you were a witch and for all my fathers' faults he truly loved his magical wife. Muggles may have persecuted us in the past but things are different now, times have changed, we don't even give them a chance to accept us. Lord Voldemort hopes to change all that, is it wrong for me to want to help him."

"It would not be wrong to help him if he truly wanted wizards and muggles to co-exist in harmony with one another but that isn't want he wants. He wants to dominate muggles, force them into submission, by fair means or foul."

Snape looked pensive for a moment "I don't have to be a part of this Lily, I love you, I would do anything for you, I only wanted our children to grow up in a world that is better than the one we knew."

"It's too late for that now Severus, I cannot trust you, please just go, go!

* * *

The next few scenes showed Severus begin his apprenticeship with the apothecary. He threw himself into his work trying to forget his pain and soon surpassed his master. With nothing much left to learn he became rather bored and began spending more and more of his time exploring the dark arts and that despite his earlier assertions to Lily, he was becoming more and more involved with the death eaters and their fight for domination. A fight which Harry was disgusted to see Severus now believed was necessary to restore natural order. It seemed utterly impossible to him that Snape and Lily could rekindle their relationship now and yet he knew they must have. More memories whizzed by, none of them featuring Lily until after Severus had been summoned back to the manor to attend to his grandfather on his death bed. Lily the ever loyal friend came to the funeral afterwards to pay her respects and offer comfort to her childhood love in his grief. There were very few in attendance who did not seem to sympathise with the death eaters and Harry noted the jealously with which his father regarded the easy companionship between Lily and his cousin – James Potter. It would seem to all in attendance that James and Lily were already together but things couldn't possibly have been all that they seemed as Harry watched Lily and Snape slip off into the gardens with one another hand in hand before the memory faded away.

When the scene reformed Snape was sitting in the dining room leafing through the daily prophet as he picked at his breakfast. Mildred Prince was trying her best to make conversation with her grandson but he seemed preoccupied. Harry felt sorry for the old woman; she must be rather lonely since her husband died. She eventually managed to gain his attention by mentioning James' wedding. His grandmother didn't seem to pick up on his pain but he was devastated to learn that his darling Lily was now somebody elses wife and now having already lost her Snape felt as though he had nothing left to lose.

* * *

The next few memories flashed by at lightning speed showing very little details but serving the purpose of showing Harry that Snape was now heavily involved in both the creation and execution of the Death Eaters evil campaigns

Then Harry found himself lurking in the back of a dusty old bar. Dumbledore was there, meeting one of the teachers Harry recognised from school but who he hadn't had yet – Professor Tirawley or Treloney or something. He was interviewing her for the post of divination teacher. Harry looked to his father, what could be so interesting about a job interview that he had deigned it important enough to show Harry. Snape gestured for him to pay attention and then suddenly the womans eyes rolled back in her head and she entered some kind of trance. Harry stared open mouthed as she prophesied that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born to those who had thrice defied the Dark Lord as the seventh month dies before Snape was spotted and ejected from the pub as the memory faded away.

The next scene showed Snape proudly relaying the information to Voldemort who immediately summoned his closest followers to him. Snape was truly part of the inner circle now. They discussed the prophecy and what it might mean and though some were quite vocal in their opposition to the idea it was concluded that it would be imperative to negate the risk his being overthrown by this child by killing it.

* * *

When August came the Dark Lord convened his war council once more. They had determined that there were only two children born to whom the prophecy could have referred: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

Harry watched his father carefully as the realisation that Lily now had a child washed over him.

The Death Eaters seemed to assume Neville was the threat, citing the many times his parents had thwarted Voldemorts plans and the fact that he was a pureblood and would therefore be a powerful wizard but the Dark Lord himself seemed to believe that the half-blooded Harry was obviously the child of whom the prophecy had spoken.

When he heard Voldemorts plans to attack the Potters, Snape confessed his love for Lily and begged him to spare her. Harry initially thought this very brave of him but then looking around the table he realised that although no one had mentioned it the majority of them were already acutely aware of his love for Lily then he realised that it was only Lily whose life he had asked to be spared. Harry glowered at his father. How very convenient for him. Voldemort could eliminate James and Harry and then Lily would turn to Snape for comfort.

The Dark Lord initially mocked Snape for his request, recommending he find himself a more worthy witch but he stood his ground and after a moment Voldemort amazed Harry by stating what seemed to be an oft spoke belief of his that every drop of magical blood spilled was a terrible waste and clarified to his followers that only the child needed to die.

* * *

More scenes sped past but this time they showed that Snape had become very disillusioned with the Death Eaters cause until finally Harry watched as his father begged Dumbledore to hide Lily from the Dark Lord, to protect her, to protect them all and he watched as he pledged him his own life in return.

Dumbledore offered Snape the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts and he became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix an organisation Dumbledore ran in opposition of Lord Voldemorts reign of terror. He had no direct dealing with any of the rest of the order as such a blatant alignment would have compromised his position but he ensured they were kept well informed of the Dark Lords movements.

Harry felt rather proud of his father watching the next few scenes as he succeeded in thwarting countless death eater attacks and even provided opportunity for a couple of the more dangerous Death Eaters to be apprehended.

He shadowed his fathers younger self as he strode down a narrow lane but he almost had to run to keep up with him and ended up tripping over a rock, his father helped him up just as memory Snape came to a stop outside one of the cottages, he looked up and down the lane cautiously before hurrying inside. Harry followed, and on hearing a child crying realised that this was the Potters house. His breath caught in his throat. James Potter lay motionless at the foot of the stairs, Snape initially stepped over him in his rush to find Lily before turning and crouching down to check his pulse. He was dead! Snape respectfully closed his eyes before proceeding up the stairs.

He crossed the landing, towards the nursery, Lily was lying on the floor amid a pile of debris, He took her in his arms, holding her to him, weeping, begging her to wake but she too was dead.

Harry turned away, he could not bear to see his parents like this and then his father reached out and put his arms around him, trying to comfort himself as much as Harry " I'm Sorry Harry" he said " You shouldn't have to see this but you wanted to know and I had to show you everything.

The baby Harry was standing in his cot, crying for his mother, the lightning scar that had marked his face for as long as he could remember was bloody and raw. After a few minutes the childs cries managed to penetrate Snapes agony, he gently lay Lily back down on the floor and went to tend to the child.

The present Snape looked at Harry astonished as he realised for the first time that baby Harry had finally gotten his attention by calling for his father instead of his mother.

Snape tentatively lifted him out of the cot. Harry suspected he hadn't had much experience with infants but he seemed a natural – baby Harry instantly ceased crying and nuzzled into him. He grimaced then as he realised the baby had soiled himself. He used magic to clean Harrys nappy and then carefully tended to the cut on his forehead. Snape had just gotten him off to sleep when Dumbledore arrived.

He jumped when he saw Snape sitting in the corner. Harry could tell from the look on Dumbledores face that he hadn't expected to see either of them. He conjured a strange translucent white bird which flew up and out through the semi collapsed roof into the night

"You promised to keep them safe" Snape said darkly.

"I tried my best Severus, someone else must have betrayed them" the older man replied with genuine regret.

"The boy survived" Snape observed coolly as he lay the sleeping child back down in the cot.

"How?" Dumbledore probed.

Snape shrugged. Dumbledore walked around him lifting Harry back out of the cot, waking him.

The baby Harry looked terrified and began to cry as Dumbledore performed legilimency on him.

The child bucked and reached out for Snape to take him, Snape glared indignantly at Dumbledore until Harrys screams grew more urgent and he plucked him out of Dumbledores grasp admonishing him on the ethics of performing such invasive magic on a young child.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched Snape sooth Harry but he remained silent and pensive until Harry returned to his slumber and then he spoke. "Voldemort killed Lily, He asked her to stand aside but she would not, he then tried to kill Harry. He cast the Avada Kedavra but something went wrong. The spell back fired hitting Voldemort himself and not Harry causing him to just disappear."

"You mean he's dead?" Snape asked audibly relieved as he glanced down at his arm.

"No, I would not be so certain about that but he was most certainly defeated. The war is over. We have won!"

"How can you be so certain Albus? Your sole witness is but one year old!"

"Just because he cannot comprehend what he saw does not mean he did not see it"

"Let me take him?" Snape pleaded protectively.

"Take him where?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"The manor"

"It wouldn't be safe for him there"

"No one would have to know who he is, if you made out he died in the attack, he would be safe there. I could raise him as my own"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly "I'm sorry Severus but Lily and James named Sirius Black as Harrys guardian. I will have to deliver him to his care forthwith"

"Black?" Snape spat, he cannot possibly be fit to raise a child."

"Perhaps, but it is not for us to decide, those were their wishes and besides Alice Longbottom is his godmother, she will be more than capable of ensuring he is well looked after, you should go now, others are bound to come looking for their Dark Lord, they cannot find you here."

"I'm not leaving her" Severus insisted, as he knelt down beside her once more, "They won't come back here anyway"

"How do you know"

"I could feel it. It was as though a part of me had suddenly been ripped out, the pain was so intense. I was floored for a moment or two, I took this to be a sign of Lilys death but then as I regained cognisance I realised my dark mark seared red and that I was not the only one affected. The other death eaters are searching for the Dark Lord, they will not come here."

"Then you should join them Severus."

"Why, the war is over, you said so yourself"

"You pledged your service to the order, the Dark Lord will return and when he does you must be well placed to keep us informed of his movements"

"I pledged my service to the order in exchange for you keeping Lily safe. I owe you nothing now"

"Lily gave her life to save her son, when the Dark Lord returns he will be in terrible danger if you truly loved her you would do everything in your power to ensure she did not make that sacrifice in vain"

"If the Dark Lord was led to believe that the boy is dead he would not come after him again"

Snape stared at him before eventually muttering that he would continue to spy for the order but that he would not join the search for Voldemort tonight.

Harry saw a triumphant smile stretch across his headmasters face but before he had an opportunity to respond they were disturbed a crashing sound outside the window.

Snape looked up startled just as Dumbledore gestured for him to silently take baby Harry to the next room. He did so and it frustrated Harry to have to follow him instead of going down to investigate the source of the disturbance.

Snape cast a silencing charm on the room before setting Harry on the bed and positioning himself in such a way that he could keep an eye on the landing through the small chink between the door and its frame.

Harry was standing over the bed scrutinising his infant self while Snape looked around the room, as he had not paid any attention to the surroundings at the time lot of the fixtures and fittings were blurred but it was still evident to him now that this was overtly masculine room. Picking up a soft woollen jumper and bringing it up to his face he wondered if perhaps James slept here alone or if someone else had been staying here with the Potters prior to the attack but the jumper bore no scent that could help him determine its owner.

Dumbledore called Snape out of his hiding place just in time for Harry to see Hagrid lumbering up the stairs. He was blubbering incomprehensively about the attack. Leaving Harry with Dumbledore and Hagrid Snape went back to say goodbye to Lily before the scene faded away.

When it reformed Snape was confronting Dumbledore over his plan to send baby Harry to live with the Dursleys.

"What do you mean Hagrid is taking him to live with Petunia? I thought Black was taking him"

"Did you not know Black was a death eater? He betrayed the Potters, he was apprehended earlier and sent to Azkaban"

"But Black was Potters best friend, he was supposed to be Harrys guardian"

"These are dark times Severus, it is difficult to know who to trust, Lily and James placed their trust in the wrong person, rather like you"

"What of Alice Longbottom? You said she was the childs godmother? Lilys sister hates magic, she thought Lily was a freak. You cannot send her son to live with Petunia."

"The Longbottoms are in St Mungos. Petunia is the only family the boy has left"

"Let me take him, it's not too late to pretend he died in the attack"

"What do you know of raising children Severus? Petunia has a little boy of her own, he would be company for Harry, what do you want with the child?"

"He is Lilys son, he is all that is left of her"

"Not quite, Petunia and her son share Lilys Blood. I suspect that when Lily sacrificed her life in an attempt to save her son she drew upon some ancient magic. That blood bond Harry shares with his aunt will strengthen the protection Lilys death afforded him. It is too late to make out he died. There is not a man woman or child in our world who has not already heard the story of the boy who lived. He will be safest with the Dursleys away from all this until it is time for him to come to Hogwarts"

* * *

The next few scenes showed Snape mournfully attending the Potters funerals and then finally standing trial for his participation in the war where Harry was delighted to see that the Wizengamot saw fit to clear him of all charges before returning to the here and now of Snapes study.

Snape pushed the plate of chocolates towards Harry encouraging him to eat as he asked him if he was okay.

Harry nodded.

"Can you ever forgive me now you know that it was my fault your family was destroyed?"  
Harry sat quietly for a moment contemplating his fathers question and his feelings on what he had discovered. The minutes that passed seemed like an eternity to Snape as he awaited his sons answer.

"I don't see how it could have been your fault?" Harry said quietly.

"The prophecy…. If I hadn't told him."

"Then someone else would have."

"You are a truly remarkable boy Harry!"

Harry shrugged "Just remember this the next time your angry with ME for doing something stupid!"

Severus laughed. A deep hearty laugh Harry had never heard before.

Harry smiled. "Thank you for sharing your past with me" he said quietly.

Severus regarded his son with a hint of amusement before pulling him in for a hug.

Harry was surprised. He had not expected the potions master to be the hugging type and stood awkwardly in his embrace for a moment before remembering the ease with which his infant-self had previously sought comfort from this man and relaxed.

The clock chimed twelve. "You remind me so much of your mother Harry" Severus admitted to his son before releasing him and stepping back. "Its late, we should go to bed, we can talk more tomorrow"


	30. 29-Dropping the Formalities

When Harry awoke the next morning the soft winter sunshine was streaming in through his bedroom window. He stretched out contentedly before turning over to go back to sleep but then suddenly it dawned on him that something must be wrong when it was so bright outside as normally he was up for breakfast before sunrise. Bleary eyed he checked his muggle wrist watch, his heart started to pound against his chest, it was gone ten o'clock, Snape was going to absolutely flip!

Fearing his fathers' wrath, he leapt out of bed and was just pulling on his clothes when he noticed that the small table over by the window had been set for breakfast and on further inspection he discovered someone had also left him a note. The note, which he recognised as having been penned by his father explained that he had instructed Loxie to lay out a breakfast for him in his chamber as he suspected he would be tired after last night and that he and the twins would be in the school room if he was looking for them. He lifted the lid of the small silver tureen and saw that it was full of porridge, smiling to himself at his fathers uncharacteristic thoughtfulness and lapse in formality, he sat down to break his fast.

After eating he picked up the golden pocket watch his father had gifted him for Christmas, examining it pensively. Underneath that distant and callous exterior Severus Snape was secretly a kind and loving man and knowing what he did now about his history Harry felt truly ashamed of his initial opinion of the man. He mused over the memories his father had shared of the past for a while before going downstairs to join his family. It seemed eerily quiet in the school room, both his father and the twins were deeply engrossed in whatever it was they were reading but still Snape greeted him warmly as he walked in,inquiring after how he had slept and asking if there was anything else he wanted to ask about after last night. Harry shook his head and thanked him for allowing him to had breakfast in his room. Severus smiled, he had always been somewhat of an insomniac, it was one of the reasons his students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry suspected him of being a vampire. He hadn't slept longer than four or five hours a night for years now and he found this sufficient for his needs but it had been late when they had retired last night and he knew Harry would still have been very tired come breakfast time. Harry gestured towards the twins and asked Snape how he had managed to prevent them from coming in and waking him. Severus smiled weakly at his son before admitting that he had taken them to Diagon alley to pick up some of the course books they would need for next September. He apologised for excluding Harry but regrettably said that it would have seemed far too suspicious if they had been seen together again. Harry didn't mind, he had enjoyed his sleep in and considering the haul of presents he received for Christmas suspected that it would be some time before he ever needed to go shopping again!

"Come Summer I will have sorted something out with Dumbledore, and we won't have to hide our relationship any longer!" Severus promised just as Evan interrupted their conversation to ask about something he was reading in the standard book of spells.

Harry watched in awe as his father explained the theory behind the spell and then gave an impressive demonstration, it was bizarre to think that he had so easily dismissed Snapes teaching abilities before simply because he hadn't liked him but then wondered if Snape was giving his children an unfair advantage and questioned him on the ethics of his actions "Isn't it a bit unfair for you to actually tutor them in all the first year coursework before they actually start school?"

"Not really, almost all children of established magical lines go to Hogwarts with a better theoretical understanding of magic than their muggleborn peers but that doesn't make them better students in fact I have always found those that grew up among muggles to be far easier to teach. You could hardly argue that your good friend Ms Granger was at a disadvantage when she came to Hogwarts could you?"

Harry shook his head and grinned. "She had memorised more than just the course books before starting"

"Exactly, the option to read ahead in the books is there for any student who wishes to do so regardless of birth, also the twins are unfortunate in that they will be going to Hogwarts with everyone knowing that they are my children – they will be held to higher expectations than their classmates"

"Something that will also affect me if we were to reveal our relationship….."

Severus sighed, "Harry I would be beyond proud to let the world know you are my son as your father, I must do what's best for you. If you rather we kept our relationship a secret, if it would make life easier for you then no one else need ever know"

"But then I could never spend time with you in public, never acknowledge the twins as my brother and sister"

He shrugged "There are pros and cons to every decision Harry, you have time enough yet to contemplate this one but remember that you came to Hogwarts the chosen one, the boy who lived. People were expecting an accomplished sorcerer and what they got was a seemingly ordinary boy. You are a quick learner and though you could do with applying yourself a little bit more you are very smart. Harry Potter was never who they thought he was but you are Harry Potter so they adjusted their expectations as they got to know the real you. I don't think those expectations would really change again at this stage, even if you were revealed to be a my son"

Harry contemplated his fathers advice for a moment before asking why he thought that students who had grown up around muggles were easier to teach.

"That was a generalisation but consider my godson Draco if you would; he is a clever and disciplined student but there are many like him who never went to a formal primary school and who either did not get a sufficient grounding in reading, writing and arithmetic to excel in their studies or are so used to working with a private tutor that they aren't used to sharing their classroom with other students – or if they are those other students are their siblings who are perhaps at a drastically different educational stage than them. There is also a lack of respect for magic among those who do not know what it is like to exist without it coupled with the fact that many of the pure blooded students are heirs to large family fortunes and wouldn't see the point in spending precious time and effort in brewing a potion they could just go out and buy from someone else"

"How come you didn't send the twins to a muggle primary school so?"

" I had considered it but Morgana was against the idea as she felt it would be too confusing for them and as you saw last night I hadn't exactly had a particularly good experience of it myself so I agreed. I was going to send them to a muggle boarding school when Morgana left but they weren't too keen on the idea so it never happened"

Just then Lily raised her hand and when acknowledged asked something about the paragraph she was reading. Snape seemed to have an epiphany of sorts. He explained the background to and intended meaning of the paragraph but then suggested that Harry should attempt to answer any more of their questions as it would be good revision for him before excusing himself and leaving the room without indicating where he was going.

His sudden exit was so peculiar that poor Harry had suspected he may have upset his father again but when they met him again for lunch he still seemed surprisingly jovial. He laughed and joked with them and invited them into his study afterwards to see what he was working on, Harry felt an intense rush of pride when he realised his father was not just a Hogwarts professor but that he was also responsible for the development of many new potions that had all kinds of wondrous uses.

Severus was delighted to see his son so interested in his work and was excitedly explaining the theory behind one of the concoctions and the fact that he had previously managed to overlook one of the fundamental properties to one of the ingredients until Lily had mentioned it earlier.

He realised as he spoke that the twins had come across the box of photographs he had been looking at the other night but pretended he hadn't noticed and continued instructing Harry on the finer points of his craft. He eventually teasingly questioned the source of the twins distraction and they guiltily apologised for their invasion of his privacy. They stood nervously awaited their punishment but their father surprised them by producing a second box of photographs for them to look through, most of the pictures were of the wizarding variety and featured Lily and Evan down through the years but there were also a couple of Snape himself when he was younger that they were immensely interested in.

It was difficult for the four of them to be able to get a proper look at the pictures so Snape cast some kind of spell that magically projected each one up onto the wall and they laughed and joked and shared reactions memories for each picture as they reminisced about the past until Harry suddenly got up and ran off upstairs muttering something indistinguishable. The twins looked at each other in confusion; Severus was worried that he might have been upset by the realisation of what could have been and of everything he missed out on as a child, would he be jealous now of the twins for having grown up in their fathers care? He was just considering the need to chase after him when the boy reappeared clutching some old photographs of his own that he wanted to share with them.

He hadn't many and those he had were not great but it was wonderful to get a glimpse into his sons childhood. To tell the truth Severus was concerned about what he saw in the photos. Though the boy smiled in the pictures it did not seem as though he had had a happy childhood. Everything from his ragged ill-fitting clothes to the haunting expression on his face hinted at neglect and though Harry had been a while contemplating his decision on whether or not to spend his Christmas holidays at the manor, Severus knew that he had not had to consider his relatives feelings. In fact he couldn't even remember the boy even receiving a present from them in his absence and from what he remembered about Petunia Evans she had made it her lifes ambition to marry well, there was no way it was simply the spectre of poverty that had plagued his sons childhood unless of course Petunia had been deserted or widowed or something. Maybe his own personal opinion of her was clouding his judgement. It was something he was going to have to speak to Harry about but now wasn't the time, whatever the situation had been he didn't expect his son would be particularly happy to discuss the subject.

"You and Harry and Brendan all looked so alike," Evan observed breaking Snapes reverie, disappointed that he too did not share his fathers likeness.

Severus looked across at Evan, it was true the boy seemed nothing like him in either looks or countenance, and he looked so unlike Lily too. How was it that he could share so many similarities with Harry and fail to realise who he was when even the twins looked nothing like him, perhaps it was because the twins looked nothing like him, but deep down he knew that he had simply been unable to see past the boys connection with James Potter despite Harry having inherited his mothers emerald green eyes. He shuddered as he remembered the first time he noticed them, he remembered the hurt and confusing in them as he cruelly picked on the poor boy in his very first lesson. Both twins had inherited his eyes,

"You have my eyes!" Severus pointed out to Evan smiling, "but for the most part you take after the Princes, I longed for your fair features as a child."

That seemed to satisfy him and they continued talking over the photographs until Loxie came in to announce dinner – they had been having such a wonderful time that they had completely lost track of the time. There was only really three days left now until they went back to Hogwarts, and for the first time ever Harry was disappointed at the thought of having to go back to school.


	31. 30- A Way To Say Thank You

As is always the case when one is enjoying oneself, the Christmas exeat seemed to pass at an alarming speed. Harry had fallen into an easy routine consisting of a morning of intellectual stimulation and betterment in the school room followed by an exploration and induction to the ways of family life.

He had succeeded in satisfactorily completing all his homework assignments along with some extra reading that would stand to him when the new term began and thanks to his fathers patient tutoring he was well on the way to mastering the ability to perform wandless magic. These tutoring sessions had frustrated Harry originally, the twins found the concept so much easier to grasp than him but Snape had explained to Harry that this was only because they had never held a wand, using a wand was easy, to channel the magic through yourself required more control. Using a wand he was more powerful, it directed the focus of his magic but he could see that in a way the reliance on a wand was almost an impairment, it left you vulnerable so he persevered and could now perform simple tasks like the opening and closing of doors with nothing but a delicate flick of his wrist. Severus was impressed by his persistence and suggested that he should take the time to wandlessly master every charm he was taught but that he should do so in secret. This later suggestion was a disappointment to Harry who had been looking forward to demonstrating his new found ability to Ron and Hermione. Severus muttered something about Gryffindor showboating before explaining to his son the benefits of playing your cards close to your chest. Harry acknowledged the benefit of the element of surprise but extolled the greater benefit of true friendship and they agreed on a compromise.

He would always be a Gryffindor but he was coming to see the virtue of some of his rival house of Slytherins traits.

Spending Christmas at Prince Manor had had the desired effect and he was glad that he had accepted the invitation. He would never have gotten to know his father the way he did now in a school setting and he was still enthralled by the notion of being somebodies big brother and having them look up to you and not just because your Harry Potter and your famous. It was nice having siblings. Really nice, he knew that no matter what, he would always have somebody on his side.

They could never make up for the lost time but then again perhaps it was this time apart that made them the people he loved now. Would he have been different if he had grown up a Snape? Would the twins have become who they are today if they had had a bossy older brother. Would he even be bothered with them or would he like his best friend Ron, consider his younger siblings a nuisance. In so little time he felt he had gotten to know so many of their little nuances. He thought them endearing but would these be the things that irritated him if he had grown up alongside them? He would never know but something had been playing on Harrys mind the past couple of days, he wanted to do something for his new found family to show them how grateful he was for them having opened their home and their hearts to him and with only one full day left in the holidays it was now or never. He approached his father and nervously sought permission to use the kitchen in order to cook a special meal for them as a thank you before going back to school.

Severus tried to reassure him that it wouldn't be necessary for him to do anything to show his appreciation, that he was family, it was his home and he was welcome their any time but it was clear from Harrys insistence that it was something he really wanted to do. Severus summoned his elven house keeper and having ensured she would not be against the idea, granted Harry permission to use the Kitchen.

Severus did suggest that the house elves might like to take the afternoon off but as always it seemed they couldn't bear the idea of being left idle and Loxie instead announced that Harrys request presented the perfect opportunity for her to get an early start on the spring clean.

Harry was really excited, he had always liked cooking – even at the Dursleys he found it to be a satisfying task and over the years had become rather good at it. It was the perfect way to thank Snape for his kind hospitality.

Loxie offered to give him a tour of the kitchen and it dawned on Harry as she showed him around that he hadn't actually been down to the kitchens once during his stay not even when Lily and Evan had given him the grand tour.

The kitchen at Prince Manor was a large, bright well-proportioned and well-equipped room and it amused Harry to note that even in the wizarding world kitchens seemed to have pretty much a standard layout

With Loxies help he set about planning the menu. Snape was used to having all his meals prepared for him by house elves so it had to be something special otherwise there was really no point in bothering since it wasn't as though he was saving his father from having to prepare the meal himself also it was New Years Eve. He decided he would prepare fish cakes in golden bread crumbs to start followed by broccoli and stilton soup with freshly baked bread rolls, a main of beef bourguignon, treacle tart and ice cream for pudding and finally a selection of cheese and crackers. Loxie nodded approvingly at his selection and called for Cobb who she then dispatched to source some of the necessary ingredients. Harry had expected her to leave after that but while she had been happy enough to permit him use of the kitchen she seemed reluctant to leave him to his own devices and he had also forgotten that she would still be preparing lunch for the family. She asked if he had a preference on what she served but he did not providing it was light and was not something he intended to serve that evening.

He made a rough plan of what he had to do and then went to fetch some vegetables from the adjoining pantry which he then began to peel. When Cobb returned with the rest of the ingredients he tried to reimburse him for them but he refused to take the boys money, telling him he would have to take the matter up with his father.

He quickly found his way about the kitchen and once satisfied that her young master did in actual fact know what he was doing Loxie did begin to back off a little.

Time passed by quickly and it didn't feel long at all until Loxie came over to inform him that she would be serving lunch shortly, he blanched, he had forgotten about lunch and he needed to keep an eye on the stew. He asked her if she would mind asking his father if he could eat in the kitchen and then she disappeared with a crack, reappearing moments later to confirm that Severus had given his permission. She made the finishing touches to the plates and magicked them up to the dining room before disappearing again herself.

Harry had eaten his lunch and was once again so completely caught up in the task at hand that he failed to notice his father come in. Silently leaning against the door frame Severus watched his son with pride. Harry jumped when he eventually noticed him and blushed. He had been singing to himself as he rolled out the pastry for the treacle tart.

Severus asked if he could help him with anything but Harry shook his head, he had everything under control.

"Mind if I stay?"

Harry shrugged "Wouldn't you rather do something with the twins?" Harry asked.

"Is that a yes?" Snape asked hinting at his amusement at the idea of being unwelcome in his own kitchen.

"Of course not" Harry stammered "I just wouldn't have thought that you would have really wanted to"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to" Severus replied as he drew up a stool and sat down at the workbench beside Harry.

The boy blushed and moved swiftly over to the stove to check on the stew, he tasted it and began adding herbs and spices. He didn't appear to be using a recipe but it smelled absolutely delicious. Severus noted that the boys skills in the kitchen could be easily transferable to the potions lab and again felt a pang of regret at not having given him more of a chance to prove himself. His son probably hated potions now after the way he had treated him in class.

"I would never have took you for a chef" Severus remarked to his son as he walked back over towards the counter where he sat.

"A pampered prince, I believe was your original verdict" Harry muttered.

"Hmm well I suppose you are kind of a Prince" he smirked at the irony of his use of his mothers' family name "but pampered you most assuredly were not" he sighed. "Harry I don't want to make you uncomfortable but since you bring it up, I have begun to suspect your childhood was not all that pleasant, would you care to discuss it with me?"

"Not really"

"Please!"

Harry shrugged "My mother was murdered and I grew up an orphan, of course my childhood wasn't pleasant"

Severus knew there was more to it than that but he didn't want to push the boy into telling him before he was ready so he apologised for his lack of tact saying he was only hoping to get to know him better and instead asked what piqued his interest in the culinary arts.

They made polite chit chat about the joys of cooking while Harry privately considered his father and the semantics of their budding relationship.

Here was a man who not so long ago he reviled as the impatient intolerant potions professor who along with Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins had dampened his introduction to the wizarding world but who had unbeknownst to him and unaware of their relationship made repeated attempts to safeguard him. Here was a distant and intensely private man who had shared with him all the horrors of his own childhood and had opened up his heart and his home to his son. Harry didn't like the idea of anyone pitying him but hadn't his father earned the right to know the answers to his questions about Harrys past or would it be unfair to tell him, as he was likely to see himself as being to blame.

After much silent deliberation with himself, he rather timidly opened the door to his past to his father with one little sentence.

"They never wanted me you know."

* * *

**Authors Note: Readers will be happy to see that Harry and Severus will finally be going back to Hogwarts soon, I just want to thank all the people who have stuck with the story so far especially those that review, it really helps to motivate me and to improve on my writing skills. I would especially like to thank randomplotbunny for their suggestion of crafting a kitchen scene as it has really helped to tie everything in together for me.**

**Hope everyone has enjoyed this latest update and sorry about the delay in uploading. **

**Best Regards**

**An tSiog x **


	32. 31- A Window into Harrys Past

Severus looked up in surprise but said nothing in the hope that his son would continue.

"The Dursleys!" Harry clarified gaining confidence. "They never wanted to take me in, they considered me a nuisance, a burden that they dutifully took on but never actually accepted. They never truly cared for me, never loved me, not even my aunt"

Severus studied his son carefully, in situations such as these he knew that that the best way to gain information was to appear disinterested but he feared that by employing his usual manner he would risk hurting the boy by leading him to think that he didn't care about him either. After a brief moment of contemplation he decided that the best course of action would be to appear concerned but slightly incredulous: "Petunia was always somewhat cold Harry but I have no doubt that in her own way she loved you. She and your mother had been quite close in their younger years and I know she always loved her despite her fear of magic. They were sisters, that is a bond that can never be broken and you are her sisters' son."

"Yes but I am the reason her sister died."

"I am the reason her sister died!," Severus corrected darkly "but your aunt couldn't have actually known any of that, I'm sure that beneath her coarse exterior she really did love you, she probably just didn't know how to show it".

"Well she certainly knew how to show it to Dudley" Harry huffed as he rolled out the pastry for the tart "She has him completely spoiled, he always gets his own way and has always got everything he has ever wanted"

"Please don't equate love with materialistic offerings Harry, is it just the one child your aunt and uncle have?"

"Yeah, Ickle Duddikins" Harry mocked.

"and how old is _Ickle Duddikins_?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow while suppressing a sneer.

It only occurred to him then that he hadn't really enquired after Harrys family at all. He assumed Dudley to be older as Petunia was likely to have married before her younger sister and having watched the way in which Harry interacted with the twins it had seemed as though he relished the role of older brother as though it was completely new to him. He pitied his son when he discovered they were actually the same age, poor young Harry would likely have fared much better if he had not been in direct competition with the Dursleys own son.

"They must have cared for me when they first took me in" Harry deduced "I cannot say that I truly remember a time when I felt safe and secure but I was so very young when they took me in that I would not have been able to attend to my own needs. There are some photographs in my aunts collection which show that she initially dressed Dudley and I as twins in the same carefully selected outfits and proudly paraded around the place with both of us in tow. I even remember sharing a room with my cousin for a while, we slept in matching twin beds and my aunt or uncle would come in each night to tuck us in and tell us a story before we went to sleep. Dudley always got to choose the story of course and they always sat on his bed but I was never excluded in the way I was as I grew older. We played quite happily together once but that all started to change around the time we started school."

"I can recall our first day at Saint Georges Primary School on South Street, Little Whinging with exceptional clarity. I have always been rather slight and skinny and I had a fair complexion, striking green eyes and dark hair that although my aunt had tried and tried to fix, had resolutely refused to lay flat. Dudley on the other hand was already rather chubby and stood almost a full head taller than me, with rosy cheeks, watery blue eyes and perfectly styled blond hair. We walked into the classroom hand in hand in our brand new uniforms and highly polished shoes and though we could not have looked more different Dudley was proud to tell the other children we were brothers. They didn't believe him of course, I tried to explain that we were cousins but we lived together like brothers but the other children had already decided we were liars and mocked us. It didn't bother me as much as it bothered Dudley, he was so used to being admired. He lashed out at the other children, I know he hadn't actually meant to hurt anyone but he was the biggest boy in the class didn't really know his own strength and ended up shoving a little girl to the ground. The teacher was furious and spoke to my aunt about it when she came to pick us up. I don't actually know what was said but I know my aunt was very upset and when she told my uncle about the incident when he got home from work they decided that it was all my fault."

"I was always a much more amiable child than Dudley, I quickly began to make new friends while he looked on jealously. He never did like to share and in his mind I was his cousin so I was his. He would interrupt our games or poke or pull at the other children while the teacher was looking the other way. They quickly learned to stay away from me if they wanted to avoid his wrath. I was also a lot smarter than Dudley, I could always surpass him even without trying and I know that also upset my aunt and uncle a lot, and so Dudley who had eventually won a friend of his own or rather a sidekick – a ratty boy by the name of Piers Polkiss had quickly learned that I was the perfect scapegoat. My aunt and uncle often suspected that I was the cause of any problems Dudley had either directly or indirectly and his explanation for all of his misbehaviour was Harry made me do it or its all Harrys fault and they truly believed him. I was punished for everything while he got away scotfree. If Dudley was caught out for bullying I had provoked him, if he was rude, he got it from me, if he had failed a test or forgot his homework I had prevented him from studying. My mere presence in house was apparently holding him back."

"When he didn't want to share a bedroom with me any longer I was moved into the smaller bedroom that had served as our playroom but then he bemoaned the loss of his second room and it had also annoyed my aunt and uncle as without a separate playroom they found themselves tripping over toys to tuck Dudley in at night."

"They fashioned a new space for me in the cupboard under the stairs. It sounds bad but I have to admit I did like having somewhere of my own that I could get away to and when we returned to school the next year the teacher had thoughtfully asked for us to be separated us into different classes. I was delighted but I remember my aunt and uncle had been a bit aggrieved about it at first, they had been afraid that the separation was as the result of academic streaming and that Dudley wouldn't be able to fulfill his full potential in his assigned class but the school assured them that this was not the case and that classes were split randomly. The principal was adamant that he believed separating us was the best thing for both of us but offered to swap us around if that would allay their fears but Dudley wanted to wait with Piers so that was the end of it."

"I often wondered after if separating us had been a mistake after all. It removed the final link connecting us. I was no longer Dudley Dursleys' brother, I was a completely different child who just happened to reside in the same house. We were no longer being compared. We had different teachers, different class mates, and different lives. My aunt no longer felt the need to treat us the same. As Dudley grew bigger and bigger there was no need for her to buy new clothes just for me and I would instead receive Dudleys old hand me downs. Then when the family was to go out she would look down upon me in my worn ill-fitting clothes and berate me for having no pride in my appearance. When I could produce no better clothing that would go along with the image she wished them to portray she would claim I wouldn't be able to accompany them and I would be left behind."

"Alone?" Snape questioned. He was trying his hardest to stay calm for Harrys sake but he did not like what he was hearing. Thankfully though his son clarified that he was left in the care of a neighbour and he let him proceed with his narrative.

"I know I could have fared much worse." Harry tried to excuse their behaviour. "My uncles sister, Aunt Marge would ascertain that I should have been placed in an orphanage each time I came to visit but my aunt and uncle would not hear of it. So I am very grateful to them for taking me in. My needs were always attended to. They gave me food and shelter they just didn't give me love."

"Harry we are not in the 1800s!" Severus interrupted, his silent fury getting the better of him. "Orphans are well cared in todays society. Your Aunt had a duty towards you far beyond basic food and shelter, you probably would have been better off in a Childrens Home."

Harry looked up startled. He had been focusing on preparing the dinner. It had been easy to forget his father was actually there listening to him as he prattled on about his past. Severus apologised for his outburst but confessed that he was extremely upset to discover that his son had experienced such a similarly sorrowful childhood to his own.

This confession made Harry feel bad. He had been afraid his father would blame himself for his early misfortune but Severus urged him to continue and so he did and began by consoling him by stating that though the Dursleys had been unloving they had not been as bad as Snapes own father. "My uncle never beat me, he was very domineering and could be rather strong handed sometimes but he was never violent. He wasn't like Tobias. My aunt would slap me on occasion when I misbehaved and while Dudley would sometimes try to beat me up for no reason at all other than sport, my uncle preferred to punish me by locking me up in my cupboard out of the way or by assigning me chore after chore after chore. The way he saw it was that my difficult behaviour created hardship for my aunt and so in punishment I should do my best to alleviate her hardship by helping her out around the house and that is how I came to discover my love for cooking."

"Initially I was always assigned to tasks in the garden because while my aunt insisted on keeping a perfectly manicured lawn and immaculate flowerbeds for the sake of the neighbours she could bear neither the inevitable dirt beneath her fingernails nor the thought of Mrs Next Door watching her toiling away. I didn't mind gardening as long as the weather was fine and some weeks I even managed to earn a little pocket money for my efforts. Dudley of course received a large sum of pocket money every week despite the fact that he did nothing to help out around the house at all. He would through a tantrum if requested to do so much as rinse a glass in the sink but still long gone were the days when this inequality confused me. I had learned to accept their treatment of me and was much happier for it but what I hated having to do was the cleaning inside the house."

"My aunt and uncle were never satisfied with my attempts at cleaning, when I had finished they would run their fingers across every surface as a means of inspection and no matter how hard I had tried they always managed to find some speck of dust on the top of a cabinet or something and often didn't even have to look to find fault as Dudley found great entertainment in sabotaging my cleaning attempts. It was a particular pastime of his to stroll into the house in muddy shoes after I had just mopped the floors and to exclaim in false apology that he hadn't even noticed they had been cleaned when I rebuked him. Thankfully he never interfered with my cooking though. He enjoyed eating far too much."

"My aunt would often host formal dinner parties for colleagues and business contacts of my uncles. In the beginning I only helped out by pealing vegetables and the like but as time went on I became more and more involved in the actual cooking until I just pretty much took it over."

"Your aunt must have missed you since you went away to school. Particularly this Christmas" His father observed.

Harry had never really had much to do with Christmas dinner as it was something his aunt had liked to do herself but still he grinned at the thought of his aunt stressing out over having to make all of the preparations herself. "I doubt she missed me that much", he admitted "I didn't do all of the regular cooking and of course Dudley is away at boarding school now too."

"You never knew you were a wizard did you? I must say I find it rather strange that you haven't mentioned magic once."

Harry shook his head.

"But they knew?, why didn't they tell you?"

Harry shrugged.

"You must have showed signs?" Severus continued in disbelief.

"I did" Harry agreed. "Looking back there were numerous occasions, incidents, when unexplainable things happened. Though I didn't know why I always got the blame for them, even though I couldn't understand why they were so adamant that it was my fault. They explained when Hagrid finally told me of my heritage that they had been hoping it would be possible to stamp out my magic. They hate magic, absolutely hate it. It kind of makes sense now in some ways. I can remember once telling then about I dream I had had about a flying motorbike. My uncle completely flew off the handle. Moterbikes don't fly he screamed. I didn't know why he was getting so upset about it, it was only a dream."

"But if you didn't know about magic how did you think your parents were killed?" Severus asked thinking that perhaps Petunia had just altered the story a little, that perhaps Harry had grown up believing his parents had been killed by a regular malevolent criminal wielding perhaps a gun instead of having been cursed into oblivion by a wand toting wicked wizard.

His knuckles turned white as he struggled to keep his temper in check when his son revealed that he had been lead to believe that his parents had been killed in a car crash.

"How did they explain the fact you survived, how you got that scar on your forehead?" He demanded.

Harry once again looked up from his cooking, a little wary now that his father might be angry with him for being gullible enough to fall for their lies when there were so many questions still unanswered. He explained somewhat defensively that he had had no reason not to believe them when they told him he had gotten the scar in the crash and it was easy to imagine that he might have survived when they had been killed because he would have been in a car seat in the back of the car.

Severus checked himself when he saw he was upsetting his son. "I just wish they could have told you the truth" he replied softly as a means of apology and then in an attempt to get the story back on track asked if he and Dudley would have went to the same secondary school if you hadn't come to Hogwarts?

Harry shook his head apparently Harry was to attend the local comprehensive while Dudley had been sent to an elitist muggle boarding school. He had been against Harry going to live with his aunt from the start. He was the only one that had actually known Petunia and he had always known her to be cold but he never would have expected this level of glaring obvious inequality between her treatment of her ward and her son. Severus mulled over his thoughts as Harry continued to prepare dinner, he was glad to hear that his son had never actually been physically abused as he had feared but he had been neglected and was evidently emotionally scarred. There had to be something else, how could his son brush off the fact that he had been forced to sleep in a cupboard like it was normal, what then had happened to make him think enough was enough and start looking for another relative who might be more willing to take him in.

Carefully wording his question he asked his son what had changed over the summer that caused him to finally see the inequality for what it was and to finally seek out something better.

Harry remained silent for a moment leading his father to think that the conversation might be over when once again Harry surprised him by imparting all.

The Dursleys it would seem had begun to treat Harry slightly better albeit under duress since the moment his first Hogwarts had arrived addressed to Mr H Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, Severus chuckled to himself as he pictured Petunia freaking out about the thought of having been watched by the Witches and Wizards she seemed to loath so much. Harry had been moved back upstairs to Dudleys second bedroom and though it had seemed that Vernon was having a mental breakdown of sorts in an attempt to outrun his letters once Hagrid had paid them a visit and everything was out in the open things calmed down again. He was left in peace for the rest of the summer and didn't hear from them at all once he went off to school until he wrote to them to tell them he would be staying at the school for Christmas, they were delighted and sent him back a fifty pence piece – the cheapskates. When he returned home for the summer they were terrified of him and his magical ability and gave him a wide berth. He would rather have been able to spend the summer at school but it wasn't as bad as it could have been until a house elf showed up to cause trouble for him.

This particular nugget of information was of particular concern to Severus Snape as he couldn't think what motivation someone might have for sending their house elf to try and prevent a young wizard from returning to school with a warning that they were in grave danger.

He interrupted his story to ask if anything else out of the ordinary had happened to him this academic year but the boy sarcastically responded with reference to the fact that he was at snarky Snapes house for Christmas.

The elf had disrupted a busy dinner with some very important business clients of Harry uncle. He had been in the process of closing a deal over a dinner that although Harry had painstakingly spent the afternoon preparing had not been invited to. The elf had suddenly just appeared while Harry hid in her bedroom. Vernon was furious. He locked Harry up in his room out of sight threatening not to allow him back to Hogwarts ever again. He attached bars to the windows and a cat flap to Harrys door which he used to pass what little morsels of food he allowed his nephew have into the room.

This was even worse than fact that they had lied to him about how his mother had died. He was a little boy for heavens sakes and they had tried to cage him like some kind of dangerous animal. Severus almost exploded in anger when he heard how his son was only permitted to leave the room once a day to use the bathroom but then heaved a sigh of relief when Harry told him of the Weasleys daring rescue mission. Ron had become concerned about Harry when he hadn't heard from him all summer and with the help of Fred and George had set out in an illegal flying care to make sure he was okay. He was grateful his son had friends like that even if he didn't usually appreciate the Weasley twins disregard for the rules.

He remembered how he himself had chastised Harry to his arrival to the school in the same car back in September. The elf had apparently had something to do with that to. Sealing the platform after the rest of the Weasleys had passed through.

He would have to thank Molly Weasley sometime for taking care of his son for him. He spoke very highly of her and it seemed that it had been a mixture of both the Dursleys worsening treatment and the introduction to what family life really should be that had convinced Harry to hope that he might have another relative somewhere.

It hit Severus for a moment that he might never have discovered Harry was his son if Harry and his friends hadn't brewed the consanguineis potion. He felt a sudden urge to shower his son in affection and beckoned him over to him but Harry claimed the need to continually stir the pot that was on the stove lest the sauce become lumpy. With a slightly irritated flick of his wrist Severus enchanted the spoon to stir the sauce by itself and once again beckoned Harry over to him. He embarrassed his son by most uncharacteristically pulling him onto his lap and enveloping him in a hug as he professed his unconditional love for him and promised to always be there for him forever more.


	33. 32- Party of Four

After a brief resistance Harry sunk into his fathers embrace. There was a faint tang of the lab lingering on his fathers clothes to remind him that this was his snarky potions professor but Harry pushed that aside as a feeling of contentment welled up inside him. He was wanted.

A few minutes passed before Harry remembered his Dinner party and rushed back over to the stove to check on the sauce. Severus watched him with pride for a moment or so before declaring that he was going up to check on the twins and that he was extremely looking forward to trying the food.

Harry grinned at told him that the diners at Chez Harry were expected to dress for dinner. " I shall ensure that your brother and sister and I are bedecked in our most splendorous attire" Severus replied jokingly before regarding his son who was endearingly spotted with flour and asking him when he would find time to change only to discover to his chagrin that the boy had not intended to dine with them.

"Harry I permitted you to cook, but I shall not permit you to wait at table while we eat. I will ask the house elves if they would mind helping out."

"But you gave them the afternoon off."

"Yes and they refused to take it, poor Loxie has been wandering around at a loose end all afternoon. The silver is so polished you would swear it had been transfigured into a looking glass, she will be only delighted to lay each course out for you and as you are no doubts aware the table is enchanted to transport the food from the kitchen to the dining room anyway."

Harry reluctantly agreed and Severus summoned Loxie. He was right, she was delighted to be given a purpose again. Severus pointed out that she would also be able to keep the food hot if he wished to delay the meal in order to get washed and changed himself but Harry was confident that he would have plenty of time. Everything was nearly prepared, he had intended to reheat everything prior to serving but with the house elf magically keeping everything warm he could finish cooking now and then go upstairs.

Severus smiled and kissed him on the top of the head as he breezed past. The food really did smell amazing.

The house was far too big he thought to himself as he ascended the stairs, no wonder it had been so easy to distance himself from his children. It was easy to forget that he lived with anyone else at all. It was always so quiet. He found the twins playing happily together in the nursery. They asked if he knew what Harry was cooking for dinner but he refused to tell them as he wanted it to be a surprise he did however tell them that they were in for a spectacular evening and requested that they dress for the occasion.

"Are we to have a party Father?" Lily asked brimming with excitement.

He smiled and nodded "Just among ourselves but yes I suppose one could consider it a party, It is new years' eve after all!"

Lily stood up and threw her arms around her father, "Will there be dancing?" she asked, shaking with anticipation.

He was not particularly fond of dancing but he found it impossible to say no to her "If you wish my darling" he said instead.

"Could you fix my hair up like the ladies in the portraits?"

"I can try if you really want, but I'm not very good with hair, besides I like it how it is!" he said running his fingers gently through her wavy hair."

She smiled and ran off to her bedroom to find something to wear.

Severus turned to his son who had remained seated on the floor, "Girls!" he exclaimed smiling while theatrically rolling his eyes.

Evan laughed.

"Anything you wish to do at the party?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. Snape sighed; it was going to be a lot more difficult to connect with him than with Harry or Lily. He was incredibly shy but he knew he had to persevere so offering him his hand to help him up he asked him if he would come with him to his room to help him select a suitable outfit for the nights festivities.

* * *

When Harry strode into the dining room his family were already seated, they smiled at him in anticipation as he sat down and following a brief moments conversation laid his hands on the table as Loxie had instructed and saying the magic words made the food appear.

It was incredible, the fishcakes, the soup, the stew, everything was perfect and just when they thought they could eat no more the treacle tart appeared and they found themselves salivating just looking at it. It was truly divine. Severus was bursting with pride and Harry was bursting with happiness. It pleased him tremendously to see his family enjoy his food and he was satisfied now that he had thanked them for their hospitality.

When finished Snape suggested they move to the drawing room for a time as they had eaten so much they could barely move let alone dance but conversation continued to flow freely.

After a suitable period of digestion they gave in to Lilys desire to take their little party to the ballroom. Having wound up the gramophone Severus lead his daughter in the first dance while his sons messed about together in jest. He laughed at their antics but after while grew rather tired of watching Harry sliding up and down the highly polished floor. While perhaps not as proficient as his sister, Evan was quite a good dancer, Harry on the other hand was a clumsy graceless oaf. It would have to be rectified. Severus summoned two chairs and pairing Evan and Lily had Harry watch them as they moved purposefully but fluidly through the steps and then pushing back the chairs announced that he would take the female part and instructed Harry to copy Evan. Harry bowed and his father returned the bow with a delicate curtsey amid a fit of giggles. Severus then had Harry take him by the waist and lead him around the room in a waltz. His toes ached by the time they were finished from the amount of times Harry had stood on them but at least the boy had improved somewhat and they next joined Lily and Evan in a set. He then paired Harry with Lily suspecting that it might be easier for him to concentrate without the added comedy of his father acting the lady. Lily was a far better dance teacher than Severus was and Harry managed to avoid stepping on her toes at all but was getting bored of all the stuffy formal dances, dancing was supposed to be fun! He announced that it was his turn to teach them a dance and though his father unfortunately did not have the music for it Harry set about teaching them the Thriller until they fell about the place laughing.

When the clock struck ten Severus called an end to the dancing. He had a surprise lined up and sent the children off to fetch their cloaks and ready themselves to go out.

When he opened the front door they gasped to see that a horse drawn sleigh awaited them at the bottom of the steps. Severus watched smiling as Evan played the perfect gentleman offering his sister his hand as she stepped up onto the sleigh before clambering up after her. Harry followed sitting opposite them and having collecting a picnic basket from the kitchen Severus slid in beside his eldest son before arranging the velvet blankets over them all.

It was a wonderful surprise, the weather had been perfect for it , it was a beautiful night the stars twinkled up above as the grounds lay illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight, the twins were so excited to be out after dark and it gave Harry a view of the estate that he wouldn't have got before.

After just over an hour of trotting about the grounds Snape brought the sleigh to a stop at the top of the far hill overlooking the front of the house. He opened up the picnic basket and passed round flasks of steaming hot drinking chocolate along with slices of Harrys wonderful treacle tart then out of nowhere they was an explosive bang that caused them all to jump in fright. They looked around in fear only to discover that the bang was part of a magical fireworks display. They settled down and watched in awe as they fizzled into being over the house building up to a crescendo that culminated in a countdown to midnight. As the clock struck twelve and the words 'Happy New Year' appeared across the sky. Severus kissed each of his children on the forehead and resolved to bring Harry home for good and to never to distance himself from any of them ever again.

The twins fell asleep on the way back to the house, they were not accustomed to keeping such a late hour and though they had had a wonderful time they had struggled to stay awake. Evan stirred when the sleigh came to a stop so Severus asked Harry to guide him into the house and up to bed whilst he himself carried little Lily.

As he put his children to bed he lamented over the absence of his youngest son Brendan and as he passed his chamber he felt drawn inside. As he cautiously pushed open the door he was confronted with the sight of the many presents he had bought for the child down through the years – wrapping paper still intact. He would already be too old to appreciate a lot of them now even if he did come back. It saddened him to think that his son was missing out on getting to know his brothers and sisters, of getting to know him but although he wished his son could have been there with them something within him had changed. For too long his relationship with the twins had suffered as a result of him pining for Brendan. He had never been able to appreciate what he had because he was so completely consumed with what he was missing but he had had the most wonderful evening and he wasn't going to let anything spoil it. He still would have loved it if Brendan could have shared it with them but he wasn't there and no amount of sulking would change that so what was the point in it. He might as well just be thankful for what he had.

Entering the room he sat down at the desk and wrote his son a letter explaining his new found logic. He didn't send it, he would never send it. There would be no point anyways. Morgana always returned all correspondence to Brendan to him advising that the boy did not want it but the writing of it helped to ease his conscience. He signed off pledging his unconditional love to his youngest son and carefully sealed the letter before placing it into the desk drawer before quietly exited the room and going back downstairs.

* * *

Harry had just been about to fall asleep when he became conscious that there was someone lurking outside on the corridor. He sat up listening for a moment until his curiosity got the better of him and he crept over to the door to see who was out there.

Spying through the keyhole he saw his father standing in the doorway of his youngest brothers room. He pitied his father, the man was clearly deeply hurt by his sons absence. Harry wanted to go outside and comfort him but didn't know what to say and knew that nothing he could do would bring Brendan home. Suddenly he had a thought. What if he could somehow get Snape and Morgana back together?

It was an absolutely stupid idea. Things obviously were not working out for them when they separated so acrimoniously in the first place and the twins painted her as quite the stereotypical evil stepmother but in his excitement following the evenings festivities he found himself getting a little carried away with the possibilities of giving Snapes story a fairytale ending.


	34. 33- Getting back to Hogwarts

Next morning Harry shuffled down the stairs for breakfast. The twins were still sleeping. He suspected his father might have arranged for them to breakfast in their chambers at their leisure but he was awake so he thought he might as well get up. Snape was sitting at the dining room table reading the daily prophet when he joined him. He was surprised to see him, but greeted him warmly folding up the paper and laying it aside in order to devote his full attention to his son.

Harry apologised, he hadn't meant to interrupt but Snape was happy for the company. Harry was tempted to mention that he had seen him in Brendans room last night but thought better of it. His father was a very private man and he knew it was wrong to spy on people, he also didn't want to risk upsetting him when he seemed in such a good mood.

Severus asked if he had seen the twins this morning but Harry shook his head.

"I didn't expect to see any of you this morning!"

Harry shrugged "I was awake, thank you once again for inviting me to stay; I truly did have the most wonderful time!"

Severus smiled.

"Are you going to go back to being a snarky old bat tomorrow when we go back to school?" Harry asked cheekily.

Severus laughed "Regrettably yes, I do have a reputation to uphold you know!" he said as he winked at his son.

"Pity" Harry muttered, "I would kind of like to see the look on peoples' faces if you were actually nice in class for once."

"I am _nice_ in class!"

"No you're not!"

"I do not think you comprehend how dangerous the potions lab can be Harry" Severus stated defensively.

Harry thought back to the many incidents where Snape had had to vanish a potion just before it blew up and indeed the times when potions did in fact blow up. Even the slightest mistake in brewing could turn a concoction from a tonic to a toxin.

"Do you like teaching?" Harry asked.

Now it was Severus' turn to stop and think. "I like teaching, but I do find the students can rather get on my nerves. I much prefer the senior students who have elected to study potions as opposed to those who take the class because they must. It is such a joy to impart knowledge on a willing student."

"So you don't like my class?" Harry asked grinning.

"There are some in your class that I enjoy teaching but there are also some I do not but I will not individually rate your classmates Harry. I have had better but I have also had worse, perhaps I can sometimes be a little too harsh on my students. You talent in the kitchen would indicate an aptitude for brewing that has evidently thus far been inhibited by my approach to you."

"Do you think so?" Harry asked keenly. "Does that mean you're not going to pick on me in future?"

Severus shook his head sadly, before reminding Harry that they would have to continue to appear to dislike each other until they could come up with a way of publicising their relationship without it posing a risk to Harrys safety.

Harry was disappointed, what was the point in having a teacher for a parent if it didn't earn him preferential treatment or the inside scoop! He would have liked to have heard what his father thought of his peers but he understood that it would be most unprofessional of him and there were undoubtedly some things better left unsaid especially as there could be no inside jokes when it was necessary that they maintain a façade of mutual contempt. "What is the plan for tomorrow, how am I to get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked instead, changing the subject.

"The original plan was for you to return via the floo network. However I am now having second thoughts. The fact that Draco saw us in Diagon Alley means your absence from both the train and the school is more likely to be noted, you would also have to leave here before the twins nurse returns and Dumbledore insists you remain in his office until the train arrives so as to blend in with the other returning students. You are aware that I am not best pleased with the headmaster over his handling of our situation. He can be a very manipulative man, I am not comfortable with the idea of his having unsupervised access to you for so long a time but neither am I comfortable with you traveling to Kings Cross alone and it would attract far too much attention if I were to be seen escorting you again."

"I could always go with the Weasleys? No one could think that suspicious."

"No, but I seem to recall that the last time you travelled with the Weasleys, yourself and Ronald missed the train and thought it would be a good idea to fly to school in an enchanted car nearly getting yourself expelled in the process."

Harry murmured an apology but argued that their recklessness should not reflect badly on the Weasleys.

"Molly and Arthur have been very good to you son, I trust them entirely and certainly do not blame them for your stupidity but our situation is very precarious it is imperative that it remains a secret. The more people that know the greater the chance that someone will let something slip, you trust young Ronald but can you say the same for his brothers and sister?"

Harry considered his fathers advice, the Weasley twins seemed to hate Snape even more than Harry once had, they would take great joy in tormenting his father if they knew they had the power to break him, Percy would spill everything if he thought it would help him advance and while Ginny seemed a quiet child he could be sure that she would seize any opportunity to make her the centre of attention.

Severus smiled he could tell by his sons silence that he agreed with him. "You understand?" he asked pointedly. Harry nodded sadly but contended that it would be possible for him to get to the Weasleys without having the need to explain the true reason he wished to accompany them to the station.

His father shook his head, "I am afraid you cannot travel with the Weasleys, you could perhaps however go with Ms Granger"

Harry looked up hopefully, he would much rather travel by train with his friends rather than have to sit in Dumbledores office for hours on his own.

"Do you have a telephone number for her?"

"Do you have a telephone?" Harry exclaimed rather rudely in surprise.

"No but I can travel to the communication exchange to place the call."

"What's that?"

"It is an external office of the ministry that facilitates the conversion of communications between muggles and wizards into the appropriate format."

"So it's basically a room full of telephones?"

"Not exactly, if you were an enlightened muggle who needed to contact a wizard in an emergency you could telephone the exchange and speak to an operator who would then pass your message on to its intended recipient by the most appropriate means. It also facilitates wizards who need to telephone muggles although that service is rarely used as most often wizards just apparate directly to the person with whom they have urgent need to speak with.

"Wouldn't people wonder what _you_ were doing there so?"

"Most people are too wary of me to wonder what I am doing anywhere and besides as Hogwarts professor I have occasionally had need to contact a students parents. Privacy at the communication exchange is sacrosanct but none the less, I will have to be careful what I say to ensure not to draw attention to myself, do you have a number?"

Harry nodded and stuffed the last piece of toast into his mouth before rushing off to fetch the number shouting an apology at his father as he realised he had just broken two house rules, first by leaving the table without asking to be excused and second by running in the house. He found the number on a crumpled piece of parchment he had inserted into the back of the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year.

Severus had just finished his breakfast when Harry returned with the number.

I will contact them immediately, he informed his son, is there anything I should know about Misss Grangers family?

"Err no", Harry shook his head. "You know they are both muggles he said, dentists, Hermione is an only child"

"Very well" he said before taking a handful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace stating communication exchange.

* * *

A trembling pimply girl greeted him at the reception desk. He remembered her as a timid muggleborn Hufflepuff who had graduated a couple of years ago. Her stuttering clumsiness suggested she had not forgotten him either. He greeted her warmly, attempting to put her at ease before congratulating her on her position and requesting the use of a telephone.

We have multiple communication experiences available for use professor. The booths behind you are coin operated, you pay per minute as required. We also have private rooms for hire at a cost of between 2 and 20 galleons an hour depending on size with no additional charge for using the telephone. Alternatively if you wish to provide us with a contact name or number and a message we can place the call for you on your behalf at a cost of 10 sickles.

Snape requested use of a booth and was pointed in their direction by the former Hufflepuff who seemed almost relieved to be finished with him. He entered the booth carefully casting a privacy charm before inserting a coin into the slot and punching out the number Harry and given him. He waited with baited breath for someone to answer and heaved a sigh of relief when Hermione herself picked up the phone.

She seemed somewhat shocked to be speaking with him but assured him that it shouldn't be a problem. He asked her what her parents knew of their situation and then having agreed upon an act asked to speak with either her mother or her father.

Mrs Granger seemed a practical woman, she had no problem in Harry accompanying them to the train however she warned that they would be leaving the house very early in the morning and suggested Harry spend the night with them. She seemed extremely grateful to be considered capable of supervising a young wizard and urged Snape to stay for dinner after dropping Harry off. It occurred to him that it must be very difficult for the parents of muggleborns to be so suddenly and so completely excluded from their childs life and though it kind of went against his plans for ensuring no one would become suspicious about his relationship with Harry he found himself accepting the invitation on the proviso that he could bring the twins.

Snape hung up and exited the booth before going back in and pretending to place another call. Gesticulating wildly he made out he was having an argument with someone before slamming down the phone and storming out of the telephone exchange.

* * *

Harry was waiting for him in the hall when he returned. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Snape asked enigmatically.

"The good news!" Harry replied optimistically.

"The Grangers would be delighted to bring you to Kings cross Harry"

"and the bad news…..?" he asked, fearing something terrible.

"It will take them about three hours to get there so they have asked you to stay with them tonight. They have invited all of us to dine with them. I know you thought you had another night here but I think you should accept their invitation, it would do well for the twins to experience dinner in a muggle home and I sense that Hermiones parents are somewhat desperate to connect with her world"

"I don't mind staying with them but I thought we were being all secretive, aren't you afraid the Grangers will tell people, especially if they are so desperate to connect with the magical world."

"The Grangers believe me to be only your teacher, to their knowledge you are an orphan boy who having no other place to go was forced to remain in my care for the Christmas holidays. I specifically asked that they keep the arrangement a secret so to spare you from taunting and ridicule and they assured me they would but still as you said earlier they are dentists – who on earth would they tell!"

Severus sent Harry upstairs to start packing his things and to inform the twins of their dinner plans.

The twins as expected were very excited to meet one of Harrys friend and have the opportunity to meet real life muggles, the day seemed to drag by for them who could not wait for dinner time as poor Harry rushed about the place wishing he could have waited another few days. It was going to be so weird going back to school after finally finding a proper home.

When he eventually came down the stairs with the last of his things, his father was coaching the twins on the proper etiquette of dining with muggles. Finishing up his lesson and reminding them that Harry being their brother had to remain a secret he asked that they leave him and Harry alone for a few minutes.

"Yes Father" they chorused solemnly before skipping out into the hall.

Severus looked at his son sadly, "Have you all packed?" Harry nodded.

"Come here" Severus threw his arms around the boy, "It won't be for long, I promise, I don't care what Dumbledore wants, come summer time you will be coming home for good, I love you."

"I'm really sorry that I used to hate you…" Harry muttered in response.

"I'm sorry for making you hate me!" Severus said before kissing his son gently on the forehead and suggesting they had better go.

* * *

They traveled to the Grangers via side on apparition, a mode of transport that left harry quite nauseous after.

The Grangers greeted them on the doorstop in a seemingly rehearsed manner that reminded Harry of the Dursleys, but the similarities ended there. Mrs Granger was an accomplished self-confident woman who could hold her own in a conversation without resorting to belittling others and Mr Granger was a chivalrous and considerate gentleman.

His father introduced himself very formally as Professor Snape before asking that they call him Severus. He then introduced the twins before indicating to Harry whom they had already met the previous summer.

Hermione seemed a little uneasy about having her teacher visit and stared at him in bafflement when Mr Granger took his coat revealing his ordinary muggle clothes. Harry laughed, he had gotten used to seeing his father without the long black robes he wore at school but he could understand Hermiones confusion.

Mrs Granger confessed that she wasn't quite finished in the kitchen and asked Hermione to show Harry to the spare room while Mr Granger led Snape and the twins into the sitting room.

Snape thanked him again for taking his student off his hands for the day grumbling about the awkwardness of having to supervise him in the first place.

He had been right about the Grangers, they endeavoured to made polite conversation with Harry and the twins at first but it was obvious that Snape himself was the sole participant of interest and it wasn't long before questions about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general began to dominate the conversation.

The Grangers were disappointed by the fact that Hogwarts did not hold parent teacher conferences that would allow them to follow their daughters progress and probed Snape for information about her academic achievements in the wizarding world

Throughout the course of the evening Harry learned a lot about Hermione that he had never even thought to ask about though he and Hermione shared a similar path. He had been so caught up in his own history that he had never once thought to ask his friend about her life before she had discovered she was a witch. It seemed that she had always been bright and had had a privileged and happy childhood and would have attended a prestigious muggle public school on a full scholarship on account of her academic ability. It was obvious to Harry that her parents still harboured some disappointment that she had ended up going to Hogwarts instead of the elite boarding school she would otherwise have attended despite being immensely proud of her magical abilities.

He had been concerned that his father would look down on the Grangers for being muggles but he was the model house guest, in fact the Grangers even professed a preference for him over professor McGonagall whom they had met when she came to offer Hermione a place at Hogwarts.

They also confessed a preference for Snape over Arthur Weasley who they admitted was good natured but were convinced he was mocking them with some of his questions about muggle technology.

Snape thanked them with modesty but assured them that Arthur could not have been acting out of malice. He explained that the muggle world was completely alien to some wizards and surprised Harry by even going so far as to mention his own muggle upbringing as a means of explaining his familiarity with the muggle way of life compared to Arthur Weasley.

The Grangers it seemed were a little unsure about the merits of the wizarding curriculum and used the Weasleys ignorance of muggle life as an example of its faults. They believed that by not studying more traditional subjects such as maths, languages or science coupled with a lack of understanding about muggle life left wizards at a disadvantage by making it impossible for them to fully integrate with society.

Snape agreed with them but suggested that while education was a lifelong experience, formal education had to be condensed into a limited timeframe meaning that a balance had to be achieved in regards to what should be taught and what realistically could be taught and argued that it was much more beneficial for wizarding children to learn to control their powers than to waste time on the likes of calculus or trigonometry, disciplines that are rarely employed outside of school.

He made a good point but the Grangers seemed unconvinced. Harry tried to explain that although they did not study maths and the like as individual subjects, the associated practices were built into their wizarding subjects.

Hermione then argued that in addition to this some of the traditional muggle subjects such as physics were simply not applicable in the wizarding world reminding them that they had the power to manipulate objects in ways that defied the fundamental laws of muggle physics.

This was where they really struggled to understand. They had read through some of Hermiones books but reading about magical theory didn't give them much of an insight into how it actually worked. Mr Granger asked Snape if he might give them a magical demonstration for them but he regrettably apologised and explained that it was absolutely forbidden to perform magic in the presence of muggles except in some very extreme circumstances.

Harry pitied them; he could even almost understand how his aunt must have felt when his mother went off to Hogwarts. The Grangers were obviously extremely frustrated by the differences between the life they had envisioned for their daughter and reality.

After dinner Snape helped Mrs Granger wash up manually and then thanked her profusely for inviting him to dinner before bidding them farewell.

It felt so strange to Harry to have such a distance between him and his father again. The twins hugged him goodbye, telling him they were delighted to have met him. He had already said goodbye to them at home earlier promising to write to them from school but all he got from his father was a curt ' I expect I will see you tomorrow Miss Granger, Potter,' and a caution to behave.

He felt quite lonely after they left. The Grangers complimented his father and the twins for their manners and admonished Hermione for not telling them she had such a charming teacher. They commiserated with Harry over his situation, extending an invite to come and stay with them again and enquiring after how he had spent his holidays.

Hermione was insanely jealous to learn that Snape had checked over all of his homework for him and regretted not asking him to look over her potions assignment before he left.

"He was here as a guest Hermione! You couldn't expect him to correct your homework."

"He corrected yours."

"That was different"

Hermione took Harry upstairs so they could discuss life with Snape properly. He was careful not to betray his fathers trust but told her all about the twins and the house and thanked her for being so persistent about finding out if he had any more relatives .


	35. 34 A return to lessons

Ron was sullen and prickly when they all met up on platform 9 ¾ and he discovered that Harry had stayed at Hermiones meaning that not only were they hanging out without him but that she had gotten to meet the twins and learn all about life as Harry Snape before he did. Hermione pointed out that when Harry had stayed at Rons over the summer she hadn't complained and that they regularly hung out without her.

"Yeah but you didn't actually miss anything. I did, I'd love to have seen Snape acting all fatherly, it must have been so weird!"

"Hey!" Harry warned darkly.

"Sorry" his friend muttered "it's just I'm dying to hear how you got on and it's not going to be the same now when Hermione already knows."

"Honestly Ronald, you can be so childish sometimes." Hermione chastised as they boarded the train.

They settled in an empty compartment towards the end of the train and were just about to get into the details of Harrys holiday hijinks when Ginny appeared asking if they would mind if she joined them.

Ron glared at her wiling her to go away so he could get all the juicy gossip but Harry and Hermione welcomed her warmly, they knew first-hand what it felt like to feel excluded.

About an hour into the journey Draco Malfoy swaggered into their compartment flanked by his brainless minions, Crabbe and Goyle. He seemed to have made it his mission to made sure just about everyone on the train knew he had met charity case Potter shopping with Professor Snape at the start of the holidays.

"Lay off Malfoy" Ron threatened, sticking up for his friend but this only made Malfoy snigger and remark that while Potter might not have any parents to take him shopping at least he could afford the goods unlike the poverty stricken Weasleys. "I have an opening for a groom of the stool – the job is yours if you want it Weaselbag!"

Malfoy laughed haughtily at his own joke. He probably would have said a lot more but Fred and George suddenly appeared at the door with their friend Lee Jordan thus outnumbering the Slytherins and prompting Malfoy and his friends to slink off in silence.

The twins were surprised to see Harry since they had thought he was waiting at Hogwarts for the holidays remarking in confusion that they didn't remember him being on the train when they were going home.

He muttered a quick explanation of how he had had insufficient school supplies and how Dumbledore had insisted he pay a visit to Diagon Alley before he could return home and how he had had the misfortune of having Snape accompany him.

The twins were absolutely horrified at the thought of it, Harry almost laughed thinking about how they would have reacted if they knew the real truth.

It felt weird bad mouthing his father, particularly since Ron and Hermione were prudently keeping very tight lipped, but he had promised he would keep up the pretence that nothing had changed and in the past Harry had been quite vocal about his dislike and distrust of the Potions Master.

It seemed to take forever to get to Hogwarts, Harry was dying to tell his friends more about his new found family but couldn't with so many other students wandering in and out. When they eventually pulled up at Hogsmeade Harry was surprised to realise that he would be traveling to the school in a horseless carriage having only previously made the final leg of the journey by boat.

* * *

Severus stared at the clock, it wasn't that the train was late- it was never late, it just felt like the students should have arrived already. It had felt like such a long day. Evan and Lily had been quite downcast over breakfast, missing their brother already and even seemingly disappointed that he himself was also returning to the school. Previously he had always got the feeling that it made no odds to the children whether he was at home or not and if anything were more on edge when he was around.

They had gone out into the grounds for a quick walk together after breakfast. He reminded them of the importance of keeping Harry a secret but promised that he would be bringing him home for good in the summer. He urged them to write to both he and Harry regularly in the meantime and in particular encouraged Evan to share his thoughts on Oliver Twist with him as he read it.

Agathe was waiting for them in the hall when they returned to the house. Severus was happy to see that the children were truly comfortable with her as they both ran to embrace her when they saw her. He had to admit she was quite a pleasant girl.

He invited her along with the house elves and for the first time ever, the children, into his study to speak to them all before returning to school. They discussed his wishes for the childrens care and education in his absence along with his expectations for the general running of the house. He encouraged the twins to enjoy the last semester of their home-schooling and suggested they use the remaining time to explore topics of particular interest to them, magical or otherwise, before moving on to structured formal education. The twins nurse was absolutely astonished at the complete change in his countenance over the course of the holidays. It saddened him to remember the meeting he had held with her just before she left to go home for Christmas. It had been a rather tense meeting where they had discussed the twins academic progress, he had been so rigid about his expectations of them academically that he hadn't really considered what was best for them as individuals as a whole.

Excusing the servants he said his final goodbyes to the twins, taking comfort in the fact that this would be the last time he would have to leave them as they would finally be joining him at the school next year. Kneeling down on the floor before them he threw his arms around them, kissing them on the forehead as he whispered endearments in their ears. He rose wearily, he would have liked to have stayed longer but he was running quite late already. Grabbing his things he apparated to the school gates, the walk up to the castle giving him time to gather his thoughts. He had so much to do before the students returned.

He went about his business in an organised and efficient manner but he struggled to keep his mind on the task at hand. What if something happened to Harry on the way back? He should have just let him use the floo.

When the students finally returned, he found himself frantically searching the crowd of chattering adolescents flooding into the great hall for a sign of Harry despite being mid conversation with Madam Hooch at the time. He imagined Rolanda must think him crazy altogether the way he must have just randomly started smiling at nothing the moment he caught sight of the boy.

* * *

Harry too felt a sudden urge to locate out his father the moment he entered the candlelit hall. He spotted him almost immediately sitting in his usual place at the staff table on the dais. Harry thought he saw the faintest hint of a smile flicker across his fathers face as he caught his eye and for the first time ever he understood how some of the other children might feel homesick while away at Hogwarts although in saying that the fact that he could see his father but not interact with him was probably worse than not being able to see him at all

He enjoyed catching up with his friends over dinner. Rons brother Bill had come home for the holidays from Egypt where he was working as a code breaker causing much excitement among the Weasleys while Neville spoke of how his grandmother had taken him on an expedition to the North Pole to meet the great wizard Santa Claus and his vast team of toy making house elves. Thankfully everyone was so intrigued by the Longbottoms travels that no one even bothered to ask Harry how he had spent his Christmas.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning despite it being a Sunday. He considered rousing Ron but decided against it, his friend was likely to be grumpy all day if he had his sleep disturbed.

Grabbing some writing supplies out of his trunk he penned a quick letter to his brother and sister as promised describing his journey back to the school and thanking them once again for being so open to his visit. He then wandered up to the owlery to give the letter to Hedwig.

He found Hermione up and reading by the fireplace when he returned to the common room. She seemed delighted to see him. Beckoning him over, she pointed to a figure in the large dusty tome with an exclamation of fascination at the accuracy of the detail causing strange looks from some of their fellow Gryffindors.

Harry politely muttered agreement despite secretly wondering how on earth she could have such interest in such a boring subject and heaved a sigh of relief as Ron appeared saving him from further discussion on the matter.

The trio went down to breakfast together before going out into the snow covered grounds for a walk. It was cold outside, Hermione suggested a visit to Hagrid but for once Harry didn't want to see Hagrid. He wanted to discuss his place in his new found family with his friends and he could only do that if they could find someplace private to talk and so they continued to walk as his father stood watching from the window in silence. Just a few months ago he had loathed that boy with every fibre of his being and now he couldn't bear to be distanced from him. He suspected they were talking about him as they frolicked about in the snow, and still he longed to join them. He sighed to himself – he was definitely losing his touch.

Ron was still slightly jealous that Hermione had gotten to meet the twins and he hadn't, but he did still have an advantage over her – he knew what it was like to have siblings and so could better understand some of Harrys emotions.

They listened amazed as Harry spoke of the grandeur of his father home and the formality of family life prior to Harrys arrival. In telling his tale, Harry made sure to keep some of his fathers personal revelations to himself but gave his friends enough information so that they could dissect their changing relationship. They thought it astounding that his mere presence could bring about such a change in Snapes countenance and even more peculiarly that it seemed to have had such a dramatic effect on the relationship he had with his other children.

It was surreal to hear Harry speak so fondly of the potions professor and were really glad that their friend seemed happy with the situation now.

* * *

Most of the students were dreading the return to classes but Harry Ron and Hermione were excited. The second year Gryffindors had double potions with Snape and the Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning and it would be their first class together since Snape had taken Harry home for the Christmas holidays and they was curious as to whether or not his father would act any differently towards him or the class in general now.

Truth be told Hermione probably would have been excited anyways, she had spent most of Sunday evening reading over Harrys homework to see how hers compared and had already expressed a hope that some of the teachers might have set refresher tests but for Harry it meant an opportunity to spend time in his fathers company and for Ron it offered a chance to witness the new and improved Snape in action.

Less than five minutes into the class they gave up all hope of ever being able to enjoy Potions. Ron threw Harry a questioning look, was he delusional? If anything the professor actually seemed worse than he before. Harry slumped down into his stool, he was sorely disappointed to see his father was completely true to his warning, nothing about Snapes behaviour as Potions Master and head of Slytherin House had changed. He had assigned them the task of preparing the pepper up potion while he began the grueling task of correcting their homework assignments. One by one he called the students up to his desk, oft praising the Slytherins while universally criticising with the Gryffindors. He had an infuriating habit of shuffling the parchment before beginning his corrections so that you never knew when he had reached your essay until he snapped at you. Usually this left Harry feeling quite tense but despite his fathers outward gruffness for the first time ever he already knew his efforts were acceptable and found that he could relax and better apply himself to the art of brewing.

Severus watched his son carefully throughout the lesson, the boys confidence at the cauldron seemed to have increased tenfold over the holidays, he had even managed to prevent Mr Weasley from ruining their concoction by noticing the chunks of stem the careless boy had included when preparing the mint leaves. Having completed his appraisal of Sophie Ropers work he picked up his sons parchment. He already knew it to be a well thought out essay but read over it again allowing himself to determine where Harrys effort ranked in relation to the rest of his class. It was undoubtedly one of the better ones, so much so that he was tempted to mark it outstanding, but would it be ethical to bestow so high a mark on his son when he himself had helped him to perfect it by pointing out its flaws and having him fix them before officially submitting it. In the end he settled for an Exceeds Expectations.

"Potter" he barked impatiently, making a show of summoning his son to his desk.

Poor Harry nearly tripped over himself in his haste to reach him causing Pansy Parkinson to snort at him in jest.

"I am shocked to say your work exceeds expectations Potter, not that my expectations at this level are particularly high of course but I am severely displeased with the effort you have put into your penmanship. I have complained to the headmaster about your writing on countless occasions. It is absolutely atrocious Potter, it is almost completely illegible making it almost impossible to correct your work. I have been forced to make allowances for you in the past but it will not continue. I saw to it myself that you are now in possession of the very best writing materials there are, you can have no excuse, you will be marked as a troll in your next assignment regardless of content if I have to struggle to read it, do you understand?"

The Slytherins sniggered in their seats as Harry blinked at his father, was this really just an act for the class or did he actually find his handwriting illegible? He was so confused.

"Potter!" Snape boomed "Are you even listening to me, I said I will fail you if you do not work on improving your handwriting, do you understand?"

Harry nodded "Yes Sir."

"Sit!" Harry blushed and grabbed his parchment before scurrying back to his seat. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in astonishment before offering Harry a look of sympathy. As Snape turned his attention to the next essay he heard young Mr Finnegan hiss that there was nothing wrong with Harrys writing and that he was an evil bat, he smiled to himself, he was certain his little show would be sufficient at dispelling some of the rumours he had heard about what had prompted his accompanying Harry to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry was surprised to discover that he had done extremely well in all of his holiday homework assignments, he thought back over the changes his father had made to them and realised that they were all very small inconsequential things that Harry could have noticed and fixed himself if he spent just a little more time perfecting his work. McGonagall had even commended him on the improvement in his handwriting, which coincidently played perfectly into Snapes ploy. Father will be delighted, Harry thought to himself as she awarded him five point for his efforts causing him much frustration when he realised he wouldn't actually have an opportunity to tell his father. A feeling of loneliness washed over him, since that first class where he had so publically ridiculed his penmanship Harry hadn't actually had any interaction with his father at all. Even in their subsequent classes together Snape had somehow succeeded in completely ignoring Harry to the point that Harry had been unable to even make eye contact with him.

That evening Hermione went down to the library to do some background reading for her transfiguration homework. Harry had suggested they join her but Ron was less than keen but eventually after struggling to compile an acceptable essay using just their class notes and the prescribed text book he relented and agreed to go down and join her for her help if nothing else.

As they passed by Moaning Myrtles bathroom they noticed that the place was flooded again and curiosity lead them to go in and investigate. Myrtle was in the throes of a full scale tantrum, yelling about how someone had had the audacity to throw a book at her.

Harry felt sorry for her, her negativity could be rather annoying but she was still an amiable ghost and it wasn't as though she had could have even done anything to instigate the attack as she hadn't even seen who the perpetrator was . The offending book lay open in the middle of the floor; Ron fished it up out of the water warily and turned it over. It was a diary, he grinned at Harry, now this was one book he would be interested in reading – just think of what juicy secrets the pages might reveal! Poor Ron was extremely disappointed as he leafed through it to discover it was completely empty, no wonder someone decided to throw it through Myrtle, what else was it good for? He was about to drop it back down into the pool of water again when Harry took it from him. There was an inscription on the front marking it as the property of a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ron thought the name sounded familiar but neither of them could picture a student by that name and they were just discussing the peculiarity of both a boy keeping a diary and it ending up in a Girls Toilet when it dawned on them that they too were boys hanging out in a girls toilet, a girls toilet that looked to have been vandalised. Harry stuffed the diary into his book bag and following a final attempt to console Myrtle they left before Filch came along and blamed them for flooding the place.

Hermione couldn't think who Riddle was either but having examined the diary for herself pointed out that it was fifty years old prompting Ron to remember why the name sounded so familiar to him. Homework forgotten they raced across to the trophy room. It seemed Tom Riddle had won an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. It didn't say what those special services were but Hermione postulated that if Riddle won his award in 1943 then there was every possibility that his special service to the school had something to do with the chamber of secrets. They tried multiple spells to try and get the diary to give up its secrets but nothing seemed to work and Ron and Hermione soon lost interest but for some reason Harry felt compelled to keep it.


	36. 35-A Failed Potion

He contemplated asking his father about it – he knew that if anyone could discover its secrets Snape could but sadly Harry recognised that he was unlikely to get an opportunity to ask him about it any time soon. Lamenting over his fathers ever increasing distance he remembered his idea for reconciling Snape with his ex-wife. Would they all live happily ever after if he was reunited with his youngest son? Hermione thought it a terrible idea to meddle with his fathers emotions and refused to have any part in the plan but Ron was enthusiastic to try anything that might encourage the potions professor to lighten up a little – Harry wrote to the twins seeking contact information and advice on how best to approach her but they too were horrified by the idea. They believed Morgana Snape to evil beyond redemption and could see no benefit to reintroducing her to the household, not even with her return being accompanied by that of their baby brother. Harry could not believe she could be as bad as they made out but it made no difference if the twins would not be happy about their reconciliation then Snape could not be happy and therefore the idea was pointless and he gave up on it.

* * *

He had been so caught up with his own life; his schoolwork, the mysterious diary, corresponding with the twins, and vying for his fathers' attention that somehow three weeks had passed since he had returned to Hogwarts and he had yet to visit his friend Hagrid.

He had stopped them one evening in the Great Hall and invited them down to his hut for afternoon tea on Saturday. Harry had been looking forward to it all week but had felt so guilty about having neglecting his friend, a guilt that was further compounded when the kindly groundskeeper expressed surprise over the fact that Harry had chosen to return home for the Holidays and enquired with concern as to how he had fared with the Dursleys' for the duration.

Hagrid was the first man to be truly honest with Harry about what he knew of his past, he couldn't bring himself to lie to him but neither could he betray his fathers' confidence so he muttered something non-committal about having received only a toothpick for Christmas.

"Hagrid, did you hear about Nevilles adventures at the Northpole?" Hermione interrupted in an attempt to steer the conversation away from the Dursleys.

Hagrid shook his head intrigued and they launched into the tale. He was captivated and forgot all about Harrys' Christmas at the Durselys' as he professed to having always had a desire to work with magical reindeer. "They can be tricky little blighters sometimes" he advised "but I still think they are absolutely fascinating."

Ron rolled his eyes; Hagrid seemed to have an unnatural fondness for getting involved with difficult creatures.

* * *

They spent the rest of the weekend working on assignments in the library and relaxing in Gryffindor tower with their fellow students.

Harry had begun to take a new approach to his homework of late, in the past he would have set an assignment aside as soon as he had fulfilled the requirements and forgotten about it but since his time in Snapes' schoolroom he had begun to see the benefit of taking that little bit of extra time to read over them and make a few changes here and there before carefully copying each one out again in his very best handwriting.

Hermione was impressed with his change in attitude and urged Ron to follow suit but he just stared at them like they were crazy, what did it matter, his homework was done why should he stare at it for another hour? But it did matter and Harrys' results had improved tenfold since he had begun to apply himself just a little bit more to his schoolwork, an achievement he knew his father would be proud of even if he couldn't let on.

Severus was very proud of his eldest son, he had scored a wholly deserved outstanding on his last written assignment but he was growing very concerned that his practical work was starting to deteriorate. Poor young Harry seemed to be finding the distance he had enforced between them increasingly difficult and the boy was struggling to keep his attention on his brewing efforts as he desperately sought recognition from him.

He was going to have to do something to address the situation both before the Slytherins started noticing Potters strange behaviour and before the boy started failing.

He watched as Harry ambled into class on Monday morning behind Ron and Hermione. He frowned, perhaps it was not the secrecy that was distracting him from his work, perhaps it was simply that the boy was no longer afraid of him. Snape drew his robes around himself in an intimidating manner and glared down at the class as he waited for them to submit their assignments to him.

One by one his students stepped forward with trepidation, trembling slightly under his ferocious gaze as they dropped their parchments down onto his desk before scurrying back to their seats without meeting his eye. All that was except Harry, who sauntered up to him, bold as brass with a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"Do you find me amusing Potter?" He reproached

Harry blushed and quickly shook his head stammering "No Sir!"

"Sit" he snarled as the Slytherins struggled to suppress their sniggers.

Continuing to glare down at the class he shuffled the assignments taking care to ensure Harrys stayed at the top – it was the only one he was really interested in reading, and when the tension in the room reached fever pitch he began the lesson by flipping over the chalkboard to reveal the subject of todays lesson.

Having instructed them as to the required ingredients and how to go about preparing them Snape took his seat and began marking the assignments.

Harry looked up from his work station feeling a pinch of apprehension, It was always scary having Snape looking over your work but before he hadn't really cared what the potions professor actually thought as long as he didn't say anything too hurtful but now it mattered to him what his father thought of his work, he wanted to make him proud – he wanted to catch his attention.

And then while he wasn't concentrating he cut his finger on the knife he was using to chop the wormwood.

He dropped the knife, his hand was sore he looked mournfully up at his father willing him to comfort first Harry thought he hadn't noticed but then he met his eye and whispered something under his breath. Harry looked on in amazement as his skin knitted together before his very eyes without so much as one wave of a wand.

Harry was impressed and realised in the excitement of returning to school and everything that had happened over the holidays he had forgotten to keep practicing the wandless magic – he would have to show Ron and Hermione later, then maybe they could all practice together.

He looked across the room at Malfoy and grinned to himself as he imagined the pranks they would be able to play on him if they could master wandless spells but with his mind elsewhere he threw the chopped wormwood tainted with his blood into the cauldron causing some kind of adverse reaction and transforming his potion into a repugnant sludge. The stench drew his attention back to his classwork and he stared into the concoction scratching his head as he wondered what had gone wrong. He peered over at Hermiones, something had definitely gone seriously wrong.

Snape looked up from the assignments. "Mr Malfoy" he intoned silkily, "Please tell the class what colour your potion is at present."

"Violet Sir" he answered cockily.

"Very good, Mr Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin" he replied with a smirk before rounding on Harry. "What colour is your potion Potter?"

"Green"

"Green what?"

"Green Sir"

"Yes and what colour is it meant to be?"

"Violet"

"Precisely, so why is yours green?"

"I don't know Sir."

Snape waved his wand vanishing the potion. "This is a core potion Potter, you will return at 19:00 tonight to brew it again, now go and wash up that glassware."

Harry turned from his bench struggling to supress a smile; finally he had a chance to see his father outside of class but before he had even reached the glassware a loud bang pierced through the silence. Seamus had succeeded in causing yet another explosion. Snape glanced around the classroom to ensure none of the students had been injured in the blast but aside from the singeing of Finnegans' eyebrows they were unharmed.

He was raging he would have to give Seamus the same opportunity to re-brew his potion as Harry and that meant he wouldn't get a chance to speak to his son about the difficulties he seemed to be having in class.

"That is the ninth explosion you have caused in my class Finnegan, do you suppose this is funny? You are really starting to try my patience."

"No sir, I'm sorry sir," he stammered

"Do you know why your potion exploded?"

Seamus shook his head.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your carelessness. You had best ensure that it does not happen again when you return with Mr Potter at 19:00!"

"Yes Sir" he replied dejectedly.

Severus glanced at Harry. The disappointment was evident on his sons face. He shook his head sadly and swept round the classroom to check on the progress of the other students. Most of the students had been quite successful in their attempts to brew the potion; some would require minor tweaking before they could be used but only Nevilles was unsalvageable. He requested the boy return later with Harry and Seamus to repeat the lesson and set about making the necessary adaptions to the potions before having the students bottle them up. He bestowed 5 points each to Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and to the classes surprise Parvati Patil for their efforts, by right Hermione too should have been awarded for her potion but to do so would have been most uncharacteristic.

He looked at his pocket watch, the potion was a relatively easy one and there was still another twenty minutes left in class.

He instructed them to take out their textbooks and begin reading chapter 23 as he sat down at his desk to finish correcting the assignments. When all were complete he sat back in the chair glaring down at the class contemplating how best to orchestrate a private conversation with Harry. He could just keep him back after dismissing Seamus and Neville but that would spark curiosity, he would have to ask him to come earlier than them if he wanted to speak to him alone but what excuse could he have? One by one he summoned the students up to his desk to collect their assignments, praising the Slytherins and criticising the Gryffindors until he got to Harrys.

He remarked on the unlikeliness of the student who had created the green sludge writing an outstanding essay and accused him of cheating.

Outraged Harry began to defend himself before realising where he father was going. We will discuss this later Potter, I will be here waiting for you at half six.

"Right" Harry replied beaming from ear to ear while still somehow managing to feign sulkiness.

Snape was impressed. Harry put out his hand to take back the assignment but Snape snatched it back warning that he would be checking it for plagiarism and would return it later.

Harry returned to his seat in a huff and was quite vocal about his feelings towards Snape after class, joining wholeheartedly in Seamus and Nevilles complaints about the detention whilst inwardly he was jumping for joy.

* * *

It was all he could do not to skip down to the dungeons after dinner.

Is this an actual detention Harry asked sheepishly as he rounded the door.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "You're struggling to maintain a distance between us Harry" His father acknowledged.

Harry nodded solemnly "It's hard because you are here but you are not here."

"I know, have you heard from Lily and Evan since you returned?"

"Yes, they have written a few times, have you?."

Snape smiled at his son, it pleased him greatly that Harry had gotten on so well with the twins "Yes, thank you Harry, you fixed something I hadn't even realised was broken, do you have any suggestions on how I can ease this situation for you?"

Harry shrugged,

"I can understand why you have been so distracted Harry, but I am concerned about your schoolwork, your written work has gone from strength to strength but your lack of concentration in lessons – in my presence – is a problem. Do you know why your potion didn't work out today?"

Harry shook his head.

"What were the ingredients?"

Harry listed them confidently, but unsure where his father was going.

"And what did you add to the cauldron?"

Harry listed the same ingredients again in confusion.

"Think Harry what else did you add?!"

And then it dawned on him he had cut himself, the wormwood had been tainted by human blood. He had added an additional ingredient and that was what had ruined his potion.

Severus smiled. "I trust you will be successful in brewing it this time."

Harry nodded "Thanks for healing me earlier."

"I have a duty of care to all students in my class!"

"Yeah but still!."

Severus took his hand and examined it, "Want Daddy to kiss it better for you?" he joked.

Harry yanked his hand back blushing but Snape grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back in towards him, tickling him.

Harry squirmed around giggling, pleading with him to stop before launching a tickle attack of his own until his father called for a truce.

Severus picked up his essay, asking if he really did write it all by himself.

Harry nodded.

"It's very good I'm genuinely impressed. How have you been getting on in your other classes?"

"Very well, Professor McGonagall even remarked about the improvement of my writing, fell right in with your little rant!"

"I had to come up with something, you wouldn't have believed some of the farfetched situations that were contrived to explain our trip to Diagon Alley - I had to say something to shut down the rumour mill before some inadvertently hit on the truth, my feelings for your mother were very well known."

"Do you think we will be able to reveal our relationship before the summer?"

"I will make sure of it Harry,"

"Do you think people will remember our shopping trip when we do?"

"Probably, that's why we have to remain distant until I can get Dumbledore to agree to a plan to reveal our relationship in a controlled manner."

"So we can act like we only just found out?"

"Exactly! You are exceptionally bright Harry I am glad you have finally started to make more of an effort with your schoolwork, what prompted the change?"

Harry blushed, "You taught me the importance of reading back over my work."

"Is that not something that would have occurred to you before?"

Harry shook his head, no one ever cared before. "I did better than Dudley without even trying and the Dursleys' hated me for it. Life in Little Whinging would have been constant torture If I had actually made an effort.

Snape looked at his son mournfully, a pang of guilt bubbled into anger but he pushed it away, him getting mad wasn't going to help the situation and Harry might think it was his fault. He laid a hand on the boys shoulder and looking into his eyes said gently " I need you to keep your mind on your classwork Harry, stop worrying about me and what I am doing."

"I am trying honestly I am it's just you're here and now that I know you I want to share things with you."

I know and if it's any consolation, It's difficult for me to, we could write to each other if you think that would help? Just don't use Hedwig she is far to recognisable!"

"I'd like that, Can I ask you a question? "

"I believe you just did!" Snape mocked

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why are you a teacher?, don't get me wrong like but you don't seem to like it and it's not like you have to work here. You probably wouldn't have to work at all but even if you did I'm sure you would be as well off working as an apothecary or something where you wouldn't have to deal with students misbehaving."

"Many years ago, I made a promise to Dumbledore, he saved me and this job was part of that. Most students are complete dunderheads but with the select few teaching is very rewarding. Plus if I am to be honest I suppose in the past I used it as an escape. The manor can feel very claustrophobic sometimes."

"So you do like teaching?"

"Sometimes."

"But then why are you so mean, Neville is terrified of you, you know, that's why he always messes up his potions, you scare him."

"I scare him? What happened to Gryffindors brave of heart?"

Harry glared at him.

Severus apologised and asked what it was he did that frightened Neville.

"You go out of your way to intimidate him, us, the whole class."

"Discipline is of the utmost importance in a potions lab."

"Yes but sometimes you would get further with kindness."

"I will bear that in mind."

Harry smiled.

"You are going to be the death of my reputation you know!"

They laughed together at the prospect. Snape looked at his watch it was ten to seven. "Anything else you want to discuss before the others get here?"

Harry shook his head

"Very well 5 points to Gryffindor for an outstanding essay" he said winking, if the others ask tell them I was really really mean in making you prove you really wrote it, I'm going back to my quarters for a few minutes, you can wait here for the others to arrive, you can start preparing the ingredients for your potion.

Harry took his place at his workstation and started setting up his cauldron. Seamus and Neville arrived just after five to, knocking timidly on the door before pushing the door open and entering.

He acted relieved to see them.

They looked around. Seamus mouthed wheres' snape?

"I dunno, he disappeared off a while ago haven't seen him since."

"He's probably spying on us from somewhere."

"Probably!" they looked around cautiously.

"How did you get on mate?"

"Okay, it's not fair he wouldn't have made Malfoy or any of the slytherins go out of their way to prove their homework was theirs just because it was good, it's really unfair.

"What did you get?"

"An outstanding!"

"From Snape? Wow!"

"Yeah I know, he must be sickening for something."

They laughed and as if on cue Snape swept back into the classroom.

"What do you think you are doing standing around laughing? Start working on your potions, hurry up I haven't got all night!"

Snape towered over them watching carefully as they prepared their ingredients.

He noticed Seamus was very haphazard, nothing was neat and he didn't seem to care for consistency. It was no wonder his potions were so volatile, he didn't even wipe off his cutting board between ingredients meaning everything was getting all getting mixed up.

"Give me that knife Finnegan." Snape demanded snatching it from his hand.

"Even pieces Finnegan", he lectured as he evened out the chopped wormwood.

Waving the blade threateningly at Seamus for effect he started explaining how it was his carelessness that was causing the explosions.

Neville squeaked in fear and stepped backwards, tripping over a stool and landing on his bum.

Harry let out an objection to his behaviour which he cautioned him over before telling him to help Neville up.

Neville stood sheepishly brushing the dust off his robes.

"What is your problem Longbottom, did you think I was going to attack him?"

Harry and Seamus glared at him as Neville shook his head.

"Your safety is my responsibility Longbottom, I have to ensure your friend here doesn't not cause another explosion like the one earlier. Look at me Longbottom!" he urged, as he stretched out his hand gently cupping it under the boys chin and tilting his face upwards until he was looking into his eyes. "You do not need to fear me, I am not going to hurt you, understand?"

Harry and Seamus looked at each other in surprise. Harry at least had the benefit of knowing where his father was coming from even if he hadn't been expecting it but Seamus must be completely flabbergasted at Snapes behaviour.

Severus stepped back giving Neville some space as he calmly repeated the instructions before turning to Harry and Seamus and barking at them to get back to their work.

When the three of them were finished he had them clean up and then dismissed them, cautioning Seamus about the repercussions of blowing up another cauldron in his class.

Perhaps Harry was right, maybe he should re-evaluate his teaching methods, the three potions they had just brewed for him were the best those three particular students had ever brewed.


	37. 36 Valentines Day and the Diary

Ron and Hermione were doing homework together in the common room when they got back to Gryffindor tower. Ron warned them that professor McGonagall had been looking for them.

Neville asked if they should go and find her now they were back but Ron didn't think she was looking for them for anything in particular just wondering where they were. He didn't think she expected them to find her but did warn that she had seemed cross to discover they were in detention.

Harry and Neville sat down with Ron and Hermione while Seamus went off to find Dean.

"It was really weird" Neville began, "Snape was actually kind of helpful."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other before glancing at Harry unsure of how to respond.

"Really?" Hermione replied cautiously, "that is weird!"

"Emm Neville aren't you forgetting how he threatened Seamus with that knife, he was probably only being helpful because he didn't want us to report him."

"He did what?" Ron exclaimed before Neville got a chance to answer.

Harry gave a brief explanation of what had happened before rapidly changing the subject by asking them had they were getting on with their History of Magic essay. He had been so excited about the prospect of spending time with his father that it hadn't really occurred to him that by spending the evening down in the dungeons he would find himself pretty pushed for time to complete his all of his homework assignments.

It was a struggle not to rush through his assignments over the next couple of days just to get them out of the way but the time he had spent with Snape had taught him that he should have more priorities when it came to his work than simply handing it up on time so he made a concerted effort to put together the best he could, even reading over them all a second time after he was initially satisfied and only when he was completely content did he put them away and bring up the subject of wandless magic with Ron and Hermione. Hermione panicked for a moment thinking it was a homework related question and that she had somehow missed something but Ron was more concerned about the fact that Harry had spent so long making such tiny inconsequential changes to his homework before he thought to bring up something so interesting.

"We've been back at school a month now mate and you're only mentioning this now?"

Hermione shot him a dirty look, she was impressed with Harrys new take on schoolwork and understood with so much happening for him over the holidays it was only to be expected that some of the things would have slipped his mind until now. She was intrigued

"That's frightfully advanced magic Harry, I've read about it in the library, were you actually successful at all?"

Harry smiled and looking around to make sure they were still alone he snuffed out all the torches and began opening and closing the door.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"And you said he was teaching your little brother and sister too? Hermione clarified. Harry nodded.

"But I couldn't do anything at all when I tried"

"That's because you were trying too hard, you have to let the magic flow naturally. The twins were actually much better at it than me, father said it was because they aren't used to using a wand. You would have performed accidental magic before you found out you were a witch, that was wandless magic."

At the word Father Ron had started laughing at which Hermione had begun to admonish him immediately, but Ron explained that he wasn't laughing to hear his friend referring to the potions master as his father, simply the overly formal way in which he did so.

Harry explained that everything was rather formal at Prince Manor but that still he liked it there. He confessed that should he return there for the summer as he very much wanted to do, he would probably be spending every morning in the schoolroom but that when you were learning such interesting things off so great a wizard one could hardly complain. Harry said it was his fathers wish that he continue practicing the wandless magic throughout the school year and asked Ron and Hermione if they would like to help him and even Ron was enthusiastic to do so, he do was envisaging the wonderful pranks they could play on Malfoy and his cronies once they mastered the basics.

* * *

On February 14th Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast to discover it bedecked all in pink for Valentines day. He looked around in confusion; he hadn't remembered such a celebration taking place last year. He scanned the staff table as he had taken to doing every morning since Christmas as a silent greeting to his father. As his eyes swept over the staff he realised who had initiated the festivities, Lockhart was sitting there completely unabashed in bright pink robes adorned with hearts that perfectly matched the décor of the Hall. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down just before Lockhart rose from his seat on the dais and began enthusiastically tapping his goblet to make an announcement. It seemed he was very big on Valentines day and thanked the student body for the cards he had received and encouraged them to explore the theme of love throughout the day before gleefully announcing that he had arranged for their Valentines missives to be delivered around the school by toga wearing cherubs.

Ron leaned over to Hermione pleading with her to tell him that she was not one of the students to send Lockhart a card but she was busy looking for something in her bag and appeared not to hear him. Harry looked up at his father and laughed, the man looked ready to curse the first person who attempted to encourage him to explore the theme of love. Maybe he himself should do so for the laugh? As he finished off his breakfast Hedwig swooped in gracefully and dropped three cards in his lap before coming to land beside his plate and looking longingly at the fat off his bacon. He smiled and offered it to her and stroked her feathers gently before she flew off again. He glanced down at the cards – valentines cards, he cringed, who could have possibly sent him a card. After plucking up the courage to open them he was somewhat relieved to discover that one was from Lily, one from Evan and one that bore no signature but was addressed "My Child" and so he presumed had come from his father, it felt good to be loved but he also felt bad for it had never occurred to him to send them one, it just wasn't something he had ever done before. Hermione compounded the embarrassment as they left the hall by pulling two more cards out of her satchel and handing them to both Harry and a blushing Ron but a least she had had the good sense to hand deliver them. He would have died of mortification if one of the 'cupids' had come near him. They were absolutely ridiculous, fluttering into classrooms, singing, playing the harp causing massive disturbance to the lessons while subjecting the unfortunate recipients to total humiliation but on the other hand when secure in the knowledge that they would not be approaching you they were rather entertaining.

They were on their way to their last class of the day chattering excitedly over the reaction professor McGonagall had had to the cherub that had chased one of the fifth year students into her classroom mid lesson. She was outraged and had docked 20 points from Slytherin for the rude interruption. They noticed another cherub floating up the corridor as they waited outside their next class, looking round and making bets on who the unlucky victim would be.

Harry instantly began to regret his earlier mocking of Dean while wishing for the floor to just open up and swallow him whole as the cherub stopped at him and handed him a card, whilst reciting the most ludicrous song about his eyes being as green as a toad. He tried to escape but the cherub grabbed his satchel causing the strap to split and the bag to crash to the floor. He reached out to pick it up but it wasn't closed and the contents spilled out over the floor. One of his ink bottles had shattered and everything was covered in ink. He sighed heavily as he shoved his stuff back into the bag, he was going to have to redo all his homework now but he wasn't quick enough and Malfoy grabbed the Valentines cards. Harry panicked, to someone who knew the Snapes it would be fairly obvious who the cards had come from and even if it wasn't it didn't look very good for him to be wandering round with a card from a boy! He whipped out his wand and cast the expelliarmus charm causing the cards to sail out of his grasp. Ron caught them and handed them back to Harry who hastily shoved them back into his bag with the rest of his stuff as Malfoy quipped something about Ginny Weasley before launching into a recital of the song he alleged she had written about Harrys appearance and how he was purely divine.

Ron was about to attack him but Hermione stopped him, his wand had been playing up since it had been damaged in the whomping willow crash and the last time he had tried to cast a spell on Malfoy it backfired and he had ended up vomiting slugs for the whole weekend, "It's not worth it Ron" she warned.

When class was over Harry rushed back to the common room to check out the damage, did Malfoy realise he had received cards from Snapes kids? Why didn't he say anything? What was he plotting? He heaved a sigh of relief when he discovered the ink spillage had made the cards completely illegible, everything was ruined, the cards, his textbooks his homework everything. Stuffing the cards under his mattress he went back downstairs to see if Hermione had any ideas on how to clean away the ink or whether he would have to send to Flourish and Blotts for all new books but thankfully she knew a spell that not only removed the ink that had spilled but that did so without removing the ink that was supposed to be there, the notes he had written in the margins of his books remained as did most importantly his homework.

The diary was the only thing in his bag that somehow hadn't been covered in ink. He had forgotten it was even in there but now it had sparked his curiosity once more. He mentioned it to Ron and Hermione but they brushed it off saying it was just coincidence and that it must have fallen away from the ink well or perhaps just been shielded by the other books but Harry was convinced there was more to it than that. He had to sit through multiple renditions of his eyes as green as a toad song over dinner and was fed up. Feigning tiredness he went up to bed early – he wanted to get a proper look at the diary.

He climbed up onto his bed and closed the curtains around him then taking out the inkwell he had borrowed from Hermione he dropped a spot of ink onto a page and watched in wonder as it seemed to absorb it completely. He turned the page expecting to see the ink had simply soaked through to the next sheet but it was spotless.

Picking up his quill he tried writing in it. _'Hello my name in Harry Potter'_

He watched again transfixed as his spidery script disappeared from the page and moments later a new message began to appear. The writer greeted Harry and introduced himself as Tom Riddle.

Wow! Harry wrote back immediately and they conversed for a few minutes about how Harry had come to find the diary and about the chamber of secrets before Tom offered to let Harry into his memories of what had happened at Hogwarts the last time the chamber was open.

Harry was so intrigued by the possibility of solving the mystery of the chamber that it never even crossed his mind how stupid he was being and that perhaps it might be safer to forget all about the diary and the boy from the past it enabled him to communicate with.

The books pages turned in a non-existent breeze until coming to rest on June 13th and Harry found himself sucked into the past. He looked around, he was in Dumbledores office except it was different, it was more organised. He looked around confused but then the Headmaster appeared and Harry realised his mistake, he was in the Headmasters office but it was not Dumbledore who held that role at this current point in time. Riddle, a dapper well-spoken young man who reminded Harry somewhat of Rons brother Percy was pleading with the Headmaster for permission to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, Harry knew how he felt. It was bad enough living with the Dursleys but from the sound of it Riddle had no one at all and lived at a muggle orphanage. It occurred to Harry that there seemed to be quite a few magical orphans and he wondered why the wizarding world didn't have any orphanages of their own. Orphaned witches and wizards would no doubt fare better among their own kind than with unsuspecting muggles who couldn't understand their powers let alone teach them to control them and so would likely be safer too.

The headmaster, A Professor Dippet, declined Toms request, he seemed saddened and sympathised with him, telling him that it might have been possible under different circumstances but that it would be far too dangerous now after all the attacks and confided his concern that it might not even be possible for the school to reopen after the summer holidays. Someone had actually died Harry realised in shock, he hadn't quite understood the severity of the situation before now and for the first time it crossed him mind that his father would be furious if he knew he was involving himself in situations that should not concern him.

Tom did not seem overly grief-stricken at the death of his classmate but was exceedingly troubled at the prospect of the school closing and confessed to have information about the attacks. Harry followed as he lead the headmaster and a couple of other teachers including professor Dumbledore to a small chamber contemplating how he would feel if the school was to close and how upset he would be if a student was killed even if it was one from a different house he had never met. When Ton flung open the stiff wooden door Harry gasped in horror as he came face to face with a shaken babbling Hagrid. He had changed a lot over the years but still he would have recognised him anywhere, it would be hard not to him being as tall as he was.

Hagrid it seemed had found and raised the monster himself here in this very chamber but denied the fact that it could harm anyone despite Dippet reminding him that a girl had been killed.

Professor Dumbledore sought for him to hand over so it could be determined if it had caused the girls death and so that it would be dealt with in an appropriate manner but it seemed that Hagrid had already set it free. Dippet was furious and seemed to take this as an admission of guilt.

Harry couldn't believe it. There had to be some mistake. Returning to the present he closed the book and tried to put it out of his mind by taking out some parchment to write to his brother and sister thanking them for the cards and apologising that he had not thought to send them anything. He contemplated writing to his father and asking him about Hagrids role in the opening of the chamber the first time but thought better of it. He knew he could not ask without his father wondering how he had discovered the groundskeepers connection and knew that his father would not be the slightest bit impressed to discover that Harry had been blindly corresponding with an inanimate object.

He had no qualms however in discussing it with Ron and Hermione the following day. Hermione was seriously impressed that he had discovered the secret to the diary as she had been convinced it was nothing but a blank book. At first they couldn't believe that Hagrid could have been responsible for the opening of the chamber either but then when they thought about it, Hagrid did have quite the track record for befriending deadly animals, not to mention the fact that they knew he had been expelled for something.

They still didn't believe he could have acted maliciously but could he have inadvertently released the monster from its chamber, not to mention the worrying prospect of the monster still being out there somewhere.

Hermione asked Harry if he was going to ask his father about it but he shook his head. Ron pointed out that they were once again overdue a visit to Hagrid anyways and that maybe they should just ask him outright but they didn't think that would go down too well either, "Hi Hagrid, we are here to accuse you of going round petrifying people" Harry quipped.

Maybe the monster whatever it was had gone back into a kind of hibernation again for another fifty years anyways, it had been months since the last attack and the mandrakes would be ready soon.

Harry had to put up with weeks of the Slytherins mocking him, singing about his toad green eyes before they finally lost interest. It tickled him to wonder if they would still behave toward him in the same way if they knew he was Snapes son – unlikely. He was sitting in the dungeons in another fake detention working on his homework as his father prepared for his lessons the following day when he asked him about it and whether or not he had come up with a way to bring him home officially. Harry held his breath as he waited for his fathers response. It had taken a lot of courage to put himself out there like that, to admit how desperately he wanted to be acknowledged as a Snape by birth. Severus smiled but confessed that he and Dumbledore were still arguing out the finer details but assured him that he would be bringing him home no matter what. He would compromise with Dumbledore on the particulars but the idea that he should force Harry to return to the Dursleys was unquestionable and then to lighten the mood he launched into his own vivacious rendition of Harrys love song.


	38. 37-Arousing Suspicion

Every time Professor McGonagall had gone to check on her students the last few weeks, Harry Potter had appeared to be inexplicably absent and every time she had questioned his best friend the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald, as to his whereabouts he had informed her that he had a detention with professor Snape.

At first this hadn't struck Minerva as particularly odd, it was well known the potions master bore an undeserved grudge against the boy and as such was quick to punish him for even the most minor of punishments but she was beginning to become rather concerned that Severus might be abusing his position when it came to the poor boy.

As head of house Professor McGonagall was in possession of an enchanted book that magically recorded all disciplinary action taken against the Gryffindor students and she had a system whereby she would check said book daily for new entries. She did not normally react to loss of points as in most cases she felt that this and the disapproval of their peers was enough to make them rethink their actions. Detentions however were another matter entirely; she did not administer additional punishments to the young Gryffindors she discovered to be receiving punishments from other teachers. Each teacher had the right to punish as they saw fit, but it was her own personally policy that a student on their third detention should be counselled in an attempt to determine the root cause of their infractions and what if anything she could do to help as she generally found in most cases that students receiving detention were having problems outside of class.

Not one day had passed where she had not checked the book since the day she had been appointed head of house many moons again and yet it suddenly occurred to her that despite all the times she had been informed that Potter was serving detention, she didn't recall seeing his name on the list at all.

Was Weasley lying to her? Surely he would know that eventually she would discover his deceit and if not in detention where was the boy? During class he and Ronald seemed inseparable.

She went back to her office to check, opening the book to double check todays entry

And there it was a grand total of 40 points lost by a mix of students excluding Potter for minor infractions, but not one single detention.

She leafed back through the pages: nothing, she herself had assigned the Weasley twins a detention last week following a childish prank gone wrong but that was it.

Puzzled she fetched Potters personal record. He had had served detention with Filch at the start of the year following his grand entrance to the school in an enchanted car and did have a detention with Snape at the start of November but that's been it for the whole year.

She was going to have to speak to Severus about it. She glanced across at the novel she was hoping to get finished tonight before sighing and setting off in the direction of the dungeons.

She paused outside the door for a moment, she would have loved to have barged straight in and demand to know what was going on but she knew that would be most inappropriate. Bracing herself for the inevitable conflict she knocked.

Severus opened the door positioning himself in such a way as to prevent the person standing outside from seeing into his classroom.

She detected a flicker of surprise flit across his face before his face fell into its usual expressionless mask.

"Hello Severus", she greeted warmly, would you mind if I spoke to Potter for a moment?

He glared at her for a moment before stepping to the side to permit her entry.

"Can I ask what you are doing here at this time Potter?"

"Err I have detention" he muttered hanging his head in shame, just as Severus interrupted to say that the boy was taking remedial potions classes.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly,

Dumbledore insisted, he continued as a means of explanation.

She heaved a sigh of relief, she had a friendly rivalry going with the potions master but she had until now never doubted his motives or teaching methods despite what others thought of him. Dumbledore trusted him completely and so she had no reason to do otherwise herself but knowing how he felt about Potter and the curiousness of the undocumented detentions she had half expected to find him in a compromising situation but sure enough as she glanced down at the desk she saw it was strewn with notes which seemed to confirm the idea that Harry was in fact taking remedial classes with Severus.

Most peculiar she thought to herself, she couldn't remember him giving remedial classes before.

"Very well" she answered after a long pause. "Just so long as Harry knows that the remedial classes are optional and he is under no obligation to attend them."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, but his father looked furious. "Honestly Minerva, you would swear you didn't trust me with him."

She forced a laugh while giving him a look that suggested she didn't actually trust him on bit when it came to the Gryffindor golden boy but her professionalism prevented her from admitting to it outright in front of a student. "Not at all Severus" she replied brightly.

He glared at her furiously before turning to Harry, "You may pack up your things and return to Gryffindor tower with Professor McGonagall, our lessons are at an end."

"But Professor please" Harry pleaded to neither of them in particular, "I was just starting to understand."

Severus had hoped that by appearing to discontinue the lessons McGonagall would actually be forced to encourage them to carry on and thereby remove all chance of future curiosity as to the lessons she would believe were her idea but Harrys addition was absolute gold.

Sure enough Minerva immediately began pleading with him to continue the lessons, she sternly reminded Severus that if the Headmaster had requested Harry take remedial classes than Snape was duty-bound to provide them before muttering an apology and hastily withdrawing from the classroom.

"Didn't you want to speak to me about something Professor?" Harry called after her.

"What?, oh yes, it was nothing urgent" She muttered, "I will speak to you about it again."

"Err okay."

Severus turned to his son the moment she was gone, "Surely you can see she never actually wanted you for anything, she was just checking up on us."

"I know. I just didn't want her to get to just sweep out without having to come up with a legitimate excuse for her visit."

Severus looked at his son in amusement. "How very Slytherin of you he remarked."

Harry looked disgusted, but having seen the way Harry had played his head of house Snape was astonished to think that there had ever been a time when he hadn't recognised a little bit of himself in the young boy.


	39. 38- Wandless Magic and Subject Choices

Harry was getting much better at controlling his magic without the use of a wand, he was still only accomplishing minute tasks but it was enough to encourage him to continue, Ron had surprisingly had taken to the task like a duck to water, Harry couldn't decide if it was because his wand had been playing up since the incident with the whomping willow at the beginning of the year or if he simply had a natural talent for it. Either way it was infuriating for Hermione who was still struggling with it. Ron had now taken over direction in their practice sessions and was surprisingly patient with her despite the way she treated him sometimes when the situation was reversed. She was glad of his assistance but frustrated with her inability to grasp the concept pleaded with Harry to convince his father to explain it to her just once.

Snape had refused at first, he didn't want to bring unwanted attention to himself or the trio and whatever about contriving a detention for Harry or even Mr Weasley to spend time with him, no one would possibly believe that he could have had legitimate reason for assigning Granger a detention and it was out of the question to allow people to think he might be meeting with her for any other reason. However now that McGonagall was under the illusion that he had been forced to provide Harry with remedial potions classes he reasoned that he just might be able to get away with a once off session with the three of them without having to provide any explanation. It was well known among the Slytherins to their infinite delight that Potter had earned himself a string of detentions with their head of house that had no definite end date meaning Harry was free to visit Snape in his office at any time so long as it appeared he was there for detention. Snape contemplated making a show of assigning Weasley and Granger to the same detention but decided it better that they simply show up with Harry looking sheepish and if no one questioned it or even realised then it was all the better.

Snape knew he had to include Harrys friends in his life if he wanted to continue building their relationship but he would have much rather if he could have kept this aspect of his life completely separate from that of him as their teacher. The more they got to know him the more difficult it was going to be keep up the façade of Snape the evil dungeon bat he had spent years forming plus though he knew they had known about him and Harry before he had even known himself and that Harry would trust them with his life he would have much preferred if they weren't involved at all. The way Severus saw it the less people who knew about him and Harry the better, he had been working with teenagers for years and he had seen how fickle friendships could be, one minute they were best friends the next they were sworn enemies, no it would have been better to keep it within the family but it was too late for that now so making the best of a bad situation he had agreed to teach Harrys friends about wandless magic.

On the agreed evening Weasley had turned up looking suitable dejected but Miss Granger unfortunately would never make a good actress as she had completely failed to mask her excitement about finding herself outside his classroom after classes had already ended for the day.

Though Harry had been keeping him up to date with his progress he was impressed with his improvement and was amazed at Rons innate aptitude- it seemed he had misjudged the boy he had always considered him to be a rather average student and this is what seemed to most irk Granger about her inability to do the same.

It was funny to see Granger struggle to comprehend something, not once before had she appeared so unsure about her abilities as a witch or even a person. He remembered her in her first few weeks at the school, She had stood out to him for some reason, in a way he supposed she had reminded him of Lily, and even after she had revealed herself as a know it all and wannabe teachers pet, seemingly ostracising herself from the possibility of making friends within her house she had remained so self-assured that it had to be admired.

He wasn't sure what it was that was posing so much difficulty for her, she knew exactly what she was doing in theory but it just wasn't working out for her, as Harry had previously determined he concluded that she was thinking about it too much and tried to get her to clear her mind and just do it. He even taught them some basic occlumency techniques to help her do so but it was to no avail, she still couldn't so much as make the door shake let alone actually move.

He felt sorry for her she knew she was finding the failure particularly distressing and had even went so far as to question whether being muggleborn she even had the innate ability to perform magic without the aid of a magically imbued wand.

His response to her distress startled not only the trio but himself as well. As a single tear had tricked down her check he had knelt before her and gently encouraged her to remember the times as a child that unexplainable things had happened around her, she smiled and wiped away the tear when she realised this meant she had actually performed wandless magic in the past. If she had been able to do it once she knew she could do it again. She tried to remember what the difference had been between then and now and she realised that the bursts of magic she had experienced as a child had always accompanied great feelings of emotion.

"Exactly" Snape had encouraged, "Magic is not something you think, it's something you feel, now clear your mind, don't think about opening the door, feel it."

Hermione looked sceptical but she tried to do as he said, this time the door wobbled a bit but it remained shut.

Snape encouraged her to keep trying but urged her not to exhaust herself cautioning that it wasn't possible for her to be good at everything and that if she showed no improvement that perhaps she should consider applying herself elsewhere as there was no point in her wasting her time. He had been kind enough to point out that she had already revealed herself to be an incredibly powerful young witch and not to worry about the wandless magic, her inability to perform it had nothing to do with a lack of innate magical talents simply that everyones mind worked in slightly different ways and hers worked best when confronted with logic and that unfortunately or perhaps fortunately magic wasn't always logical.

* * *

Normal lessons would break for a week for the Easter and Harry was really looking forward to having a chance to just relax with his friends, he always seemed to have something he had to do these days between all the extra attention he was giving his homework, his visits with his father, the wandless magic practice and of course quidditch practice he never seemed to have a single spare moment to himself but it seemed it wasn't to be. Not only had the teachers given them plenty of work to keep them occupied the second years also had the onerous task of choosing the elective subjects they wished to study from next year onwards. It didn't matter that he didn't have a clue as to what any of the new subjects entailed.

At least he supposed he hadn't had to make any subject choices when he first came to Hogwarts, he wouldn't have known where to start but the school had arranged for the second years to attend some special taster classes over the Easter to help them decide and also Harry was relieved to know that his father had arranged that he spend the first day of the break in 'detention' so they could discuss it in private. In fact in the most elaborate ploy yet, Snape had arranged for Harry to accompany him to Diagon Alley to assist him in restocking the potions cupboards with ingredients for the following term claiming that the remedial lessons had left his stock more depleted than usual.

Dumbledore had obviously been in no position to disagree and while McGonagall had initially seemed unhappy to authorise such an undertaking, it seemed that it was something Snape had done with other students for various reasons in the past and having been shown precedent she could hardly object in Harrys case.

They picked up the pre-ordered stock and then disappeared into muggle London for some afternoon tea together in a rather fancy hotel. Harry had wondered why his father hadn't just chosen a normal café or a McDonalds or something before realising that this was probably the last place they could expect to run into another wizard.

Harry enjoyed their meal together, it was nice to get away from the school for a change but Snape wasn't much help when it came to picking out his subjects for next year, he was willing to discuss the pros and cons of each of the possible subjects with Harry but wished for his son to make the decision without his having influenced it.

He encouraged him to play to his own strengths as Percy Weasley had done last week when the topic of subject choices had first come up but refused to give any indication of what he thought his son should pick, even to the point that he refused to disclose what subjects he himself had taken at owl level for fear that it might influence his sons choices and wouldn't even say if he thought he should take two or three extra subjects.

He wanted Harry to think about the job he wanted in the future and to think about how the subjects he chooses might benefit him in his later career, some future employers he advised would be looking for candidates who studied specific subjects others would simply be looking for a candidate who had performed well in their chosen subject so a balance would have to be struck between picking subjects he hoped would be beneficial to him in his future career and subjects he was likely to do well in.

Arithmancy it seemed was a discipline focused on the magical properties of individual numbers and on numerology. Snape advised that having a background in Arithmancy could be beneficial when for example designing potions and determining what ratio of ingredients should be added and recommended studying Arithmancy as a means of decoding the magical universe, however he also advised that it was a rather difficult subject to master and so Harry would have to consider if the benefit would outweigh the effort. His father warned that in order to simply pass students studying Arithmancy would be required to spend lots of additional hours researching the subject outside of the classroom and If Harry was certain he wanted to be an auror then it was more likely that his time would be better employed elsewhere.

Care of Magical Creatures was pretty self-explanatory, but Snape pointed out that it was more of a practical subject meaning that providing he was suited to that kind of learning it would be easier to get a good grade. He also pointed out that it was more often than not an outdoor subject and he had noticed Harry had a fondness for being out of doors. He suggested that perhaps if Harry thought that time spent outside of a traditional classroom was for him then this might be the subject to take but reminded him that to do well in the subject he would actually have to demonstrate an ability to correctly care for all kinds of magical creatures and cautioned that most magical creatures were extremely difficult to control. Harry had no problem believing that, none of his experiences with magical creatures to date had gone particularly well and yet he still thought he would like to know how to properly attend to their needs after all Hagrids Cerberus fluffy had been a piece of cake once they discovered its fondness for music.

Divination was another class that taught students to determine the future and seemed a bit of an airy fairy subject. Though he had seen Trelawneys prophecy about himself in Snapes pensieve, like Hermione and the wandless magic it seemed you either had the third eye or you didn't and while you could be taught to recognise the patterns and determine the correct meaning of signs and omens it wasn't exactly something you could learn. Snape advised that if Harry was interested in the future that divination was a much easier subject to grasp and from an academic standpoint, perform well in in comparison to Arithmancy but that it had less real world applications. He also warned that Professor Trelawney had a fondness for foreseeing death around every corner and that if that was something that Harry would find uncomfortable then perhaps divination was not the subject for him.

Muggle studies was exactly that a study of muggles, their way of life and of the rare muggle wizard interaction, it was something Snape suggested Harry might pick if he wanted to dedicate more time to his existing subjects. Having grown up in a muggle house hold Harry was already totally familiar with the muggle world and all it entailed. Selecting muggle studies as a subject would not increase his knowledge in any way but should he have no interest in any of the other available subjects would leave him more time to concentrate on things he did have an interest in and would be of benefit to him outside of academia like the wandless magic. It had sounded like the perfect subject until Snape warned that it was also quite a divisive one, some of the antimuggle purebloods who unfortunately ran many of the wizarding businesses and institutions looked on it as a worthless subject and even so too did some pro muggle employers who saw it as a soft option especially when the student was muggleborn and while Harry was not actually muggleborn it was well known that he had been raised by muggles.

Ancient runes was the study of runic symbols, their meaning and their history as both a writing system and a form of magic, it was another subject Snape deemed difficult although he seemed to think it was more worth the effort than Arithmancy was. He asked if Harry had ever studied another language before and said that it would be somewhat like that and that. Snape recommended it as being potentially beneficial to an auror as a lot of dark books and artefacts were inscribed with runes and that it was also served as a starting point to further study of Egyptian hieroglyphics and other ancient glyphs but as with everything else he was afraid of influencing Harrys decision and also advised that a basic overview of runes was incorporated into divination should he be interested in learning the basics without actually focussing on it as a single subject.

By the end of their conversation Harry was even more confused than he had been beforehand. He really wished someone could just make the decision for him. What if he picked the wrong subject?

Severus tried to reassure him that he was already doing the essential subjects and that he needn't worry too much about what additional ones he picked now, "Whatever you think is the best option for you is the right subject to pick"

Harry groaned, not knowing what the best option for him was, was his problem.

Snape smiled at him and changed the subject by asking him if there was anything else he wanted to do before going back to the school.

Harry shrugged before nervously asking why they hadn't gone home to see the twins.

Severus' heart almost skipped a beat when he heard his son refer to the manor as home. He smiled at him idiotically.

"What?" Harry asked irritated suspecting that his father was laughing at him.

"Nothing, can I not just be happy."

"I don't get what you're happy about" Harry asked confused thinking that they were talking about not having visited his brother and sister and not realising what he had just said.

Severus explained before going on to point out quite how far that simple statement meant they had come in the few short months since they had discovered their true relationship.

Harry blushed, causing his father to smile at him once more before cursing him jokingly for destroying his image of an emotionless bat before going on to explain why they couldn't have gone home for the day.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when he got back as was professor McGonagall to ensure that Snape didn't overstep his authority with the boy, his father didn't seem too concerned about her but Harry knew she was still very suspicious about his extracurricular lessons in the dungeons. It took him a few minutes to reassure her that everything was still okay with him before she left the three friends to their own company. Hermione in particular was very anxious to hear Snapes advice on the correct subject choice and was very disappointed to learn that he had refused to give his own opinion on the topic.

This frustrated her and she muttered something about it being pointless before dragging them off to the library to look for a book with her.

Harry and Ron looked at each other confused, the three of them had been best friends for well over a year now and they still hadn't gotten used to her tendency to suddenly rush off to the library to check something but with nothing better to do they followed her anyways.

Madam Pince greeted her warmly but cautioned Ron and Harry against damaging any of her books.

As always they followed Hermione down the stacks as she flitted from shelf to shelf carefully running her fingers over their spines until she stepped back triumphant plucking a title from the shelf.

She carried it down to one of the tables and opened it where they were surprised to note that for once the book she had chosen wasn't covered in dust as though she was the first person to try and read it in like fifty years.

"What year did your father graduate in Harry" She asked excitedly.

He shrugged, he hadn't a notion.

"Well how old is he?" she asked changing tactic.

"I dunno" he muttered feeling guilty that the question had never crossed his mind before "Forty?" he tried.

Hermione looked at him sceptically, "No way is he forty!"  
"Course he is, why, what age do you think he is?" Ron challenged her.

"He's not forty" she replied blushing slightly before reasoning that they knew he was in the same class as Harrys mother and that she wasn't too long finished school when Harry was born and then with that in mind she flicked open the book to look at the entries for 1977.

Ron and Harry were amazed to see that the book contained a list off all students who had received qualification in a particular subject but there was no sign of a Severus Snape or Lily Evans or any of them. They flicked forward to the next year – there was Snape named under the list of students who had achieved a NEWT in potions. She was about to flick back again to see what subjects he had taken for his owls when Harry slammed the book shut with a bang.

"No" he exclaimed, "Perhaps he was right, I need to decide for myself."

Hermione smiled at him, and stood and returned the book to its shelf amid protest from Ron. Secretly she thought he had a point, but it was probably better Harry make the decision on his own and besides there was nothing stopping her from coming back later and looking through it on her own, she wanted to know what subjects McGonagall had chosen too, and Flitwick and Dumbledore and the likes of the Minister for Magic himself but she knew that if Ron knew he would tell Harry and that wouldn't be fair so she put it back and made a mental note to make a list of the successful and influential people she wanted to look up later.

Harry almost regretted his decision not to check to see which subjects his father had taken when after the taster courses he was still none the wiser as to what the right choice for him would be, but more than knowing what other people had studied in the past, he wished he knew what his fellow classmates would be taking. It would be great for instance if he could know what Malfoy was picking so he could take something else and not have to put up with seeing his self-important face in every lesson.

He had decided to take divination as it seemed easy enough and encompassed a few different disciplines such as the introduction to runes that would give him a fairly broad education and Ron was taking care of magical creatures so he figured he may as well do likewise so that at least he would have someone to share it with, he had been seriously considering it anyways but was still a little wary as to what kind of creatures they might encounter.

He was just beginning to enjoy life – he didn't want to be attacked by an unruly animal but a letter from Snape convinced him that the chances of that happening were extremely low anyways.

He was still unsure about whether or not to take a third subject. Snape was right, muggle studies would be a breeze for him and if he did it as an extra subject he still got the benefit of it without the risk of people passing it off as an easy option so in the end he decided to chance it.

Ron too was considering it, Hermione had encouraged him to take it to give him an insight into what life was like as a muggle and he knew it had been his fathers favourite subject at school but having already decided to take divination with Harry he wasn't sure if he could handle a third subject. In the end having spoken to Professor McGonagall about it he decided to take it, she said he could always drop it again if he felt the work load was too much.

Professor McGonagall was slightly concerned about Harry and his subject choices, he was the only Gryffindor who hadn't sought her advice on what subjects she thought he ought to take and she wasn't sure if he could cope with taking on three additional subjects when he was already struggling with one of his core classes to the extent that Professor Snape was giving him remedial lessons but the boy could not be swayed. He was determined to take on all three subjects so she relented making a mental note to monitor his performance closely in the future, she could always recommend he drop one again if his grades started to deteriorate under the workload. She then silently berated herself for her prejudiced train of thought. Usually the notion of pureblood supremacy disgusted her and as a rule she never differentiated her students based on blood status but it had struck her as particularly peculiar that a muggle raised orphan could be confident enough in his own subject choices to not consult with her on the matter when pure blooded students who had countless relatives in a position to give advice such as Weasley and Longbottom had still seen the benefit of seeking guidance from her before making their final decisions. The muggle born Granger had sought a meeting with every single member of the teaching staff to poll them on their opinions of the various subjects, she had done up all manner of graphs and charts and things to help her determine the best options.

It had frustrated poor Hermione no end that her parents couldn't really help her in her decision despite the fact that she had tried and tried to seek their hypothetical advice on the matter. Not able to make a decision she had begged McGonagall to allow her to take all the subjects but she had been told it would be a timetabling impossibility and that the absolute most electives she could take would be four. Hermione however was adamant she needed to take all the subjects and eventually McGonagall agreed that while it would only be possible to take lessons in four of the elective classes she could take a fifth exam if she could cover the course by herself though she did not recommend it as it would mean that not only would Hermione not have any of the extra free periods the other students had to perform private study her prep time would be taken up with the extra class but Hermione assured her that she could handle the work load and selected muggle studies as the subject she would study alone and thanked her profoundly for the compromise.

* * *

Homework complete and decisions made they had one glorious weekend of free time to relax before the start of the final term.

They went to visit Hagrid on the Saturday and Harry was delighted to discover the enormous chocolate egg his father had sent him on Sunday and then just like that it was Monday morning and they were back in class again.


	40. 39-Confrontation

**AN: Just a quick message to thank everyone for taking the time to review - it is very much appreciated as it really helps motivate me to continue on with the story. **

**Most of you I have replied to individually but to my guest reviewers I hope the below answers some of your questions.**

**Firstly ****Harry is focusing on school at the moment but will begin to discover more about his own and the prince family history over the summer. **

**I am wary of having Snape spend too much time with Ron and Hermione however I did feel it was necessary to show him making an effort with Harrys friends. I can assure you however that Harry will continue to be his primary focus and that father and son will continue to spend plenty of alone time together even as he becomes closer with his sons friends. **

**Also i did toy with the idea of Harry selecting different subjects to the ones he picked in canon but as i do not I do not wish to spend a lot of time describing lessons unnecessary to the plot I decided to stick with the subjects we were already familiar with. **

**Finally I would also ask if those who are frustrated by my poor grammar and punctuation could give me of some specific examples of incidents in which I have gotten this wrong and I can go back and correct it - Thanks **

**Happy new year everyone - hope you enjoy the chapter x **

* * *

With the return to class also came a return to quidditch practice. The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match was coming up and Gryffindor had to win if they had any chance of winning the house cup meaning that Wood wanted him out there on the field practicing every chance he got. He had forced them to spend their entire Saturday out training in the rain but Harry didn't mind, he felt so alive when he was flying through the air and though Wood had been tough on them Harry was happy to see that it had paid off and they had made definite improvements before calling it a day.

Harry was just heading back up to the dorm to change out of his wet clothes but Neville came running down the stairs to fetch him, someone had broken into their room and trashed the place, or more specifically Harrys space.

He panicked, what were they looking for, what if they had found something that tied him to Snape, what was it that was engraved on that pocket watch? As Harry put his stuff away again he was surprised to notice that the only thing that seemed to be missing was riddles diary, who would have wanted that and how did they know that he had it but what upset him the most was knowing that only a Gryffindor could have stolen it.

The missing Diary had been on playing on Harrys mind for the rest of the weekend, who could have wanted it, was that someone something to do with the heir of Slytherin, could a Gryffindor be the heir of Slytherin? or had they been looking for something else?

He was due to meet with his father that Monday evening and contemplated informing him of the incident, he wasn't sure if it was the breach of trust or the invasion of privacy but something about the whole thing just didn't feel right at all. However if he mentioned it at all he knew his father would want to know what had been taken and the whole thing would be blown out of proportion not to mention the fact that Harry was pretty sure his father would be angry with him for not mentioning the mysterious Riddle and his enchanted book sooner.

Professor McGonagall watched as Snape slipped out of the great hall after dinner, closely followed by a slightly worried looking Potter. She frowned to herself, though Dumbledore had confirmed Snapes story about the remedial classes something still wasn't added up.

Potters grades were quite good, she had specifically checked after their meeting about his subject choices and he was actually performing well above average in all of his classes. How was it that all his other teachers were so satisfied with his work and why did Harry alone warrant remedial classes. Snape had no qualms about failing students before and if anyone in Potters class could have genuinely done with remedial potions lessons it would have been poor young Neville Longbottom.

She had tried to talk to her friend Poppy about it but the mediwitch had brushed off her concerns simply saying she thought it was wonderful that Snape was making an effort with the boy and to leave them to it.

But try as she might she just couldn't leave it, something was going on and she wasn't going to rest until she found out what it was.

She swiftly made her way down to the dungeon again and without stopping to knock she burst through the door.

They were standing at either ends of the classroom, Snape held Potters wand in one hand, his own raised against the boy himself

She disarmed him with a gentle flick of her wrist as she swept into the room demanding to know what was going on.

Snape turned to her and calmly requested that she return his wand.

She ignored him, instead turning to Harry and asking that he return to Gryffindor tower but the boy stood rooted to the spot.

She glared at him in puzzlement before turning to his father and asked again what was going on "and don't give me any more of that rubbish about remedial classes, Potter is doing quite well in potions!"

"Only since beginning the remedial classes!" Snape argued.

"Oh come off it Severus, what were you doing just now, I will admit I am by no means an expert in the art of potioneering but even I know that an attack such as the one I have just witnessed has no place in a potions classroom."

Harry opened his mouth to respond before being silenced by Snape who then replied to inform her that he was teaching him defensive magic.

"Why?"

"This is a school, I'm here to teach, he is a target, he needs to know how to defend himself."

"Defense isn't your subject?"

"Are you saying that you would trust Lockhart to ensure the boy is adequately prepared?" he asked angrily knowing she too thought Lockhart to be useless.

"Why you, if what you say is true why would Albus not seek to tutor him himself?"

"The headmaster is a very busy man Minerva, you should know this better than anyone."

"Yes but why do you care?"

"Why do you care?" he asked angrily in return.

"Potters wellbeing is my responsibility. Something dodgy is going on here Severus and I don't like it."

"You need not concern yourself about Potters wellbeing when he is with me Minerva" he all but growled at her.

"Your behaviour of late would suggest otherwise"

"Need I remind you that Lily was my best friend"

"And James your worst enemy…"

"Seriously, what are you accusing me of, and in front of a student no less, this is highly unprofessional of you Minerva."

"I have not accused you of anything yet"

Severus Snape was fuming, he wanted to ask her what reason she had not to trust him but though McGonagall had been tactful enough not to speak it outright, he could tell where his colleague was going with this without her having to actually say it. Why would anyone trust a former death eater with the boy who lived, wouldn't he too be highly suspicious of anyone paying a little too much attention to the boy.

He glared at her, trying to disguise the feeling of defeat that had washed over him.

She glared back defiantly, he had to give it to her, he did appreciate her protectiveness over his son even if it was completely misguided in this instance.

Finding the silence even more awkward than the arguing Harry turned to Professor McGonagall and apologised for not asking her for permission to attend the self-defence lessons before excusing himself to return to the tower and then making towards the door.

"Wait" Snape called after Harry dejectedly before turning to McGonagall and asking "What business is it of yours what my motives are, I am equipping the boy with the necessary skills to defend himself should he ever be attacked"

"I am his head of house.

"And I am his father", Snape retorted calmly surprising Harry.

"You're his …father", professor McGonagall faltered.

"Yes." Snape replied smirking. He hadn't intended to tell her but it was obvious she wasn't going to back down so he may as well fill her in before her investigations roused the suspicions of even more people, besides he knew he could trust her not to tell anyone.

"But?" She turned to Harry, "Is this true?"

Harry nodded.

"But James?"

"Was his father in name only." Snape replied smugly.

Lilys best friend she muttered to herself smiling before realising the possible implications. "Have you always known?" she asked.

He shook his head sadly and beckoned for the two of them to follow him out of the classroom and into the adjoining office where he offered McGonagall a seat and called for a house elf to bring some tea and biscuits.

Harry sat down beside his father and she was happy to note how at ease they appeared in each others company.

"How did you find out?"

"I began to suspect as much after Harry was hospitalised following Lockharts disastrous attempt to mend his broken arm, it seemed too coincidental for us to share such a rare blood type and then of course I did the maths."

She blushed slightly as Harry rolled his eyes skyward.

"So Poppy knows!" she exclaimed suddenly remembering her conversation with the mediwitch earlier.

Snape nodded before continuing "Of course while I knew it was certainly a possibility at this point I was far from sure, your little Gryffindors on the other hand had already managed to brew a consanguineis indicator potion listing me as a relative having sneakily procured the necessary ingredients from my stores.

"Potter!" She exclaimed, looking at Harry with a mixture of disappointment that he would have stolen from a teacher and pride that such a young student could have successfully brewed such a potion.

He grinned sheepishly as Severus ruffled his hair reassuring him that he wasn't really mad as Professor McGonagall looked on in amazement."How can you be certain that he is your son, the consanguineis indicator would have included you anyway, James was your mothers cousin was he not?"

"I am certain, it was confirmed by paternity potion, in duplicate, with negative controls and besides..."

"Albus already knew it to be true." She interrupted.

Snape nodded sadly "All this time Minnie, he knew and he never said anything, he left my little boy to grow up an orphan when he could have been with me."

Minerva raised her hand to her mouth in disbelief as she remembered that Snape has asked to take Harry following his parents death, Dumbledore had refused, but he must have had a reason she thought to herself, unable to see wrong in the kindly old man. "Did he say why he never said anything?"

"He claims that he didn't know for sure, only that he knew it wasn't James"

"But you don't believe him?"

"No"

"So what happens now?"

"I will be publically recognising Harry as my son before the start of the summer and then bringing him home. Dumbledore has until the end of term to come up with a plan to manipulate the situation to the best of his advantage but I need to be a proper father to Harry and I will not compromise on that"

"Harry Snape" She mused as she handed them back their wands, "I can just imagine young Mr. Weasleys disgust"

"Ron was actually very good about it all but I do expect it will be a different matter entirely when the twins find out"

The three of them laughed together as they pictured Fred and Georges reaction to the news.

"Speaking of twins, you already brought Harry home for Christmas didn't you!" Minerva deduced remembering hearing tales of their shopping trip together.

He nodded smirking "Really Minerva I am surprised it has taken you this long to suspect something was going on, that's typical Gryffindor for you!"

"I still caught you out in the end though didn't I, doesn't say much for the Slytherin cunning now really does it!" She mocked.

Harry laughed he would never have expected to hear two of the strictest teachers in the school banter like this.

"Had you a good Christmas Harry?" She asked.

"Oh yes, professor, it was all so wonderful."

"And your father treated you well."

"Very well" he assured her.

"I'm very happy for you both"

"Thank you!" they chorused.

She smiled and rose from her seat, saying that she had things she had to do and would leave them to enjoy the rest of their evening.

"You won't say anything to anyone will you?" Snape asked testily.

"Of course not and in fact if there is anything I can do to make it easier for you to meet of anything like that, just let me know, I'm happy to help out"

"Thank you Minerva"

When Professor McGonagall left Harry expressed his surprise at Snape having let her into their little secret.

"It became a necessity" his father replied simply.

They talked for a time about how they might be more discreet in future and also about how others would react to the news when it eventually became common knowledge before Snape suggested Harry had better get started on his actual homework or he would be pushed for time.

They worked in companionable silence for an hour or so before Snape took out his watch and gasping at the time sent Harry back to the tower immediately.

"Goodnight Father" Harry said softly as he left.

"Sweet dreams son."


	41. 40-The Forbidden Forest

Ron was waiting up for him when he got back to the common room, curious to know if he had mentioned the missing diary to Snape. Harry had completely forgotten about the diary but was quick to fill his friend in on the evenings drama. Ron listened enthralled as Harry described the way in which McGonagall had burst into the classroom disarming Snape and demanding to know what was going on.

He was almost crying with laughter when McGonagall herself appeared in the common room to check up on them before curfew, judging from the look she threw them as they huddled conspiratorially in the corner she must have known they were talking about her.

"Is there something the matter ?" she asked, noting the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No Ma'am" he replied, trying desperately not to laugh as he wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of school jumper.

She smiled at them knowingly before suggesting it was time they went to bed.

* * *

It was a tough week for Harry, the teachers really seemed to be piling on the homework since the Easter holidays and Wood was now insisting they went out practicing every day in preparation for the match with Hufflepuff and so by the time the next weekend came and along with it the highly anticipated match he was absolutely exhausted.

His mood dampened further the next morning when he heard the voice again for the first time in months, he jumped back in alarm causing Ron and Hermione to look at him in surprise. He tried to explain the situation while Ron stared at him wide eyed but Hermione stood open mouthed for a moment before muttering something and running off to the library leaving them standing them alone.

Ron started commenting on the bizarreness of her behaviour but Harry ignored him, straining to hear the voice again. Ron shook his head before pulling Harry down the corridor with him; he had a quidditch match to win.

He had just togged out for the game when McGonagall came running out onto the pitch cancelling the game and requesting he follow her back up to the school.

He blanched, what if something had happened to his father or one of the twins?

Seeing Harry so distressed, Ron ran out onto the field to see what was going on and was surprised to see that McGonagall had no objection to him following them. She led them up to the hospital wing where they were distraught to discover that Hermione had been petrified, she apologised for shocking them but explained the extra unusual circumstances in which she had been found in the hope that they could shed some light on the situation.

It seemed that she along with one of the Ravenclaw prefects had been found just outside the library along with a small mirror.

Harry was horrified for his friend, he was so worried about her and felt so guilty that one of his initial thoughts was that her being attacked meant that a weight would be lifted off his shoulders, everyone knew how close he was to Hermione so it was unlikely that anyone would continue to suspect him of being the heir of Slytherin.

Severus was very concerned about his son following the attack on his friend and Harry tried to exploit this by attempting to glean more information from his father about the circumstances surrounding the opening of the chamber of secrets on the previous occasion but he refused to talk about it.

Deciding that nothing else could be done about it, Harry and Ron decided to pay Hagrid a visit and eventually managed to slip out of the castle one night disobeying the additional security measures that had been put in place to keep them safe. They knew he wouldn't have deliberately set a monster loose about the castle but Hagrid did seem to have a fondness for dangerous creatures, Harry could just imagine him stumbling across the monster and releasing it.

Hagrid had not even had a chance to begin to explain when there was a loud thud on the door. Throwing the invisibility cloak over themselves they stood silently in the corner as Dumbledore entered the hut accompanied by the Minister for Magic.

He had with him a warrant for Hagrid's arrest, he was to be transported immediately to Azkaban. Harry was shocked, Hagrid was his friend he knew he couldn't have done anything to warrant being arrested and just when he thought it wasn't possible for the situation to get any worse. Lucius Malfoy arrived bearing a letter of suspension for Dumbledore.

As Hagrid was being escorted out he muttered something about following the spiders it must have sounded like nonsensical babble to those that had gathered but Ron and Harry knew that somehow he was giving them an answer to their question. Ron groaned he hated spiders.

Dumbledore too remarked somewhat enigmatically about how help would always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it before he left as though he too was aware of their presence.

* * *

As they wandered into the depths of the forbidden forest in the dark Harry shivered as he remembered his previous foray into the very same forest last year where he had come face to face with the possessed Quirrell as he gorged himself on unicorn blood. How Malfoy had run away with Fang leaving him there alone, how he had had to be saved by a centaur. He knew going into the forbidden forest was just that. Forbidden, he knew that it was dark and dangerous and that his father would kill him for even contemplating it but Hagrid was his friend. And he had just been carted off to Azkaban. If following the spiders would clear Hagrid's name somehow then he would follow the spiders.

It was a mistake to follow the spiders – they lead them right into the midst of a cluster of acromantulas. The patriarch, an enormous creature named Aragog spoke to them. He was Hagrid's monster and so they knew if he was out here in the forest then Hagrid could have nothing to do with the chamber of secrets but acromantualas were carnivorous and while Aragog had told his tale the boys had been surrounded by some of the ravenous beasts.

They managed to escape with the help of the now feral Ford Anglia they had flown to school in at the start of the year and stole back up to Gryffindor tower under the cloak pulling twigs and leaves out of each others hair. They looked at each other, the cuts, scrapes and bruising clearly visible on their skin clearly announcing that they had been up to something.

They quickly washed all the mud and streaks of blood of their skin before sneaking up to the dorm and climbing into bed before any one realised they were missing.

Harry lay in bed thinking about what had just happened and how lucky they were to have escaped, the gentle snores coming from Ron's bed indicated that his friend had fell asleep the moment his head had touched the pillow but the longer Harry lay there they harder he found it to sleep. He tossed and turned, realising as he did so that he was in a considerable amount of pain now that the effects of the adrenaline that had been coursing through his system was beginning to wear off.

Unable to stand it much longer he got up and padded down to the bathroom, lifting his pyjamas he examined his chest in the mirror. He pressed down on his left side where a large bruise was beginning to show and inhaled sharply as he fought the urge to pass out from the pain.

He took a moment to compose himself before switching on the tap and dowsing himself in cold water. He looked up glaring at himself in the mirror before wiping himself dry and returning to bed.

Eventually he managed to fall asleep and it was with great difficulty that he got up for breakfast in the morning.

They had agreed not to tell anyone about their midnight foray into the forest as it would invite too many questions but it became clear that they would have to come up with some kind of plausible explanation for their injuries after a third person had commented on their appearance.

Keeping their heads down they shuffled into double potions with the rest of the class. The injuries probably wouldn't have been so obvious if they had just acted normally but they went in and buried their heads in their books until they could hide in the shadow of their cauldrons and in doing so drew even more attention to themselves.

Severus noticed something was off immediately but he went about his lesson waiting for his son to let his guard down.

The two of them were covered in cuts and scrapes, the Weasley boy was limping and had the beginnings of a black eye and from the way Harry seemed to flinch as he moved about the class and held his side awkwardly he guessed the visible injuries were not the only ones the boys had sustained.

Luckily for Snape their messing about in an attempt to hide themselves from view meant he had an excuse to keep them back after class.

"What have you two been up to?" he demanded as soon as they rest of the students had left the classroom.

They sheepishly recited an obviously rehearsed explanation of their having been fighting and apologised to him for their behaviour.

Severus paced back and forth. He knew they were lying. Placing a finger beneath his sons chin he tilted his face up and to the side to get a proper look. No way were those injuries sustained in a fight.

"I am very disappointed in you" he told the boy sadly before sending them on to their next class.

They got pretty much the same reaction of Professor McGonagall later in the day when during her class she too noticed the cuts and abrasions they were trying their best to hide.

When asking what had happened she received the same response and subsequently assigned them both a detention with her that very evening. She knew the students were having a tough time with all the attacks and everything but the last thing she wanted was for them to turn against each other.

* * *

Harry fought off an intense feeling of nausea as he nervously followed McGonagall up to her classroom that evening, it had been ages since he had had a real detention and he had forgotten the feelings of dread one evoked not to mention the fact that he had also began to feel progressively worse as the day had worn on and wished nothing more than to be lying in his bed right now.

It was clear that she knew that they had been lying about their having been fighting. She gave them another opportunity to tell her what had really happened and had sat down with a weary sigh when they repeated their original explanation for their injuries.

Harry felt bad, the strict yet kindly old woman had a lot on her plate at the moment, with Dumbledore having been removed from his post as head master responsibility for the school fell to her and what with all the attacks and everything he could understand that the last thing she needed was to have the students from within her own house known to be physically fighting with each other, if she couldn't control the Gryffindors what hope had she with the rest of the school. He wished for a moment they had chosen another explanation for their injuries and almost considered telling her the truth until he remembered the disappointment on his fathers face this morning and how much more upset he would have been if he had known his son had disobeyed multiple school rules to go roaming around in the forbidden forest in the middle of the night, actually looking for trouble!

She docked five points from each of them before asking if they cared to tell her what they had been fighting about.

They looked to each other in panic before quickly shaking their heads, they had never actually thought came up with a reason for why they had been fighting.

She smiled knowingly at them before announcing that since they seemed to have reconciled their differences she would not pry into what had happened however she stressed that she would not tolerate fighting and asked each of them to compose an essay exploring the more socially acceptable methods they could have used to solve their disagreement.

Minerva watched them carefully as they sat down in their usual seats and silently took out some parchment to begin writing their essays. Looking at them she knew that they would benefit from some medical attention but though she suspected they were lying, they claimed to have been fighting and it was school policy not to heal students in such instances as the injuries were better left to remind them of the stupidity of their actions.

But still she was worried about them, particularly Potter as his crackly uneven breathing became obvious in the near silence against the gentle scratch of their quills.

She stood from her desk and excused herself leaving the two boys alone in the classroom as she set off in search of Poppy, she would see them suitably punished for their actions but perhaps she might procure a little something from the mediwitch that might alleviate some of their discomfort and perhaps even encourage them to trust her enough to tell her what really happened.

She ran into Professor Snape on the stairs, he stopped her and looking around furtively enquired about Potter and Weasley.

He was surprised to hear that she had them both in detention, he had always suspected such foolhardy behaviour was encouraged in the young Gryffindors but was concerned when she admitted she had no idea what had happened and asked if he knew anything.

He shook his head gravely and suggested he might return to the classroom with her and that together they might discover the truth.

* * *

Harry tried desperately to ignore the crippling feeling of pain in his side and to concentrate on his essay, reasoning that the sooner he finished it the sooner he could go back to the dorm and lie down but it was becoming unbearable. Even simply breathing had become absolute agony, he stared down at his parchment willing himself to focus as the words seemed to jump about on the page.

Ron looked over at him, concerned by the sudden loss of colour to his skin, just as he gave in to the pain and blacked out. Ron jumped up and caught him just as he began to slide off his seat and carefully guided him safely to the ground before rushing out into the corridor calling for professor McGonagall.

They were rounding the corner to the transfiguration classrooms just as they heard Ron shout, they followed him back to Harry where Severus sank down on his knees before his son.

"What happened?" Minerva enquired calmly of Ron.

He shrugged frantically, feeling Snape eyes boring into him. "I don't know" he stuttered, "One minute he was writing the next he was on the floor"

Snape scooped his son up into his arms and carried him to the hospital wing followed by Ron and professor McGonagall.

Harry had regained consciousness and was muttering something nonsensical as he gently laid him down on the bed nearest the door.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of the office to see what all the commotion was and was horrified to see poor young Harry admitted once again to her domain.

She began running diagnostic tests on him and quickly discovered that among more minor injuries he was suffering from a broken rib and consequently a punctured lung.

She was surprised given the severity of his injuries that he had managed to function for as long as he had before succumbing to the pain.

She gave him a sleep inducing pain relief potion and began treating him, ignoring the gasps from those that had accompanied him to the sanatorium when she removed his shirt revealing the purplish blue bruises covering the left side of his torso.

McGonagall turned to Ron "Do you care now to tell me what really happened yesterday Weasley?" she asked wearily.

Ron stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights of a muggle car, torn between maintaining his friends confidence and providing the information that might better enable them to treat his friends injuries.

He shrugged, he couldn't bring himself to reaffirm the notion that the injuries had been caused in a schoolyard fight but neither could he bring himself to tell them the truth. It had been Harry himself who had been so adamant they kept their midnight adventure a secret and besides it didn't really matter how his ribs had actually been broken, they would still be fixed in the same way.

She glared at him and had just launched into a lecture when Snape surprised them both by pointing out Ron's tear stained face and telling her to leave it before turning his attention back to his son.

Ron sniffed, embarrassed as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Did you do this to him?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes of the sleeping boy.

"No sir, never!" he confirmed as he stared at his shoes.

Severus leant down and planted a kiss on his sons forehead before leaving the healer to her nursing.

Resting a hand on Ron's shoulder he guided him to the next bed and using his own basic knowledge of healing ran a rough diagnostic test on the boy to ensure he too wasn't suffering from any hidden injuries.

"You're a good friend Kid" he acknowledged "Harry is very lucky to have you!"

The diagnostic test on Ron revealed him to be suffering from a sprained ankle but the rest of his injuries were mostly cosmetic.

Severus healed his ankle and then having selected a salve from one of the cabinets in the corner began gently applying it to the boys face as McGonagall looked on in awe.

Poppy too had finished treating Harry and watched appraisingly as Snape treated the Weasley boy. "I will be keeping Harry in overnight" she announced when they looked up self-consciously.

McGonagall was escorting the now injury free Ron out of the hospital wing and back to the tower when she turned and reluctantly reminded Severus not to leave his house unattended for too long.

He buried his head in his hands, he had never felt so conflicted in his life, he needed to be here for his son but he also had a duty towards his charges. Sensing his frustration Poppy assured him that she would look after Harry and that she would summon him immediately if he woke leaving him free to return to the dungeons.

He leant down to give his son a hug, happily noting as he did so that his breathing had now returned to normal before kissing him once again on the forehead and bidding the sleeping boy goodbye.


	42. 41- The Chamber of Secrets

When Harry woke the next morning to discover he was once again lying in the hospital wing he panicked causing Madam Pomfrey to come dashing out of her office. Running her diagnostic spells over him, she was relieved to discover that he was now once again in full health.

As she explained the circumstances in which he had arrived in her ward he had again freaked out thinking that Ron might have had to tell them about Hagrid and the acromantulas in the forest but it seemed he had not and Harry was happy when she declared him fit to be discharged.

He ate his breakfast and was just about to leave when Madam Pomfrey reminded him that the new security measures meant he could no longer roam the castle unaccompanied and would have to wait for Professor McGonagall to come and fetch him. "Or one of the other teachers of course" she added smiling.

He glanced over at the corner of the room where those who had been petrified had been laid out and asked if he might sit with Hermione while he waited, the mediwitch nodded her assent though she knew it was a pointless exercise and then returned to her office to prepare the nutrient potions she would give them later.

As he sat down at Hermione's bedside he counted the disproportionate number of Gryffindors who had been petrified. The victims to date included one unaffiliated cat, one Hufflepuff and one Ravenclaw but three Gryffindors albeit only two of them were actual students the third being Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Harry thought of the events that had transpired last night, Hagrid being wrongfully arrested and Dumbledore being deposed, but he couldn't tell her that so instead he laid his hand on Hermione's and told her about the mandrakes and how they were nearly ready for harvesting when suddenly he noticed she was holding onto something. Gently prying the crumpled paper out of her cold rigid hand he stuffed it into his pocket just as Professor McGonagall breezed in to check up on him and to escort him back to the tower to get ready for class.

* * *

Ron was delighted to see him and chastised him for not letting on that he was feeling so rotten.

He filled him in on his version of the events and astonished him by finally admitting that his having Snape as a father wasn't so bad after all.

Harry grinned widely as he imagined how poor Ron must have felt as Snape led him away not knowing what he intended to do with him. He was glad they made it possible for him to admit he had not caused Harry's injuries without pushing him for the actual cause but he knew it was unlikely that they would have just let it go about it and suspected that his father would question him about it again the first opportunity he got.

Then remembering the ball of paper he had freed from Hermione's grasp he pulled it out of his pocket and smoothed it out to see what it was. They looked at each other in confusion, it was a page torn from a book about magical creature. Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione had the greatest respect for books. She would never dream of vandalising one by yanking out a page. It was so unlike her, she was forever chastising Ron and Harry for doodling in the margins of their history of magic text book.

The excerpt described a creature known as a basilisk and Harry wondered at the meaning of it until he suddenly noticed the word pipes written in Hermione's elegant script at the bottom of the page. Pipes? Suddenly it all came together. Hermione had figured out what the monster was. It's a basilisk that's why he was hearing voices no one else could hear because he was a parselmouth. Everything made sense now except that the book said a basilisk killed by staring its victims in the eye. But no one had died, they were only petrified. Then they realised no one had looked directly at it and that's why she had been found carrying the mirror.

Suddenly Harry had an epiphany, the last time the chamber had been opened someone had died and with Hermione's indication that the monster was roaming about the school using the plumbing it stood to reason that there was a very good chance the student who died had been Moaning Myrtle, the ghostly former student who haunted the girls bathroom outside which the first victim had been found.

* * *

Considering the new security measures it was going to be difficult for two boys to disappear into the girls bathroom long enough to speak to her about her death but they endeavoured to do so the very first opportunity they got in the hope that she might be able to reveal something that might help clear Hagrid's name even if she couldn't identify her actual attacker.

It was three days later when finally they managed to slip away from the rest of the class. Lockhart was supposed to have been escorting them back to the Gryffindor tower after astronomy but he was grumbling as usual about how assigning professors to guard duty was an inefficient use of teaching resources. Harry played to his perspective and succeeded in convincing him to leave them to walk the rest of the way on their own. Lockhart was of the opinion that the school was safe now Hagrid had been apprehended anyways and was more than happy to return to the confines of his quarters. Ron joked that he had probably gone back to set his hair before taking his beauty sleep. Harry laughed as did Dean, Neville and Seamus but many of the girls threw him a dirty look. They worshiped Lockhart with his golden curls and all his extravagant clothes.

The two friends slipped away from the rest of the class and had been making their way back down to the bathroom when an alarm sounded somewhere in the school, they looked at each other in fear and quickly decided to return to the tower but as they did they met teachers running towards them in the other direction. What was happening they wondered? Curiosity overwhelming all other emotions Harry pulled Ron into an alcove and pulling the invisibility cloak over them they turned back towards the source of the sound.

They stopped dead when they reached the spot at which the teachers had gathered and looked up at the wall. Written in blood on the very same section that once displayed the original message warning that the chamber had been opened was a new proclamation. They gulped, someone had actually been taking down into the chamber to die! Harry looked at Ron, if they told his father what they knew he might be able to rescue her, but as he looked around he noted his father to be absent. He looked around in concern before realising that Flitwick and Sprout were absent too suggesting that perhaps as head of Slytherin house his first duty was to the welfare of his house. Listening as McGonagall addressed the staff he wondered who was on guard in the Gryffindor tower until he suddenly realised who the she who had been taken into the chamber was – Ginny Weasley. It took all his strength to restrain Ron as he attempted to rush off in search of his little sister. The listened open mouthed as the other teachers decided that Lockhart – the inept defence against the dark arts teacher who had bragged he could defeat the beast would mount the rescue mission alone while they secured the safety of the rest of the student body and attended to the task of summoning the Weasleys to break the bad news.

Forgetting all about finding Snape as the other teachers fanned out they rushed after Lockhart to tell him what they knew only to discover he was in the process of packing up his things to leave, he admitted to being a fraud, all the feats he wrote of in his books, none of it was really him.

Having let them in on the secret to his success he had tried to oblitivate their memories so he could make his exit but as he reached into his robes to pull out his wand Ron disarmed him.

He blinked at the two of them in shock, both of them were brandishing wands now but he was sure he had been disarmed without one and by a second year student no less.

Wandless and at the mercy of two boys who had proven their magic to be greater than his, Lockhart was forced to accompany them to the girls bathroom where they asked Myrtle for the first time ever about her death.

She seemed flattered that they were interested in her story but confessed that all she remembered was opening the stall door and seeing a big pair of yellow eyes over by the sinks.

Harry went to investigate and sure enough discovered the entrance to the chamber of secrets. With Lockhart in the lead they descended down into the chamber, but he turned on them as they took in their surroundings.

Grabbing Ron's wand he cast the memory charm but the broken wand backfired causing a rockfall in the chamber that separated Harry from them and oblitivated his own memory.

Harry pulled at the rocks but they were too heavy to move by himself and there was always the danger that moving them would cause even more of the tunnel to cave in. There was no other option, he would have to go on alone. Finally realising the severity of the situation, he told Ron to go back and fetch his father but try as Ron might he couldn't get back up the tunnel, the tunnel was too steep and the sides were polished smooth offering no foothold.

He had an idea, what if _wingardium leviosa_ worked on people, he still had Lockhart's wand. He felt foolish pointing the wand at himself and true to expectation nothing happened but Harry encouraged him to try again. It stood to reason that if you could make objects levitate then you could make people levitate.

Pointing the wand at his shoes this time Ron succeeded, floating up and out of the chamber and ran in the direction of the dungeons.

Without stopping to knock first he burst into Snape's classroom, cursing under his breath when he discovered it was empty.

He wasn't sure where else to look for him, chances where he would be on guard down in the Slytherin common room but what if he was elsewhere.

He skidded to a stop when he hit an apparent dead end. He knew from their little attempt at espionage before Christmas that the wall before him was a false one and that behind it lay the Slytherin common room but how could he account for such knowledge?

Still he needed Snape and there was every chance the password hadn't changed. He heard a noise from inside while still deliberating over what to do. He froze, but then it occurred to him if he could hear them then they should be able to hear him, he took a few steps backwards and then started shouting for Snape at the top of his voice.

Ron whipped his head around as Snape appeared in the passage looking furious.

"What the devil are you doing down here Weasley?,This had better be important."

"Um Professor McGonagall sent me Professor, I have an urgent message for you."

Snape stared at him, and then realising his true meaning, dragged him into an empty classroom.

Ron looked relieved, as he breathlessly relayed the situation. All Snape caught was the words Harry, rescue, chamber, Lockhart, attack and rockfall but it was enough to drain all colour from his face.

Grabbing Ron by the arm he apparated them to Myrtles bathroom. He contemplated sending Ron back to Gryffindor tower but without him he wouldn't know where to go. Warning Ron to close his eyes at the slightest sound of movement they continued on.

When they came across Lockhart he was sitting on a rock singing to himself.

Snape raised his wand threateningly, how dare he attack his son, it didn't matter that he had only intended to wipe their memories- as a teacher he was in a position of trust, as a defence against the dark arts teacher it was his job to ensure his students could defend themselves from harm, not to be the one inflicting it.

For the first time ever he had a genuine urge to use the cruciatus curse but he didn't.

He succeeded in controlling his emotions before magically clearing away the rubble.

* * *

As Ron had searched for Snape, Harry had searched for Ginny. He splashed through dark damp tunnels listening intently for sounds of movement that might indicate either she or the monster was nearby.

Eventually the tunnel opened out into a large cavern and there he found the young Ginny lying motionless on the floor.

He rushed over to her, dropped to his knees as he attempted to rouse her but to no avail. He checked her pulse, she appeared to be unconscious but she was still alive. He heaved a sigh of relief as he shook her again, calling her softly, desperate to wake her up so that they might escape the chamber before the monster returned.

He had just noticed the diary, his diary in her hand when he heard a voice call to him from across the room.

"You cannot wake her!"

Harry turned in surprise to see none other than Tom Riddle approach them, he looked at him in confusion, "Are you a ghost?" he asked.

Tom shook his head, "A memory, brought back to life with the help of a little girl."

Harry begged him to help him save her before the monster showed up but the older boy began to laugh.

"The monster won't come until it's called. Haven't you worked it out yet Harry? It was Ginny who opened the chamber, Ginny who attacked the mudbloods."

"But why?" Harry demanded unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Because I told her to of course!" Riddle replied before going on to explain how the diary worked.

Harry's blood ran cold as he realised who Tom Riddle really was or rather who he became – Lord Voldemort.

He knew he should have mentioned the diary to his father, he would have known who Riddle was, he prayed that Ron had managed to find him and that help was on the way. He looked around, searching for an escape route when in answer to Harry's defiance of Riddle Dumbledores phoenix, Fawkes, appeared clutching the sorting hat.

The young Voldemort laughed manically, "Is this what Dumbledore sends his great defender?" he scoffed before calling for the basilisk but to his great surprise Harry succeeded in defeating it. Harry could speak to the basilisk but could not control it but as Harry ran, Fawkes swooped in and pecked out the creatures eyes – which were arguably its greatest weapon as one glance would kill you and as the blinded basilisks lunged about the boy pulled the sword of Gryfindor out of the sorting hat and plunged it into the basilisks head. In doing so his arm made contact with the basilisks fang and as the basilisk died so too did Harry weaken as the lethal venom coursed through his veins, but with the last ounce of his strength he drove the broken fang through the diary destroying the memory of Riddle and rousing Ginny. Harry collapsed, dying, but just as he was about to say his goodbyes the phoenix appeared and healed his wounds with its tears.

He looked at his arm in awe as all traces of the injury disappeared. He was going to be alright. He smiled and looked over to Ginny who was now sitting up beside him. It had never really occurred to him before how pretty she was. They hugged, relieved to be alive as Snape Ron and Lockhart came running up to them. Snape looked to Harry first and seeing that he seemed relatively unharmed turned his attentions to Ginny, ignoring his son. Satisfying himself that the young witch would be alright he turned furious to the boy.

"Your mother gave her life that you might live. Must you be so reckless! Nobel as your intentions were it saddens me that you continually act with no sense of self-preservation what so ever despite her most supreme sacrifice."

Harry looked at him, unable to speak, for a moment there he had feared he would never see him again. As Ginny looked on in confusion Harry threw his arms around Snape's neck forcing the man to curb his outburst. The boy was crying? Severus sighed and held his son close, soothing him until he eventually managed to compose himself and then following Fawkes' lead they exited the chamber.


	43. 42-The aftermath

While they had been down in the chamber it has fallen to Professor McGonagall as acting head mistress to summon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the school and to inform the board of governors of the situation.

While waiting for them to arrive she returned to the tower to check on the rest of the Gryffindors only to discover to her horror that Potter and youngest Weasley boy had now also disappeared. Last seen returning from the astronomy tower just before the alert went out, she could only assume that they had taken it upon themselves to execute a rescue mission. She sighed deeply, Molly and Arthur would be here very shortly and now she was going to have to explain how she had somehow managed to lose two of their children. She would have to inform Snape too she thought miserably. After a moments deliberation she summoned a house elf to convey the message of their absence to Filius and Pomona and Severus so as not to arouse suspicion. Then casting a glance over the remaining Weasley boys instructed them to accompany her to the headmaster's office. Percy she could probably have trusted not to do anything reckless but left unsupervised there was a very high probability that the twins would be the next to vanish and as much as she would have liked to meet with Molly and Arthur in private she didn't want to risk the disappearance of any more of their brood.

* * *

As expected Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were near hysterical when they arrived at the headmasters office to discover that not only had their youngest daughter been taken into the chamber but that one of their sons had also vanished and was likely to kill himself in a futile attempt to save her.

"Professor Gilderoy Lockhart has been dispatched to retrieve her and if he is down there then he will find Ron too" McGonagall informed then with as much confidence as she could muster.

Molly seemed satisfied with this, to her Lockhart was a most gallant and handsome hero. She thought if anyone could rescue her daughter he could, but Fred and George thought otherwise and were very vocal in their protestations.

They were right to doubt him, he was an absolutely useless teacher and highly irritating to boot but although she suspected they were highly exaggerated and embellished the feats described in his books were true and this more than qualified him for the task. Besides he was the only person on staff who claimed to have discovered how to get into the chamber.

She was just about to defend her decision to send Lockhart when a house elf popped into the office. She gasped as she looked around the room before turning a deep shade of red, embarrassed at finding herself in the company of so many people.

"Hanky couldn't find Professor Snape ma'am" the house elf informed her warily, "Slytherin girl say student come looking for him with urgent message from you and he leave"

McGonagall frowned, she had sent no earlier message to Snape but then her confusion turned to hope as she realised Severus must already be with Ron and Harry.

She smiled and shook her head, "No it's okay Hanky, she didn't lie to you, thank you for your assistance."

"If Lockhart alone is searching for Ginny then what have you Snape doing?" Arthur asked softly.

"I asked that he look for Ronald and Harry."

"What are the other teachers doing?" Molly snapped, "why are we just sitting here, we need to find her." Frustrated by the feeling of helplessness Molly had begun to yell at Professor McGonagall as Arthur, Percy and the twins looked on in silence, ashen faced, until her rant was unexpectedly interrupted by Fawkes sweeping gracefully into the room.

In the ensuing silence they heard the footsteps on the steps outside and watched with baited breath as the door to the headmaster's office creaked open and Snape shepherded Lockhart and the three dishevelled but otherwise unharmed children in. McGonagall let out a sigh of relief as Molly ran towards her daughter, throwing her arms around her as her husband checked over their son.

Harry stood awkwardly to the side for a moment feeling out of place in the midst of such a happy family reunion. He watched his own father who remained scowling in the doorway. Snape liked to think he could appear emotionless or at least disinterested but as Harry got to know him better he found he could more often read the subtle nuances which indicated how he was truly feeling. Harry however never got the chance to finish his evaluation as Arthur Weasley suddenly reached out and pulled him into a hug. Harry noted a flicker of emotion on his father's face before he quickly looked away.

Satisfied that Ginny was unharmed Molly turned her attention to her idol Lockhart. She began thanking him profusely for rescuing her daughter before realising that the man was completely incapacitated. She stopped and looked around in confusion, there was no way he could have rescued anyone in this state, then the realisation hit her, it wasn't Lockhart who had saved them it was Snape. She met his gaze and whispered her most heartfelt thanks. He nodded curtly and then grabbing a fistful of Lockhart's robes pulled him out the door announcing that he would send Madam Pomfrey down to check them all over.

Harry felt an intense loss as his father left the room. The happy familiarity of the Weasley's became cloying and he began to withdraw from their company.

Minerva watched him carefully. He looked smaller than normal as he stood there in damp robes, cut, scraped, and covered in a mixture of blood and dirt holding a great sword in one hand and the threadbare sorting hat in the other.

She shook her head, she would have expected Snape to stay even if he would not admit his connection to the boy and so feeling concern for her young charge she knelt before him, cautiously asking him if he was okay as he stared at the door.

He nodded, handing her the hat before frantically explaining how he had pulled the sword from it and nervously asking if she thought it would still work.

She smiled and reached out for the hat which she turned over once or twice before resting it on Harrys head. "Why don't we see?" she suggested brightly as she reached out for the sword instead and began to examine it as Harry embarked on a silent conversation with the hat.

The sword was magnificent, she had heard tell of its existence but had never once dreamed that she would ever behold it and from the smile on Harrys face she could tell no harm had come to the sorting hat. All's well that ends well she thought to herself as she looked round the room at all the happy smiling faces.

* * *

After a time Poppy appeared alone, to give them all the once over, shortly followed by Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Ignoring the senior Malfoy who he had since discovered had pressured the other Governors into calling for his removal, Dumbledore encouraged Harry to give the Minister a full account of what had happened but he faltered. He was unable to explain why they would have went to Snape for help and unwilling to be the one to reveal Ginny's involvement in the whole thing but to his astonishment, she took over the telling of the story herself, describing in detail of how she had first encountered Riddle and how he had slowly began to possess her.

Ron blanched as he realised the whole thing had been caused by the diary, the diary he had later found but had thankfully dismissed. How was it that Harry and Ginny had been so drawn to it when he was content to just toss it aside? What was different about him?

The Weasleys had thought to bring Ginny home for the rest of the term but she begged to be allowed stay and so they relented and permitted her to remain at the school under the careful eye of Professor McGonagall. However just after the Weasleys left another house elf appeared – Dobby, who tentatively approached Lucius Malfoy passing a message onto him from his wife leading Harry to a sudden realisation, he knew how Ginny had come to possess Riddles diary in the first place – Malfoy had placed it in her cauldron that day in Diagon Alley. Malfoy must have planned the whole thing, Dobby was their elf, that was how he had known something was afoot and that was why he had tried to warn Harry to stay away from Hogwarts.

Slipping out of the headmaster's office Harry chased after Malfoy to return the diary before he left.

The elder Malfoy snatched the book before tossing it to Dobby as he denied all involvement.

Harry smirked, and gestured to Dobby to open the book where he discovered a single sock and declared his freedom.

Lucius Malfoy turned on Harry, drawing his wand but before Harry could even think about disarming him the man was magically knocked to the floor by his former house elf.

Malfoy picked himself up furiously and dusted himself down before stalking off muttering about how Harry was destined to die at the hands of the dark lord just as his parents had before him.

Harry jumped as he felt a hand on his back and grinned when he turned to see it was his best friend Ron. They hugged for a moment before Ron pulled back blushing at such a girly display of emotion. "McGonagall sent me to fetch you", he explained, "We are to sleep in the hospital wing tonight so as not to disturb the other students."

The Great Hall was already abuzz with a great many rumours surrounding their exploits in the chamber when they went down to breakfast the following morning. Some skirted very close to the truth while others were more fantastical than Harry ever could have imagined but they all held one thing in common – everyone seemed to have heard something of his father's involvement.

Someone had just asked Harry to verify which version of events was the truth when Dumbledore rose from his seat bringing complete silence to the Great Hall as the students eyed him expectantly. He made a great speech about Hogwarts having triumphed over adversity before awarding house points to Harry, Ron and Ginny putting Gryffindor firmly in the lead for house cup again. Then just as the Gryffindors began to clap the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Hagrid strode in amidst an almighty cheer. If one good thing had come from all this it was that Hagrid had now been completely exonerated. When the din finally died down Dumbledore spoke again – the mandrakes were ready, Professors Sprout and Snape would brew the restorative potion over the weekend and those that had been petrified would now be revived.

The clamour in the Great Hall was overwhelming. Harry felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Fred. "We're going to head outside for some peace, want to come?" he asked solemnly, gesturing towards the door. Harry nodded and rose from his seat, glad to follow the Weasleys outside – he had already had more than enough excitement for one week.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. Ron suggested they go boating on the Great Lake to which they all enthusiastically agreed. As they pushed two of the little row boats used to transport the first years to school each September out of the boat house, Percy began berating Ginny for not telling any of them about the diary but the twins silenced him – what's done was done- she had made a mistake but she already knew that, it was their support that their little sister needed right now.

The Weasleys were very protective of Ginny and they were very obviously distancing themselves from the rest of the student body who naturally spent the entire weekend analysing the incident. Harry was honoured to have been accepted as one of their own but was disappointed that he never got a chance to discuss what had happened with his father. He knew he was being selfish and that his father was busy brewing the restorative potion that would save his classmates including Hermione from their petrified states but he couldn't help but feel that his father was deliberately avoiding him.

* * *

On the Sunday evening Dumbledore once again stood to make an announcement as the students shuffled in their seats waiting for the food to appear. It was only then that Harry noticed Filtch standing by the door gently rocking the once petrified Mrs. Norris in his arms. The restorative potion had worked he realised with a smile just as Hagrid threw open the doors to reveal Hermione, Justin, Colin, Penelope Clearwater and Nearly Headless Nick. Dumbledore greeted them warmly and gestured for them to sit down before announcing that in celebration all Mondays classes would be cancelled. He then clapped his hands causing a magnificent feast to appear before the students.

The celebrations had gone well into the night and it was a very tired Harry who dragged himself down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning at the insistence of Ron. He picked at a bit of toast, not the least bit hungry after all the sweets he had eaten the previous night. McGonagall appeared behind him, requesting that he join her in his office once he had finished eating. Taking a final bite of the toast he stood and followed her immediately, curious to know what she wanted him for.

"Have I done something wrong Professor?" he asked cautiously.

She glanced around and confident that they were out of ear shot replied that his father was anxious to speak with him.

"So I am in trouble" he sighed mournfully as he plodded along after her.

"He is frightened of losing you" she answered softly before showing him into the office and telling him that she would be in the adjoining classroom grading papers.

Snape stood silently by the window. "I'm sorry" Harry muttered to his back.

"For what?" his father answered gruffly without turning to greet him.

Harry gulped, "Rushing in" he muttered, "Playing the hero when I should have gone for help."

Severus turned and eyed his son thoughtfully before asking him what he and Ron had been up to the previous week that had landed him in the hospital wing with a broken rib and punctured lung.

"We were in the forest looking for answers Sir" Harry replied looking at his shoes.

Look at me when you speak to me, Severus demanded. Harry looked up startled by the sudden outburst. His father looked ready to explode. "What forest?" Snape asked as Harry looked at him in confusion, there was only one forest near Hogwarts.

"The Forbidden Forest" he clarified, realising as he spoke where his father was going with this.

"And what answers were you looking for in the FORBIDDEN forest?" Snape asked over emphasising the word forbidden.

Harry recounted his tale beginning at the moment he realised how Riddle's Diary worked while carefully omitting all mention of the invisibility cloak. He knew his father would confiscate it until after he had finished school if he knew he had it in his possession.

Severus listened quietly, what hurt him most was that his son hadn't trusted him enough to come to him about any of this before it was almost too late.

"Harry I don't want to upset you but some of your actions to date terrify me. Your mother gave her life that you might live, and this is how you thank her? How many death defying adventures have you been on since beginning your schooling here: The troll, the dragon, the Philosopher's stone, the flying car, the accursed diary, the Forbidden Forest, the Chamber of Secrets? This has to end Harry, you have to stop and think before you act. I know that you did not have a lot of support growing up and I know that I am partially to blame for that but you have to understand that you are just a boy. It is not your responsibility to fix everything. You have to learn to seek help in situations such as these, all those evenings we spent together, did it never cross your mind that maybe I could help you."

"You weren't there!" Harry muttered, "You've never been there."

Snape stopped and looked at his son sharply "I'm trying to be there, you keep shutting me out"

"I tried to talk to you about the chamber, you didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want you to be angry with me, I thought if you realised how foolish I can be you wouldn't want me anymore and I would have to go back to the Dursleys."

For a moment Severus was furious – he could not believe the nerve of the boy trying to turn this around onto him, but then he stopped to think about it and he realised he could see where his son was coming from. They had spoken about Harry coming home with him for good but as of yet nothing had actually been done to make it happen, nothing was finalised. He would be feeling insecure about his future in the family if he was in Harrys position too. Snape beckoned the boy towards him as he sat down at Minerva's desk. "I didn't want you concerning yourself about the chamber. I didn't want you dwelling on it. You are my son it doesn't matter how foolishly you act you shall always be wanted. You don't need to worry I am never sending you back to the Dursleys but you must be more careful in the future. I don't think I could cope with the tragedy of losing you too. I love you Harry"

"I love you too"

* * *

Classes ran as normal on Tuesday and the students were horrified to be reminded that their exams would be starting in just a few short weeks. Harry panicked, with everything that had been going on, especially he supposed with Hermione who would normally pointed out those kind of things having been petrified the very fact that the school year concluded with examinations had completely slipped his mind. It seemed almost unfair to even think of testing the student's under the circumstances and yet he knew that if they weren't going to hold the examinations as per usual then there would have been no point in their having kept the school open at all. He knew it had been recommended that the school be temporarily closed until the monster could be discovered and dealt with.

He would have liked to have been able to talk to his father about it, get him to help him do up some kind of study timetable and help him to determine what areas he should focus most on but Severus had declared their detentions to be at an end and had asked that he maintain the distance between them while he and Dumbledore worked out a plan for revealing his true parentage. Harry knew that the means in which it was revealed affected his father much more than it affected him but still he couldn't help but feel as though they were shutting him out of something he should be involved in. Snape promised however that he would run the finalised plan past Harry before actually enacting it in case he had any objections.

Hermione was really worried about the looming exams, compared to Justin who had been petrified before Christmas she had missed out on relatively little coursework but although the teachers assured her that allowances would be made for those who had been petrified she would not rest until they had gone through all the work she had missed out on with her.

Helping Hermione helped Harry to realise that he was in actual fact better prepared for the exams than he had thought; he could see how putting the extra effort into his homework really paid off.

In fact he hadn't actually done that badly the previous year despite minimal effort but last year the approach of the exams served as a reminder that his return to little whinging was imminent and without that hanging over his shoulders this year he was feeling much less apprehensive. In fact he couldn't wait for the exams just so he could go home to Prince Manor to his own room where he didn't have to listen to his dorm mates snoring all night and where he could just relax and spend time really getting to know his father and the twins.


	44. 43- Planning the Revelation

It was almost a week before Severus managed to meet with Dumbledore. He claimed to have a backlog of urgent tasks to attend to following his reinstatement as headmaster but as far as Snape could see the only thing he seemed to be occupied with were interviews for the Daily Prophet. He was clearly avoiding him in the hope that he would just let it go if it was left long enough so in the end Snape railroaded him with an ultimatum – Harry would be coming home with him no matter what but he was giving Albus the opportunity to have an input into how they publicised their reunion. He could take that opportunity to manipulate the situation to his best advantage or he could leave him and Harry to just decide how to announce it themselves.

Unsurprisingly he picked the former but he still seemed to be of the opinion that he could convince Snape to change his mind. "He could still come and visit you, you know, as long as his continued to think of his Aunt's house as home the wards would hold"

"That house was never a home for him!" Snape retorted in frustration. "I am a closer relative the blood wards would actually be stronger id he lived with me. His Aunt and uncle outright reject his magical heritage. They care nothing for him. He belongs at the manor with his natural family Albus – It is his birth right."

"The wards are not the only thing that keeps him safe at the Dursleys. The fact that they are muggles means all traces of magic alert attention. For him to live with you would be dangerous."

"Harry seems to delight in attaching himself to dangerous situations where ever he is at least if he was with me I would have the power to aid him if needs must."

"What of Lily and Evan?"

"What of them?" Snape snapped "They were delighted to have Harry home for Christmas, they would be heartbroken if he didn't come back again. They have lived a rather isolated childhood."

"Yes but you would be putting them at risk" Albus urged.

Severus sighed "Nothing has changed Albus, I put my children at risk many years ago – long before they were even born. You cannot justify excluding Harry from the family. It won't be long before all of Dark Lords loyal followers discover I am his father, the deed is done. It matters not where he resides."

"Can you even be sure he wants to stay with you? Your relationship is strained to say the least?" Albus asked pointedly, attempting a different tactic.

"And tell me what hope will we have to strengthen it if I don't take this chance to be a proper father to him?"

Albus smiled sadly, "I'm really glad you have pushed aside the past and accepted responsibility for your son Severus, I'm really proud of you I'm just very apprehensive about the whole thing. Voldemort will return and his followers will seek out both you and Harry for revenge."

"Harry would be a target anyways and it's highly unlikely I would have been accepted back into his fold after you spoke on my behalf enabling me to avoid Azkaban."

"Yes but you could have reported on me, played the double agent."

"I was a double agent – now I just want to be free. I pledged you my life in exchange for Lilys. I've spied for you for thirteen years, but she lost her life so I owed you nothing and yet I kept my side of the bargain but the day I became a father my life ceased to be my own. I owe it to my children to be there for them, all of them."

Finally knowing that Snape could not be swayed Dumbledore shifted the focus of their conversation onto how to forge the situation into something that could be of benefit to them. Eventually after much deliberation they settled on a plan. Snape and Harry would begin acting extra snarky towards each other, Harry would begin to seriously disrespect Snapes authority over him and Snape would react to it in a way he never had before. This would culminate in a massive row between the two that would shock onlookers then they would return to a state of passive aggression that would continue until the end of the year. Once exams were over each could make a separate announcement, stating that the situation was discovered in the aftermath of the chamber of secrets. It would be said that Dumbledore knew all along but that unable to trust Snape had kept the secret to himself as leverage. Both would act as though they thought there was no worse fate on earth and would leave all under the illusion that Harry would have a horrendous summer of torture at Snapes hand. Snape would deal with queries from Slytherin parents in the most appropriate manner for the individual situation and next September they would return to the school with Snape treating Harry exactly the same as he would Lily and Evan.

If they faced a lot of opposition they might consider keeping up a façade of discomfort at the situation but otherwise they could just behave however they would naturally behave.

Plan finalised, the only thing they needed to do was run it by Harry. Dumbledore sent word to McGonagall to send for him at his earliest convenience while he and Severus continued to discuss the prospect of the dark lord returning and the horror that was likely to accompany it. Defeating him in his attempt to procure the philosophers stone last year would certainly have delayed his return but it also proved that he was out there biding his time. He was still very weak but he was alive and sooner or later he would find another way back. He wasn't alone either, there were still many out there who counted themselves among his followers and who were ever eager to do his bidding once again. "You know it was Lucius Malfoy who saw to it that the Diary ended up in the Weasley girl's possession?"

Snape nodded gravely. "Minerva mentioned it" he admitted. "She's absolutely furious about the whole thing"

"Aren't you?"

"Yes but I'm a little hesitant to believe that it was Lucius who orchestrated the whole thing. I know him well and honestly, that isn't his style at all."

"In what way?" Dumbledore probed, intrigued.

"The Malfoys are undoubtedly blood supremacists. Everyone likes an excuse to feel as though they are more special, more important than everyone else. But while Lucius was a death eater he was never a blind follower of Voldemort's. He aligns himself to power not dogma. He doesn't waste his time on anything that doesn't further his cause and I don't see how he could have benefitted from this."

"So you don't think it was him?"

"I really don't know, if the evidence points to him then I suppose I misjudged him or more likely there is something else at play here. Arthur Weasley and his team are forever raiding Malfoy Manor, perhaps this was simply revenge that played out differently than he suspected"

"Or perhaps it could have been a ploy to attack Harry or to just ostracise him," Albus postulated, trying once again to subtly convince Snape that Harry would be safer at the Dursleys where the likes of Lucius Malfoy would have no access to him. Harry and Draco seem to be at odds with one another more often than even you and James were back in the day. I heard young master Malfoy tried to befriend Harry and was rebuffed, I doubt Lucius would take too kindly to such a public slight on his family."

"Perhaps but it's unlikely, what makes us think it was Lucius anyways?" Snape asked suspecting that Dumbledore might be harbouring a grudge over having been successfully removed from his post for a time and that pressurising the governors to call for his suspension might infact be the extent of his involvement in the whole thing anyways."

Dumbledore looked at him confused. "You don't know?" he asked in surprise

Severus shook his head.

It was Harry who figured it out, seems one of Malfoy's house elves has been visiting him warning him of danger, when the same house elf came to seek him with a message from his wife Harry put two and two together and confronted him about it."

Snape blanched, "Harry confronted him Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes!" Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling mischievously, "He did not deny it but he was very angry. Harry said nothing but I believe Lucius tried to attack him, only luckily for Harry that the house elf, who Harry had managed to trick him into freeing interceded. This is one of the reasons I believe Harry would be better off if he continued to live with the Dursleys. Lucius knows where you live; I would go so far as to say you would consider him a genuine friend. How can you truly protect your son from those that wish to harm him if they are already in your confidence?"

"Leave it Albus, I've told you I'll not change my mind."

"Very well but you know how I feel."

Snape nodded but he was fuming. This complicated matters slightly but if anything it actually made him more adamant to take custody of his son. He couldn't believe no one had told him about Harry and Malfoy. He was the boy's father – how was it that no one seemed to think it was important for him to know about things like that.

Not wishing to aggravate him further Dumbledore changed the subject, remarking on how unbelievable it seemed that Lily and Evan would be starting school next term. This had the desired effect and soon the two men were reminiscing over earlier chapters in both the twin's lives and their own.

Harry arrived just in time to hear a funny story about a magical outburst Lily had had as a baby and was surprised to discover that the headmasters was Evans godfather. He then listened quietly as his father explained the plan to him and was amazed to learn that not only was he being given permission to misbehave in his father's classes he was actually being urged to do so.

He grinned; this was going to be fun.

Severus eyed him cautiously before issuing a caveat that he was not to do anything that could potentially harm a fellow student or disrupt their learning to the point that there was a risk of them failing their exams.

Harry was delighted. Up until now he was half expecting his father to change his mind about bringing him home or for Dumbledore to convince him otherwise but now he knew without doubt that he would never have to go back the Dursleys again. Brimming with joy he ran to embrace his father, whispering the words "I love you Daddy" into his chest.

Snape smiled "I love you too Son."

Dumbledore grinned to himself, despite his concerns for their safety he was happy that things had turned out the way they had, already he could see the positive influences they had on each other. Wishing to give them some privacy he muttered something about needing to speak to Minerva before excusing himself, leaving them alone in his office.

They laughed and joked together, sharing ideas for showing conflict between them until the sound of a bell tolling in the distance caught their attention. It was almost dinnertime. Snape sighed "I'm afraid that means our time is up" he stated turning serious as knelt before his son.

"We will not be able to speak again before the end of term so I need you to be clear about something. I did not punish you for everything that happened with Riddles diary and the chamber because I understand how the difficulties of your past and the uncertainty of your future affected your behaviour. I gave you the benefit of the doubt but know that there will be no such leniency in future. If you so much as think about endangering your life again in such a reckless and foolhardy manner I will come down on you so hard that you will wish that you had never been born. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" Harry gulped.

Severus smiled reassuringly before going on to say that he had heard about his having confronted Malfoy over the diary and while he was not happy about it, it was in the past. He was offering Harry a clean slate.

Harry apologised before thanking him and they hugged once more just as Dumbledore returned.

"It's time Severus"

Snape turned and nodded "let the show begin!" he quipped as he swept out of the room.


	45. 44- Act 1

Harry froze; it hadn't occurred to him that they would be starting straight away. "I don't know what to do?" he stammered.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at him. "No need to panic dear boy, there will be no need for anything drastic. We wouldn't want to make it too theatrical; just a few small hints here and there to indicate that something might be up should suffice for the moment. For example my escorting you into the Great Hall with that bemused look on your face will probably be enough to spark some speculation in itself."

"So subtlety is key?"

"Exactly"

"Like when you started dropping hints to Snape bout his being my father?" Harry quipped, grinning cheekily.

Ignoring the remark Dumbledore advised Harry to think back to when he actually did discover his connection to Snape and to consider replicating how he had reacted back then.

"I couldn't stop staring at him", Harry acknowledged. "I didn't always know I was doing it but it was kind of like if I stared at him long enough the answers to all my questions would just come to me."

"The more realistic your behaviour is, the more believable it will be. Make that your starting point, maybe try to imitate some of Snapes fearsome glares ; you are your father's son after all."

"People are going to treat me differently when they find out aren't they?" Harry asked quietly

"That my boy, I am afraid is the price you have to pay if you want to be a family and is one of the reasons I would have preferred if you could have remained at the Dursleys, however you seem to have a remarkable talent for staying true to yourself whatever the circumstance. You are Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one and yet what was it you said to Hagrid the day he gave you your Hogwarts acceptance letter? Oh yes, Just Harry, you have never seen yourself as special and neither have your friends, they like you for you, whether you are Harry Potter, Harry Snape, Harry Dursley, Harry Evans or even Harry Pettigrew- Lupin-Black to them you will always be just Harry. They stood up for you when others suspected you of being the heir of Slytherin, I highly doubt they will not penalise you for being the heir of Snape."

Harry shrugged.

"Have some fun; this will likely be the only time in your life that your father actually encourages you to misbehave. Make the most out of it" the headmaster offered some final advice before escorting him out and down to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

As they approached the large oaken doors that guarded the entry to the Great Hall Harry fixed a sullen look upon his face, and inhaled deeply as Dumbledore pushed open the door and with a gentle hand upon his back, guided him to his seat.

Despite the fact that dinner should have started about ten minutes ago the food didn't seem to have appeared yet and consequently they had the attention of the hall. Making a conscious effort not to smile or otherwise betray his true mood Harry looked down at his shoes and concentrated on keeping his pout in place as he tried to recall whether the house elves always waited for Dumbledore before serving dinner or whether the headmaster had purposely delayed it to ensure they had a captive audience.

Harry sat down, shooting a truly seething scowl towards the staff table as Dumbledore offered him a few final words of nondescript reassurance. He really had to fight to suppress a grin as he caught sight of his father's face. The man was sporting a most magnificent death glare. Harry quickly turned his attention back to the table and as the food appeared began angrily banging about with his cutlery.

His fellow Gryffindors stared at him, "Is everything okay Harry?" Hermione asked concerned. "I'm fine!" he muttered as he made a show of pushing the food around his plate.

Hermione looked to Ron for help, "What did Dumbledore want?" he asked with a mouth full of partially chewed chicken. Hermione shot him a scathing look; she was forever berating him for speaking with his mouth full. He swallowed and after muttering an apology tried again but Harry just shrugged the question off.

Ignoring his mood, Hermione started asking around about how peoples studying was going and whether anyone had anything exciting planned for the summer. It was a struggle not to get involved in the conversation and as had doubtless been Hermione's intention it wasn't long before Harry put aside his sullenness to participate.

On their way back to the common room Ron pulled Harry aside and asked again what had happened with Dumbledore. Glancing around to make sure no one else was watching Harry pulled his two best friends into an empty classroom and explained the situation.

Hermione nodded approvingly on hearing the plan as Ron's eyes twinkled in delight "So you mean to say we actually have permission to misbehave in Snapes class."

"Not just Snape's class, McGonagall's too!"

"Wicked!"

Hermione shot him another disapproving look. "Harry has permission Ronald, not you, he needs to be seen to question Snapes authority and push his boundaries, and his actions need to have a purpose. At the very least he needs to appear to be acting out of confusion. What would be the point in you disrupting classes too? He isn't just going to misbehave for the sake of it, are you Harry?"

Harry shrugged as he grinned at Ron – they would talk about this again later when Hermione wasn't around! "Juveniles" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. They talked for a few moments about what Harry's plan was and offered additional suggestions. Hermione was impressed with how easily the initial seeds of suspicion had been planted and like Harry compared it to the subtle hints Dumbledore had dropped earlier in the year. Together they formulated the next plan of action, deciding that aside from the staring and the continued intermittent and unexplained sullenness, that the ball should be in Snapes court now and that they would wait until after the next potions class to see if he would make a move before Harry made his.

* * *

With Monday came double potions and with it Snapes first opportunity to make a move. He was in so foul a form that Harry couldn't even be sure if it was just for show or if there was actually something wrong.

Without offering any direction he put them to brewing two of the potions that they had studied earlier in the year as revision causing much consternation in the class given that they had never had two brew two separate potions simultaneously before.

Hermione had bravely attempted to gain further instruction from him only to have him snap at her "The purpose of the lesson is for you to work it out on your own Granger, why don't you ask Longbottom there to help you if you don't understand." The Slytherins began to laugh; poor Neville was notoriously bad at potions.

"Silence!" Snape boomed, looking round the disorganised class in disgust, "Clock is ticking, anyone who does not submit a satisfactory phial of each potion before the end of class will repeat this lesson in detention."

There was a flurry of activity as students began pulling text books, notes and supplies from their satchels. Satisfied that he had the class under control Snape then began setting up his own cauldron to do some brewing of his own while they worked.

Looking down at the recipes it was obvious that there wouldn't be enough time to brew them one after the other, and there were a couple of timed steps in one of them so the first thing to do would be to work out which one should be started first and at what step should he begin to focus more on the second one. Borrowing Ron's book and laying it out beside his own so that both recipes lay open before him, Harry studied them for a moment and then pulling out a piece of parchment began rewriting them, combining both recipes into a single list of instructions. Now, providing he didn't mix up the cauldrons, he would be able to brew both of them within the allotted time frame and without the risk of mistiming a critical step. Grinning to himself he cast a spell to duplicate the parchment and handed the copy to Ron.

Ron looked down at it and smiled, maybe he wouldn't get detention tonight after all but then he wondered if that had been Snapes intention. "Are you sure you're not meant to fail this task Harry?" Ron whispered.

Harry stalled, had his father hoped to give him detention? He looked around the class, he wouldn't be alone if he did, so there would be no chance to talk to him or anything but what if Snape had planned to drop the next hint in front of a much smaller audience?

Unable to know what his father had or hadn't hoped to do Harry eventually decided to go with what he wanted to do, he thought he had worked out an answer to the puzzle of brewing both potions in the one class and wanted to see if he was right. Also by successfully completing the assignment where many would undoubtedly fail he would be hinting at a natural aptitude for potions, and besides if his father wanted him in that detention he would find another excuse to get him there.

He looked around at his housemates, other than Hermione who was furiously flicking back and forth from one page of the text book to the other, they were all just sitting there staring at their books, wondering where to start. Drawing his wand he made more copies of his recipe and silently passed them to the Gryffindors. They nodded to him in relief and appreciation before hurriedly making a start on their potions. He grinned again; he had just helped his friends and given his father an excuse to give him detention if required.

For the first half of the lesson Snape ignored the class completely, concentrating instead on his own preparation. Many of the students eyed him curiously as they worked; it was rare for them to see actually brewing outside of giving demonstrations. About an hour in he got up, leaving his potion to simmer over a low heat, and went from student to student to check on their progress. The Slytherins had picked up on the fact that he hadn't insisted that each student brew both potions only that they each submit a phial of both potions and were working together to brew sufficient batches of both to be shared out among themselves. He had expected this, but what he hadn't expected was that the Gryffindors would work out a way to each actually brew both. Surprised, he slowed his stride as he tried to work out how they had done it. He knew given careful timing that it was possible to brew both together, however he didn't expect them to work it out in time to still brew the potions, especially not all of them! Then he realised they were all working off the exact same work sheet, Harry's work sheet. He would recognise that scrawl anywhere. Impressed with his sons ingenuity he longed to examine his recipe but now was not the time. His own potion was nearly ready and there was something he needed to do before the end of class.

Ten minutes later Snapes potion was ready, he carefully measured out three beakers and left them on his desk, then sitting back in his chair he gently opened a drawer, withdrawing a magnificent athame with a double edged blade and an ornate obsidian handle. He turned the blade carefully in his hands for a moment or two before dipping back into the drawer to pull out three glass phials. Rising from his seat he paced around the classroom as the class held their breath. On his third round he stopped in front of Harry and holding out the athame threateningly demanded a blood sample. Harry scowled at him. "No way!" he declared defiantly.

"Now Potter"

"No!"

Snape glared at him for a moment before turning to face the Slytherins, " Draco, I wonder if you might be willing to donate instead since poor little Potter is such a scaredy cat"

The Slytherins laughed and as Snape approached Malfoy he gingerly held out his hand, he was a bit apprehensive, blood magic was dangerous but Snape was his Godfather and he trusted him.

With a quick flick of his wrist Snape cut into Draco's palm and holding out one of the glass phials collected three drops of blood before healing the wound and thanking Draco profusely for his contribution and gesturing towards the potion he had brewed stated that it would help prove one of Dumbledore's idiotic theories to be wrong once and for all.

Pocketing the first phial he began pacing the class again before stopping this time in front of Hermione. She looked up from her work and gulped as he motioned for her to put out her hand but instead of letting him make the cut she reached out for the knife and did it herself. "How very brave" he mocked, as he held out another phial to collect the blood that dropped from her palm, before reaching out to take back the knife and courteously healing the wound.

Holding up the final phial he made sure the class knew he needed one more sample. He turned it over in his hand a few times before turning back towards Harry and reaching out to grab his wrist. To the immense shock of both his son and the rest of the class he then proceeded or rather pretended, to collect the final sample by force while taking great care not to actually hurt him before returning triumphant to his seat, this time without healing the wound.

Surveying the class he was saddened to note that he caused Neville to knock over one of his beakers spilling its contents out over the bench. The boy had been doing so well up until that point. Finnegan too seemed to have lost concentration during the commotion and his cauldron was now smoking ominously.

He began ridiculing them for their clumsiness as the class stared at him aghast. He had always had a reputation for being somewhat evil but never in all his years of teaching had he ever actually attacked a student before. The tension in the room was palpable as he decanted the blood samples into the three beakers in front of him. He then lifting the athame once more, adding a sample of his own blood to the beakers. As each drop fell the pale greyish liquid inside began to change colour, the contents of one beaker turning a dazzling white while the other two became black as night.

Snape exhaled sharply before snapping at the students to hurry up.

"Did it work Professor?" Malfoy asked eagerly.

"No" Snape replied darkly.

The students finished their potions in silence knowing better than to speak when the potions master was clearly in a foul mood.

"Hurry up" he snarled, "I would have expected you to have finished about ten minutes ago"

One by one the students filed up with their submissions and with a look that could sour milk he tested them to ensure they were fit for purpose. To his surprise almost every student presented him with a near perfect batch of both potions, one of Longbottoms phials was only half full where he had obviously had to salvage what he could of the spillage. It worked though, which he supposed was the point of the exercise anyways so pretending not to have noticed he overlooked it. The only student still frantically trying to finish their potions was Finnegan. He had managed to stop short of yet another explosion this time but Snape doubted there was anything he could do to salvage it at this point but there was still twenty minutes of class left and his attempting to do so was a good learning opportunity so he left him at it. Fetching two large conical flasks from the back of the room he instructed the rest of the class to pour any leftover potion they had into them, clean their work stations and then take out their text books and do some revision.

After about ten minutes Seamus gave up and approached the brooding potions master with a single phial of potion.

"I asked for two potions Finnegan" Snape intoned holding out his hand for the second phial.

"The other one didn't work out Sir", Seamus muttered, staring at the floor.

"Very well, you may repeat the lesson at 8 o'clock tonight."

"Both potions?"

"Obviously"

"But I finished the other one, check it, it will work I swear."

"That is irrelevant Finnegan, you have submitted samples of both potions individually before, todays objective was two submit two potions."

"But that's not fair" he stammered "At least I tried to do both. If you had been watching at all you would have seen that half the class didn't even try to brew both potions, they just shared them out after, the Slytherins cheated."

Snape rose from his chair, glaring at Seamus as he towered over him "Firstly Finnegan I believe my only instructions were that you each submit two phials of potion, I never actually said I expected you to brew both potions yourself, the Slytherins had the good sense to work together, I have no problem with that, It's not my fault you Gryffindors insist on doing everything yourself." Then picking up his wand he summoned one of Harrys instruction lists to him and waving it in Finnegan's face continued " And don't think I don't notice everything that goes on in this class, you have been copying from Potter, the lot of you have been copying Potter – and you have the audacity to accuse my house of cheating? Unbelievable!"

"How is that cheating?" Harry interjected rudely – "We worked out how to actually brew both potions as a team, and you are congratulating them for using teamwork to avoid at least half the work – some of them did absolutely nothing today."

"They submitted two phials of potion – that was the only requirement"

"So by your specifications if Seamus was to submit a second phial of potion, regardless of how he had come about it, you wouldn't have given him detention"

"Those were the only specifications" Snape acknowledged, glowering at Harry.

Grinning broadly, Harry rose from his seat and strode boldly to the front of the class where picking up an empty phial he proceeded to fill it from the flask of leftovers as the whole class stared at him open mouthed. He handed it to Seamus who tentatively offered it to Snape. The potions master glared at them before snatching the phial from him and dismissing the class.

"So do I err still have detention tonight sir?" Seamus asked, his voice trembling.

"No, I have plenty other things to do besides wasting my time with you – now get out of my sight before I change my mind, all of you!"


	46. 45- Act 2

**AN: Thank you once again to all those who have taken the time to review/PM me about the story. It is really motivating to hear such positive feedback and I hope that my writing is improving as I take constructive criticism regarding punctuation etc on board. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload this next chapter. Real life kind of got in the way of me writing this month. Best Regards An tSiog x**

* * *

The class spilled out of the dungeon classroom and quickly began making their way up the stairs to their next class amid a din of speculation about Snapes mood. Harry longed to take his friends aside and analyse the happenings of the class but there wasn't time – they had less than ten minutes to get to transfiguration so instead he took the opportunity to note the differing reactions of his classmates. As he listened intrigued to the many theories that were being thrown about he found it increasingly difficult not to start laughing at some of the suggestions. You're supposed to be angry and confused he told himself – The evil teacher you just found out to be your father attacked you, you cannot laugh! He had just begun reciting his times tables in his head – something he had been taught in primary school, in an attempt to keep from laughing when Seamus approached him thanking him for getting him out of detention and remarking on his nerve going up against Snape. Unsure of what to say he shrugged off his friends comments but when Lavender Brown started fretting over his wellbeing he could take it no longer. He pushed past the other students to get to the front of the group and then tore off ahead of them, out of earshot. Sharing a knowing look, Ron and Hermione chased after him.

* * *

"Settle down, Settle down" Professor McGonagall instructed the class "Quills and Parchment out please. Today we are going to see how well your revision is going."

There was a small murmur of excitement from Hermione at the idea of a test but this was pretty much lost in a sea of groans as McGonagall turned the chalk board around to display a list of questions to the class.

Harry smiled, he knew the answers to these questions and he began to relax as the intrusive chattering of his classmates was replaced with the rhythmic scratching of their quills and McGonagall's gentle footsteps as she patrolled up and down the classroom.

Harry had already answered three of the questions when he became aware that his head of house had stopped patrolling and that she and a good many of his classmates were staring at him.

"What happened your hand Potter?" She asked, breaking the tranquil silence of the room.

Harry froze, would he have told her if this was all real? Probably not, he thought - he wouldn't have expected her to believe him.

"Nothing Professor" he stammered, pulling his hand off the desk and down into his lap.

Harry felt himself turning red as the whole class turned round to look at him. McGonagall calmly requested they go back to work before holding out her own hand to Harry.

He stared at it for a moment, unsure of what it was she wanted him to do, he wondered if she was in on their act or if this was real for her. Finally realising that she was waiting for him to show her his hand he lifted it tentatively. She took it gently in her hand and examined the injury before casting a spell to clean and then heal the wound.

Harry thanked her, but again refused to tell her what had happened. She had just began scolding him about his penchant for mischief and secrecy when a chorus of Gryffindors spoke out in his defence, informing her of Snapes vicious and unprovoked attack.

McGonagall was understandably outraged and in a stern warning tone instructed the students to continue with their tests in her absence as she swept out of the classroom leaving them unsupervised.

* * *

She had known of course of their theatrical plan to slowly announce their relationship to the rest of the student body and indeed the wizarding world but she was genuinely worried about her student's wellbeing. It had the desired effect obviously, but she could not believe Snape would have gone so far as to actually harm the boy. She did not agree with this at all and was loath to play any part in it, but her natural reaction was to confront him and so although this had doubtless been his intention, she would go with it. She burst into the dungeon, unapologetically interrupting one of his fourth year potions classes. "Explain to me Severus why one of MY students left your class earlier with an injury that was attributed directly to you?"

He glowered at her, "Which student?"

"Potter!" she replied testily.

"Are you talking about the little scratch on his hand?"

"One could hardly call it a little scratch!"

"I needed a blood sample for a potion"

"Why Potter?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why not!" he countered, "He wasn't the only one I took a sample from, why should he be treated any differently to anyone else?"

"How many other students in the class gave samples?"

"Two"

"So why Potter? He clearly wasn't comfortable in giving it. You could have called upon any other student in the class for a donation instead and yet you chose to take one from him – by force! I really cannot believe you would abuse your position like this."

"You make it sound like I attacked him" Snape roared defensively.

"From what I heard you did!"

They glared at each other for a moment as Snapes class looked on in silent astonishment. "Get back to work" he barked at them as Minerva turned her attention to the three beakers still lined up on his desk. With her back to the rest of the class she smiled at him as she realised what the blood was for. She made a show of lifting one of the beakers to her nose to sniff its contents.

"Who were the other two students you took samples from?" she asked in a more well-mannered tone.

"Malfoy and Granger"

Moving around the desk so the class could see her reaction she smirked at him, "How very interesting!" she replied as she lifted the other two beakers to examine them.

"You know it is incredibly dangerous to stick your nose into an unidentified potion" he cautioned, "The vapours could have serious untoward effects."

"They could, but you could consider the possibility that I know what the potion is!" She paused for a moment for dramatic effect before continuing "We will discuss this further later."

* * *

Harry was glad when classes finally ended for the day giving him the long awaited opportunity to speak to his friends about what had happened down in the dungeon that morning and how their classmates had reacted to it. Unlike Ron and Hermione who had brewed the same potion themselves only a few months ago, Harry had not actually recognised the Potion Snape had brewed, assuming it was simply an excuse to be seen to attack him. Hermione was aghast at his inattention to detail, his father had seemingly left the book describing the potion out on his desk for all to see, and he had failed to notice. However Ron quickly came to his defence pointing out that he probably wouldn't have noticed either if he hadn't already known what they were looking for. Together they wondered if anyone else in the class noticed, none had mentioned it in fact the general consensus, particularly among the Slytherins was that the potion was something to do with blood status. He wondered if that had been his father's intention, seeing as he had specifically chosen to take samples from a muggleborn, a half blood and a pureblood or was it simply to disguise which of them was his if any of his fellow students had noticed the book. It seemed counter intuitive in a way but then again Dumbledore said the revelation needed to be subtle, gradual, to make it believable; they needed the students to think they had worked it out for themselves. Hermione smiled, "If someone had told you last year that someone in our class was related to Snape who would you have suspected?" she asked with a glint of mischief in her eye. Harry and Ron looked at one another confused, but then Harry realised what she was getting at. "Snape and the Malfoys have history; in fact I'm not sure if I told you this but Father is Draco's Godfather, any of the Slytherins aware of this fact could be easily led to believe that he might have had some kind of affair with Malfoy's mother."

"Eww seriously, do you think he did?"

"Don't be obtuse Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "He is just saying it would be believable."

"Okay, but then why you, why not choose Parkinson or someone like that. Snape probably has connections with her family too and she looks much more like him than you or Malfoy?" Ron asked pointedly as he glowered at her.

"Pansy and Draco are basically the same option" She stated matter-of-factly, ignoring his look. "Presenting three completely different scenarios allows for greater speculation, there are millions of possibilities for what that potion could have been testing for and using two Gryffindors and only one Slytherin makes for a better dynamic."

"Yeah but why you, doesn't that draw more attention to Harry, or if that is the reason why not me, or Seamus or Dean?"

"He could have used Dean, he fits the same role I do – assumed muggleborn with the possibility of being magical on account of being the unacknowledged illegitimate child of a wizard, but there was more chance he would have kicked up a fuss and refused to give the sample."

"And that would have taken away from my big act" Harry interrupted grinning before telling Ron that there would have been no point in selecting him as a donor as he was clearly a Weasley.

"That's circumstantial" he replied, "everyone always said you were clearly a Potter, little did they know…" he continued, trailing off.

Hermione shot him a look before quickly changing the subject to McGonagall's reaction to Harry's cut and then onto the test they had completed in her absence.

Hermione had gotten all the questions right, as had Harry but still she wasn't happy with her efforts, feeling she could have developed some of her answers a little bit more. This really frustrated Ron. He had gotten about 90% of them right, 85 if he didn't count the question Harry helped him with but still a perfectly satisfactory result and with all her fretting she was starting to make him feel inadequate and was as such delighted when the bell rang for dinner, summoning them down to the Great Hall.

* * *

News of Snapes 'attack' had travelled fast, Harry realised as he sat down at the Gryffindor table with his friends only to be immediately inundated with requests from some of the older students to show them his hand. "McGonagall healed it" he said blankly. Having no war wounds to display, many of the students lost interest and returned to their own conversations until Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins appeared and started regaling them all with their tale of McGonagall's confrontation. Neither Harry nor his friends knew where McGonagall had gone after she had stormed out of their classroom earlier even though it had been assumed she had gone to confront Snape but they couldn't believe that the tale had not been greatly exaggerated on. McGonagall was stern and occasionally obstinate but it was unlike her to be as pugnacious as they made out. Unable to convince them themselves they beckoned Angelina Johnson over to verify their claims but just as she rose from her seat the doors to the Great Hall burst open with an almighty band and Snape swept in, followed closely by Dumbledore. The headmaster appeared to have been speaking with Snape, chastising him for his earlier behaviour perhaps, but whatever it was, it was evident that Snape did not agree with him. Dumbledore looked around at the shocked faces of the student body almost apologetically as he hurried up towards the dais after Snape but as he passed Harry he stopped briefly before the boy, placing a gentle arm on his shoulder as he suggested he might accompany him for a walk after dinner. Schooling his face into a look of confusion Harry quickly nodded his assent before Dumbledore hurried off to his seat, to continue his conversation with Snape.

Harry was actually a little confused. He had thought the headmaster wanted to play the subtlety card and yet here he was making absolutely certain that the whole school knew that something was going on and that that something undoubtedly involved Harry.

He got his answer after dinner however as he stepped outside into the soft evening sunshine with Dumbledore, this was the grand opening, the trailer as it were, to pique the audiences interest, and it was now to be followed with at least a week of total avoidance of one another outside the absolute essential interactions of a normal student teacher relationship. He suggested Harry drop one more hint when he returned from their little chat but then to wait for Snape to make the next move.

Harry was happy enough to comply with the headmasters request; it was tiring being the centre of attention and he needed time to concentrate on his studies before the exams.

* * *

Ron was waiting for Harry outside the common room when he got back to Gryffindor tower, looking up and down the corridor to ensure no one was listening, Harry told him about his conversation with Dumbledore before telling him his plan for his last hint.

Ron followed Harry through the portrait sulkily, complaining about how he tells Harry everything and that he never repays the favour.

"You wouldn't understand" Harry snapped before sitting down by the fire with Hermione and Neville as she tried to explain the reasoning behind one of the concepts of Charms that seemed to be confusing him. Taking out their books, Ron and Harry joined in the study session but Ron continued to press Harry for information intermittently until he eventually gave in and leaned in, whispering something in Ron's ear. "SNAPE, WHAT?" Ron yelled in surprise as Harry hurriedly shushed him wearing a ridiculous deer in headlights look before pulling Ron upstairs to their dormitory.

They garnered quite a number of quizzical looks as they exited stage left so to speak but no one commented, and after a couple of days without further event the whole thing seemed completely forgotten until Snape snapped at him one day to the surprise of his classmates for his untidy appearance. Declaring that he was embarrassed just looking at him. Having spent years in Dudley's oversized hand me down clothes Harry was particularly sensitive to comments about his appearance and struggled to remind himself that his father didn't really mean it as he wondered if this was his next move and if it meant he should retaliate somehow. "Why should you care?" Harry muttered under his breath as he fixed himself. He wasn't sure how he should have reacted, so he decided the safest course of action was probably just a smart comment that his peers would hear but that Snape could pretend he didn't hear if he didn't want to react to it.

Another two whole days went by without any further personal interaction from his father. Harry stared up at him as he ate his breakfast. Was the potions master waiting for him to do something? Or was he already satisfied that the scene was set? Exams started next week and they had agreed from the outset that nothing would be done to disrupt them meaning this was it, now or never!


	47. 46-The Final Act

In their final potions lesson before the exams his father gave stern warning to the class about the consequences that would be faced by those who achieved poor marks in his subject and for the first time since returning from Snape manor Harry was reminded of how truly intimidating the potions master could be when he wasn't certain that his foul mood was only an act. Poor Neville looked like he would rather just be killed right there and then, just to get the inevitable over with. Harry sighed, his father had become a lot more cautious of his behaviour around Longbottom since Harry had explained how Neville's ineptitude at the cauldron was heavily influenced by his profound fear of the potions master, but it was already too late. Even when Snape tried to assist him, the poor boy eyed him cautiously, suspecting that he was setting him up to be ridiculed. Harry looked around the classroom. He was confident that he knew his stuff where potions was concerned but it was obvious from the anxious faces that surrounded him that he was one of only a very small few who were not seriously stressing out at this moment in time.

What is so funny, Potter?" Snape suddenly barked at him.

"Nothing" Harry stuttered before hastily adding an honorific Sir as his father glowered over him.

"Exactly Potter, so why are you sitting there smirking like an imbecile?"

Harry stared up at him, he knew he needed to respond with some kind of witty comeback but his mind had gone completely blank. He couldn't think of a single thing to say so he just glared at him.

"I'm waiting for an answer Potter!" Snape snarled.

"I don't know Sir" Harry replied dejectedly as he shifted his gaze towards the floor.

"You don't know much Potter do you?" Snape scoffed "But you will know the answers to the questions on your Potions paper won't you?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good" Snape sneered malevolently "Because if not you will most certainly be spending you Summer Holiday wishing you had never been born, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Excellent" He withdrew his pocket watch from his robes and noted that there was only five minutes of class remaining. "Does anyone have any final questions?" He asked.

The students shook their heads furiously as the words 'No Sir' reverberated around the room.

"Very well, I will meet with all of you again after the exams to discuss the paper and set summer assignments but for now – class dismissed."

* * *

"Was he not waiting for you to make some kind of scene there Harry?" Ron asked afterwards.

Harry shrugged "I know, I just kinda froze, I couldn't think of anything to say or do at all."

Ron looked at his friend sympathetically before kindly declaring that it was probably better that way anyways as anyone looking back on today after the revelation would just assume that at some point he had realised that arguing with Snape was futile and had just given up completely.

* * *

The exams passed by without any incident. It always felt to Harry that they were over relatively quickly in comparison to the drawn out period of frantic studying that always preceded them. He was happy enough with how they had gone. The defence against the dark arts exam had been frustrating because he knew Lockhart had not covered half the material that appeared on the exam however from his own reading on the subject he managed to provide some kind of an answer most of the questions. He was sure allowances would be made in the situation anyways since it had fallen to Dumbledore himself to set the exam following the teacher's incapacitation and he would have had nothing to go on other than to assume Lockhart had followed the curriculum set out at the beginning of the year.

Harry also feared he had done poorly in history of magic and for that he had no excuse. He just couldn't stay focussed when Professor Binns droned on and on and on and so invariable Harry spent the classes either messing about with his friends or completing assignments for other professors. It wasn't that the topics themselves were boring, he always tried to read up on the material himself after class, the ghost just put too much emphasis on timelines.

There was no point in thinking about it now. He had other matters to attend to, he was on his way to the headmaster office to meet with Dumbledore and in just over a week he would be going home to Prince Manor to a life of comfortable normality with his father and the twins but for now he had to cope with how his friends and fellow students would accept the revelation that Harry Potter wasn't who they thought he was.

Harry was just about to knock on the door when he heard the headmaster shout. He knocked timidly on the door, unsure of whether or not it might be best if he just came back later but on getting no response he gently pushed the door open a crack to see who he was arguing with. It was his father, and once again it seemed he was the topic of their argument. Sighing to himself, he knocked again, this time with much greater force until he was sure he had been heard.

The room went quiet as Dumbledore summoned him in.

Good afternoon Harry my dear" Dumbledore said cheerily. "We were just discussing your living arrangements for the summer. This is your last chance now to change your mind, and you know I believe it would be better for all involved if you were to return to little whinging."

"Where as I…" Snape interrupted, "…believe you would be better off at the manor with me, AS PREVIOUSLY AGREED."

"But Lucius Malfoy…" Dumbledore began.

"…will not be a problem!" Snape finished with an air of finality.

Knowing he was beat, Dumbledore turned instead to Harry "I don't wish to alarm you my boy but your father is thinking with his heart not his head. He will not renege on the promise he made you but you should know that you would be putting your father in danger if you went to live at the manor Harry, along with your little brother and sister, such sweet innocent children."

That was the final straw for Severus. How dare Dumbledore try to manipulate his son like that! "That is enough Albus! You're being obtuse, how many more times do I have to tell you that I shall be publicly acknowledging Harry as my son regardless of where he chooses to call home? The basis of your objection is null and void. Harry you are my son, that deed is long since done. Your presence will not impact on my safety of that of the twins. You hated living with the Dursleys. Why else did you and your friends decide to perform the consanguineis indicator? I know we have had our differences in the past but I know you would be happy with me?"

Harry looked from one to the other. He was the eldest, he knew it was his duty to look after his brother and sister, to keep them safe from harm and yet he so very desperately wanted to go home to the manor with Snape.

"Harry please?" Severus urged.

"You're sure I wouldn't be putting the twins in danger?"

"It wouldn't be your fault if anyone ever tried to target the twins Harry. If they were ever to be in any sort of danger I would only have myself to blame. They have been marked for any that might wish to attack in revenge of the Dark Lord since the day I named them so rashly in memory of your mother, they can only benefit from having you in their lives"

Harry smiled. "So I can still come back to the manor "

"Of course Harry. Albus, you have there our final decision. I will not lose another son. If you will not agree to transfer the wards I will take this to the ministry and by doing so lose the advantage we have gained you by performing all these ridiculous dramatics you insisted upon. I am his biological father and he has a right to live with me if he so wishes."

Resigned now to the loss of his spy Dumbledore apologised for upsetting Harry and promised to transfer the wards post haste. He then left leaving father and son alone in his office. Severus sat down and gestured for Harry to do the same. "Thank you for giving me this chance to make things right Harry." Are you still ok with us revealing our little secret to the other students tomorrow?"

"I guess" Harry mumbled lacking confidence in the decision until his father reminded him that some of his friends might be upset that he never told them and that by telling them now as opposed to waiting until after the end of year feast he would have a week to help them come to terms with his deception and make up before they were separated for the summer. His father went over the plan with him once more. "I need the Slytherins to hear it from me Harry. When they relay the news to their parents they have to be able to say that I myself told them and they have to know that I only recently discovered it myself. I'm sorry I know it's not ideal. You have a few hours this evening to confide in any trusted friends individually and may then tell the rest of your fellow Gryffindors tonight after curfew. I will tell the Slytherins at the house meeting tomorrow morning. They may approach you about it but I doubt they will spread it around the other students. There are none particularly friendly with any students from other house. If you have any close friends in one of the other houses you may tell them in the morning. I will have Dumbledore or perhaps McGonagall make a general announcement later in the day. You will suffer for it over the next week but it will be old news by the time we return in September. And please remember Harry, as we discussed before, I have to appear indifferent but in truth I am incredibly proud that you are my son." Snape stood and rather uncharacteristically embraced him "Good Luck Harry."

Harry nodded. "Good luck with the Slytherins!"

* * *

Harry began to panic as he made his way back up to Gryffindor tower but as nervous as he was about the wizarding world's reaction he knew his new situation would be infinitely better than what he had with the Dursleys. He wondered how his peers would react if they knew the truth of his upbringing too? At least he could keep some secrets he supposed.

He approached the Weasley twins "Would you come flying with me and Ron after dinner?" he asked with a seriousness that made them look at each other and accept his request without further hesitation despite their former plans.

"Thanks, meet you outside!" he spluttered before turning to Ron and suggesting they go for a walk before gesturing to Hermione to follow with Ginny.

The younger girl looked at them annoyed as they stepped out into the sunshine and set out for a walk around the lake. "You don't need to be minding me the whole time" she said sullenly, she was fed up with her brothers mollycoddling her since the whole ordeal with Riddle's diary and the chamber.

"I need to talk to you about something, Ginny" Harry proclaimed.

She eyed him cautiously as he looked round for other students who might be in earshot. "It's about my family he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

She began to say something before obviously thinking better of it and shrugged cheerily as she announced she was happy to accompany them as long as it wasn't just an excuse to keep an eye on her.

Harry was very nervous, Ron and Hermione had known from the very start so she was the first person he had to actually tell and he struggled to explain it even though he had been practicing it in his head the whole way down.

Ginny giggled at his efforts "Oh but that's wonderful Harry, you won't have to go back to your Aunts!"

"That's one benefit I suppose" He agreed, struggling not to beam from ear to ear, "Long as he doesn't use it as an opportunity to hand me over to the dark lord or brew me up in a potion or something"

She laughed, "I don't think you're being totally honest with me Harry Potter, I saw you two together in the chamber remember and I don't think you are in any danger of him doing anything like that."

Blushing, Harry tried to recall what she might have seen in the chamber.

"He loves you Harry" She grinned, "It was so obvious, I even asked Ron what the story was between you two afterwards but of course he just told me to shut up, that's when I knew for sure!"

Ron glared at her, as Harry anxiously asked if she had mentioned her suspicions to anyone else"

She shook her head solemnly, "Your secrets are safe with me Harry, not that I have anyone to even tell anyways."

"Thanks Ginny" he replied smiling as Hermione slipped her arm through that of the younger girl pledging to always be there for her if she ever needs to talk to anyone about anything.

* * *

Emboldened by his success with Ginny, Harry found it easier to inform the twins but convincing them he was actually telling the truth quite a different matter! When eventually they began to accept the news wasn't part of some elaborate prank Harry started to worry that they would be horrified but having seen the conditions their friend enjoyed at the Dursleys first hand they too were quick to realise that being the son of Snape might not necessarily be the worst thing in the world. This caused Harry considerable belief. Fred and George Weasley were well known as adversaries to the potions professor and if they could accept their relationship then anyone could and so flanked by his friends Harry returned to the common room and made a great effort to endear himself to his fellow Gryffindors before letting them in on their little secret.


	48. 47- Breaking the News

Back in his own quarters Snape was pacing up and down. True he had the dark lord's loyalists to contend with but he certainly didn't envy his son. Harry had come to Hogwarts an amiable humble boy and while he had quickly amassed a great number of friends, his celebrity, his penchant for mischief and perhaps first and foremost, his assumed parentage had irked Snape immensely. Only now could he see how unfair that was and he hoped against hope that there was none other as prejudiced as him for he couldn't bear if the boy were to lose even one friend on account of their connection. He thought back to earlier in the year when many had turned on him , believing somehow that he was the heir of Slytherin, even the supposedly ever-loyal Hufflepuffs! How would they have reacted if they had known then that the head of Slytherin house had been Harry's true sire? On the bright side at least it did pave the way for an easier introduction to school life for his twins. McGonagall had been warning him for years that he needed to ease up a little before Lily and Evan came to school or they would find themselves alienated from the other students. At least with Harry he seemed to be guaranteed that he would have Ron and Hermione no matter what - they had already proved their unwavering loyalty to him.

Harry shuddered at the knelling of a distant bell declaring curfew. It was time.

He had been struggling to decide on the best course of action all afternoon. Would it be better if he took a few students aside and told them in small groups or should he gather all around him and just get it over and done with? He weighed up the pros and cons of both options before eventually decided that one big announcement was most likely the way to go but what he hadn't considered was how to seize everyone's attention. The common room was buzzing with the animated chatter of students excited to be finally finished their exams and after multiple failed attempts to gather them together he began to panic. He was running out of time, he would have to tell everyone separately. He looked around the common room, Dean and Seamus were sitting by the fire playing exploding snap; they would be as good a pair as any to start with. With a sigh he was on his way to approach them when he was waylaid by Fred and George.

"What are you playing at Harry?"

"You'll have to get a move on or people are going to start going upstairs!"

"I… I can't, I tried, no one would listening"

The Weasley twins looked at each other and grinned before climbing onto the nearest table and casting a spell which caused a loud bang accompanied by an explosion of confetti.

"Step right up folks and hear first-hand the magnificent account of Professor Severus Snape's greatest deception"

"A tale of romance thwarted by trickery, secrets and lies"

"The story of a most misfortunate soul who recently discovered himself to be the illegitimate child of same said evil potions master"

"Come one, come all and discover the missing chapter in the story of the boy who lived!"

The assembly gasped as Fred and George, still grinning, bowed to the now captive audience in unison before jumping off of the table and hoisting Harry up in their place.

Harry stood there, paralysed with shock, blinking at the crowd before him. Most seemed to be waiting for confirmation that this was some kind of joke but there were a few, including much to Harry's chagrin, his friend Neville Longbottom, who bore looks of utter betrayal.

Eventually Harry found his voice, "I can see that you are all waiting for the punchline" he stuttered before forcing himself to better emulate the Weasley's in their storytelling prowess. "This is no joke, however tragic a tale it might be, it turns out that Snape really is my father, my real father. And now I must beg you to help me. Dumbledore is intent on revealing our newfound relationship to all and is insisting upon him taking me into his home. For twelve long years I have been Harry James Potter. James may not have been my father by birth but he was an honourable man, he gave me his name, made me his heir and he willingly gave his life in defence of my own. James Potter died to keep me from the clutches of an evil Slytherin but now Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea to just hand me over to another one. One who has gone out of his way to torment and torture me since the very day I met him. I will admit that life isn't particularly rosy with the muggle relatives I have lived with since my parents died but I fear my life would be in very real danger if I was to be entrusted into Snapes care. I will never be a Snape, I owe my loyalty to the name I bear. Snape is evil. You all know that and beyond his usual surly vindictive demeanour he seems to have made it his ultimate mission in life to make mine miserable. I have suffered through countless undeserved detentions with him, he has belittled and criticised me, attacked me, forcibly taken my blood! And all of this under the watchful eye of the other staff. Imagine what he could do once he gets me to the privacy of his dank squalid home. Will James Potter have sacrificed himself in vain?

There as a murmur of rebellion from the assembled Gryffindors. It seemed they would stand with him after all. Harry listened cautiously as various schemes began to be bandied about the room. He looked pleadingly at Hermione for help. He had needed to make it known that he wasn't happy about the situation but he hadn't intended to incite hatred. He had grown to love Snape over the past few months and while none of the suggestions he had heard so far would actually harm his father they would most certainly hurt him, and in some cases Lily and Evan too and Harry couldn't bear that.

Quick thinking as usual Hermione pointed out that any action taken against Snape would only give him further reason to mistreat Harry as it was highly unlikely that they could do anything to prevent him from taking Harry when that seemed to be what Dumbledore wished. She then went on to point out some of Snapes more admirable qualities in such a Hermione way that Harry had to bite his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. He recognised her points as ones she had given to him earlier in the year, he couldn't see it for himself then but was surprised to note that she had been right in her judgement of his father all along. He hoped his friends might be more willing to believe her than he had been but catching Neville's eye he could see they would not.

After a considerable time of heated debate the House agreed to stand in support of Harry but to not go up against Snape in any way unless it became necessary to rescue him. They had just finished pledging loyalty to the cause when Professor McGonagall swept in, chastising them for still being up at this late hour before drawing Harry aside to speak to him for a few moments. Once he had satisfied her that it was still safe for him to spend the night in Gryffindor tower he trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. He lingered outside the door for a moment. He could hear the other boys arguing within. It seemed Neville and Seamus were having difficulty in accepting the truth but his sorrow eased as he listened to both Ron and Dean speaking in defence of him. Hopefully the other two would come around in time. Taking a deep breath he went in. Seamus seemed mostly put out by the fact Harry hadn't said anything to them sooner, rightly surmising that Ron and Hermione had known for a while. He also brought up the potions class in which Snape had attacked Harry who then later courageously defied the professor in front of the whole class to save him from detention, wanting to known then if Harry had known he was Snape's son.

Feeling guilt at lying to his friend but adhering to the story agreed upon with his father and Dumbledore Harry stated that the Headmaster had told him of the possibility but that he had been unable to believe it at the time. He then went on to explain the potion Snape had brewed and the subsequent conversations with Dumbledore that had convinced him of the unfortunate truth. Seamus glared at him unable to reconcile his feelings on the matter until Dean confessed that he sometimes felt like he would never really know himself because he didn't know where he came from; he told Seamus he would never understand because unlike him and Harry he had grown up knowing his father. He acknowledged that he envied Harry for being able to find the missing piece of his puzzle and expressed longing that he might someday do the same but admitted that he also feared that like Harry he might not be overly impressed with the truth. "Right now my father could be absolutely anyone. When I was younger I used to dream up all kinds of reasons for why he might have left me, some helped, some hurt, I'll probably never know the truth but if I do, one of the hardest things will be letting go of all those possibilities" turning now to Harry he continued. "I understand Harry. You grew up thinking James Potter was your father but you never actually knew him so in your head you probably made him into a better man than he ever really was. Now you've discovered that Professor Snape is your father and you're forced to throw away all your imaginings and it's probably worse in that you've known Snape all along but no matter what he is you have to accept him because he is part of you and without him you wouldn't be you."

Harrys emotions got the better of him as he listened to Dean speak and his eyes began welling up with tears. Dean did understand, in a way neither Ron nor Hermione nor Seamus nor any of his other friends could and he felt a sudden kinship for the boy. Seamus too seemed softened by his friend's speech and apologised to Harry for his earlier remarks but still Neville remained silent, eying him cautiously until each had drawn their curtains to go to sleep.

The Slytherins gathered in the common room in high spirits. Severus met with them the morning after the exams finished every year so he knew they were expecting nothing more than the usual reminder about maintaining discipline but he did notice a few of the more perceptive students sharing anxious glances as they took in his haggard appearance. He was somewhat of an insomniac anyways but he had gotten even less sleep than normal having spent a good part of the night rehearsing what he was going to say now and he knew he looked even more stringy and pallid than normal.

"Good Morning Snakes. I trust your exams went well. As you know your teachers will be discussing their papers with you over the next week and going over any assignments to be completed over the summer. I will also be meeting with each of you individually so keep an eye on the noticeboard for allotted times. I hope you enjoy the last week of term particularly those of you that are leaving us this year but I must remind you that I will not tolerate poor behaviour just because classes have ended." Fixing a stern look upon his face he glanced around at the assembled students before inhaling deeply and continuing. "But now that the formalities are over I am afraid have something unsettling to share with you. I discovered recently that I am in fact Harry Potter's biological father!"

His young proteges stared at him open mouthed.

"His mother married Potter and they had fun playing happy families till they got blown up but I had her first and seemingly impregnated her and now I find myself stuck with an arrogant Gryffindor for a son."

Some of the braver students heckled him directly. "How could you not have known?" one asked, "How did you find out?" another demanded. The others muttered among themselves. Snide laughter, disbelief and suggestion of rape was rife.

It repulsed him to listen to them degrade the memory of his sweet innocent Lily but he steeled himself to ignore it. He didn't care what the students thought. It was the message they brought home that was important. He knew if he had any hope of protecting his son he had to appear indifferent.

He explained about Dumbledore and the Consanguineis indicator potion.

"What prompted you to brew it?"

"Ironically I didn't Potter and his little friends did, after stealing from my private stores" he raged.

"And what he just came along and told you? How did you react?"

"He did not tell me. Do any of you know how a consanguineis potion works?"

"It identifies potential heirs."

"That is one possible usage Mr Grey but it does have some major limitations and is rarely used for that purpose anymore, combined with a charm it provides a list of living blood relatives. They appear in order of the strength of the blood tie. I was listed first however the naïve boy believing himself to be the product of the sainted union between Lily and James potter made the assumption that his grandmother must have been a Snape. Some of you may be aware that my own grandmother was in actual fact a Potter but there was still an obvious flaw in their thinking as the standard consanguineis indicator only shows three degrees of separation and as a cousin at six degrees of separation I would not have appeared on the chart."

"What are the different degrees of separation? Why did it only show three?"

"If you imagine a family tree drawn out each step away from the person in question in a direct line is a degree of separation. So your parents and children are one step away your grandparents, grandchildren and siblings are two steps away and your great grandparents, great grandchildren, aunts, uncles, nephews and nieces are three steps away. The indicator can be easily adapted to show more but for most uses three is sufficient."

"So Potter thought you were his cousin what did he do then?"

"Nothing at first. It seems he was most disappointed in the result. Snape sneered. Then of course curiosity got the better of them and they decided to do what self-righteous, arrogant Gryfindors do best and they started poking their ugly little noses into other people's business. Subtlety is not Potters strongpoint. I didn't take me long to realise they were up to something and after piecing together the clues I did the maths. I still couldn't believe it at first, even after speaking to Dumbledore so I brewed a paternity potion. Some of you might remember it, I had some difficulty in acquiring the necessary blood sample from Potter! But it proved he is in fact my son."

"You tested my blood too?" Draco asked rather shakily.

"I needed to have a control"

Draco nodded, colour returning to his cheeks as he reminded Snape he had met him in Diagon Alley with Harry and the twins at Christmas.

"Yes that was probably Dumbledore's idea of a joke." Snape replied gruffly. "The interfering old coot seemingly knew all along anyway. I should have guessed: he was always at me to be nicer to potter. His little golden boy!"

"So what are you going to do now?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Dumbledore is insisting I take him home with me for the summer, that I have responsibilities I must fulfil. He intends to shame me into submission!" Snape roared, "Blacken my family name if I refuse," Then for his finale he leant an arm against the wall, looked down and brought his voice low to a pained whisper. "I don't know what to do."

The Slytherins were stunned into silence. Snape counted to himself. When he reached thirteen he turned around. "You best go; you shall be late to breakfast. You are dismissed."


	49. 48- A weight lifted

Harry, who was expecting to spend the day being confronted by hostile Slytherins in relation to his connection with their head of house had risen earlier than usual that morning and had taken a walk up to the owlery to visit Hedwig and spend some time in quiet reflection. When he returned to the tower Ron was impatiently waiting for him to go to breakfast but he was so nervous he wasn't hungry at all.

"You might as well get it over with Harry" Hermione encouraged gently, "There's no point in putting it off!"

He sighed inwardly before nodding, she was right, as usual; there was nothing to be gained from putting it off.

Harry entered the great hall flanked by his friends. A sudden silence settled on the Gryfindor table indicating that once again he had been the chief topic of conversation but the Slytherins didn't appear to react to his appearance at all leading him to wonder if his father had told them after all. He had expected to be greeted with contempt and mockery and yet they seemed to be totally ignoring him. He sat down, Malfoy was glaring at him with open disdain but that wasn't exactly anything new and a few of them did seem to be watching his father but for the most part they seemed to be going about their own business. In a way he was pleased, contrary to popular belief he wasn't particularly fond of being the centre of attention and yet he found their disinterest rather unsettling. Had his father changed his mind about telling them this morning? Or did the Slytherins just not care?

"Maybe Snape told them to stay away from you?" Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head, it was a nice idea but it would have completely gone against the image they were trying to project.

"Slytherins are known for their cunning" Hermione pointed out "They only just found out, it's unlikely they will act until they have had time to appraise the situation."

Harry shivered, knowing they were sitting there just a few feet away, scheming against him and his father was pretty unnerving and yet as Lavender Brown sidled up to him and began probing him for more information he realised he still had problems closer to hand. The majority of his housemates, like Lavender, thought the situation to be hilarious- the gossip of the year, others couldn't care less, but there were also a few who seemed to consider the whole thing a personal affront.

Unable to stand anymore snide remarks he left his unfinished breakfast and went for a walk outside. A few moments later Hermione appeared behind him with a rather irritated looking Ron in tow. Harry suppressed a laugh; he could just imagine Ron's face when she dragged him away from his plate.

She looked at him concerned.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't hungry and it was just getting a bit too much, you didn't need to follow me"

"See, I told you he…" Ron began before spotting someone sneaking up behind them, "Hey, get lost Malfoy" he shouted.

Draco Malfoy stood staring at them from the top of the hill for a moment before disappearing from sight again.

"What's his problem?" Ron demanded, breakfast now completely forgotten.

Harry shrugged "He's father's Godson, Maybe he's jealous?"

"Why, it's not like your Father was childless before?"

"No, but he wouldn't know them like he knows me and we all know Master Draco doesn't like to share, maybe he thought being the Potion Master's Godson made him special or something, he certainly wouldn't want to share that with me

"You need to watch out Harry" Hermione warned "Whatever his problem is he is probably plotting something."

"I know, come on let's go and visit Hagrid, he won't follow us down there"

* * *

Harry was feeling somewhat guilty, the huge grizzly man had been a wonderful friend to him since he first met him almost two years ago and yet this would only be the second time he had gone to visit him since the poor man was released from the wizarding prison, Azkaban.

He couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like for him there and Hagrid hadn't been inclined to talk about it but he knew it must have been a truly dreadful experience.

Hagrid was outside tending to his kitchen garden when they reached his cabin, he greeted them cheerily and invited them in.

"Would you like some strawberries?" he asked, setting a basket of them down in front of them.

They eagerly accepted the fresh fruits, relieved at not being offered some of his usual, somewhat dubious attempts at home cooking.

They ate in amiable silence for a moment before Harry worked up the courage to ask if the groundskeeper had known that Snape was his father.

"Dumbledore told me last night, I must say I was surprised, Lily and James seemed so good together but thinking back I never would 'ave put those two together. It was always her and Snape."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"Listen 'Arry, I know you're not exactly fond of Professor Snape, but he is a good man. You could do a lot worse than 'im and you will be better off in a proper home with a family what cares for you."

"Snape doesn't care for me!" Harry replied feeling incredibly guilty.

" Yeah, it won't be safe for Harry, living in Snapes house, unsupervised. He will probably poison him, or at the very least torture him."

"Codswallop, course 'e cares for you 'Arry. An' you know this means you're not an only child anymore. You have a brother and sister, two brothers and a sister in fact."

"I heard, twins, they start school next September, but they will hardly be happy to see me coming, I'm probably going to ruin whatever plans they had for the summer."

"Nonsense 'Arry, where ever did you get an idea like that from? I'm sure they will have been delighted to find they have a big brother, someone to introduce them to life as a normal kid before coming to Hogwarts, you might even save them from following your father into Slytherin" Hagrid winked "But even so, you shouldn't feel guilty about anything, this is your father's mess not yours."

They continued to talk about Snape and his family for a few minutes longer before the guilt of lying to his friend started to get too much for Harry and he changed the subject, asking Hagrid how he was getting on now that he was legally allowed to practice magic again. An hour or so later, following a short magical refresher course lead by Hermione, they wandered back up to the school. A group of Ravenclaw girls who were huddled together under a tree began giggling profusely as they approached- tales of Harry's parentage had obviously spread like wildfire.

Harry stood and glared at them for a moment causing them blush before Ron pulled him off in the direction of the boat house.

There were quite a few other students out on the lake enjoying the bright summers morning but it was breezy out on the water and taking a boat out would give them the privacy to talk that they would struggle to get anywhere else at the moment.

Together they made plans for the summer; Harry couldn't wait to see Lily and Evan again, he had really missed them but they were no replacement for Ron and Hermione and he really hoped his father would agree to allow his friends to come and visit at least once during the holidays.

One by one they watched all the other little boats turn and head for shore until finally they followed them in themselves, it was almost lunch time and although Harry would have been quite content to stay away from the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were getting rather hungry.

On their way in, they collided with one of the older Slytherin students, "Oi look where you're going, you stupid little…" he began even though it was he who had marched straight into them before he cut himself short on realising who he was speaking to, he gulped before brushing himself down and turning directly to Harry. " Please accept my sincerest apologies Mr. Snape, I didn't see you there"

Harry blinked at him in surprise, as the boy, a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team, turned and grinned to his friends before giving Harry a long sweeping bow. Still confused as to what was going on, Harrry muttered something about how his name was still Potter before turning back towards the Great Hall leaving the Slytherins behind him laughing like a pack of hyenas.

He took a seat at the Gryffindor table beside Neville but instantly regretted it when his former friend stood up and moved down the other end of the table without speaking a word.

Harry had kind of hoped that Dumbledore might have changed his mind and made the announcement this afternoon to just get it over with, especially given that the majority of the school seemed to have heard the news already but he had no such luck. The headmaster wanted to give the student's time to speculate before providing them with the official, although not entirely accurate version of events and speculate they were. Harry struggled to eat as the students at other tables, some of which he didn't even know, glanced between him and his father, comparing them, laughing and whispering behind their hands as they analysed his fate and given the stilted conversation around him it was evident that his fellow Gryffindor's were struggling not to do the same.

He stared down at his food and tried to ignore it all as Ron chattered on about the chances of his favourite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons winning the league when all of a sudden he noticed the room go rather quiet. He looked up to see most of the attention had now shifted to the staff table where his father and the Headmaster seemed to be having a rather heated discussion. Yet again Harry struggled to determine if his father's behaviour was real or if it was an act. Snape appeared to be fuming and while usually a rather sickly pallor, he was getting redder and redder with every moment that passed until eventually he stood up, his chair scraping noisily across the wooden floor and then in the most dramatic flurry of robes yet, began to sweep out of the Great Hall. It had just registered with Harry that the teachers usually entered and exited the hall by a small door to the side of dais when he was unceremoniously hauled out of his seat. Shocked by the unexpected move, he gasped loudly as he was brought to his feet but made no further objections as he was dragged silently out of the hall by his father. Harry had expected him to release him when the doors slammed shut behind them but keeping a firm grip on the shoulder of his jumper Snape wordlessly lead him along the corridor and down the stairs to his office. Once inside Snape brushed him down gently and apologised for having startled him. "I needed an excuse to speak with you but also I couldn't help but notice the tension at your table and I felt I needed to do something to ensure the Gryffindors at least are on your side"

Harry smiled and asked his father how his talk with the Slytherins had gone before detailing his own experience with the Gryfindors. Snape was surprised to hear how helpful the Weasley twins had been, they had always been so immature and ill-disciplined and yet he had to remind himself that they were his son's friends. The boy was exceptionally lucky really, he was the wizarding world's biggest celebrity, he could have ended up with no end of selfish, fair weather friends and yet somehow he had managed to surround himself with a circle of the most loyal companions. Still Longbottom's behaviour concerned him, Snape knew first-hand how easy it was for a young tortured soul to be lead down a path of darkness and though the boy might not even know it, his fate had become entwined with Harry's long before birth. If these feelings of betrayal and resentment couldn't be nipped in the bud there would be a danger of them blossoming into something a lot more sinister. "Don't be too hard on Neville, he will come around if you give him time" Snape advised as he made a mental note to keep a close eye on the boy before changing the subject to Harry's homecoming arrangements.

"Have you spoken to your Aunt about you're not returning to Little Whinging?"

Harry shook his head, he could have argued that he thought he was supposed to be keeping it a secret or that he was afraid that Snape might have changed his mind but in truth it had simply never occurred to him that he should mention it to them. He was well aware that they considered his having to live with them a major imposition.

"Very well," Snape smiled, eyes shimmering mischievously, "I will look forward to delivering the good news to her myself, Send them an owl – that will ruffle a few feathers if you'll pardon the pun! Write only that one of your professors will be escorting you home and that you will not require them to meet you. Don't mention my name or our relationship. It can be our little surprise."

Harry laughed, he could just picture the look on the faces when Snape turns up on their doorstep, but then suddenly he remembered the reception his uncle had given Hagrid, "Are you sure you want to meet them sir? They aren't particularly fond of people like us. My uncle tried to shoot Hagrid once. Cannot I just send them a letter or something?"

"No Harry, Dumbledore is having papers drawn up to transfer your guardianship to me – I need to get them to sign them and besides I have a few bones to pick with them about the nature of your upbringing."

Harry gulped, it was what he had always dreamed of, a white knight riding in to save him from the Dursleys and to take him away to his happily ever after, but Snape was no white knight and despite all their mistreatment Harry didn't want him to hurt them.

Severus had always been good at reading people and having noticed the flicker of fear on his sons face was quick to allay his fears "I'm not going to hurt them Harry, but I do need to understand." He placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder and smiled at him before regretfully sending him away. He had kept him far too long already and the other students would be getting suspicious.

There were a number of Slytherin students milling about the dungeon corridors; undoubtedly trying to eavesdrop on what was happening in their heads office. Harry fixed a mournful look on his face and avoided eye contact as he hurried towards the stairs, making a point of rubbing the arm Snape had caught him by as he dragged him from his lunch as he went.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him on the landing, as to his immense surprise was Neville.

"Are you okay Harry?" he stammered. " I'm sorry I've been such a terrible beast, it's just I… he… your… I.."

Harry smiled at him" Look forget about it, It doesn't matter, I didn't take it very well when I found out either"

Neville smiled sheepishly back before extending his hand, "Friends?" he asked hopefully.

"Friends!" Harry replied as he accepted the outstretched hand, grinning, he was going to have to be very wary of Snape, he knew just how to play people. "Come on, it's a beautiful day lets go back outside until we have to get ready for dinner!"

* * *

Harry had been dreading the big announcement but by the time it came down to it, almost everyone had already heard so it came as a shock to no one and it was more a matter of tying up loose ends. In fact the truth, as Dumbledore gave it, was really rather boring in comparison to some of the more sensational rumours that had begun spreading around the place but still although perfectly contented with the outcome, he found himself rather surprised at how quickly the circumstances of his birth was becoming yesterday's news. Now as conversation changed to discussions of summer plans his housemates began to wonder instead where it was Snape lived.

"Does Professor Snape have his own house somewhere Harry or will you be staying at the school for the summer?" Dean asked.

"Of course he has a house somewhere stupid" Seamus put in before Harry had a chance to answer, "Don't you know he already has twins"

"Yeah but, sure they could be here too for all you know" Dean argued back.

"Eh I think we would have noticed two mini Snapes roaming about the place?"

"Not necessarily Fred, Harry doesn't look much like Snape, does he?" Lavender supplied, flashing a smile at Harry.

Harry struggled to hold back a laugh as he pictured Lily and Evan as miniature reproductions of their father while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyways Harry is only half a Snape" the conversation continued. "How can you be half a Snape?" " Yes sure if you put it like that I'm only half a Weasley" " Haha quick someone tell Lord Draco he's only half a Malfoy – he will be distraught" " Yeah or Justin Finch-Fletchley" "Actually I think Justin really is one half Finch, one half Fletchley!" " Hmm I suppose that's true, but you could actually be a full something if your parents were brother or sister or cousins or something" " Eww that's gross" " Does Snape have a sister Harry?, Maybe the twins are full Snapes after all" " Yeah sure who else would have him, greasy old bat!" "Well Harry's mother did obviously"

The table erupted into a chorus of stifled laughter.

"Hey watch it", Harry replied gruffly, glaring at them, "Say what you want about Snape but you can leave my mother out of it."

The Gryffindors murmured a sheepish apology before turning the conversation back to questions about where Harry would be spending the summer.

Harry faltered, he wouldn't have known about Prince Manor if he had truly only recently found out and he didn't really want to share such intimate details of his father's home life with his students anyways even if most of them were Harry's friends. Seeing him struggle to come up with some kind of a response – he realised he didn't actually even know where the manor was, Ron began postulating that the potion master live in some kind of a creepy gothic crypt and it didn't take long for the others to make their own suggestions saving Harry from having to answer at all. Smiling to himself he made a mental note to share some of them with his father when they got back to the manor.

* * *

After dinner they returned to the common room where Harry was spared any further discussions about his father by the Weasley twins producing a number of novelty items they had created for sale. Some of them were absolutely ridiculous but a few were actually quite ingenious and the whole tower was quickly abuzz with people testing out their various inventions before they were auctioned off one by one to the highest bidder.

They had just sold off the last item and were pocketing their returns when McGonagall appeared in the doorway to the tower. She looked cautiously around the room as though she knew someone was up to something before beckoning Harry over to her. She spoke to him for a few minutes, wishing to ascertain that everything was okay with him following Dumbledore's announcement before bidding them all a good night.

Harry awoke Sunday morning feeling as though a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Though he had pushed it to the back of his mind he had been worried about how people would react to the news. Now that it was out there he could just enjoy his last few days at the castle with his friends.


	50. 49- The end of term

The last few days of term passed by in what seemed to Harry like an instant. They had classes during which the teachers gave them feedback on their exams and set assignments for them to complete over the summer but all in all everything had a very relaxed feel to it. Everything of course except Potions class! Harry had found it impossible to keep up a subdued façade, the weather was glorious and the excitement that always accompanied the end of the school year was infectious but Snape remained snarky enough for the both of them. Harry had barely even set foot in his classroom when he pounced on him, chastising him for his scruffy appearance – his shirt tails were hanging out of his trousers and his tie was pulled loose. Harry looked around the room. It was only eleven o'clock and already it was twenty seven degrees, unusually hot for Scotland even at this time of year, and even down in the dungeons the air was still and clammy. Not one of the other boys had their shirts tucked in, and few sported ties at all but this didn't matter to Snape. If Harry was his son, he would be better disciplined or he would suffer the consequences. Once again Harry was left wondering if this was just another show for his classmates or if it was something he actually meant, he knew presentation was genuinely important to him and he noted that the potions master was still wearing his usual black teaching robes despite the heat. Harry sighed before smarting himself up and making a show of presenting himself to his father for inspection. The potions master glowered at him critically before finally deciding that his basic appearance at least, was no longer an embarrassment and allowed him to sit down. He then began an exhausting tirade on how disappointed he was in the rubbish they seemed to think constituted satisfactory answers to an examination before setting them more homework to be completed over the holidays than all the other teachers put together.

"Couldn't you have asked _Daddy_ to go a bit easier on us?" Malfoy mocked as they left the dungeons groaning.

"Couldn't you dear cousin?" Harry retorted, "If I'd asked we probably would have gotten twice as much."

"I'm not your cousin dogsbreath!" Draco replied loudly in disgust.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and in perfect imitation of the young Malfoy began simpering Uncle Sev this and Uncle Sev that.

Malfoy glared at him as the other student laughed. "Snape is my godfather not my actual uncle."

"Lucky you" Harry muttered before turning his back to him and walking off. He contemplated making an additional comment about how he supposed at least it was better to be a Snape than a Malfoy as he went but thought better of it. He knew his father was particularly anxious about how Lucius Malfoy would take their news and he didn't want to exacerbate the situation by deliberately provoking Draco.

* * *

Harry didn't actually get a chance to speak to his father again after that until the very last afternoon. He was lying out under a tree in the courtyard with the rest of the Gryffindor's in his year playing dynamite with a ball that actually exploded into a cloud of glitter at the end of each countdown when a dark shadow loomed over them. Ball frozen in midair, the headmaster nudged Snape towards his son. The potions master glared back at him before turning towards Harry, clearing his throat loudly. You will take the train back to Kings Cross tomorrow. I will meet you there. He turned once more to Dumbledore and scowled before stalking off, leaving Dumbledore standing over them alone, smiling serenely. After a few steps he turned back. "Discipline is to be strictly observed in my house Potter, you will conduct yourself appropriately or I will make you wish you had never been born, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied sullenly before turning to Dumbledore with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Do I really have to go and stay with him?"

"Yes Harry, I think it's for the best"

"But Sir, you heard what he said, can't I just return to my Aunt again?"

"Professor Snape is your father Harry, you belong with him" then addressing the group he bade them farewell, wishing them all a happy and exciting summer.

Last years end of year feast had been every bit as extravagant and exhilarating as this years and yet last year the extremely joyous occasion had been slightly overshadowed by his impending return to the Dursleys. This year Harry felt free to enjoy every minute of it. The Great Hall was adorned in banners of scarlet and gold, Gryffindor had won the house cup and the food was absolutely marvellous, he had already eaten more than his fill and desert had yet to be served. He had never felt so happy in all his life. He was surrounded by his friends, people who truly cared for him. The fact that not one of them had deserted him on hearing the truth of his parentage was testament of that. He wished this moment would never end and yet he was also excited to think about going home to the manor and the twins. Being underage he still wouldn't be able to actually practice magic over the summer but neither would he be denying its existence altogether. He would be able to do his homework in the school room or in Snapes private library, instead or under his blankets in the dead of night and his father would be there to support and guide his learning if he needed help. None of his things would be locked away, well except perhaps his wand; he thought thinking back to the incident on the frozen pond at Christmas. He would have everything else though, he would be able to soar high above the treetops on his broomstick, Hedwig flying free beside him, and best of all he would be surrounded by people who actually wanted his company. He wondered what his Aunt would say when she discovered that it was Lily's childhood friend who had fathered her child and not her husband James Potter, and that more to the point his actual father was still very much alive. Would she regret the years of neglect or would she just be even more annoyed that he had been foisted on them when he had had a father who could have cared for him. He grinned, either way he was looking forward to the look on her face when she opened the door.

The feast went on well into the evening and the party in the common room afterwards went on well into the night. The train didn't leave until lunch time allowing the students to recover from the night before, before being sent home to their parents. Harry was usually a light sleeper but he was so tired he did not wake until Ron and Seamus jumped on him. He had to get up now to pack the last of his belongings if he wanted to have time to eat before they left. He dragged himself out of bed and over to the washroom across the hall. Splashing the cool water over his face he realised he was lucky he had been tired because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hide his excitement to be finally going home otherwise.

One of the house elves had ironed the clothes he had left out for himself to wear going home, properly fitting beige trousers and a green button down shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes. He had left most of his new clothes at the manor, not wishing to arouse suspicion but he knew his father would expect him to be properly attired today.

Harry had thought he would never be hungry again after the amount he had eaten last night but catching a whiff of fried bacon as they made their way down to the great hall, he realised he was ravenous. They ate their fill and collected the food parcels the elves had prepared for them for the journey before joining the throng of students making their way to Hogsmeade station to get the train.

* * *

The first person Harry saw when they disembarked at platform nine and three quarters was Mrs. Weasley. She rushed forward; greeting her own children warmly before doing the same to Hermione and Harry as Mr. Weasley went to claim their trunks from the luggage carriage. She looked at Harry with obvious concern, noting his smart new clothes and his carefully brushed hair. When she had first met Harry, here at this very train station he had been all alone. She hadn't realised who he was then and yet she had been concerned about the fact that he had been all alone but now having heard from Percy that Harry Potter was not really a Potter at all she almost wished he was still alone. Ron and the twins had risked a lot to rescue him from his aunt and uncle the previous summer so she knew they obviously weren't the best caregivers in the world but surely he was better off with them than with Severus Snape.

She admonished the rest of her children for not telling her the news before turning back to Harry "Know that you can call upon us, for anything Harry" she said. "We will always be here for you if you need us"

Harry smiled at her before throwing his arms around her again.

"Thank you" he said, and he truly meant it.

He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and he looked up to see his father. It was so strange seeing him out of the black gown he always wore at school again.

"Hurry on boy, I don't have all day" he snapped as Molly Weasley glared at him.

Having said a final farewell to his friends, Harry went to fetch his belongings as Ron's mum threatened to kill his father should he so much as try to do anything to hurt him.

"You took your time" Snape snarled as Harry reappeared with his luggage. Bidding a curt farewell to the Weasleys, his father then affixed the foulest expression yet on to his face and stormed off ahead of Harry.

"Don't drag your heels boy do you mean to infuriate me?" he snapped.

"No Sir" Harry scuttled after the professor trying not to laugh. He truly was an impressive actor.

Just then Harry tripped over his shoelaces. They were tied together. How had that happened? He looked around angrily to see Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins laughing. Snape glanced around at him furiously. He caught hold of his arm and hauled him up of the ground towering over him menacingly as Harry muttered an apology. He let go of Harry's sleeve and barked "Are you incompetent?" "No Sir" Harry answered again. "Come along then, I will not have you disgrace me boy." Snape strode off again Harry looked down at his feet his lacers were back to normal and then hurried after him.

Harry followed his father through the crowds in Kings Cross proper to a small unobtrusive doorway that lead to a grubby disused waiting room, around a corner behind a pillar was another door marked private. Snape opened the door and beckoned harry inside and down a long corridor to an unlit room without any windows that looked somewhat like an office. There was a large dusty desk in the middle of the room and a large ornate fireplace at the other end.

Closing the door behind them Snape summoned Cobb who appeared with a pop to collect their things and take them back to the Manor.

Alone again, Snape put his hand into the pocket of his trousers and withdrew a handful of floo powder.

"The address is 7 wisteria walk, Little Whinging, Surrey." He informed his son as handed over the greenish dust and beckoned towards the fireplace.

Passing through the floo, they landed on Mrs Figgs rug. " Mrs Figg!" Harry gasped in surprise.

"Hello Harry" she said kindly.

"Thank you for allowing us to use your fireplace Mrs Figg."

"That is quite alright Severus. I was so happy to hear you had found each other. I really couldn't bear to think of poor young Harry here stuck with those dreadful Dursleys for much longer."

"You're a witch?" Harry muttered, disbelievingly.

"A squib, Dumbledore tasked me with watching out for you but I am afraid I couldn't let you enjoy the time we spent together as it may have meant I might lost access to you. Sorry Harry."

Severus smiled at the two of them, "I'm sorry to break up this reunion but we really better be on our way. I'm not sure how long we will be at the Dursleys but my other children are expecting us home for dinner so we best be on our way. Thank you once again for the use of your fireplace Mrs Figg, depending on how it goes I have yet to decide if we shall leave by the door or if we will just apparate out of their midst. If we do not need to return to use your fireplace again I will send you word that you no longer need expect us."

"My door is always open for young Harry here. Despite everything he was always such a well-mannered young boy. It brought me great joy to be a part of his life."

"Perhaps when Harry is settled you might like if you would join us at our house for dinner one evening? Give Harry a chance to get to know the real you."

"Thank you for your kind invitation but I wouldn't like to impose."

"Please Mrs Figg?"

"Shall I bring the photo albums?" she asked winking.

Harry screwed up in face

Mrs Figg tousled his hair and laughed.

"I will send you an invitation next week. I'm sure you will be interested to know how it goes with the Dursleys!"

"Okay then, if you insist." She smiled and wished them good luck as she let them out the front door.

They walked around the corner to Privit Drive. And having checked the driveway to see that the car was there and that they were most likely home they approached the house.

"Do you have a key?"

"No"

Snape knocked on the door while Harry stood behind him, rather sheepishly for a Gryffindor.

Vernon opened it.

"It's the boy and his teacher." Vernon called to Petunia. "Listen you, he said to Snape looking him up and down. We never wanted him to go to your little school to begin with. Whatever he gets up to while he's there is your problem it has nothing to do with us!"

Snape smiled patiently at his Uncle Vernon. It was the most crocodilian a smile Harry had ever seen. "May I come in Mr Dursley? It's your wife I wish to speak with."

"No. we don't want any more of your kind in this house!"

"Surely, Mr Dursely, you wouldn't rather I remain on the doorstep in full view of the neighbours?" Severus arched one eyebrow towards the sky as Vernon Dursley fumed on the doormat.

"I would rather you left" he began, resolve faltering under Snapes glare.

"And I will, just as soon as I have completed my business here, now would you like to invite me in or would you like a repeat of the debacle involving Mr Hagrid and the invitation to attend Hogwarts?"

Red faced, Vernon stood aside and they followed him into the sitting room. "He says he will not leave until he speaks to you," Vernon said addressing his aunt.

"Hello Tunie," Snape said smirking at her.

"Severus Snape!" she gasped.

"You know him?" Vernon reproached.

"He was a friend of Lily's, from Cokeworth. The wrong side of town! The dirty little freak who taught her all about magic and who turned her away from me."

"Delightful as always to see you Petunia!" Severus crooned.

"What do you want?" then rounding on Harry she accused him of lying, they had been expecting a teacher.

"I am a teacher Tunie dearest, I thought it would be rather nice for us all to catch up."

Petunia glared at him.

"Is this some kind of joke Potter?" Vernon Bellowed. "What is the meaning of this? Why did you bring him here?"

"I have come, Mr Dursley" Snape said drawing himself up to full height, "to relieve you of your guardianship of Mr Potter.

"Brilliant!" Vernon interrupted "take him!"

"Professor Dumbledore said he had to live with me?" Petunia stated, clearly confused. "Something about a blood ward."

"He is older now, he is learning how to use the craft to protect himself, plus there is another now to whom the blood wards can be transferred."

"Who?" She asked feeling very confused. "We are Lily's only living relatives. Potter had none, or so I was informed."

"Potter has no immediate relations no, however it seems that he was the boy's father in name only."

"So you're saying his real father is still alive?"

"Yes and it has been noted that your treatment of him has been well below par in comparison with that of your own son."

"We never asked for him he was dumped here. We had planned to have one child. We have the means for providing for one child. You couldn't expect us to throw away the life we had planned for our own son. Potter was lucky to have a home at all after his parents went and got themselves blown up dabbling in god only knows what."

"Lily was murdered in the great wizarding war for standing strong against one the most evil dark wizard of all time."

"Well much good it did her."

"You should be proud of her. Her final sacrifice brought an end to a long line of tragedies in both our world and perhaps more notably yours."

"Voldemort was like Hitler," Harry exclaimed, "He believed that wizards, particularly pureblood wizards were superior and he and his followers used to go around torturing and killing muggles like you for fun."

"A muggle is the wizarding word for a non-magical person" Snape began to explain

"I know what a muggle is," Petunia snapped.

Severus looked at her crossly, he wanted things to remain civil for Harry's benefit but he was beginning to lose his patience. "If the tables were turned and you two were killed I suspect you would have expected more from Lily if it had fallen to her to raise your son."

"Dudley would never have went to the Potters! My sister Marge would have taken him."

"Be that as it may, your reasoning for the neglect of young Mr Potter is unfounded. If Dumbledore had only known you couldn't afford to bring up both boys equally he could have provided you the means to do so. The Potters died very wealthy. I'm sure it could have been arranged that some of Harry's inheritance be redirected to you towards his upkeep."

"There was no inheritance. We went looking for it. They hadn't one single penny between them. Potter didn't even work."

"Potter did not have to work," Snape smirked. "Knowledge is power, Mr Dursley, and with power oft comes reward. Had you consulted with Professor Dumbledore regarding money you would have attained the _knowledge_ that we wizards do not deal in the imaginary promissory notes you muggles use. We prefer a more tangible currency."

He removed a single gold galleon from his pocket and tossed it at Vernon.

"If Dumbledore had _knowledge_ of your difficulties he may have _rewarded_ you for your trouble in taking the boy in, perhaps granted you the _power_ to manage Harry's Trust until he came of age but looking at your meticulous home I find it rather hard to believe that financials were indeed an issue. Petunia, it is clear you have done well for yourself. We have both come a long way from Cokeworth."

Vernon's eyes bulged greedily as he turned the coin over in his hand before raising it to his mouth and biting it.

"Solid gold Mr Dursley, I assure you, be careful you don't break your teeth."

"Show me dad! Dudley demanded.

Vernon tossed the coin to him.

"Cor wicked. How much is it worth?" Dudley asked momentarily forgetting his fear of all things magical.

"One Galleon is worth 17 sickles or 493 knuts but I digress, I did not come here today to give you a lesson on the monetary system of the wizarding world, let us return to the matter at hand."

"If Potter wasn't the boy's father then who is and how come they have waited until now to claim him especially considering they have such objection to our treatment of him, and why send a teacher, why not come himself?" Vernon asked annoyed to think that he might have missed his opportunity for a share of Harry's gold.

"You're his father!" Petunia interrupted, the truth finally dawning on her.

"It would seem that I am" He admitted, "but unfortunately I only recently found out. How different all our lives may have been if I had only known then what I do now."

"But then why did she marry James? She was almost certainly already pregnant at the wedding."

"There are a myriad of possibilities and no way of confirming any of them now. The only thing I can know for sure is that I am Harry's father and that he is my responsibility."

"So basically you're saying Potters rich and that you're taking him away to live with you." Vernon spat bitterly.

"What I am saying is that he is my son and I am taking him and that I intend to take him home, where he belongs" Snape replied, "Now if you'll just sign this, we will be on our way" he withdrew the custody papers and handed them to Harry's aunt.

"I still don't understand," she said, eyeing Snape with suspicion. "How is it you can be so sure that he is your son now, when you say you didn't know before and how could you not have known before, surely you remember being with her?"

"Of course I remember being with her, but then she went off and married Potter, it never even occurred to me that the child might not have been his, things were difficult between Lily and I then, the wizarding world was being decimated by civil war and we were on opposing sides. She never told me"

"So you are telling me that you are evil, that she clearly didn't want you as father of her child and that she died fighting against you and you just expect me to hand over her son to you" She thrust the papers back at Snape with a glint of defiance in her eyes.

Harry looked at his aunt with newfound admiration but remained silent. He had never expected her to have the courage or even the consideration to stand up against anyone on his behalf, not to mention a wizard. His uncle, Vernon on the other hand had begun backing slowly towards the other side of the room at the mere suggestion of evil. He wasn't chivalrous enough to stay to defend his wife and son let alone his nephew.

"There is no such thing as good and evil, only power and those to weak to seek it" Snape quoted, echoing what Harry had heard while he sought to protect the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort last year. "I readily admit that I have committed evil acts but I am not evil. If I were, I would be rotting in Azkaban. I was young and easily led, though that is no excuse, but because of Lily I came to see the error of my ways. I changed sides, and with the inside information I was privy to, became instrumental in the fight against the Dark Lord, I tried to save her, to save all of them, but I failed. Do you think I would be standing here in front of you now if I was planning anything untoward for the boy? I could have just taken him! With one wave of my wand I could kill you all instantly, what could you do to stop me? I'm sorry Petunia, I don't mean to scare you, I just need you to know that the fact I am even standing here, begging you for this, means that I would do anything for him. I'm asking for your blessing; please, let me do right by him"

He handed her back the custody papers, she opened them, skimming through the legalese.

Severus held his breath. Like he said, they could do this the easy way or they could do it the hard way but he really hoped she would just sign the blasted thing and be done with it.

"Is this what you want?" she asked Harry pointedly, looking up from the document.

Harry nodded intently. Snape gestured for him to go and collect the last of his belongings.

"Where do you live now?" She asked of Severus as Harry slipped up the stairs, "That house in Cokeworth, was no fit place to raise a child."

"Perhaps not, but a trifle better than the cupboard under your stairs I would imagine."

Petunia blushed crimson before testily asking if he wanted her to sign the papers or not.

"Forgive my rudeness Madam" he stated formally, "and if it pleases you to know, I now live at Prince Manor, my mother's ancestral home."

She looked stunned for a moment, she could tell he had done well for himself, he looked a lot different now to how she had remembered him, and Harry too, in his new properly fitting clothes. He had a good job too it seemed , as a teacher but she never would have imagined that he could have come from money and even if there was no actual money left, she couldn't understand how a woman with an ancestral manor would have put up living in that kip with the drunken fool that was Tobias Snape.

Emboldened by the possibility of riches, Vernon sidled back towards Snape as Petunia regained her composure and turned to them with one final question. "Does Dumbledore approve of your taking him?"

Severus smiled and nodded, pointing out his signature at the foot of the document.

"Very well" she stated, reaching for a pen "You have my blessing." She passed it to Vernon to countersign but instead of signing it he turned to Snape. "We took the boy in when he had no one else, cared for him as our own. He was your responsibility. Surely you should repay us somehow before expecting us to just give him up to you.

"Repay you for what?" Severus boomed, losing his temper now, "Denying my son a happy childhood, neglecting him, bullying him, starving him, working him to the bone, oh I will repay you all right. He drew his wand and pointed it at Vernon threateningly.

"Father don't!" Harry shouted returning with the remainder of his belongings, just in time to bring him back to his senses. He lowered the wand, perhaps I will repay you by reporting you to the authorities. It would be interested to see how your own son would fare if removed from your care.

"Vernon, sign it now" Petunia said sharply as Dudley whimpered in the corner.

He signed it, Severus snatched it off him and with an intense feeling of triumph carefully folded it and put it in his pocket before taking a look in the bookbag his son held. He frowned. Surely the boy had more to his name than just this? "Is this all?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"And you have the gall to claim you treated him like your own?" Snape remarked to Mr. Dursley. "Come on Harry say your goodbyes and let us be on our way."

After a very awkward farewell Severus took the bag from Harry and led him towards the door with Vernon following behind in a manner that suggested he was inclined to feel the need to escort them from the premises. Hesitating on the doorstep, Severus turned to face him one final time. Dursley raised one of his big beefy arms to hold onto the doorframe seemingly to prevent them from re-entry. Snape scoffed at him before taking a wad of muggle money from his pocket and throwing it on the floor at his feet.

"Take it" he said "For your troubles, never let it be said that either myself or Harry owe you anything"


	51. 50 -Home

Careful to ensure that no one had followed them they returned to Mrs Figgs where once again his father extended an invite to dine with them to her before using her Floo to return home to prince manor.

Standing in the hallway Harry brushed himself down as he looked hopefully up the stairs. He was so excited to finally be home and couldn't wait to see his brother and sister again and thus was somewhat disappointed when his father gestured for him to follow him into his study. "I think you and I should talk before you rush off with the twins" he said solemnly as he carefully filed the guardianship papers in one of his desk drawers before sitting down to face Harry.

Harry's heart sank as he wondered if there was something wrong but his father smiled gently at him, putting him at ease. "There's no cause for alarm. I just think it would be prudent for each of us to be aware of the others expectations from the off, wouldn't you agree?" Severus indicated for him to sit.

"Yes Sir" Harry replied as he obediently took a chair.

"Firstly know that this is the end of the farce. By the time we return to school it will appear that we have settled our differences and are resigned to make the best of a bad situation. We can continue to have our secrets but there will be no more lies. I will not engage in public displays of affection but neither will I make out that I deny or reject our relationship. If you do something that Professor Severus Snape would approve of, I will let it be known that I am proud of you but I will not be seen to favour you in any way. I am a strict believer in professionalism. Where circumstances allow I will behave towards you in the same manner as any other father would, but in class I will expect you to address me as Professor Snape and to treat me with respect, as you would any other teacher."

"Yes Sir"

"We shall discuss summer plans over dinner. You will spend a minimum of eight hours a week in the school room attending to your formal studies. In addition to this I will arrange for you and the twins to take part in some less academic pursuits that will see you better accomplished individuals. I know you will also wish to spend some time with your friends so I want you to know that Ronald and Hermione are welcome to come and visit.

"Really, oh thank you Sir." Harry gushed.

Severus looked at him sharply, raising an eyebrow, "With my prior approval of the dates of course!"

Harry nodded frantically.

"You will be thirteen this summer, it is tradition that you should move out of the nursery on the eve of your birthday so that you may properly begin your transition from boy to man. I will ask you to follow this tradition and select a new room that I will have prepared to your specifications but I am conscious that you have had to endure a lot of changes of late so I will not forcibly separate you from your brother and sister, you may continue to sleep in your current room in the nursery as and when you wish."

"Okay"

"Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure, you seem a little quiet?"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about the Dursley's"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shrugged and shifted his gaze to the window. The silence in the room should have been uncomfortable but it was actually somewhat soothing. Snape had made it clear that he was there to listen if Harry wanted but that he would not pressure him into doing so.

"I was surprised that Aunt Petunia didn't just sign me over to you, no questions asked."

"Your aunt and I never got on; you saw that yourself in the pensieve, I would have been surprised had she not been reluctant to allow me to take you"

"Yes but I mean today was the first time she ever showed that she actually cared about me."

"I'm sorry Harry, truly I am – your aunt was right I should have realised you were my child. You could have grown up here, safe and secure in the knowledge that you were loved and very much wanted. If I had known, your mother might still be alive…"

"It wasn't your fault" Harry said quietly "And I learnt a long time ago that there is no point dwelling on what ifs."

"You remind me so much of your mother Harry"

Harry smiled, the emerald green eyes, he had inherited from his mother lighting up with joy.

"Why did you give Uncle Vernon the money?"

"I could not bear to feel indebted to someone like that."

"How much was it."

"Five hundred pounds"

Harry sat quietly contemplating the figure, "I would have thought I was worth more" he joked after a few minutes silence.

"Harry I would have given everything I have to get you back if I had to, you're my son"

After another moment's silence Harry asked if it was real money, Snape frowned at him before answering "Of course it was!"

"But if you brought all that money then it means you were expecting to have to buy me back? I'm not some kind of possession and anyways they had already signed the papers, you didn't have to give them anything"

"Would you have rather I hadn't?"

Harry shrugged again, his father sighed, he really hated that gesture! "I told you I gave them the money to discharge a sense of debt.

"£500 in exchange for raising your son for over ten years?" Harry remarked blankly.

"A symbolic figure only, Harry you know your aunt would have a received a monthly stipend from the state to cover your needs? From what I've seen it's unlikely that even one tenth of that was spent on you, not to mention the fact that you seem to have worked in recompense of your bed and board. If anything they owe you money."

"You could have given me the £500" Harry joked.

"I could but I dread to think what you might spend it on." His father quipped back.

They laughed as a gong sounded in the hallway.

"Supper" Snape said, smiling at his son, "Come on, the twins will be excited to see you."

It had taken Harry a while to realise that his father had already been home before meeting him at Kings Cross. He was confused by the lack of welcome the twins had for Snape after the progress they had made over Christmas and feared a relapse in their relationship but it was short lived. In fact what surprised him most was how much he seemed to have told them about Harry's adventure in the chamber of secrets – Harry had rather thought he would have been expected to keep that more or less a secret lest he inspire similar misbehaviour in his younger siblings. Then again they would have heard all about it when they started school next year so he supposed that telling them himself gave Snape the opportunity to use it as a teachable moment of sorts.

When they finished eating they retired to the Drawing Room where Harry was surprised to be approached by Cobb carrying a long wooden case. Harry tentatively opened it as the house elf bowed away. Inside was the jewel encrusted sword he had pulled from the sorting hat down in the chamber.

"What's this doing here?" he asked in amazement.

"According to Dumbledore, by pulling it from the hat you proved yourself its rightful owner – it's yours Harry"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, and in that regard one of your summer activities will be to work on your swordsmanship. It is a somewhat archaic skill but one it seems you should be well versed in."

Harry nodded earnestly as he recalled the clumsy way in which he had swung the heavy blade round as he fought for his life.

"Can I learn how to swordfight too Father?" Evan asked as he slashed through the air with his arm almost smacking Lily across the face.

"I have engaged a tutor for the three of you" he said with a quick glance at Lily who was grinning from ear to ear. "But perhaps it would be prudent for you to begin with a less lethal object" he said to Evan who sheepishly apologised for his outburst.

Harry remembered Snape talking about them spending time over the summer developing non-academic skills and he knew the twins had already been taught things like archery and dance but he had never expected that he might actually enjoy some of these summer classes. Curious, he asked his father what else he had planned for them over the summer.

"Nothing as yet" he replied, "This is your first summer here with us and it's the twins last before they start school. I want us to have enough time together to properly get to know one another and to make memories together that will last a life time. So be thinking if there is anything, any of you would like for us to do, I am open to suggestions."

Lily and Evan looked at each other in surprise as Harry unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a yawn, they had never been asked what they wanted to do before.

"Can we have a ball Father, like the one you went to at the Malfoys at Christmas?"

"We will have to have something to celebrate Harrys birthday but we can think about that closer to the time, is there anything else you would like to do?"

"The ballet?"

"Of course", he smiled, "and I will even buy you a new dress to wear to it if you like."

She nodded enthusiastically as Evan asked if they might go to a quidditch match.

Again he nodded before turning to his eldest son "What about you Harry, surely there is something you would like to do?"

"Could we go on holidays?" he blurted out.

"You mean go away somewhere?"

Harry nodded eagerly

"We could" Snape smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "Where would you like to go? Magic carpet ride across Arabia, visit your friend Norberta in Romania, maybe stay in Draculas castle or perhaps there's some muggle attraction you always longed to visit as a child?"

"Well actually I was thinking more along the lines of visiting Cokeworth to see where you and mum grew up but I wouldn't say no to any of your suggestions either!"

Snape was a little unsettled by that idea, many of his memories of Cokeworth were somewhat less than pleasant and yet it was a perfectly acceptable request. "Very well" Snape replied after a moment's hesitation. "I will arrange something."

Harry eyed him cautiously – he hadn't meant to upset his father with his suggestion, he just wanted to find some way to connect to his mother. Quickly changing the subject to relieve the tension he asked what they planned to do tomorrow.

"I would like to think you are capable of entertaining yourself Harry"

"Of course Sir, I just wondered if there was anything you wanted to do?"

Severus' heart warmed to know Harry wanted to include him in their summer – he had always felt like an outsider when it was just him and the twins.

"I need to finish some school work before we can go on holiday but I will do something with you I promise."

Harry grinned before unsuccessfully attempting to suppress a yawn.

"Bed!" his father commanded before kissing each of them goodnight and sending them upstairs to the nursery.

It had been a long day, Harry was asleep within five minutes of his head hitting the pillow and he didn't wake once until the twins came in in the morning to rouse him for breakfast.


	52. 51-What summer brings

Rubbing his eyes sleepily it took a moment or two for him to work out what was going on and where he was but once he did he leapt out of bed with a huge grin on his face.

After they had eaten he accepted the twin's offer of another tour of the grounds. Everything looked so different in the summertime and the estate was far more extensive than he had realised. Lily had suggested they travel by horseback but Harry quickly convinced them that broomsticks were the only way to go.

He had held his breath as he asked their fathers permission, almost expecting him to say no but he had surprised him by being quite happy with the idea on the condition that they remain well within the bounds of the estate so not to risk detection and to of course be careful.

Harry sighed in relief. He was sure his brother and sister were accomplished riders and he had a feeling he would have made a fool of himself if he had to get up on a horse in front of them, something he bore in mind when they apprehensively took flight.

Severus watched them leave through the window of his study, noting the patient guidance on broom handling that Harry gave the twins before the three of them gently kicked off into the air. He smiled to himself, for someone without any practice; Harry was very good at playing big brother.

They stayed close to the ground at first, Lily and Evan concentrating on keeping control of their brooms while Harry was busy taking in all the wonderful new sights, sounds and smells that surrounded him.

As they flew over one particular well-manicured garden Harry was stuck with a memory of summers at the Dursleys. Long hot days pushing the heavy mower up and down, parched with thirst, terrified of what would happen if he didn't get the stripes dead straight or worse, when it was wet, being soaked to the skin, knees black, back bent over Petunias prize flowerbeds pulling thistles with his bare hands as torrents of rain poured down on him while Dudley smirked obnoxiously at him from the window.

He wondered who maintained the grounds here, was it magic that trimmed the lawns and made the flowers bloom or was all this the meticulous work of someone. Thinking back over his Herbology lessons he tried to remember if they had ever covered the concept of general gardening in the wizarding world until he tired of speculation and voiced the question.

He learned that teams of wizards were brought in from time to time, keeping most things in order and that in addition to his duties as Butler and general manservant Cobb also served as gardener but it was clear they had no concept of the work involved. He wasn't honestly sure if he did either though, maybe for wizards there wasn't much effort required at all, it was possible that all this was achievable with one flick of a wand. "Gosh, I love magic." Harry exclaimed grinning widely to himself as he darted up into the air performing a loop the loop as Evan watched on enviously. Feeling slightly more confident now the twins took off after him and they gradually picked up speed until the three of them were soaring through the air without a care in the world.

* * *

Severus groaned as he glared at the stack of parchment in front of him. He had been at this all morning now and he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing to himself when he realised how oily it was despite him having only washed it that morning. He rubbed his hand off his robes and was just about to reach for the next manuscript when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come" he called, welcoming the intrusion.

It was Loxie. "The children have yet to return to the house Sir, do you want me to serve luncheon now anyways or will you wait for them?"

The sun was pouring in through the window beckoning him outside but his silence as he turned towards it caused the elf to suggest she summon them instead.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I believe they are in the upper orchard sir, just beyond the rose garden."

"Could you pack the lunch for a picnic?"

"Of course sir" she squeaked, betraying her surprise.

Severus apparated to the orchard where he found them playing a game mid-air similar to one he remembered as piggy in the middle where Lily and Evan tossed and apple to one another as Harry flew between them trying to catch it.

It wasn't for nothing that Harry had been Hogwarts youngest seeker in a century and Severus watched with pride as his eldest son successfully intercepted the apple before alerting them to his presence by clearing his throat.

"It's lunchtime!" he announced sternly.

The three of them landed softly on the ground before him, spluttering apologies about having lost track of time when Loxie appeared with a basket.

He took it from her and nodding his thanks before she disappeared, leaving the children staring at him open mouthed as he gently shook a blanket out onto the dry earth under the shade of one of the trees.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he asked with a smirk.

* * *

Elsewhere, Morgana Snape flung the crystal chalice she was drinking from across the room. It smashed against the floor sending shards of glass everywhere as her friend Gruoch sipped unfazed from her own cup.

She had just learned of her husband's relationship with Harry Potter and now she was furious. He had never been able to get over his obsession with that stupid mudblood, it had overshadowed their marriage from the start and no wonder if he was the secret sire of her son, the boy who lived. She cursed Voldemort for not finishing the job when he had the chance. Where would this leave Brendan? As the only trueborn son, he was the rightful heir to the Prince family fortune and yet Snape had never seen it that way. He had always favoured the twins, she knew he would have divided things out between the lot of them and left them all with nothing worth talking about but now with Lily's brat to pander to, poor little Brendan was probably out of the picture altogether.

Just then the boy in question peaked round the door. She could see that he was holding the glass phials she had given him, containing potions to protect them in the event of an attack. "Is everything all right Mama?" he asked looking around the room to determine where the noise had come from.

"Yes darling, Come her and give me those" She said as she crouched down before him and carefully removed them from his grasp before pulling him into her arms. "It's nothing for you to worry about my child"

He looked up from her embrace frowning at Gruoch as he takes a guess at the cause of his mother's anguish.

"My father has done something that upsets you?" he states sounding far older than his years as he stands back to look sadly into her tear filled eyes.

She nods. "I'm going to kill him" he growls.

"Hush child." She sooths, "It's nothing really, I just found out you have another brother, that's all."

"Harry Potter!" Grouch supplied, clearly enjoying the drama.

"Harry Potter?"

"Half-brother" Morgana snapped.

Brendan looked at his mother confused.

She shook her head as she rose to her feet and offered her son her hand. "Come on, I need to go to Diagon Alley, I will get you an ice-cream at Florean Fortescues."

As they neared the door a tiny bundle of rags attempted to scurry away unseen. "Clean up that mess" Morgana barked before crossing the hall to the fireplace.

"Are you coming with us Auntie?" Brendan asked as he offered Gruoch the bowl of floo powder.

She nodded and the three of them set off.

After having gone to the library to do a little research, Morgana left Brendan to be fitted for some new clothes at Madame Malkins while she set off to complete the rest of her errands.

Not used to having to stand still for so long, Brendan was finding it very hard not to fidget as the saleswitch attempted to pin up the hem of the new trousers he was trying on. She accidentally pricked him with one of the pins and he kicked out, knocking her to the floor.

"Brendan!" Morgana warned coolly having just returned, arms laden with goods. "She keeps stabbing me Mama." He whined.

Morgana shifted her gaze to the woman who quickly muttered an apology before picking herself up and completing the task.

"Okay I'm all done, if you want to take them off again I'll get them stitched up and wrapped to go."

"Finally!" Brendan exclaimed as he jumped down off the platform.

Morgana went to speak to Madame Malkin while he changed. "You can put them on Severus Snapes account." she informed her. Very well Ma'am, if you would just sign here.

Morgana signed the ledger with a flourish before leading her son across the street to the ice cream parlour.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Is Auntie not joining us? He asked looking around for Gruoch.

"Not this time poppet. What flavour sundae do you want?"

"Should we not have lunch first?"

"I thought it would be nice to have ice cream for lunch, treat ourselves? Chocolate, Honeycomb?"

"Mint Choc Chip!" he suggested excitedly. "With hot fudge sauce, and fizzing sprinkles."

"Large, with two spoons and some lemonade please" she instructed Signor Fortescue before taking a seat outside.

Brendan took the opportunity to ask her about Harry Potter but she shushed him "Not here sweetheart, we will talk about it at home later."

* * *

Severus licked the last crumbs of treacle tart from his fingertips and sighed, "Well I guess I had better go back to the house now."

"Do you have to Father?"

"I'm afraid so, Princess, I have a lot of work to do." He explained as he cleared up the remnants of their picnic. "We will do something after dinner." He promised before apparating back to his study.

He had just sat down at his desk when a large eagle owl swooped in through the open window and dropped a letter down in front of him.

Severus picked it up, frowning as he read it. Then after a few moments deliberation he reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheet of parchment on which he wrote out a careful reply. Presenting the missive to the waiting bird he summoned the house elves.

"I apologise for the late notice but I find myself somewhat obliged to entertain company tonight, could you arrange a formal dinner party?"

"Yes sir, of course sir" they squeaked in unison, before questioning him on the number of guests to be expected, the desired menu, and whether or not there were any particular favours he thought would be appropriate.

Even after all these years as lord of the manor he still couldn't get used to the eagerness of their servitude, it made him feel so guilty and yet he could see that they were genuinely excited about the prospect of entertaining guests. He ran a hand through his hair as they hurried off to begin their preparations leaving him wishing he could share their enthusiasm as he made a mental list of all the tasks he would have to complete before they arrived.


End file.
